


L'éveil du Corbeau

by DarkAmberSky



Series: Le Corbeau d'Azarath [1]
Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Platonic Relationships, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 75,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAmberSky/pseuds/DarkAmberSky
Summary: Un développement de leur relation approfondit vue et corrigé à partir de l'épisode 7.Dick essais de chasser ses démons tout en aidant Rachel à faire face aux siens. Au cours de leur fuite contre les projets d'Adamson, ils apprennent à s'épauler, se faire confiance et guérir ensemble.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson & Rachel Roth, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Raven
Series: Le Corbeau d'Azarath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944373
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Elle va guérir le Monde

**Author's Note:**

> A partir de l'épisode 7 de la saison 1, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'il manquait énormément de chose pour expliquer cette relation naissante entre Dick et Rachel. En effet, les paroles de Dawn concernant "Tu veux faire avec elle, ce que Bruce à fait pour toi" m'a paru vital d'être exploitée.  
> Attention : Mention de crise de panique. 
> 
> C'est ma toute première fanfiction que je fais paraître en ligne.  
> Pour ceux qui vont traduire l'histoire, sachez que les dialogues en France ont été modifiés. Donc, ne soyez pas étonnés des inexactitudes.  
> Merci à vous.  
> Et bonne lecture.

Interlude dans l'épisode 7 saison 1

Le fils de Tony Zucco ne serait plus jamais un problème. Le compte de Nick était bel et bien réglé. Il n'avait nullement mérité toutes les horreurs qu'il avait subi à cause de son père, mais ses décisions à la suite de son traumatisme n'étaient pas pardonnables. Il avait semé de nombreux cadavres derrière lui pour assouvir sa vengeance. Les anciens membres du cirque de Haly en avaient payé le prix le fort. Et Clayton Williams n'était pas passé loin de les rejoindre. Décidément, chaque acte d'une vengeance masqué engendrait des monstres. Dick ne le savait que trop bien. 

Dick avait quitté Clay après s'être assuré que l'homme avait obtenu les soins médicaux nécessaire. Leur brève conversation l'avait quelques peu laissé dans le trouble. A savoir comment Clay n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre Bruce Wayne et Batman était un mystère. Mais la mention de son père adoptif comme faisant de lui un homme bien l'avait projeté dans une spirale d'émotions contradictoires. Certes, il était vrai que Bruce avait fait de son mieux dans son éducation et devoir le mentionner à Clay avait fait tomber une partie du mur qu'il avait érigé autour de son cœur. A moins que la réalité soit tout autre, après l'avoir cité, ses pensées se sont tournées vers une enfant renfrognée aux cheveux bleutés. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Rachel s'était infiltré de cette manière dans son cœur mais elle avait fait un travail remarquable jusque-là. Souvent, plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre, les paroles de Dawn lui revenait en tête. L'idée de vouloir prendre l'enfant sous son aile, l'éduquer, lui offrir un foyer tout comme Bruce l'avait fait pour lui se faisait de plus en plus présente. Mais ses craintes de répéter les mêmes erreurs que son père adoptif et damner à son tour la jeune fille était une peur fondée. Et comment gérer une enfant alors qu'il n'était pas fichu de se maintenir sans faire exploser sa rage ?

Alors en effet, il n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions pour prendre le volant après avoir contacté Kory. Mais les mots de Clay le laissaient dans ses propres conflits intérieurs. Il voulait rentrer au plus vite maintenant et s'assurer que Rachel soit toujours en sécurité. Alors qu'il essayait de brûler les miles, il ressassait sans cesse les évènements de ces dernières douze heures. Sa rencontre avec Jason avait ajouté une bûche supplémentaire dans le brasier qui le consumait depuis près d'un an. Un écho de rage en sachant que Bruce l'avait remplacé si rapidement. Nul doute pour lui que le sentiment de jalousie l'avait irrémédiablement dominé. Et pourtant, le jeune homme l'avait bien aidé dans le sauvetage de Clay. Une diversion magnifiquement orchestrée. Jason avait été très bien entraîné. Bruce avait une fois de plus fait de l'excellent travail. Cela même si le jeune homme semblait tout aussi instable et perturbé que lui.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as des trucs à régler toi aussi, tu vas te réveiller un matin sans avoir la moindre idée de qui tu es.

\- Oh c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Toi qui me rabâches _Je ne suis pas Robin, je ne veux surtout pas être Robin_ mais qui porte un putain costume de Robin et qui trimballe sa petite mallette partout où il va. Tu sais ceux que c’est la vraie différence entre nous ? Moi je sais qui je suis mec. Moi je casse des gueules avec Batman et je prends mon putain de pied. Mais toi t'es qui putain ?

Jason avait remué les démons dans son estime de soi, ou plutôt dans sa haine de soi. Sous ses 19 ans, le jeune Todd pouvait poignarder là où ça faisait mal et il avait excellé avec lui. Il avait laissé Dick avec un goût acide dans le fond de sa gorge. Une petite partie de lui s'était soucier de savoir où son frère adoptif s'était rendu après l'avoir quitté. Un espoir qu'il soit rentré au manoir Wayne. Cependant, la majorité de ses pensées étaient tournés vers une autre responsabilité. Rachel !

La pauvre gosse, il lui faisait toujours la promesse de ne pas la quitter et pourtant, à chaque fois, il partait. Ce n'était techniquement pas sa faute. Il avait beaucoup à gérer et il se sentait de plus en plus déborder par les charges qui ne cessait de s'accumuler les unes après les autres. Quant à la fatigue, il ne savait plus depuis quand il avait fait une nuit complète.

Alors que l'aube se levait, il pouvait voir se dessiner au coin de la rue le loft sécurisé.

Aussi surprenant soit-il, il avait l'impression de rentrer à la maison, avec un battement de cœur supplémentaire en entendant la voix de Rachel. Elle semblait être dans une conversation animé avec Kory. C'était suffisant pour lui donner enfin un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. L'enfant lui apportait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Dès qu'il traversa le long couloir, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Dick, cria Rachel en courant vers lui.

A croire que cette enfant ne savait pas marcher sans courir ou sautiller.

Instinctivement, il ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir dans une étreinte. Il avait remarqué assez tôt qu'elle recherchait le contact physique, souffrant d'un manque affectif évident. Néanmoins, Rachel ne s'engouffra pas dans ses bras. Elle se planta devant lui avec assurance. Du moins, avec autant d'assurance qu'elle pouvait affirmer sous ses 13 ans fraîchement fêter.

Seigneur, quand Dick y repensait, il avait lu sur sa fiche d'état civil, la date de naissance de Rachel. Elle avait perdu sa mère seulement 6 jours après avoir célébrer son anniversaire. Chaque futur année serait une épreuve supplémentaire pour l'enfant, une date nauséabonde pour souffler ses bougies. Aucun vœux ne pourrait arranger les choses. Il connaissait trop bien les sentiments qui s'animaient en lui à l'approche de la date d'assassinat de ses parents. Rachel en ferait malheureusement l'expérience dans à peine 11 mois. Qui l'aidera à traverser ça ? avait songer Dick à maintes reprises.

Pour l'instant, Rachel semblait vouloir en découdre et bien qu'il se sentît déçu de ne pas pouvoir étreindre la jeune fille, il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de comprendre son empressement.

\- Dick, je veux lui parler

\- A qui ? demanda-t-il en ressentant une petite démangeaison courir sous sa peau.

Toutes ses années en tant que détective lui avait enseigner une chose fondamental, ne jamais laisser son interlocuteur croire qu'il connaissait déjà les aboutissements. Il savait exactement à qui Rachel voulait parler.

\- Adamson, s'enquit Rachel en se détournant de Dick, il ne veut parler qu'à moi

De toute évidence, elle était sous pression, prête à imploser ou laisser son autre prendre sa place et la dominer. Se mettre à bonne distance de Kory, Gar et Dick était juste une petite sécurité. La grande table les séparant pouvait faire l'affaire.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries, rétorqua sèchement Dick en constatant que Gar restait tranquillement dans son coin, cherchant à se faire le plus petit possible.

\- Adamson a refusé de coopérer ou de répondre à mes questions. Apparemment, je peux le torturer et même le tuer, il ne parlera qu'à Rachel, expliqua plus calmement Kory en prenant place sur le bord de la grande table.

Dick commença à faire les cent pas, sentant de plus en plus son agacement face à Adamson. Cet homme continuait à mener la danse. Et rien que l'idée de le laisser s'approcher de Rachel lui révulsait l'estomac.

\- C'est hors de question, dit-il d'un ton ferme ne laissant place à aucune contradiction.

Kory et Gar baissèrent la tête comme en accord avec sa décision. Mais évidemment Rachel n'allait pas en rester sur cette défaite. Elle avait une jolie tendance à désobéir et chercher le conflit même si elle cachait son visage sous ses cheveux. Elle n'était pas intimidée.

Comment pourrait-elle l'être, vivant constamment avec une ombre maléfique qui la malmenait chaque jour ?

Rachel était très jeune et fragile mais à bien des égards elle pouvait se montrer pugnace et maligne. Alors lorsque Dick vit ses épaules se redresser, les deux mains poser à plat sur la table, il sut. Elle n'allait pas en rester là.

\- Il faut que je lui parle, assura-t-elle, en privé !

_En privé, et puis quoi encore ?! pensa-t-il, non c'est hors de question !_

Les nerfs de Dick devenaient comme de la pierre dans ses muscles. Il pouvait commencer à sentir des nœuds se former dans sa nuque. Marcher calmait un peu, mais si Rachel continuait à insister, il craignait de dire quelque chose qui la blesserait.

Instinctivement, il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée de laisser Adamson les utiliser comme des marionnettes. Il suffisait de voir comment avait fini les derniers en date. Leur sang devait encore repeindre les murs du motel.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, continua-t-il cherchant à faire valoir son poing.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne peux pas me débrouiller toute seule ? rétorqua Rachel agacée.

Ses poings se serraient de plus en plus, cacher dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Ce n’est pas le problème, répondit Dick.

Mais ça l'était. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, elle était persuadée de pouvoir se débrouiller seul et faire face à n'importe quelle situation. Une illusion. Son côté maléfique pouvait surgir et la protéger mais il ne se montrait pas systématiquement. Elle n'avait pas appris à le domestiquer, l'apprivoiser pour l'utiliser à bon escient. Il lui faudrait peut-être des années avant qu'elle ne maîtrise ses dons. Et pour le moment, Dick était bien conscient que Rachel n'était pas apte à prendre soin d'elle seule.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir qui il est et pourquoi il me court après ? insista-t-elle

_Mais quelle tête de mule !_

Malgré ses longues années d'expériences au sein de la brigade pour mineur, Dick n'avait jamais rencontré une enfant aussi têtu. Elle avait l'art et la manière de se fourrer dans les ennuis et malgré les derniers jours, elle continuait à y plonger volontiers.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, dit-il en la toisant du regard.

Il espérait qu'avec une expression plus sévère elle laisserait son idée de parler à Adamson de côté. Et effectivement, un bref instant, il aperçut de l'incertitude dans ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a craindre, il est attaché. Rachel n'a qu'un mot à dire et je lui mets mon pied dans la figure, intervint Kory.

La tête de Dick se tourna si vite vers elle qu'il sentit sa nuque craquer. Son expression devait montrer son incrédulité et son agacement car il aperçut Gar retenir un fou rire.

Kory était-elle sérieuse ? Il était sur le point de réussir à faire changer d'avis Rachel.

\- Dick, s'il te plaît, supplia Rachel

Il la regarda longuement. Elle était déterminée à connaître la vérité. Lui-même enfant, il avait fait tout son possible pour découvrir le meurtrier de ses parents. Il reconnaissant dans son regard le besoin de savoir, d'avoir des réponses. Des réponses nécessaire pour commencer les étapes du deuil. Et contrairement à lui, Rachel n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'assister aux obsèques de sa mère. Depuis presque deux semaines ils étaient en fuite et le coupable de leur situation était justement à porter de main avec des réponses. Il se répugnait à lui accorder son autorisation. Elle avait beau afficher toute la conviction possible d'un adulte, il ne voyait qu'un visage de poupon encore joufflu. Enlevez-lui son maquillage, ses reflets bleutés dans sa chevelure et mettez de la couleurs dans ses vêtements... et vous verrez ce que Dick voit en la regardant.

\- Cinq minutes, accepta-t-il malgré l'alarme qui sonnait à tue-tête.

_Est-ce qu'un jour j'arriverais à dire "non" à ses yeux de chiots ? se demanda-t-il connaissant déjà la réponse._

\- Merci, répondit Rachel non s'en lui jeter un regard de victoire.

Il y avait là une sorte de défit. Dick nota ce petit signe alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain où était détenu Adamson. Ce ne fut que quelques seconde avant que son inquiétude ne monte d'un cran. La voyant disparaître au fond du couloir, il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter Grayson, ça va bien se passer, entendit-il dire Kory

Inutile, même sans le masque, l'instinct de Robin s'était mis en place à la seconde où Rachel n'était plus visible du coin cuisine. Et tout son être vibrait d'un danger imminent.

***

Rachel se dirigeait vers la salle de bain attenante au penthouse. Dick avait finalement donné son autorisation pour parler à Adamson et comme elle l'avait pressentie, il n'avait pas été facile de le faire céder. Il était une énigme pour elle. Il était surprotecteur et dans les mêmes temps, il ne cessait de la laisser en arrière. A chaque fois, il lui promettait de rester mais finissait par partir. Bien sûr, il revenait toujours, mais elle ne voulait plus croire en ses promesses. Elle était arrivée au stade où elle voulait le défier et tester ses limites. Elle s'était dressée de toute sa hauteur pour se montrer forte afin d'avoir accès a Adamson, mais maintenant qu'elle se tenait devant la porte, toute sa conviction et sa force semblait dégringoler dans ses bottes. D'une main tremblante, elle ouvra la porte et resta là, à regarder l'homme assis sur le sol, les mains menottés aux barres de douches.

\- Entre, dit-il en la voyant.

Elle fit un pas de plus mais resta sur le seuil, prête à s'enfouir. 

\- Mon enfant, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, assura-t-il dans une voix suave et délicate.

Rachel eu l'impression d'être le petit chaperon rouge face au loup. Malgré le fait qu'il soit solidement attaché, il était imposant et effrayant. Toute les horreurs qu'elle avait subit depuis la mort de sa mère lui revinrent en tête. Et le responsable était devant elle, tout sourire, les yeux pétillants de fierté et d'excitation. Elle avait envie de courir vers Dick et se mettre en sécurité dans ses bras. Il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, bien au contraire, mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. Chose que Dick semblait ne pas prendre en compte. Et plus que tout, elle avait besoin de réponse. Elle pouvait le faire, du moment que la porte restait ouverte et qu'elle pouvait se faire entendre si elle criait à l'aide. Kory, Dick et Gar seraient là en une fraction de seconde.

\- Ferme la porte, dit-il comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées.

Rachel se décomposa.

\- Tu veux bien ? la persuada-t-il avec douceur.

A contrecœur, elle ferma la porte maudissant intérieurement les murs insonorisés. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider par Adamson, il ne semblait pas à première vue vouloir lui faire du mal. Elle allait se prouver à elle-même et à Dick, qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle obtiendrait elle-même les réponses et reviendrait vers lui avec fierté.

\- Nous avons attendu l'avènement de cet instant précis pendant tellement longtemps, s'empressa de dire Adamson avec tant d'engouement que Rachel en fut écœuré.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-elle sans une once d'hésitation

\- Je veux t'aider, répondit-il, tu crois que tu es un monstre. Que le Mal est en toi et qu'il gronde d'impatience à l'idée de se répandre dans le monde

Rachel dû admettre qu'il avait ce point. C'était effectivement un bon résumé de ce qu'elle ressentait aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en rappeler.

\- Quand tu te vois dans le miroir tu as l'impression de croiser son regard, poursuivit Adamson sur le même ton.

Rachel jeta un œil sur sa gauche, observant quelques secondes son reflet dans le miroir. C'était également un fait. Ce docteur, peu importe en quoi, semblait vraiment bien la connaître.

\- Tu le vois dans tes rêves aussi continua-t-il, mais en réalité, tu n'as rien de mortifère, Rachel. Au contraire. Si tu es sur cette planète ce n'est pas pour détruire, mais pour guérir.

Même si les mots se voulaient rassurant, Rachel n'était pas assez stupide pour les croire. Elle vivait avec ce mal en elle depuis si longtemps qu'elle savait à quel point il était démoniaque. Elle avait tué un homme en le vidant de l'intérieur, projeter le Dr Niles Caulder si violemment contre un mur qu'il en avait le dos brisé, fait exploser le toit d'une église blessant les nones sur son passage, et plus récemment, elle avait failli attaquer ses amis au cours d'un entraînement.

Pourtant, il semblait vraiment vouloir l'aider et quelque chose dans son attitude semblait humble envers elle. Entendre malgré tout qu'elle n'était pas un monstre destructeur était réconfortant. Elle s'approcha lentement d'Adamson, prenant soin de rester derrière la vitre de la douche, les séparant.

\- Tu es là pour nous sauver, lui assura-t-il dans une totale certitude, je vais te le prouver.

Rachel l'observa incertaine saisir quelque chose sur le sol. Elle se recula d'un pas, prête à fuir s'il tentait quoique ce soit envers elle. Elle identifia l'objet comme étant le thermomètre du bassin. Rien de dangereux en soit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me prouver avec ça ? pensa-t-elle.

Cet homme était peut-être dangereux, mais de toute évidence, il était fou.

\- Pose tes doigts délicats sur ma chair meurtrie, dit-il avant de briser le tube en verre.

Rachel jaugea son attitude des plus étranges. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

\- Sauve-moi ! lui cria-t-il avant de s'ouvrir la gorge.

Instantanément, le sang jailli de la blessure fatal.

\- Non, hurla Rachel les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

Sans y réfléchir, elle pénétra dans la cabine de douche, s'agenouillant près d'Adamson et fit pression sur la plaie avec ses mains. Elle agit sur l'instinct, pousser par le besoin de porter secours. Néanmoins, la sensation de la plaie béante sous sa paume était écœurante. Tout comme la chaleur du liquide pourpre se répandant entre ses doigts. Elle pouvait jusqu'à sentir l'odeur âcre des gargouillis provenant de la gorge d'Adamson s'étouffant dans son propre fluide. Comme-ci ceux-ci venaient dans son propre pharynx cherchant à s'engouffrer vers ses poumons. Rachel était au bord de l'évanouissement, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Son esprit appelait Dick avec désespoir, l'implorant de lui venir en aide. Elle voulait hurler de toute ses forces, l'appeler mais elle n'était capable que de formuler de petits cris.

Et alors quelque chose d'étrange se passa, elle sentit sous ses doigts, la plaie bouger, cherchant à se mouvoir. Elle recula immédiatement ses mains, regardant horrifier les bords de la blessure se souder ensemble, le sang retournant vers l'intérieur de la plaie. Et très distinctement, la grande entaille sur la gorge d'Adamson disparaissait ne laissant plus aucune trace. Seul sa chemise recouverte de sang pouvait témoigner de ce qui venait de se passer.

Choquée, Rachel se releva prenant un peu de distance avec Adamson. L'homme avait l'air d'un mort, mais toucha sa gorge avec reconnaissance.

\- Tu vas guérir le monde, dit-il à nouveau, le sourire ornant son visage pâle perdu dans une profonde contemplation.

Elle était pétrifiée, regardant ses mains couvertes de sang. Il y en avait tellement, sur le sol et sur son pantalon.

Et Adamson la regardait toujours comme si elle était le Saint Graal. Elle avait chaud et froid dans les mêmes temps, le souffle coupé, des sueurs froides dégoulinaient le long de son dos...

Elle recula lentement, cherchant à fuir le plus vite possible de cette pièce et aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait d'Adamson. Mais ses jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir coopérer. Lorsqu'elle réussit à gagner la porte, ses doigts glissaient sur la poignet.

\- Dick dit-elle dans à peine un murmure.

Elle avait voulu crier mais sa peur la paralysait totalement. Mettant tout son poids, elle réussit à baisser le loquet et pousser la porte avec son épaule.

Elle voulait courir, mais son corps lui semblait lourd et engourdis. Chaque pas était un effort lui coupant le souffle. L'air ne semblait plus vouloir aller dans ses poumons. Elle se sentait suffoquer. Et le couloir qui menait vers le penthouse sembla soudain long et interminable. Elle entendait la voix de Gar mais était incapable de comprendre le sens des mots. Elle reconnut le rire de Kory et le ton mordant de Dick.

_Dick, s'il te plaît, aide-moi, supplia Rachel._

Elle avait été persuadée de le dire à haute voix mais tout se jouait dans son esprit. Sa bouche ne voulait plus former un seul mot. La lumière filtrant à travers les baies vitrées l'aveuglait de plus en plus. Un bref réconfort sachant qu'elle se rapprochait d'eux.

Et enfin, elle les vit. Dick et Kory lui tournaient le dos et Gar était en train de leur montrer quelque chose sur son téléphone. Avec toute la force qui lui restait, elle fit un pas de plus et chuchota dans un souffle imperceptible : "Dick !".

***

Pour la huitième fois au moins, Dick regardait sa montre. Cela ne faisait que deux minutes que Rachel était avec Adamson. Et ses nerfs étaient à fleurs de peau. Les moqueries de Kory fasse à la vidéo que Gar montrait sur son téléphone ne l'aidaient pas à se détendre.

Gar était en pleine explication sur les techniques d'illusions de Houdini lorsque tournant la tête vers Kory, il aperçut Rachel.

Son expression d'horreur fut suffisant pour capter l'attention de Dick et regarder dans sa direction. A l'instant où il vit Rachel, le monde autour de lui disparut.

\- Rachel ! hurla-t-il en accourant immédiatement vers elle.

D'un seul coup d'œil il avait évalué la situation. Rachel était bouleversée et visiblement en pleine attaque de panique. Ses mains dégoulinaient de sang et elle était tellement pâle que son teint avait viré au gris.

Immédiatement il chercha une blessure, mais il était clair que le sang n'était pas le sien. Elle tenait ses mains tendus comme cherchant à éloigner un maximum la souillure d'elle. Ses joues baignaient de larmes, mais aucun sanglot semblait pouvoir s'exprimer. Elle regardait Dick avec panique, les yeux exorbités cherchant à parler sans y parvenir.

_Je le savais, s'insurgea intérieurement Dick, je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seul avec lui. Je vais le tuer !_

Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir Kory et Gar s'agiter et ça n'aidait pas à la situation.

\- Parle-moi Rachel ? demanda Dick en la maintenant par les bras.

Rachel resta comme pétrifiée, les mains s'agitant vaguement.

\- D'accord, fit-il en la soulevant dans ses bras et courant presque vers sa salle de bain privée

\- Kory, va voir Adamson, ordonna-t-il alors qu'il gagnait sa chambre, Gar trouve moi des serviettes et un pantalon propre pour Rachel.

La seconde suivante, il poussait d'un coup de pied la porte de sa salle de bain sans ménagement. La colère grondait dans son esprit. L'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras ne pesant pas plus lourd qu'une plume, aussi étonnant soit-il vu sa taille. Elle était plongée dans une tel détresse que le terme état de choc ne convenait plus. Il déposa Rachel face au vasque actionnant l'eau pour laver ses mains. Il frottait fort avec les siennes pour faire disparaître toute l'hémoglobine. Appuyée contre son torse, il pouvait la sentir trembler et hoqueter pour tenter d'avaler de l'air.

\- Respire Rachel, dit-il tout en chassant le sang de ses mains, cale ta respiration sur la mienne

Gar fit irruption dans la salle de bain, les bras charger de serviettes et du sac de voyage de Rachel. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, regarda impuissant son amie en pleine crise de panique. Ce n'était pas une situation qu'il semblait bien gérer mais Dick n'avait pas le temps de le réconforter.

\- Allez Rachel, l'encouragea-t-il, un, deux, trois, inspire, un, deux, trois, expire... encore une fois, avec moi.

Rachel fit comme Dick lui dictait de faire, prenant une respiration à la fois. Melissa lui avait appris à les enrayer mais cette crise-ci était bien plus grave que ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu.

Dick coupa l'eau une fois que tout le sang sur ses mains fut nettoyé. Un coup d'œil, et Gar compris le message tendant une serviette propre à Dick.

\- Allez Rachel, encore une fois, on y est presque, dit-il constatant que la jeune fille commençait à respirer plus normalement.

Dick observait son reflet dans le miroir, elle était devenue plus pâle encore, les cernes sous ses yeux témoignant de son manque d'oxygénation.

Outre l'empathie, voir Rachel dans cet état prenait un péage sur lui. Assister à une telle détresse lui empoignait le cœur. Il la maintenait dans ses bras, lui offrant le confort dont elle avait besoin.

Rachel agrippait les bras qui l'entouraient par la taille, se laissant tomber contre le torse de Dick. Après la panique, l'engourdissement s'installait, laissant son estomac se retourner dans des soubresauts et des hauts de cœur. Elle allait être malade.

\- Euh Dick je crois que Rachel...

\- Oui, c'est bon je l'ai

Avant même que Gar finisse sa phrase, Dick aida Rachel à s'agenouiller devant les toilettes utilisant un bras pour la soutenir et l'autre retenir ses cheveux.

A peine elle était dans cette position humiliante que son estomac se révulsa, répandant son contenu par de violente poussées.

\- Facile Rachel, laisse aller, encouragea Dick massant par de petits cercle apaisant son abdomen.

Un souvenir que Bruce lui avait laissé des jours d'infortunes où la maladie l'avait maintenu également dans cette posture. Il se rappelait que masser soulageait. Il était prêt à tout pour aider Rachel à traverser cette attaque de panique. Lentement, elle commençait à en voir le bout.

Dick vit Kory revenir, une expression inquiète figé sur ses traits. Dick était conscient qu'il ne devait pas être mieux

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais Adamson va bien. Comment va Rachel ? demanda-t-elle

\- Comme si je venais de voir quelque chose que j'ai mangé le mois dernier, fit soudain une petite voix toujours penché vers les toilettes.

\- Rachel, s'enquit immédiatement Dick. Comme-ci juste prononcé son prénom pouvait donner tout un sens à l'Univers.

Gar actionna la chasse d'eau, se sentant de plus en plus nauséeux face à l'odeur qui commençait à imprégner la pièce. Inutile qu'il y ait un deuxième malade.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il alors que Dick aidait Rachel à se relever.

Pour simple réponse, elle lui fit un sourire. Mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace.

\- Gar, Kory vous pouvez me trouver de la Gatorade ?"

Kory reçu le message. Dick voulait parler seul à seul avec Rachel. Ils auraient le temps de découdre de la situation ensemble plus tard.

\- On va te trouver ça, dit-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Rachel, repose-toi ma belle.

Une fois de plus, Rachel laissa un sourire maladif comme réponse.

La seconde suivante, Gar et Kory étaient partis.

Dick jaugeait Rachel. Elle commençait à reprendre quelques couleurs, à tenter qu'elle puisse vu son teint d'albâtre.

\- Rachel, tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

Elle baissa la tête.

\- Tu ne me fais pas un sermon comme quoi tu avais raison ? demanda-t-elle à la place.

Dick ne pouvait pas dire si elle était repentante où honteuse. Peut-être les deux.

\- Ça viendra sûrement plus tard, répondit-il avant de la saisir sous les bras et la soulever du sol pour l'asseoir sur la console.

Il aurait ri de son choc s'ils ne venaient pas de traverser une crise. Elle détestait qu'il la traite comme une enfant, mais il venait sûrement de faire le geste le plus infantile qui soit. Et il n'allait pas en rester là. La seconde suivante, il mouilla une serviette pour débarbouiller son visage. Les larmes et la sueur avaient marqués ses jeunes traits par la fatigue et son mascara était une bouillis indistinct autour de ses yeux.

\- Parle-moi Rachel, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en finissant de nettoyer son visage.

Elle détourna son regard.

\- Rachel..., la rappela-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule cherchant à l'apaiser.

Elle secoua la tête dans l'incrédulité, encore choquée par le geste d'Adamson. Dick lui-même pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal. Elle qui aimait ne pas être traité comme une enfant, semblait bien docile actuellement.

\- Il m'a dit que j'étais là pour guérir le monde et qu'il pouvait me le prouver, dit-elle enfin en revivant la scène, il a pris le thermomètre, l'a cassé et m'a dit de mettre mes mains sur sa blessure et....

Sa voix s'est brisée, le barrage que la crise de panique avait retenu voulait se déverser.

\- Il s'est ouvert la gorge devant moi, cria-t-elle dans un sanglot, il y avait tellement de sang... et j'ai mis mes mains et après, ça s'est refermé et il n'avait plus rien.

Dick était abasourdi. Adamson était complètement fou. Il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas garder son calme en présence de Dr Maboule et l'envie de lui fracasser le visage était séduisante.

Rachel leva les bras vers lui et il comprit. Il la serra dans une étreinte féroce cherchant à lui apporter du réconfort. Il attendit patiemment que les sanglots se calment, la berçant malgré lui dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller Rachel, lui assura-il en frottant son dos dans des cercles apaisant, Adamson sait qui tu es, et je vais lui soutirer tout ce qu'on doit savoir à ton sujet. Je te le promet.

Il sentit les doigts de Rachel se crisper sur sa veste.

\- Promis ? demanda-t-elle en s'écartant de l'étreinte.

Dick plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable, si fragile en cet instant que ça lui fit mal au cœur.

\- Promis, affirma-t-il.

Lorsqu'elle lui sourit, il du combattre l'instinct d'embrasser son front.

_D'où ça vient ça ?_

Tout lui, voulait la cajoler, la prendre férocement dans ses bras et la garder en sécurité. Il dû s'éloigner de ce désir. Ce n'était pas sa place.

\- Je vais te laisser te rafraîchir, dit-il en fuyant presque la salle de bain, je serais au salon si tu as besoin de moi.

Rachel acquiesça encore bien trop pâle à son goût. Elle ne semblait pas avoir pris conscience de son trouble et si elle l'avait fait, elle avait été assez indulgente pour ne pas le mentionner.

***

Laisser seul avec lui-même, Dick était perturbé par ses sentiments envers Rachel. Il se demandait si Bruce avait ressenti quelque chose de similaire. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, il commençait de plus en plus à comprendre son père adoptif. Rachel était entrée dans sa vie comme un boulet de canon, déballant sans aucune gêne un aspect de son enfance qui n'était pas à la porter de tout le monde. L'entendre parler du cirque de Haly et de ses parents tombant comme si elle avait été vraiment présente ce jour-là, lui avait causé un choc sans précédent. Elle n'était même pas conçue lorsqu'il était devenu orphelin. Et pourtant, elle avait trouvé les mots juste pour définir ce qui lui avait semblé être un cauchemar. Il avait eu de la peine pour elle, mais il y avait eu plus. Quelque chose avait cliqué en lui, quelque chose qui ne s'était jamais produit auparavant. Même avec toutes les sales affaires qu'il avait traitées. Il avait eu de nombreux dossiers d'enfants maltraités, délinquants, abandonnés et orphelins. Mais aucun de ces enfants ne l'avait touché comme Rachel. Il avait senti ce lien étrange émerger entre eux dans cette immeuble désaffecté. Il n'avait pas été sûr de ce qu'il avait vu sur le moment, mais maintenant tout avait pris un sens. Chaque jours passé à ses côtés avaient renforcés ce lien. Et ça lui avait fait peur. Il avait tenté de fuir à la première occasion bien sûr, malgré son affirmation qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il avait essayé, mais Rachel avait trouvé cette lettre. Ce qui a suivie ne fit que rendre plus réelle ses sentiments envers elle. Et les renforcer.

Il l'aimait !

Et ce n'était pas un simple sentiment d'affection, c'était quelque chose de fort et d'inébranlable. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore connu. Il ne pouvait pas y mettre un nom. Ni une définition mais c'était là. Prenant chaque jours plus d'ampleur. Et c'était effrayant. Ne pas comprendre, ne pas savoir.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vit l'objet de ses nouveaux tourments se dessiner devant lui. Rachel prit place à ses côtés. Elle semblait mieux. Dick pouvait reconnaître l'odeur de son dentifrice mentholé. Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre.

\- Que tu prennes mon dentifrice, ok, mais j'espère que tu n'as pas pris ma brosse à dent, dit-il en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Rachel sourie à la taquinerie évidente.

\- Je voulais aussi t'emprunter un pantalon mais ils sont trop grand et t'as des goûts de chiottes

Dick sourie à son tour. Malgré leur différence d'âge, elle avait un problème avec le respect de ses aînés. Son langage était parfois surprenant mais il avait connu pire. A commencer par lui. Alfred avait failli lui laver la bouche plus d'une fois au savon pour des mots inadaptés. Mais Bruce lui avait souvent coupés l'herbe sous le pied avec des punitions pour le moins étonnantes.

\- Donc, après mes t-shirts, tu cherches à me piquer mes pantalons ? fit Dick continuant la plaisanterie.

C'était un moment de détente bienvenue après la dernière heure stressante qu'ils avaient enduré. En particulier pour Rachel. Adamson n'avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure.

\- Que veux-tu, répondit-elle d'une manière théâtral, je n'ai plus que celui que je porte. Adamson a bousillé l'autre qui siège maintenant dans ta poubelle.

\- Il faut que je te rachète des vêtements, remarqua-t-il sans réfléchir.

A l'instant où les mots furent sortis de sa bouche, il en réalisa la portée.

Rachel le regarda avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Pour que tu cesses de me piquer les miens, s'empressa-t-il d'expliquer.

Rachel roula des yeux alors que Kory et Gar revenaient de leur course, les bras chargés d'emplettes.

\- Il me semble que je n'avais parler que de Gatorade ! fit Dick en voyant les nombreux sacs.

Le pauvre Gar avait l'air d'être noyé sous les paquets.

\- Et produit nettoyant, désinfectant... apparemment tu n’es pas encore allé voir Adamson

A vrai dire, Dick n'était pas pressé de se retrouver près de l'homme qui avait fait subir ce traumatisme à Rachel. Il était presque sûr de le tuer.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, mentit-il, et vous n'êtes pas partit si longtemps.

C'était fou à la vitesse ou Kory pouvait dépenser de l'argent. Elle sortait des billets de 100 dollars de sa poche comme on sort un mouchoir.

Et la table se remplissait a vu d'œil d'articles. Il se saisit de la Gatorade et la tendis à Rachel.

\- Beurk ! dit-elle en faisant une moue dégoutté.

Dick ne l'avouera pas mais il l'a trouvé adorable à cet instant. Au moins, elle ne pouvait pas toujours jouer les adultes tout le temps. En particulier avec la nourriture. La demoiselle avait la bouche sucré et refusait de manger ses légumes.

\- Tu me bois ça Rachel où je t'oblige en plus à boire une soupe !

Elle se saisit de la bouteille, la mine renfrogné.

\- Oui papa, dit-elle avec une lassitude non dissimulé.

Bien que Gar et Kory se mirent à rire, Dick resta figé. Bien évidemment, Rachel l'avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ou plutôt pour mentionner son côté ennuyeux et surprotecteur. Mais elle venait d'ouvrir une porte et Dick ne savait pas comment le gérer.

Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux dans ces situations, il cherchait une distraction.

Adamson allait être à la hauteur de cette dernière.


	2. J'ai promis de rester mais pour toi, je m'en vais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick quitte le groupe et part retrouver Donna Troy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a matière a imaginer le passé de Dick Grayson.  
> Dans ce chapitre, on expose a fortiori, le syndrôme d'abandon et ses conséquences.
> 
> Dans l'épisode 8, tout est subtil mais en y regardant d'un peu plus près, nous comprenons pourquoi Dick quitte Rachel.  
> N'hésitez pas dans les commentaires à me donner votre point de vue.

Interlude de l'épisode 8 saison 1

Dick était vraiment mal en point. Il n'avait jamais été aussi malmené depuis sa rencontre avec Scarecrow. Sa toxine de la peur n'avait rien à envier à ce que cette institut lui avait injecté. A l'époque, il n'avait que 18 ans et Crane s'était longuement amusé avec lui avant que Batman vienne à son secours. Mais peut-être que c'est grâce à cette expérience datant que Dick pu se sortir de ce cauchemar. Au fin fond de son esprit, alors qu'il se combattait avec son "moi" plus jeune, il avait entendu la voix de Rachel. Doucement, il s'était laissé guidé par sa supplique. L'entendre bouleverser et triste lui avait insufflé la force nécessaire pour repousser les drogues. Et le voile qui s'était installé sur ses yeux s'était lentement dissipé pour révéler le visage de poupon de Rachel, les pupilles brillantes de larmes.

\- Tu as promis que tu ne me laisserais jamais, avait-elle dit dans un souffle.

C'était comme se réveillé d'une profonde noirceur et voir enfin la plus belle chose que le monde avait a offrir.

\- Ouais, je l'ai fait, avait-il répondu.

Il lui avait souris, non pas pour la rassurer mais parce qu’il s'était sentit heureux de la voir saine et sauve.

Il avait tellement été en colère contre elle lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle et Gar étaient partis sur un plan de sauvetage voué à l'échec. Une part de lui s'était maudit d'avoir dit à Rachel que peut-être sa mère biologique était encore en vie et maintenu en isolation dans un hôpital psychiatrique. C'était peut-être un mensonge et il espérait vraiment que ça le soit. Pas qu'il allait mentionner cette partie à qui que ce soit. Il avait conduit comme un fou vers l'institut qu'Adamson leur avait mentionné. Kory comme à son habitude avait semblé imperturbable, elle restait calme et maître de ses moyens. Il avait envié son flegme. Et lorsqu'il avait vu Gar inconscient sur une chaise roulante entouré de gardes pointant leur arme sur sa tête, il avait vu rouge. Ce sentiment fut rapidement balayé lorsque cette femme, sûrement le bras droit d'Adamson, lui confirma qu'ils avaient aussi Rachel. La panique l'avait vite envahie bien qu'il avait essayé de se maintenir. Les gardes l'avaient séparé de Kory et emportés Gar quelques part dans un couloir annexe. Lorsqu’il fut attaché sur cette chaise dans une cellule capitonnée, il sut et se prépara mentalement aux futurs séances de tortures. Mais sa seul préoccupation avait été de savoir s'ils n'avaient fait aucun mal à Rachel. Alors, lorsqu'il la vit, soulagée et sans aucune blessure, il avait été heureux.

Ce n'était plus ce sentiment qu'il l'animait maintenant. Il avait demandé à Kory de provoqué une étincelle pour faire exploser l'installation et régler une bonne fois pour toute la menace qui pesait sur Rachel. L'explosion avait embrasé tout le bâtiment en quelques secondes. Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas regardé les flammes brûler. Ses yeux s’étaient portés sur Rachel et sa mère. Elles s‘étaient retrouvées. C'était une bonne chose, non ? Il savait au fond de lui qu'il cherchait à s'en convaincre. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers leur voiture, Dick se saisit de sa mallette, encore hanté par son reflet dans cette flaque d'eau. Il goûtait encore le sang de ses victimes sur son visage. Il avait été imprégner d'une telle rage dans les tunnels que ses ennemis n'avaient eu aucunes chances. L'accumulation de ses derniers jours l'avaient poussé à la folie meurtrière. Gar et Kory avaient subi des tortures dans cette asile et ils ignoraient encore ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire à Rachel. Si ce n'était pas physiquement, elle avait pourtant subit le pire psychologiquement. Ils lui avaient volé sa vie, pris sa mère biologique, provoqué la mort de Melissa et la menace d'un père constant. Quant à lui, il ne supportait plus son reflet, même sans le port du costume de Robin, il devenait un monstre. Sans hésiter, il ouvrit sa mallette et jeta son costume dans les flammes. Il le regarda longuement brûler, cherchant à faire taire ses démons intérieurs et dire adieu à une vie qu'il ne voulait plus. Il voulait tourner la page. Une bonne fois pour toute.

Dans la voiture, Kory assise sur la place passager, était extrêmement silencieuse, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Les expériences scientifiques que ces savants fou lui avaient fait subir était abominable. Gar installer juste derrière ne semblait pas mieux. D'un autre coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur intérieur, il regarda Rachel et Angela. Mère et fille semblaient calme et détendu. Et le petit sourire de Rachel était quelque chose à voir. Et rien que pour cela, Dick n'était plus autant en colère contre elle pour lui avoir désobéi. Certes, son corps était perclus de douleur mais ça en valait la peine. Il espérait que Kory et Gar soient sur la même longueur d‘onde que lui.

Arrivé au loft, Gar s'excusa prétextant avoir besoin d'une douche urgente. Kory fit de même. Et rapidement, Dick se retrouva tout seul dans le penthouse, regardant Rachel accompagner Angela vers sa chambre. Il resta un moment assis en solitaire dans le noir, des questions se bousculant dans sa tête.

Rachel était enfin libre. Plus aucune menace n'allait peser sur sa tête. Adamson était mort et son institut détruite. Elle allait enfin pouvoir mener une vie quasi normal. Sa mère allait prendre soin d'elle et l'aiderait avec ses capacités. Il savait qu'il devait se réjouir, mais au fond de lui, une petite douleur se faisait sentir. Il avait une décision à prendre et elle lui semblait plus difficile que d'abandonner le rôle de Robin.

Finalement, il alla dans sa chambre surpris de trouver Kory dans son lit. Elle dormait déjà profondément, harassé de fatigue. Sans faire de bruit, il prit une change et s'enquit de prendre une douche dans une autre pièce. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Elle avait besoin de se reposer. Lui-même était à bout. L'eau chaude dénoua lentement les nœuds dans ses muscles meurtri. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était passé à tabac et quelques choses lui disait que ça ne serait pas la dernière non plus. Dire qu'il avait l'habitude d'être blessé était exagéré mais certaine terminaison nerveuse avait rendu l'âme depuis un moment.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, portant uniquement un pantalon de pyjama, il fut surpris de trouver Rachel assise seul sur un des fauteuil du penthouse. Elle se tenait dans l'ombre, les yeux rivés vers la neige tombante à l'extérieur.

Immédiatement il s'inquiéta.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé à l'asile et Dick craignait que ce soit bien plus grave.

\- Rachel ! dit-il pour annoncer sa présence.

L'enfant sursauta malgré tout. En deux enjamber il se tenait à genoux devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ? demanda-t-il soucieux.

Rachel était toujours pâle, mais ses yeux trahissaient une peine insondable.

\- C'est ma faute ! dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est ta faute ? demanda Dick de plus en plus alerte, la fatigue complètement oubliée.

Rachel renifla.

\- Ce qui vous est arrivé. Ils vous ont fait du mal et c'est ma faute. Si je t'avais écouté, vous n'auriez pas subit toutes ces tortures. J'ai tué Adamson, mais c'était trop tard, il vous avait déjà fait du mal

Dick voulait la réconforter sur ce point, mais il n'avait pas de réponse à fournir car c'était malheureusement un fait. Si elle avait écouté, ils auraient été préparés pour un plan de sauvetage.

De plus, Adamson n'aurait jamais été récupéré par ses sbires. Ils l'auraient emmené avec eux comme monnaie d'échanges, du moins en apparence.

\- Kory et Gar doivent me détester maintenant, dit-elle coupant ce long silence.

\- Non, rétorqua immédiatement Dick, jamais Kory ou Gar pourrait te détester. Ils sont tes amis. Ils comprennent.

Malgré son assurance, Rachel laissa tomber son masque ne ravalant plus ses larmes. Elles coulaient à présent à flot sur ses joues, roulant comme des perles.

Ça déchira le cœur de Dick.

\- Et toi, tu me détestes ? demanda-t-elle un sanglot se brisant sur ses mots.

Sans hésitation, Dick attira Rachel dans ses bras.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais te détester Rachel, la rassura-t-il en accentuant son étreinte, tout ce qui es arrivé ce soir n'est pas ta faute. C'est celle d'Adamson qui nous a attiré tous dans un piège. Nous n'aurions rien pu faire. Mais toi, tu nous as sauvé Rachel. Tu as fait preuve de courage et tu es venu nous libérer. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis fier.

Il sentit les larmes de Rachel couler sur sa peau, réalisant soudainement qu'il ne portait pas de t-shirt. Cela ne semblait pas déranger l'enfant dans ses bras alors qu'elle laissait de doux sanglots s'échapper.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu le penses ? demanda-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui.

Ses yeux étaient remplis d'espoir. C'était à se demander si un jour, quelqu'un un lui avait dit qu'il était fier d'elle.

\- Oui Rachel, dit-il dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, je le pense.

Satisfaite, elle se laissa retomber dans son étreinte. Il la garda dans ses bras jusqu'elle commence à somnoler.

\- Rachel, tu devrais aller te coucher, il est vraiment très tard, lui conseilla-t-il tout bas.

Elle marmonna quelque chose comme "je ne suis pas fatigué" avant de bailler longuement. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Rachel était sur pilotage automatique, elle dormait littéralement debout. La constatation était amusante et mignonne. Malgré une position peu confortable, elle s'était réellement assoupie dans ses bras.

C'est seulement en arrivant dans sa chambre qu'il réalisa un élément. Ce n'était pas qu'une étreinte pour apporter du réconfort, cela avait été plus que ça. Il avait même changé de position pour plus de confort, s'asseyant à ses côtés plutôt que de rester un genoux sur le sol. Non, ce qui venait de se produire était un câlin ! Il se sentit sourire comme un âne. Cela lui avait apporté plus de bonheur que tout ce qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent. Ne plus la tenir dans ses bras lui manquait déjà.

Et c'était peut-être la dernière fois que cela se produirait.

Il avait pris sa décision. Il devait s'éloigner. Il était conscient d'être un adulte de 29 ans qui se cherchait encore. Un travail d'introspection qui demanderait du temps avant d'arriver à une fin. Il avait besoin de guérir. Mentalement du moins !

Et Rachel… ?

Il ne savait même pas par où commencer ?

Elle lui avait apporté quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la stabilité et parfois même, il pouvait presque toucher à la plénitude. Juste en la regardant.

Son travail pour la protéger avait pris fin cette nuit. Elle était en sécurité maintenant. Il pouvait partir, la laissant entre des mains qui feraient tout pour elle. Pour Rachel, il devait partir !

Rester près d'elle ne lui causerait que des ennuis. Il ne voulait pas lui faire subir ses bagages émotionnels davantage.

Sans faire de bruit, il prépara son sac et rassembla ses affaires. Il partirait peu après le petit déjeuné. Il avait une idée d'où il voulait aller. Voir une amie de longue date. Une personne qu’il considérait comme une grande sœur. Elle avait toujours su soigner ses blessures. Il était temps d'aller retrouver la famille.

***

Kory prenait plutôt bien son départ. Elle avait passé un nuit agité, marmonnant dans son sommeil un langage étrange. Que ce soit lui comme elle, ils en étaient arrivés au fait que leur liaison n'allait aller nul part. Ils avaient trop de problèmes personnelles à régler. Une fausse promesse de refaire un essais dans le futur pour se donner bonne conscience, mais sachant tout deux qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième fois. Un soulagement pour Dick qui n'avait jamais eu de chance avec sa vie amoureuse. Ces liaisons c'étaient toujours fini brutalement et en mauvais termes.

Dawn avait fait la petite exception. Leur rupture ne s'était pas mieux passée mais ils s'étaient promis d'être présent en cas d'urgence. Il appris plus tard que Hawk et Dove était également devenu Hank et Dawn. Il ne fut pas étonné. Après tout, il avait toujours sut que Dawn avait été plus proche de Hank que lui. Le traumatisme commun y était dû pour beaucoup. Elle était beaucoup plus heureuse et épanouie avec Hank qu'avec lui.

Et il y avait eu Barbara Gordon. Son échec le plus cuisant et le plus désastreux. Ils étaient jeunes et plein d'espoir. Il avait même pensé l'épouser un jour. C'était jusqu'à ce que le Joker connaisse la véritable identité de Batgirl. Il n'eut aucun mal alors à se rendre au domicile des Gordon. Ce jour-là, il n'y avait pas eu de Bat-signal, ni de Batman ou de Robin pour venir à leur aide. Le Joker et sa troupe eurent le temps de s'acharner sur Barbara et son père. Même avec ses aptitudes en tant que Batgirl, elle n'eut pas le dessus sur la dizaine d'hommes de mains. Jim reçu deux blessures par balles dans l'abdomen et par chance, s'évanouie ne voyant alors pas les horreurs que le Joker avait réservé pour sa fille. Battus et violée, le Joker avait pris soin de lui affliger le plus de douleur possible. Il avait achevé son acte par un tir à bout portant dans le ventre.

Il avait pensé la tuer, mais Barbara était une dure à cuire. Une fois le Joker et ses hommes de mains partit, elle eut la force de contacter les secours. Même si cet acte leur a sauver la vie, à son père et elle, la balle qu'elle avait reçue s'était déplacé vers les nerfs de sa colonne vertébrale. Barbara était paralysée à vie.

A la suite de cette tragédie, Batman et Robin avait sillé Gotham à la recherche du Joker. Ils avaient fini par l'attraper. Robin tout juste 22 ans, avait resserré ses mains autour de la gorge du Joker avec le désir brûlant de le tuer. L'intervention du Batman l'avait stoppé avant de commettre l'irréparable. Ils avaient ensuite remis le Joker à l'asile d'Arkham où il pourrissait depuis.

Dick avait commencé à sombrer à cette époque, refoulant le tout sous le masque. Les attaques verbales envers Bruce avaient débuté dans les mêmes temps.

Et Barbara ?

Elle avait rompu avec lui dans un déversement de rage et de rancœurs. Mettant sur lui toute la faute de sa nouvelle condition et de son traumatisme. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire ni à Richard Wayne-Grayson ni à Robin. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était encore à l'hôpital crachant son venin alors qu'elle poussait sa chaise vers la chambre de son père.

A la suite de cette rupture, il avait commencé à collectionner les conquêtes, ne prenant aucune relation au sérieux. Il n'était pas fidèle non plus. La durée de ses liaisons variaient entre deux à trois mois.

Donna, inquiète pour lui, l’avait remis dans le droit chemin, en lui soumettant un projet qui l'éloignait de Gotham. Les Titans !

Quitter Batman lui avait apporté une certaine liberté. Quitter Bruce Wayne avait été un peu plus difficile. L'homme n'avait pas été enchanté par le projet mais avait accepté en fournissant une ressource financière.

Cependant, même avec les Titans, Dick avait un faible pour les femmes potentiellement instable ou dangereuse. Sa liaison avec Dawn avait tempéré son côté volage et la jeune femme pouvait se féliciter d'avoir réussi à garder l'homme pour elle durant 8 mois. Leur rupture avait coïncidé avec la chute des Titans et son retour à Gotham.

Il était devenu détective dans la foulée et avait de plus en plus sombré dans la noirceur. Le masque lui permettant d'assouvir sa rage et sa dépendance aux combats. Quant à ses liaisons amoureuses, elles étaient toujours couronnées par des cris, des larmes et des "espèce de salauds". Il avait cessé de compter les gifles ou les objets projetés aux visages. Il avait l'art et la manière de tomber sur des hystériques. 

Alors, ce fut un énorme soulagement lorsque Kory fit preuve d'autant de sagesse et de compréhension.

Gar, avait l'air déçu de son départ. Au petit déjeuné, il avait parlé du nouveau QG concoctant déjà des aventures passionnantes dans sa tête. Le jeune homme qui était resté cloîtré avec la Doom Patrol et le Dr Caulder avait un désir farouche de vivre sur la route. Et en effet, il semblait avoir aimé le road trip de ces derniers jours. Dick était soucieux de constater que Gar avait pris du plaisir dans ce qui était des attaques impromptus, une menace constante au-dessus de leur tête et entrer dans des combats. Le jeune homme avait été tout excité en découvrant qu'il était Robin, déjà émerveillé de pouvoir peut-être rencontrer Batman. Il avait pensé que se retrouver dans une cage et malmené par un scientifique aurait fait changer sa vision de choses mais visiblement pas. Gar avait pris goûts aux dangers. Ce qui était loin d'être une bonne chose. Aussi, sa décision de partir était renforcé. Gar méritait d'avoir la chance de vivre une vie normal, même avec sa condition de métamorphe. Angela semblait prête à tous les accueillir sous son toit. Donc, il était fort probable que Gar reprenne une scolarité tout comme Rachel. Et avec de la chance, les deux seraient envoyés dans la même école !

Dick pensait à leur avenir. Souvent, depuis qu'ils étaient sur la route à se cacher, manger des aliments sur le pousse et boire des litres de café. Pas une vie en soit. Surtout pour des enfants.

Angela n'a eu aucune réaction qu'en a son départ. Normal. Elle l'a juste remercié d'avoir protéger sa fille. Mais a bien l'observer, elle était parfois étrange que ce soit dans ses conversations ou dans sa gestuel. Dick pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions psychologiques pour prendre des décisions. Elle était restée enfermé pendant de longues années dans un asile avec des scientifiques qui avaient des tendances à la Josef Mengele. Cependant, il pouvait conclure qu'elle essayait de faire bien. Elle était douce et gentille. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour reprendre ses marques et faire table rase du passé. Retourner dans sa maison d'enfance avec sa fille était sûrement pour le mieux. Un premier pas vers la guérison.

Il devait mettre ses inquiétudes de côtés pour le bien de Rachel. Toutes les petites choses qui le dérangeait sur Angela devaient-être mis sous silence. Dick savait pertinemment qu'il se cherchait des excuses pour rester aux côtés de Rachel.

"Excuses" qui n'étaient pas fondées.

Et ça le rendait fou de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il voulait garder l'enfant sous son aile. Elle avait récupéré sa vrai mère et même si Melissa avait fait un travail pas trop mauvais pour éduquer Rachel, ça ne remplacerait pas une vrai maman. Melissa avait pris soin de Rachel mais après plusieurs conversation sur son enfance, Dick avait remarqué les scissures. Melissa avait été terrorisé par sa fille, suffisamment pour se réfugier dans un couvent pendant un certain temps. Il était quasi certain que les nones avaient pris le relais dans l'éducation de Rachel par la prière et l'apprentissage de psaumes de la Bible.

Sérieusement, Rachel en citant des pages entières à la virgule près. Comment une enfant peut grandir dans de tel conditions ?

Rachel avait souffert d'un manque affectif et sa socialisation se résumait uniquement à une vie de solitude avec Melissa. Elle lui avait dit, peu de temps après leur rencontre, qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. Gar fut un net changement bénéfique. Le manque d'amour maternel c'était également fait ressentir. Dick l'avait rapidement remarqué. Rachel avait été triste, elle avait perdu la seule personne qui se souciait assez d'elle. Elle lui avait dit dans la salle d'interrogatoire du commissariat de Détroit. Pourtant, depuis que Rachel savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été sa mère biologique, elle se rapportait à cette dernière comme juste "Melissa". 

Et c'était parlant de vérité.

Contrairement à Melissa, Angela n'avait pas peur de sa fille. Elle s'était éloignée d'elle pour la protéger de son père. Se sacrifiant en un instant pour elle. Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde et voulait rattraper le temps perdu. Rachel allait enfin savoir ce qu'était d'être aimée et choyée.

Il avait pu observer avec bonheur les changements dans le comportement de Rachel. Elle s'était levée tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuné, tentait de se tenir droite et avoir de bonnes manières. Elle essayait un maximum de bien faire.

Lorsque sa mère a mis en avant la maison familiale et qu'ils étaient tous les bienvenus pour y vivre, les yeux de Rachel s'étaient illuminés de joie.

\- Tu n’es pas d'accord, Dick ?

Il a immédiatement vu dans son expression de l'espoir.

Elle espérait qu'il lui dise "oui" afin qu'ils se rendent tous dans la maison familiale Azarath et quitter le loft où Adamson avait eu l'excellente idée d'y laisser un mauvais souvenir.

Honnêtement, Rachel ne rentrerait plus jamais dans cette salle de bain.

\- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée que vous y alliez. Gar à l'air d'aimer l'idée, dit-il tout en souriant.

Rachel avait froncé les sourcils dans la confusion notant le "vous" plutôt que le "nous". Et elle avait aimé encore moins ce faux sourire. Dick utilisait cette expression pour alléger une situation maladroite. En particulier lorsque cette situation maladroite était provoquée par ses décisions ou sa faute.

\- Tu ne viens pas, c'est ça ?! Tu pars !

Ce n'avait pas été une question. L'étincelle de bonheur qui avait animé ses yeux s'était éteinte instantanément et remplacée par du chagrin.

Dick savait que ça allait faire mal, mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à la réaction de Rachel.

Elle s'était levée d'un bond bousculant sa chaise et avait couru se réfugier dans sa chambre.

\- Rachel, avait-il crié pour l'arrêter.

Dick avait couru à sa suite mais c'était retrouvé avec la porte claqué au nez.

\- Rachel, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît

Il avait été conscient d'être presque suppliant alors qu'il pouvait l'entendre sangloter juste derrière cette porte. La culpabilité lui avait mordu les tripes.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, avait-elle criée, ton travail est fini, les méchants sont morts tu passes à autre chose. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Tu peux partir maintenant.

Est-ce que tout c'était résumé à cela ?

Dick s'était senti comme une merde. A aucun moment, il n'avait voulu blesser Rachel, mais il l'avait fait malgré tout. Il avait fait des promesses qu'ils n'avaient pas exactement tenu. Pas nouveau en ce qui le concerne mais c'était la première fois où son comportement le faisait réfléchir.

\- Je suis désolé Rachel

C'est tout ce qu'il put dire.

Il partait pour elle. Il espérait qu'un jour elle comprenne que c'était pour le mieux. Il aurait juste voulut que ça ne se passe pas ainsi. Lorsqu'il était retourné dans le penthouse, Kory et Angela l'avaient regardé avec compassion et compréhension. Gar lui avait donné un léger sourire, mais il lui aurait fait un doigts d'honneur ça aurait eu le même impact. La déception était évidente sur son visage.

Ainsi, c'est là qu'il en était. Devant la porte du loft à regarder les quelques flocons tomber en attendant que les autres finissent d'emballer leurs affaires.

Gar fut le premier à le rejoindre laissant tomber son sac dans le coffre du mini-van. Dick lui offrit une poignée de main en guise de salut mais Gar l'engouffra dans une accolade surprise.

\- Notre diablotin vert est encore trop jeune pour une poignée de main viril Grayson ! ri Kory en les rejoignant.

Dick gloussa à la plaisanterie au détriment du pauvre Gar visiblement offensé.

L'instant léger ne dura que quelques minutes, remplacer par une tension à couper au couteau avec l'arrivé de Rachel et sa mère. Angela regarda Dick d'un air désolé lorsque sa fille passa devant lui sans même un regard balançant son sac sans ménagement dans le coffre de la voiture.

\- Merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma fille et aussi pour moi, remercia solennellement Angela, ma maison sera toujours ouverte pour vous. Quand vous voulez.

Dick sourit avec gratitude. Il garda l'offre en tête, se répétant l'adresse encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit gravée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

Il verrouilla le loft sécurisé prenant quelques minutes pour se ressaisir. Qu'il le veuille ou non, cette séparation nécessaire était comme une fracture.

Ils étaient tous déçu et triste pour le moindre.

\- Alors ça y est, l'équipe est dissoute ?! fit remarquer Gar alors qu'ils l'accompagnaient vers sa voiture.

Rachel et Angela restant à distance.

\- En fait, on n'était pas vraiment une équipe ! répondit Dick

\- On était une équipe affirma Kory.

Décidément, Kory et son art de le contredire.

\- Un jour, on se reverra, je vous le promet, affirma Dick, assez fort pour que les deux personnes qui se tenaient un peu plus loin l'entendent.

Il appuya ses mots en regardant Kory et Gar avec force, néanmoins sa vision balaya en une fraction de seconde la petite tête brune qui cachait son visage sous ses cheveux. Il n'était pas doué pour honorer ses promesses mais depuis que Rachel était entrée dans sa vie, il voulait faire des efforts. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle le croit lorsqu'il promit de revenir la voir un jour.

Cependant, elle ne semblait pas l‘acheter. Dans les mêmes temps, il ne lui avait pas donné des raisons de le faire.

Il chercha à accrocher le regard de la seul personne qui lui importait. Elle n'était qu'un masque de déception, de tristesse et de colère.

\- Rachel... l'appela-t-il avec espoir.

Elle détourna son regard et son visage rapidement. Un geste pour lui témoigner son aversion à le voir partir. Encore !

C'était une manière également de l'ignorer volontairement et de se quitter en mauvais terme.

Sa réaction fut comme un poignard en plein cœur. Il se sentait à la regarder là, les bras ballants ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il avait vécu de nombreuses séparations au cours de sa vie, avec des tas de personnes différentes. Mais c'était la première fois que ça le blessait autant.

\- T'inquiète pas pour elle, intervint Kory en le poussant par l'épaule.

Ce fut suffisant pour Dick de réagir et suivre Kory qui semblait vouloir lui parler seul à seul. Seulement ne pas s'inquiéter pour Rachel n'allait pas être quelque chose qu'il serait capable de faire un jour. Il n'avait qu'à la regarder encore une fois pour le savoir. Dans quelques minutes, elle ne serait plus sous sa surveillance. Les milliers de fourmillements qui envahissaient ses membres se transformaient de plus en plus en des aiguilles affûtés.

\- Je vais aller les mettre à l'abri dans cette maison et m'assurer qu’on n’ait personne aux fesses, expliqua Kory

Dick était persuadé que c'était pour le rassurer mais dans les mêmes temps, elle agitait une angoisse supplémentaire. Et si la menace sur Rachel était toujours présente ? Kory semblait vouloir s'en assurer. A son contraire où avec cette phrase, il lui semblait quitter le navire.

\- Et ensuite ? demanda-t-il pour chasser ses pensées sombres

Elle lui sourit, l'air songeuse.

\- Ce sera le moment de devenir Kory Anders

\- C'est qui ça ? l'a taquina-t-il

\- Peut-être juste ce que je veux qu'elle soit

Dick était heureux et soulagé qu'ils se quittent en bon terme et mieux encore, amis. Ce petit moment aussi insignifiant soit-il leur apportait le sourire.

\- Ça doit être dingue de ne pas avoir de passé, dit-il, cassant ainsi l'ambiance légère.

L'expression de Kory avait des allures de : "L'art et la manière de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat à la Dick Grayson"

\- Oh ouais, c'est vraiment dingue, assura-t-elle non sans y ajouter une petite pointe d'amertume à la constatation.

Ne toujours pas savoir qui elle était réellement agissait sur son moral. Dick pouvait le comprendre et espérait qu'un jour elle recouvre la mémoire.

\- Je te souhaite de trouver qui tu es au fond de toi Dick Grayson, ajouta sincèrement Kory

Il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui se cherchait. L'ancien Robin avait un travail a faire sur lui-même. Et apparemment il était inconscient de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux pour se trouver.

\- Toi aussi Kory Anders ou peu importe comment tu t'appelles, lui souhaita Dick tout aussi sincèrement.

\- Ouais..., souffla-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Elle semblait un peu déçue et pour cause. Il n'allait vraiment pas voir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et commettre peut-être la pire erreur de sa vie. C'était plus un "Ouais, elle est juste là et tu ne l'a pas encore compris".

Et pourtant, Dick se tournait une fois de plus vers Rachel. Juste un espoir fugace qu'elle daigne lui dire au revoir. Peine perdu, elle détourna une fois de plus le regard.

Avec regret et remords, il se détourna à son tour, tentant d'ignorer le dernier regard que lui lançait Kory. Voir de la pitié était un peu trop pour lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à partir laissant derrière lui quelque chose qui devait avoir l'apparence d'un morceau de son cœur. Il n'était pas vraiment sur mais la douleur amer qu'il ressentait était suffisamment assez présente pour en avoir le goût.

\- Attends ! entendit-il Rachel crier.

Il se retourna immédiatement au son de sa voix. Elle courrait déjà vers lui, chaque pas frappant l'asphalte dans un tempo mélodieux se rapprochant à lui. Et en un instant elle était dans ses bras, son petit cadre frappant violemment le sien. L'étreinte était brutale et féroce. Il referma instantanément ses bras autour d'elle, cherchant à récupérer l'équilibre.

Bien trop vite, bien trop tôt, Rachel mit fin à l'étreinte. Les mains de Dick s'attardèrent un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur sa taille regrettant déjà sa chaleur.

\- Connard ! lui dit-elle

Dick sourit. Il allait accepter l'injure. Le manque de respect envers les adultes était dans sa nature, il n'en donnait plus trop d'importance. Surtout pas maintenant où il était reconnaissant pour ce bref moment. Elle lui disait au revoir, leur permettant ainsi de se quitter sur une note positive. C'était même plutôt encourageant pour l'avenir. Et la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur semblait moins intense maintenant. Peut-être était-ce dû à cette étreinte, qui si rapide fusse-t-elle, l'avait comblé.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il la jaugeait.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle semblait hésiter.

Dis-moi que non, demande-moi de rester ! pria-t-il silencieusement.

Il savait que si elle lui demandait, il capitulerait. Sa détermination à partir pour la préserver de ses démons n'était plus aussi forte. Elle était même à fondre comme neige au soleil depuis qu'elle avait couru se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Rachel n'était pas toujours la petite fille fragile et émotive, elle pouvait aussi se montrer forte et pugnace. 

Comme elle était en train de l'affirmer actuellement. L'hésitation fut balayée pour être remplacer par une expression vif et défiante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? rétorqua-t-elle avec conviction.

Dick ne savait pas exactement comment l'interpréter mais elle semblait vouloir lui dire que tout irait bien. Elle lui souriait d'un air mutin comme cherchant à pousser ses boutons. Elle aimait le défier, il en avait pris note. Le plus important, c'est qu'elle acceptait son départ. Du moins, tentait de l'accepter et de le comprendre.

Il avait la Rachel forte et déterminer ce qui le rendait fier à plus d'un titre.

Il pouvait la quitter serein, le cœur un peu plus léger.

Un dernier regard en guise de salutation et il s'éloigna du groupe. Il était temps de partir de trouver un pied à terre pendant un moment. Il avait déjà une idée d'où il avait besoin d'aller mais pas sans prendre un dernier coup d'œil vers Rachel. Juste une petite fraction de seconde pour garder son image en tête alors qu'il ouvrait sa portière. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Lorsqu'il démarra sa voiture et quitta la rue, il laissa échapper un long souffle. 

Plus moyen de revenir en arrière.

Ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'il le pensait. Gar lui faisait un signe de main pour le saluer, Kory et Angela le suivirent un bref instant du regard mais Rachel ne bougea pas d'un iota.

Sur le moment, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix.


	3. Le monstre se tapit dans l’ombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna Troy traduit les parchemins de Tamaran. Constatant le danger imminent, Dick et Donna portent secours à Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’adore la relation entre Donna et Dick. Elle est la voie de la raison et de la sagesse. Elle connait Dick mieux qu’il ne se connait lui-même et j’ai voulu exploiter cet aspect.   
> Il y a également beaucoup d’informations dans cet épisode. Des éléments dispersés ici et là qui pourront-être utile dans des œuvres futurs.   
> Très concrètement, je pense que Dick est difficilement jaloux, sauf lorsqu’il s’agit de Rachel.

Interlude épisode 10 saison 1

Il avait fait le mauvais choix ! Et maintenant il était à poursuivre Kory à travers un dédale de champs au milieu de nulle part avec Donna. A peine 16 heures après les avoir quittés et tout était partit à l'enfer.

Pourtant, tout avait plutôt bien commencé. Retrouver Donna lui avait apporté un certain réconfort mais surtout du soutien. Ils avaient replongées rapidement dans leur taquineries et chamailleries. Et même si le spectre de Rachel était toujours présent dans ses pensées, il avait été persuadé d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Un poids énorme l'avait quitté.

Donna allait lui apporter une aide pour retrouver un semblant de vie normal. Seulement, chasser le naturel il revient au galop. Intervenir sur une mission privée n'avait pas été le plus judicieux qu'il ait fait, mettant Donna dans une situation compliquée. Cela aurait pu être une catastrophe mais comme toujours, elle trouva une solution pour arranger ses bourdes. Quelques photos étranges mais amusantes et pour la Wonder Girl tout semblait arranger.

Cela avait été agréable de pouvoir s'asseoir à ses côtés pour se confier, parler de ses angoisses face aux actions de Robin. Une fois de plus, elle avait trouvé les mots pour l'aider à y voir plus clair. Elle était toujours la grande sœur qui recadrait le petit frère exalté et impétueux. Tout avait l'air si paisible, si calme qu'il n'avait pas vu la tempête arriver.

Alors, lorsqu'elle vit les photos dans son téléphone, reconnaissant un dérivé de dialecte sumérien, Donna s'interrogea laissant Dick dans la confusion.

Il ne s'attendait pas à parler de Rachel aussi vite. Il pensait attendre quelques jours avant d'aborder le sujet. Mais lorsque Donna revint avec un vieux livre venant de la bibliothèque de Themyscira, elle ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle avait semblé inquiète et concernée. Il avait pris le temps de conté chronologiquement sa rencontre avec Rachel puis Kory et Gar. Il chercha à n'omettre aucun détails. Tout dans les réactions de Donna lui donnait des frissons et pire encore, il sentait la peur rampé dans ses veines. L'inquiétude montante d'avoir quitté des yeux Rachel alors que la menace était plus présente que jamais.

Lorsque Donna saisit ses clefs de voiture et lui indiqua de prendre le volant, il fut persuadé que quoiqu'il y ait sur les parchemins appartenant à Kory, il n'y avait rien d'engageant.

\- Allons retrouver Rachel, tu conduis !

Il connaissait assez Donna pour savoir qu'elle ne réagissait pas pour rien. Son inquiétude devait-être communicatif car Donna avait continuer de traduire les textes. Et plus elle faisait des rapprochements dans les traductions, plus Dick s'était senti acculé. L'idée que Kory était désigné pour une mission ne l'avait pas rassuré davantage. Il se souvenait des recherches que Kory avait faite sur Rachel. Elle avait collecté des informations qui recouvrait les quatre murs de son refuge. Elle avait fait référence à Rachel comme la Destructrice des Mondes.

\- Vérifie encore, avait-il demandé à Donna.

Il avait besoin d'être vraiment sûr qu'il n'avait pas une fois de plus abandonné Rachel alors que le danger était si près.

\- C'est fait, s'était insurgée Donna en regardant malgré tout une seconde fois, il s'agit bien d'une mission confier à ton amie Kory qui porte ici le nom de Night ou de Starfire. Regarde, ces mots ont souvent un double sens comme, Aloha ou Shalom qui signifie à la fois bonjour et au revoir. Voici ce qu'il dit ici, sa mission consiste à sécuriser le corbeau qu'on peut traduire par prendre le contrôle de ou prendre soin de...

La glace qui avait coulé dans ses veines avait été plus rapide que la peur. La prophétie avait mentionné Rachel comme étant le corbeau. Oiseau mythique et premier à être décrit dans le Talmud mais dans la bouche de Kory cela avait sonné comme un mauvais présage a éradiquer. Les mots n'étaient pas vraiment clairs. Depuis leur rencontre, elle n'avait fait que de protéger Rachel et pris soin d'elle. Cependant, Kory était amnésique et sa recherche de l'enfant n'avait eu pour but que de retrouver la mémoire. Plus les pièces du puzzle s'était mis en place dans sa tête, plus Dick avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Prendre soin de... ?

\- Ou c'est moi qui se trompe...

Dick avait senti la tension émané de Donna en un claquement de doigts. Il la connaissait si bien qu'il n'eut aucune difficultés à reconnaître les signes de stress. Elle avait compris la signification des parchemins.

\- Ton amis Kory est là pour tuer Rachel !

Choc, angoisse, colère, inquiétude... Dick n'aurait pas su faire une liste de toutes les émotions qui l'avaient submergé à la seconde. Il avait juste écrasé la pédale d'accélération.

Les 15 derniers miles à parcourir avant d'arrivé au domicile d'Angela avait été une torture pour lui. Il s'était maudit à haute voix laissant Donna dubitative.

\- Je n’aurai jamais dû la laisser. Putain que je suis con ! avait-il hurlé en partant dans ce qui avait semblé être un monologue d'injures et d’auto-flagellation. 

Sa sœur de cœur ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et elle était resté silencieuse. Donna, en effet, s'était contenté de l'observer et l'analyser. Et malgré la situation, elle avait été amusée.

\- Rachel n'est qu'une enfant, elle n'a que 13 ans. Juste 13 ans et 28 jours bordel. Elle me demande de rester et moi je fais quoi ? Je me barre. Parce que bien sûr, je ne suis pas foutu de faire ce truc de famille que Dawn me balance en pleine tronche. Et puis, il y a sa mère alors je me persuade qu'elle n'a plus besoin de moi. Que je ne sois pas nécessaire dans l'équation parce que ce n'est pas ma putain de place... Et je suis tellement foutu que je risquerais de bousiller sa jeunesse alors je pars, je la laisse derrière avec le monstre qui se tapis dans l'ombre. Je suis vraiment trop con.

Dick n'avait pas remarqué le sourire amusé et pétillant de Donna. Il avait été trop perdu dans sa colère et son inquiétude. Il avait eu besoin de s'exprimer pour ne pas exploser.

\- Je l'ai abandonné, avait-il dit dans un murmure qui aurait pu être recouvert par le bruit du moteur, si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose je...

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter Dick, l'avait coupé Donna apercevant une vielle bâtisse blanche au loin, on part chercher ta fille.

Dick n'avait pas fait attention à la désignation, trop concentré à s'engouffrer dans l'allée de la maison.

Il avait sauté du véhicule avant même d'avoir totalement freiné, laissant la pauvre Donna stoppé complément son 4x4 et coupé le moteur.

Il avait couru si vite que lorsqu'il passa la porte sans se faire annoncer, il fut abasourdi de voir Kory empoigné violemment Gar. Kory n’était plus Kory. Mais tout c'était passé trop vite. En une fraction de seconde, il avait été repoussé contre une poutre par le corps projeté de Gar. Le choc avait été si brutal qu'il avait perdu connaissance quelques instant. Donna avait gérer la situation avec plus d'efficacité. Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas perdu ses moyens en paniquant et se jetant tête baisser dans le danger.

Il avait aidé Gar, s'assurant que le jeune homme n'ai rien de grave. Il avait aperçu du coin de l'œil, Kory inconsciente sur le sol surplombé par Donna enroulant déjà son lasso.

Et il l'avait enfin vu !

Rachel semblait bien au premier abord, soutenu par sa mère qui était déjà à la réconforter. Elle se tenait encore dans la pénombre, et de ce fait, il avait eu du mal à constater son état. Elle avait juste l'air de vouloir s’enrouler sur elle-même.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'était-il empressé de demander à Angela.

\- Elle a essayé de tuer ma fille, avait-elle répondu le ton méprisant et accusateur.

Mais Dick n'avait plus écouté, la seul chose qu'il voyait lorsqu'elle était suffisamment assez proche de lui, avait été les marques de brûlures et de strangulation autour de son coup. Elle avait marché vers lui en titubant, se tenant le cou par des touches hésitantes.

\- Rachel, ça va ?

Il avait fait un pas de plus vers elle, près instinctivement à la prendre dans ses bras mais Angela l'avait maintenu. Sa mère l'avait tenu si fermement par les bras que ça avait dû faire mal.

\- J'essayais juste d'aider Kory à retrouver la mémoire, lui avait-elle dit la voix cassé.

Dick avait pu dire qu'elle était dans la douleur. Parler ou avaler allait être une souffrance de plusieurs heures. Et celle qui lui avait infliger cela, était la dernière personne qu'il aurait pu imaginer le faire. Kory avait blessé Rachel, marqué sa peau d'une trace indélébile, souillant leur amitié d'un acte vile. Dick s'était senti trahie ne sachant pas s'il serait capable de pardonner.

\- J'ai dû faire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ! s'était molestée Rachel d'une culpabilité dévorante.

\- Non, non tu n'as rien fait de mal, avait immédiatement rassuré Angela.

Et Dick n'avait pas aimé. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui avait volé sa place. Il avait eu honte de lui, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, il ressentait de l'animosité pour la mère de Rachel. Il avait voulu être celui qui réconforte mais Angela l'avait fait à sa place. Il avait voulu tenir Rachel dans ses bras mais Angela la maintenait contre elle comme un chien gardant son os. Il avait été conscient que sa réaction était des plus normal pour une mère, mais sa jalousie avait gratté une blessure déjà saignante. Il avait rapidement chassé ce sentiment.

Lorsque Kory avait repris connaissance, ils avaient été tous en alerte. Mais elle avait été plus désorientée qu'autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Dick avait vu rouge.

\- Tu as essayé de tuer Rachel !

Son ton avait été cinglant et meurtrier.

Kory avait semblé confuse et dans le déni, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie les marques sur le cou de Rachel. Elle avait fait un pas vers elle malgré les demandes d'Angela pour qu'elle quitte sa maison dans l'instant.

Mais Rachel avait eu peur, sautant loin de sa mère pour se rapprocher de Dick. Du coin de l'œil, il avait remarqué sa réaction, se mettant déjà en position au cas où Kory attaquerait de nouveau.

Lorsque Kory avait constaté la terreur sur le visage de Rachel et la réaction d'Angela et Dick s'utilisant comme bouclier humain, elle s'effondra intérieurement.

Ses excuses formulé, elle quittait la maison sans un regard en arrière.

Dick avait vu sa colère et sa rancœur disparaître comme de la poussière de fée. Il avait remarqué l'horreur sur le visage de Kory en comprenant ce qu'elle avait fait. Si c'était lui qui avait blessé Rachel de la sorte, il avait été persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas eu autant de dignité pour partir. L'imaginer lui avait noué l'estomac au fil barbelé.

Il avait couru après elle, cherchant à ouvrir un dialogue et comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Si elle partait ainsi, tout le monde en souffrirais, à commencer par Rachel.

Donna avait eu le réflexe de projeter un traceur sur le truck de Kory. Sur l'instant, il avait été partagé de prévenir Rachel qu'il partait encore une fois mais il avait pressentie que quelque chose de bien plus grave se préparait. Si Kory retrouvait la mémoire et devenait réellement une menace, il voulait être près.

Et alors que Donna la filait perdu dans une zone désaffecté, il se promettait qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde pour stopper Kory dans sa mission, quitte à prendre une décision radical. Cela même si Donna l'avait percé à jour sur sa relation avec Kory, il savait qu'elle l'aiderait.

Il fut grandement rassuré d'entendre Kory dire qu'elle était affublée de chagrin d'avoir agressé une enfant qu'elle aimait. Ils étaient diamétralement différents, mais l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour Rachel était partagé. Il savait par cet aveu, que même avec la mémoire retrouvé, elle ne ferait rien pour accomplir sa mission. Elle en serait incapable.

Et Dick s'attendait à tous, sauf à l'immense vaisseau spatial qui trônait dans une vielle usine.

_J'ai couché avec une extraterrestre se félicita-t-il en montant dans la nef._

Que ce soit Donna ou lui, ils n'avaient pas assez de leur deux yeux pour tout regarder. La technologie était impressionnante, suffisamment pour faire pâlir d'envie les ingénieurs de Wayne Tech.

 _Rachel adorerait ça !_ pensa Dick en pleine contemplation du vaisseau

Il déchanta très vite quand Kory, récupérant progressivement ses souvenirs, expliqua les implications de sa mission. Elle disposait d'un vieux livre, recueil d'oracle de son monde qui prédisait un futur sombre. Voir Tamaran, la planète d'origine de Kory s'embraser sur une console holographique était impactant. Une vision du futur cauchemardesque. Et Dick refusait de croire que Rachel pouvait-être responsable d'un tel acte. Tout Rachel transcendait l'innocence et la bienveillance.

Kory expliqua alors que ce n'était pas elle qui allait répandre la mort sur les mondes mais son père. Le soulagement fut de courte durée lorsque l'hologramme centrale du vaisseau montra Trigon, le père de Rachel.

Dick peinait à croire ce qu'il voyait et entendait. Cette chose qui n'était même pas humanoïde mais qui ressemblait plus au gravure biblique du Diable allait utiliser Rachel pour entrer dans leur monde.

Il restait presque paralysé par le sort que Trigon réservait à sa fille. Depuis le début, il avait rencontré des personnes qui voulait réunir père et fille pour un but qui lui avait semblé complètement absurde. Mais maintenant, avec les explications de Kory, tout prenait un sens.

Et comme pour lui donner le coup de grâce, Donna fit remarquer une autre menace représenter sur le livre des prophéties de Tamaran. La gravure montrant Trigon pénétrer dans leur monde était accompagné d'une enfant encapuchonné qui ne pouvait être que Rachel, guider par une femme tout aussi camouflé.

\- Si ça c'est Rachel, alors ça c'est qui ? demanda Donna

\- Peut-être sa mère ? proposa ironiquement Dick.

Cela ne se voulait pas réellement méchant, mais Dick ressentait de plus en plus d'amertume envers elle. Et la gravure était frappante de ressemblance même avec les visages cachés sous les capuches. Seulement ça ne pouvait pas être-elle. Angela avait tout fait pour garder Rachel éloigner de son père, allant jusqu'à être enfermé dans un asile. Adamson avait vraiment tout fait pour garder la mère et la fille éloigné l'une de l'autre.

\- Ils ont l'air d'être intime, insista Donna.

Kory actionna une autre interface de son hologramme laissant apparaître le visage d'Angela.

\- C'est une histoire de famille, confirma Donna.

Dick ne pouvait plus quitter des yeux l'image d'Angela. Ses neurones tournaient à vive allures dans son cortex, analysant les moindres détails de ces derniers jours. Et les questions restés sans réponses en avaient enfin une. Tout avait était parfaitement orchestré pour amener Rachel à sa mère. _Je leur ai livré Rachel sur un plateau, songea-t-il écœuré de lui-même._

\- Merde ! dit-il dans un souffle

La seconde suivante, Dick détalait du vaisseau pour se rendre aux véhicules. Kory et Donna à sa suite.

Dick avait touché le fond de l'inquiétude, se demandant ce qu'Angela et Trigon réservaient à Rachel. Quant à la colère, elle explosait par une ironie sournoise et malveillante.

\- Je savais que je n'aimais pas cette femme ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il roulait rapidement vers le domicile Azarath.

Donna avait gardé le livre des prophéties de Kory, traduisant un maximum d'informations avant de se retrouver face à Angela ou pire Trigon. Et le peu qu'elle avait déjà fait était loin d'être réjouissant. 

\- Angela s'est foutu de nous depuis le début, continua Dick la boule au ventre de s'être fait si facilement dupé, l'organisation, l'asile c'étaient des mensonges pour récupérer sa fille

Il était certain que s'il arrivait malheur à Rachel dû à son manque de confiance en soi, il allait sombrer dans la folie pour de bon.

\- Il y a un moyen d'anéantir Trigon, un seul moyen, avertit Donna avec un peu plus d'espoir, sa fille.

\- Rachel ! corrigea immédiatement Dick.

Cette chose n'allait jamais être son père, et Angela encore moins sa mère. Il se répugnait de penser à eux comme étant les parents biologiques de Rachel. Ils l'avaient conçu que dans un seul but, ils ne méritaient pas une enfant comme elle.

Donna acquiesça en accord avec lui. Aucun mot pour l'expliquer n'étaient nécessaire, ils se comprenaient.

\- Oui mais, elle doit d'abord réussir les épreuves, intervint Kory alors qu'elle se changeait sur la banquette arrière.

\- Les épreuves, c'est écrit là, remarqua Donna en parcourant les quelques lignes qui en faisaient mention.

\- C'est quoi les épreuves ? s'inquiéta Dick

\- Les épreuves c'est 400 jours consécutifs du plus difficiles des entraînements guerriers, expliqua machinalement Kory, personne n'y a jamais survécu. C'est absolument impossible qu'elle y arrive.

\- Si quelqu'un peut y arriver, c'est Rachel, coupa brutalement Dick le ton descendant dans les graves, et tu le sais.

Kory ne prêta pas attention au ton bourru de Dick, elle se préparait à livrer un combat si nécessaire. Cependant, elle ne comprenait que trop bien ses angoisses. Elle les partageaient également.

Il explosait, elle temporisait !

Néanmoins, Dick avait les nerfs à fleurs de peau. Plus il en apprenait sur Rachel, plus il réalisait qu'elle était vouée à une vie de souffrance, de perte et de douleur. Et maintenant, il fallait qu'elle endure des épreuves pour vaincre son père. Comment une enfant pouvait réaliser un entraînement guerrier de 400 jours ?

Il avait une confiance aveugle envers Rachel, il savait qu'elle était capable de déplacer des montagnes. Et il se promettait que quoiqu'il arrive, il resterait à ses côtés pour l'encourager et la soutenir. Pour l'instant, son seul objectif était d'arriver à elle avant que sa mère n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Ils pouvaient encore enrayer les plans de Trigon. Avec la connaissance des textes, jamais Rachel n'appellerait son père. Quant à Angela, Dick s'assurerait de la garder éloigner le plus loin possible de Rachel. Il y avait de la place à Arkham.

\- Et merde, cria soudain Donna

Dick la regarda alerte. _Quoi encore ?_

\- Trigon doit lui arracher le cœur pour pouvoir rester dans notre monde, dit-elle en croisant le regard de Dick.

Il était persuadé qu'il allait vomir, là sur le tableau de bord.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça lui arracher le cœur ? s'insurgea-t-il

Il se sentait soudainement engourdi. La colère et l'inquiétude avaient fui quelques part dans les baffons de son esprits laissant place à un froid glaçant.

\- Malheureusement c'est le cas, affirma Kory, mais j'ignore si c'est au sens propre ou au figuré.

Dick dû ravaler sa salive une paire de fois, cherchant à refouler les vagues de nausées qui remontaient le long de son œsophage. Il avait écrasé la pédale d'accélération regrettant amèrement sa Porsche en cette instant. La voiture de Donna était confortable mais c’était un bœuf sur la route.

Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsque tous les voyants du tableau de bords s'éteignirent et que le moteur cessa de gronder.

\- La batterie est morte ? s'exclama Dick dans l'incompréhension.

L'engourdissement le rendait plus lent.

C'est réel : la peur paralyse !

Dick en faisait les frais.

Il avait grandi au côté du Batman, déjoué les plans des psychopathes les plus impitoyables. Il avait souvent été capturé et subit des sévices à rendre toute personne normalement constitué dans un état végétatif. Il n'avait jamais faiblit, jamais chuter. Mais l'image de Trigon arrachant le cœur de Rachel, tuant sa propre création, l'avait affaibli.

\- Il est là, on arrive trop tard, ça a déjà commencé, cria Kory en prenant le leadership, il faut trouver Rachel.

Grâce à Dieu, Kory était dans l'action, prête à en découdre et sauver Rachel. Elle courait rapidement à travers les bois. Donna lui emboîtait le pas aussi efficacement. Dick suivait derrière, la sensation d'engourdissement le quittant peu à peu à l'approche de la maison.

Seulement...

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'insurgea Donna

\- On dirait une distorsion, constata Dick

Un champ de force semblait avoir engouffré la maison dans un sphère d'invisibilité

\- La maison devait être juste là, s'énerva Donna alors que ses yeux se portait sur une zone vide.

Dick sentit soudain une rage folle s'emparer de lui. L'engourdissement chassé par le seul objectif de sauver Rachel des griffes de Trigon et d'Angela. Il ne laisserait rien lui arriver, il lui avait promis et pour une fois, il allait tenir cette promesse.

Il ne perdrait pas Rachel. Il ne pouvait pas. Il viendrait à elle comme il l'a toujours fait. Même si la mort l'attendait derrière cette distorsion, il essayerait.

Sans plus attendre, il fonça droit dans le champ de force. Il entendit Kory l'appeler au moment où il le traversait, révélant la maison à la place où elle devait être. A l'instant où il passa la porte, un voile noir l'emporta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les 12 chapitres sont en intégralités rédigés depuis plusieurs jours. Ce travail m'a demandé plusieurs semaines de travail et de recherches. Cependant, la correction de l'orthographe et de la grammaire peuvent encore prendre du temps. En effet, il y a toujours une faute ou deux qui passent sous le radar.   
> N'hésitez pas à me le mentionner afin que cela soit corrigé.  
> Merci à tous pour votre soutien.  
> DarkAmberSky.


	4. Sombre intronisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le combat final réveil la culpabilité des Titans. Dick subissant le pire sous les pouvoirs de Trigon. Enfermé dans son propre corps, il n’ai que le témoin de la chute du Monde.   
> Mais dans le pire, nous en apprenons davantage sur nous-même. Dick ne fera pas exception à cette règle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les passage en italique sont les pensées de Dick.   
> Cet épisode était un véritable grand 8 émotionnel et marque la saison 2 d’un tambour battant. Avec ce chapitre, nous allons débuter un long processus d’éléments manquants de l’épisode 1 saison 2. Il sera fracturé en 9 parties et s’achèvera par un épilogue.

Interlude épisode 1 saison 2 (Partie 1)

Dick ne savait pas où il était mais il pouvait voir l'intérieur du salon, Angela aux côtés d'un homme, Gar un peu plus loin en arrière qui semblait se débattre et Rachel. Juste en face de lui qui lui suppliait de lui parler. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle semblait bouleversée et triste. Il voulut lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il allait la mettre à l'abri, mais il était incapable de parler ou de faire le moindre mouvement. Il était emprisonné dans son propre corps. Son esprit était comme dédoublé par une vie qu'il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas avoir. Il était en face de Rachel et dans les mêmes temps, une vie filait dans sa tête. Il était marié à Dawn, enceinte de leur deuxième enfant. Jason était paralysé, lui rappelant le calvaire de Barbara, le suppliant de l'aider à ramener Bruce dans le droit chemin. Puis, il était à Gotham, une ville qui ressemblait au pire film apocalyptique possible. Kory travaillant pour le FBI. Batman tuant tous les psychopathes d'Arkham, envoyant le Joker dans un état critique à l'hôpital. Il se voit en train de donner la véritable identité de Batman au commissaire de police qui remplace Jim Gordon. Le même homme qui se tient aux côtés d'Angela. Dick se hurle à lui-même de ne pas dévoiler l'identité de Batman. Inutile, le nom de Bruce Wayne est lâché. Des troupes du SWAT envahissent le manoir, des explosions commencent, des policiers sont tuer. Kory intervient mais Batman la stoppe avant qu'elle n'utilise ses pouvoirs. Abasourdit, Dick observe la scène sans pouvoir interagir. Il se rue à la Batcave, regarde horrifier le cadavre de Kory. Il entends un soupir et une demande à l'aide. Batman est coincé sous une plaque de béton. Tout Dick hurle de sauver Bruce mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il fait, il voit avec horreur son propre pied brisé le cou de son père adoptif. Des mots sont dits, ceux qu'ils avaient terrés au plus profond de son esprit. Il hurle d'agonie, piégé dans son propre corps et utiliser comme une marionnette. Celui qui est au commande est la partie sombre qui se cache en lui. Mais il n'est pas seul. Il le sent, l'extension de Trigon à l'intérieur de lui prenant une place phénoménal et écrasante. Il ne peut pas lutter et il ressent ce à quoi il est destiné. Trigon à des plans pour lui.

Et il regarde et écoute Trigon, impuissant. Il veut crier, dire à Rachel qu'il est toujours là, mais même sa conscience n'arrive pas à percer.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien dans tout ça, c'est lui. J'ai proposé à ton amis une voie parmi des milliers d'autres possibles mais enfin de compte il a choisi de suivre sa propre voie, d'embrasser sa noirceur plutôt que de nier son existence. C'était son combat. Il a tenté de fuir, celui qu'il est, ce qu'il est.

_Ne l'écoute pas Rachel, s'époumona à hurler Dick dans sa propre tête._

Mais elle n'entendait pas, continuant à le supplier de lui parler.

\- Je l'ai libéré d'un terrible poids, poursuivit Trigon en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

_Ne la touche pas !_

\- Je l'aime comme tu l'aimes parce que tu l'aimes !

_Oh Rachel !_

Et les mains d'Angela se posa sur lui. Une touche nauséabonde qui apporta avec elle une vision d'horreur à sa destiné.

\- A présent avec la bénédiction de Trigon, il fait partie de la famille, dit-elle.

Dick, avait un aperçu de cette bénédiction avec les ordres que Trigon allait lui donner par la suite. Angela et lui l'avait choisi pour des raisons précises. Ses liens avec les autres, permettant à Trigon d'entrer dans leur esprits et formuler un chef de groupe. Et dans l'horreur absolue, ils l'avaient choisi pour être le second de Rachel afin de lever une armée et réduire les humains à l'esclavage. Ils savaient que Dick serait le premier à venir pour Rachel.

\- Rachel, c'est bon d'être enfin à la maison, tu verras, vous verrez tous.

C'est sa voix qui s'exprime sans son accord.

Et il est là, dans son propre corps à regarder Rachel supplier Trigon de le libérer, pleurant à chaude larme. Elle essaie mais il est plus fort la privant de ses pouvoirs avec un geste de la main.

Elle est seul face à eux, cherchant à la détruire psychologiquement. Et il est incapable de lui venir en aide.

\- Je t'empêcherais de faire ça ! s'insurge Rachel.

Et Dick ne pouvait pas être plus fier.

\- Qui moi ? C'est ta faute ! rétorque Trigon, je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi. Ton unique but était de me faire entrer dans ton monde. Tout ce que tu as vécu avec tes amis n'a été qu'un long processus pour arriver à mes fins.

Dick observait Rachel se décomposer. Il pouvait voir la culpabilité la mordre avec une faim vorace.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de toi, s'exclama Angela, tu réalises le cadeau que tu viens de nous faire ?

\- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, tu t'es servie de moi, cracha Rachel

Elle se sentait manipulé et trahie. Et Dick ne pouvait même pas la réconforter, il était juste là, dans sa prison de chair à devoir regarder.

\- Ma tendre chérie, tout cela va bien au-delà de la notion de l'amour, expliqua Angela

_Pauvre conne ! hurla Dick dans un silence profond._

\- Mais lui, libère-le, demanda une nouvelle fois Rachel.

Dick était en souffrance. Son cœur avait été mis en pièce par Trigon et sa vision, mais voir Rachel aussi désespéré avait un impact encore plus grand.

\- Ouvre les yeux mon cœur, dit-il avec de faux air de compassion, tout ce qui t'entoure n'est que trahison, médiocrité et décadence. Tous les gens que tu aimes te quitterons en te fuyant ou en mourant.

Rachel tourna son regard vers lui, l'observant un moment comme réalisant la véracité du point que défendait son père.

_Non Rachel, non ne l'écoute pas, ne le crois pas, supplia Dick comprenant que toute les fois où il l'avait laissé en arrière, toute les fois il avait brisé ses promesses, se retournaient contre lui._

\- Rien n'est éternel, poursuivit Trigon, ton futur ne sera fait que d'une suite de déception. Tu vas perdre tous les gens que tu aimes. Il y a de quoi avoir le cœur brisé non. Laisse-le se briser. C'est inévitable et tu seras enfin prête à te joindre à moi. Notre futur sera glorieux.

\- Euh, je ne crois pas non" intervint soudain Gar, Rachel faut s'en aller

_Oui Gar, mettez-vous à l'abri ! Dick sentit une once d'espoir._

Il pouvait regarder à travers ses propres yeux, Gar conduire Rachel à l'abri. Peut-être arriverait-il à l'éloigner un maximum de Trigon et Angela. Et maintenant de lui qui devenait une menace à prendre en compte.

\- Si elle cherche les problèmes, elle en aura, s'exclama Trigon semble-t-il amusé que Rachel résiste, tu sais quoi faire ?

Et il sentit son corps bouger. Il chercha par tous les moyens de trouver une solution pour s'arrêter. Mais une partie de lui était encore dans la Batcave, les yeux rivés sur le corps de Batman.

Et celui qui parcourait la maison Azarath, poursuivait Rachel pour la capturer. Trigon lui avait intimer l'ordre à travers son emprise de lui ramener, avec ou sans la force.

Il était devenu dangereux pour elle.

\- Rachel, viens jouer dehors !

Trigon avait fait un travail remarquable en fouillant les moindres recoin de son esprit, il savait comment l'atteindre, elle et lui. Trigon aimait torturer. C'était indéniable. Il avait trouvé quelque chose qu'il se cachait à lui-même depuis un moment. Ses sentiments pour Rachel était utilisé contre lui.

Gar et elle venait de se réfugier dans une des chambres à l'étage, terrorisés. Et il était incapable d'arrêter le monstre qui les pourchassaient.

Il entendit Rachel dire que ça n'était pas ainsi que ça devait se finir, qu'elle devait le ramener vers eux. 

\- Tu as raison à la fin on doit-être tous les deux.

Dick avait horreur que sa propre voix s'exprime à sa place. Et encore moins que ce spectre qui était en lui, lise ses pensées pour se les appropriés.

\- Ouvre-moi, je veux te parler c'est tout.

_Non n'ouvre pas Rachel, je vais te faire du mal et je ne pourrais pas l'arrêter ! hurla Dick, la crainte au ventre que Rachel finisse par se laisser convaincre._

\- Toi aussi c'est ce que tu veux, hein Rachel. Vas-y parle-moi, pour pouvoir m'atteindre, pour pouvoir me ramener vers la lumière, vas-y Rachel parle ! Je suis tout ouïe.

Lorsqu'il brisa la porte avec son poing et aperçu Rachel, Dick en était malade. Elle était terrifiée par lui. Si son corps lui avait permis, il aurait été certain de pleurer.

La voir s'échapper une fois de plus était un soulagement. Son corps continua pourtant de les poursuivre sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans le salon.

_Non ! cria-t-il toujours en silence._

Donna, Kory, Hank, Dawn et Jason étaient là, tous sous l'emprise de Trigon. Dick était certain qu'ils enduraient la même expérience, pris au piège dans leur propre corps sans pouvoir interagir avec l'extérieur. Il ne comprenait pas comment Jason, Hawk et Dawn étaient présent, mais il fut presque heureux de voir celle-ci sortit de l'hôpital.

N'étais-ce pas ironique d'ailleurs ? Dawn à peine sorti du coma, était maintenant prisonnière d'un esprit démoniaque.

Dick haïssait Trigon au plus haut point. Il pouvait se féliciter d'obtenir une haine plus farouche que celle qu'il avait eu envers Tony Zucco. Car en effet, la scène qui se jouait à présent devant lui, provenait de ses pires cauchemars. Du moins, depuis sa rencontre avec Rachel. Ils avaient encerclé Gar et elle, Trigon l'intimant de la rejoindre. Sa propre voix cherchant également à la convaincre. Puis, Hank, Dawn et Jason s'attaquèrent à Gar, le molestant de coups. Rachel chercha à lui venir en aide, mais Kory jouait les garde-fou pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. Elle la repoussa sans ménagement.

Gar était à terre, sans plus aucune force pour se défendre. Il ne pouvait plus se transformer le sang coulant de plaie profonde, les fractures compressant sa poitrine. 

Rachel courut à Dick.

\- Dick je t'en prie écoute-moi, rappel toi à Détroit, lui supplia-t-elle, il n'y avait que toi et moi et je t'ai trouvé et je t'ai demandé un coup de main et tu as dit oui. Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais, tu me l'avais dit, tu me l'avais promis. Si tu m'entends je t'en prie, je t'en supplie il faut que tu m'aides. Je t'en prie, arrête-les...

Dick enfermer dans son propre corps regardait Gar se faire battre violemment par ses amis. Et il entendait Rachel sur sa gauche le supplier d'intervenir. Elle était bouleversée, pleurant pour lui de revenir et de l'aider. Et à l'intérieur, il hurlait d'agonie.

Puis son corps bougea vers Gar, les autres s'écartant. Un rappel atroce de la place que Trigon lui avait réservé. Il souleva Gar avec des gestes doux. Rachel semblait soulagée, presque heureuse. Et il sut, il comprit les ordres de Trigon. Il souleva Gar et le projeta de toute la force induite par Trigon contre un mur.

Il entendit Rachel hurler. Gar s'effondrant sans vie au sol. Dick était ravagé de désespoir, observant son corps mené la danse et détruire tout ceux à qu’il tenait, réduit en miette.

Rachel s'était ruée sur Gar, dans l'incrédulité la plus totale, bouleversé et brisée. Il était responsable de ça. Il était le coupable. Il l'avait abandonné. Il avait abandonné la personne qui était devenu son monde.

Rachel marcha vers eux, hurlant de toute ses forces, brisant toutes les vitres de la sinistre demeure. Trigon l'avait amené là où il voulait.

\- Il y a un monstre en toi. Un ange de la mort. Voilà ce que tu es, ce que tu as toujours été, tu es la digne fille de ton père, Trigon sonna le glas des derniers remparts de Rachel.

Dick vit le moment où elle abandonna tout espoir. Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer, totalement abasourdit, tombé dans une détresse sans fond. Trigon avait réussi, Rachel avait le cœur brisé.

Et d'un geste vif, la main de Trigon plongea dans la poitrine de Rachel pour lui arracher le cœur.

_Non ! son cri fut si fort pour lui-même qu'il sentit sa propre âme résonné en réponse._

Il regarda impuissant, Rachel tomber au sol, sans vie.

_Non pas ça, pitié pas ça ! Dick pleurait d'un chagrin infini confiné dans les enclos de son esprit._

Il pouvait voir Trigon prendre sa forme originel, ses cornes poussant à profusion, dévoilant son aspect monstrueux, alors qu'il écrasait le cœur de Rachel dans sa main. Il y façonna un joyaux aux allures de rubis ou de pierre philosophale. Et ainsi, il plongea la gemme dans son crâne au milieu du front léguant alors à Rachel : "Avec ceci tu détiens le pouvoir de diriger le monde à mes côtés".

La gemme se mit à étinceler et Rachel ouvrit les yeux. Son faciès était obscurci par des yeux goudrons sur sa peau grise. Le corbeau avait pleine puissance.

Dick ne savait pas s'il devait être fou de bonheur de la voir en vie, ou horrifié pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Tout est enfin clair, dit-elle en lui offrant un regard complice.

Seulement ce n'était pas à lui qu'il était destiné, mais à son autre qui avait pouvoir sur son corps. Et il aurait pu vomir à la vision de ses pensées, ceux pour quoi Rachel et lui étaient programmés. Trigon attendrait qu'elle soit totalement prête avant de leur intimé l'ordre d'attaquer les humains. Dick ne voyait aucune sorti, aucun échappatoire alors que Trigon se dirigeait vers l'extérieur. Il le regarda tuer Angela sans une once de regret. Finalement, elle n'avait été qu'un autre pantin entre ses mains. Son sort avait été plus enviable que le sien. Il espérait à ce stade que la Ligue des Justiciers puissent arrêter Trigon ou trouver une solution pour empêcher le Mal de se propager. Tout ce que ses pieds foulaient mourraient. Y compris les oiseaux, pour la plupart des corbeaux, tombaient du ciel. Ironie.

Il sentie soudainement un contact dans sa main gauche. Son corps réagis en sautant sur Rachel. Il pouvait voir ses beaux yeux bleus et son magnifique teint d'albâtre. Rachel avait l’air bien, étant elle-même ! Et Gar se tenait juste derrière. Bel et bien vivant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? demanda Rachel avec force.

A l'intérieur, Dick criait de joie.

\- Souviens-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Et Dick fut absorber avec elle dans la Batcave. Là, où son double maléfique avait plein pouvoir et où lui, était maintenu en cage. L'endroit où Trigon l'avait capturé et fait basculer.

\- Dick, c'est moi.

Il se retourna vers elle, ne voyant plus enfin le corps de son père adoptif étendu au sol. C'était un soulagement de ne plus être écartelé entre la Batcave et la demeure Azarath. Il se sentait presque entier, et au moins ici, l'emprise de Trigon dans son corps n'existait plus. Seulement, la manœuvre de Rachel était périlleuse car il était dans son "moi" le plus sombre.

\- C'est quoi ce nouveau look ? s'entendit-il dire

\- Je serais en droit de te poser la même question ? rétorqua Rachel.

Si la situation avait été différente, ces phrases auraient été des plaisanteries. Mais Dick savait que son "moi" sombre était brutal et rempli de rage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? cracha-t-il.

_Je suis tellement désolé de te parler ainsi Rachel, ça ce n’est pas vraiment moi._

Quelques soit les aboutissements qu'elle essayait de faire, il regrettait qu'elle doive vivre ça. Le voir et malheureusement plonger dans sa noirceur. C'est ce qu'il voulait éviter depuis le début.

\- Je suis venu pour te sauver, répondit-elle.

Il entendit son "moi" sombre ricaner. Il se détestait à un tel point actuellement.

\- J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être sauvé ? ironisa-t-il

\- Oui, c'est évident. Ce qui vient de se passer, ce que tu viens de faire, tout a été planifié par Trigon, expliqua Rachel en se rapprochant de lui avec hésitation, c’est lui qui tire les ficelles depuis le début. Dick, je sais que tu n’aurais pas tué Batman.

_Non, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça !_

\- Tu rigoles, contredit son "moi" sombre, je penses qu'à ça, ça m'obsède nuit et jour depuis l'âge de 12 ans. Mon seul regret et d'avoir attendu si longtemps.

C'était un mensonge. Il avait de la rancœur envers Bruce, mais pas de la haine. Jamais il n’aurait pu arriver à cette extrémité. Et devoir le vivre, l'endurer car Trigon l'y avait poussé, avait provoqué une cassure. A vrai dire, Trigon avait trouvé sa faille pour le faire sombrer. Bruce/Batman était un sujet délicat mais il restait son père !

\- C'est toi qui m’as appris à m'affranchir des ténèbres repris vaillamment Rachel, tu dois t'en affranchir aussi.

Dick avait l'impression d'avoir le torse se gonfler de fierté. Rachel avait fait un sacré bout de chemin depuis cette baignoire d'un motel miteux. Il semblait loin la petite fille fragile qui pleurait en récitant des chapitres de la Bible.

\- J'ai une bien meilleur idée, tu vas fermer ta grande gueule

Sa voix s'était déformée, l'emprise de Trigon avait laissé des traces. Dick était inquiet pour la sécurité de Rachel. Il avait peur de l'a blessé, ou dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait même si ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui parlait.

\- Ce n’est pas toi, se rassura-t-elle

_Non ma puce, tu as raison, ce n'est pas moi. Jamais je ne te parlerais comme ça._

\- J'ai fait un rêve à ton sujet, dit-elle

\- Tu as rêvé de moi ?

_Tu as rêvé de moi ?_

C'était étrange que Dick le Maléfique se moque alors que le vrai lui se sentait bien et tout chaud à l'intérieur.

\- Je te voyais, tu étais au cirque. Le garçon du cirque, c'est comme ça que je t'ai connu.

Dick se souvenait de chaque seconde de leur première rencontre. Il n'avait pas compris comment elle avait eu ses informations sur lui, mais maintenant, il avait une petite idée. Encore maintenant, ça le bouleversait. Cependant, il sentit quelque chose remuer dans ses tripes, c'était glacé et malsain. Ça bouillonnait sous la surface.

\- On était censé se sauver l'un l'autre, affirma Rachel.

La seconde suivante, son "moi" sombre attrapait Rachel à la gorge, serrant lentement.

\- Je suis désolé Rachel, je suis de mauvais humeur aujourd'hui.

_Non, lâche-là ! Rachel !_

Il sentit ses mains s'enrouler sur les siennes et il se retrouva à plusieurs mettre du sol, sur une plate-forme. Il reconnut instantanément l'endroit. Le cirque de Haly.

Rachel était sur l'autre plate-forme. Intrinsèquement, il sentit l'angoisse monter d'un cran.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ma puce ?_

Elle s'était sorti des griffes de son "moi" sombre, mais il craignait qu'elle fasse un acte inconsidéré. L'endroit lui donnait la chair de poule et le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas revenu dans ce lieu après la mort de ses parents. Revenir à cet endroit c'était comme le plonger dans ses cauchemars.

\- C'est moi qui suis venue mais si je meurs ici, ce sera pour de vrai.

_Comment ça ? Rachel qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu désires ?

_Non, Rachel ! Merde mais à quoi t'es en train de penser ? Arrête, tu me fais peur !_

Dick était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle essaie quoique ce soit. Son "moi" sombre ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, mais il pouvait sentir que lui aussi commençait à s'effondrer. Rachel avait choisi un lieu symbolique et les couches de sa noirceur commençait à se fissurer. Il la vit froncé les sourcils, un voile d'incertitude et de peur passa sur ses jeunes traits. Dick la vit saisir le trapèze et il comprit.

_Non, non Rachel ne fais pas ça, tu ne peux pas, tu ne sais pas. Je t'en prie Rachel, ne fais pas ça._

_Rachel, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre_

Dick cria de toute ses forces et son "moi" sombre s'agitait dans sa tête. Il vit avec horreur Rachel prendre une impulsion et se lancer dans le vide.

A l'instant où elle ne pouvait plus se maintenir sur la barre, elle lâcha prise.

_NOOOONNNN_

Dick et son "moi" sombre hurlèrent en cœur alors que l'image de Rachel tombante se superposait à l'image de ses parents. Comme se réunifiant, Dick saisi le trapèze et plongea vers Rachel. Les mains tendus qui avaient effleurés les doigts de sa mère, agrippèrent les avant-bras de Rachel. Elle ne tomberait plus. Il la tenait et il ne la lâcherait plus, plus jamais. Il plongea son regard dans le sien pour ne voir que du bonheur pur. Et elle était magnifique, si forte et si courageuse. Son amour pour elle transcendant tout ce en quoi il croyait. Il pouvait sentir leur lien couler entre eux, c'était comme une rivière d'énergie pure, une symbiose parfaite entre elle et lui. Un lien qui les unissait bien avant leur rencontre. Et ça le frappa, il l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel. Rachel était une extension de lui, tout comme lui était une extension d'elle. Ils brûlaient tout deux d'une même flamme. Et elle lui sourit alors que leur corps continuait de se balancer dans le vide. En un flash lumineux, elle était devant lui, dans le salon de la demeure Azarath. Rachel l'avait ramené. Elle l'avait sorti de son propre enfer.

\- Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-elle en lui donnant le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu.

\- Rachel.

Il prononça son nom dans la pure adoration.

Dick était débarrassé d'un poids énorme sur la poitrine et tout lui semblait clair et limpide. Il pouvait enfin mettre un mot sur les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour Rachel.

\- Bon retour parmi nous.

Leur regard s'accrochèrent pendant une longue minute. Ses yeux essayaient de dire tant de choses que son esprit n'avait pas le temps de mettre en mots.

Gar brisa le moment, obligeant Dick à détourner les yeux.

Le pauvre garçon avait une mine qui faisait peine à voir. Il était salement amoché. Dick se sentait coupable bien évidement, mais il était encore en pleine contemplation du lien qu'il partageait avec Rachel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Dick va te raconter, répondit Rachel, je crois que je dois aller parler à mon père au plus vite.

Gar était à 100 % pour et n'eut aucun mal à acquiescer.

Rachel tourna son attention vers Dick, cherchant l'approbation et les encouragements.

_Vas-y, tu peux le faire. J'ai confiance en toi ma puce, pensa-t-il en échangeant un regard profond._

Rachel y lu ce qu'elle avait besoin d'avoir. Jamais sa confiance en elle n'avait vaciller.

Elle avait des comptes à régler et son géniteur allait payer pour ce qu'il leur avait fait. Dick vit une détermination sans précédent se dessiner sur ses jeunes traits. Quelque chose avait changé chez Rachel. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais c'était là. Et c'était puissant, ça crépitait même dans ses veines.

Il sortit à sa suite avec Gar. Elle alla tel une amazone vers Trigon sans une once de peur. Il était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elle lui disait mais Trigon semblait perplexe.

Et Dick vit alors Rachel ouvrir les bras tandis qu'un voile noire et bleuté l'enveloppait comme un linceul, opaque et gigantesque. Trigon fut pris dans sa nuée, ses mains et ses bras se désintégrant à son contact. Une explosion retentit, projetant Dick et les autres au sol. Le souffle fut si violent qu'il balaya Trigon dans sa propagation, le renvoyant dans sa dimension.

Kory, Dawn, Hank, Donna et Jason furent libérés de son emprise.

Rachel avait réussi à bannir son père de la Terre. Lorsque Dick l'a vu sortirent du brouillard causé par le souffle de l'explosion, il sourit. Elle allait bien, elle se dandinait en marchant comme le petit lutin mutin qu'elle était. Il courut vers elle, il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Autant il avait fait table rase avec son passé et la mort de ses parents, autant s'inquiéter pour Rachel ne prendrait jamais fin. Il regarda un instant où Trigon se tenait encore il y a une minute, s'assurant qu'il n'allait pas surgir de nouveau quand Rachel sauta dans ses bras. Il fut surpris mais ferma ses bras instinctivement autour d'elle. Il avait pensé que plus jamais il aurait l'occasion de la serrer contre lui. L'avoir là, maintenant dans ses bras, c'était intense. Il ne pouvait pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Les mots n'existaient pas pour le décrire. Trop tôt une fois de plus, elle sortit de son étreinte.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il soucieux.

Rachel avait l'air extenué. Le manque de sommeil et de nourriture se faisait sentir. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, ses vêtements déchirés et ses joues étaient marqués par les larmes qui avaient trop longuement séjournés. Les marques de brûlures que Kory avaient laissés étaient en pleine guérison mais demanderait encore quelques jours avant de disparaître complètement.

\- Ouais, ouais, enfin je crois, se demanda Rachel sentant son corps être lourd et courbaturer, et toi ?

Dick lui sourit. Comment lui dire en quelques mots, tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Ce qu'elle représentait sans la faire fuir. A quel point il était reconnaissant qu'elle soit entrée dans sa vie. Il avait tant à lui dire.

\- Mieux maintenant, résuma-t-il.

Rachel s'engouffra dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur. Elle se pelotonna contre son grand cadre et Dick répondit avec la même intensité. Il était bouleversé par le tumulte de ses émotions, remerciant n'importe quelle divinité pour lui avoir apporté Rachel dans sa vie. 

L'étreinte prit malheureusement fin lorsqu'il fut complètement repoussé par Kory. Elle aussi voulait son câlin. Tous, voulait son moment avec Rachel. Jason comprit.

Dick fut tiré à l'écart par Dawn. Ils avaient besoin de parler seul à seul. Les retrouvailles avaient été pour le moins intense. Il était tellement soulagé qu'elle soit sortie de son coma, que Dick faillit louper le moment où Dawn lui annonçait que Rachel l'en avait sorti. Il sourit, de plus en plus fier.

\- Ouais, ma fille est incroyable, dit-il dans un souffle.

Dawn eut un large sourire victorieux

\- Alors ça y est, tu as enfin compris !

Oui, il l'avait fait.


	5. Affaire classée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick et Rachel amorcent les premiers pas dans leur relation nouvellement comprise. Néanmoins, le FBI et les services sociaux pourraient leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Interlude épisode 1 saison 2 (Partie 2)

Dick était totalement épuisé. La police du comté de Killdeer avait débarqué une dizaine de minutes après l'explosion.

Rapidement, le groupe s’étaient scindés. Donna, Kory et Gar qui n’avaient pas été visible par les occupants du véhicule, s’étaient camouflés dans les bois longeant la maison.

Les autres, Dick, Hank et Dawn s’étaient instantanément mis d’accord sur une version des faits : l'intervention des Titans !

Jason et Rachel, s’étaient tenus derrière eux en silence.

Les deux agents de police, remarquant le corps d'Angela dans l'allée, avaient sorti leur arme. Dick avait dû réagir très vite et montré sa plaque d'identification. Il avait fait de son mieux pour tenter d'apporter des réponses mais les trois autres véhicules de police qui arrivèrent en renfort, allait lui donner du fil à retordre. Et la situation n'avait pas été en s'arrangeant.

Alors que des agents prenaient leur déposition, une autre équipe venait de découvrir le corps d'un de leur collègue dans la cave. Rapidement, les pompiers, le FBI, l'ATF et le coroner envahissaient les lieux.

Hank et Dawn s'étaient qu'en a eu, armés de patience pour garder Jason à l'œil.

\- C'est un amis de la famille Monsieur l'Agent, il fait du cosplay. C'est un grand fan de Robin, avait dit Dawn en utilisant tous ses charmes.

\- Ce sont des conneries, je suis la version amélioré de Robin.... 

\- Il est à fond dans son personnage, ne faites pas attention ! Il est encore sous le choc d‘avoir vu les Titans, avait rapidement réagis Hank mettant en garde Jason de se taire.

L’agent avait haussé les épaules ne prenait heureusement pas au sérieux le jeune homme habillé d’un costume de super-héros.

Dick avait essayé de fournir un maximum d'information qui pourrait être probable, sans y inclure Rachel et Trigon. Il avait réussi à garder son calme, jusqu'à ce que les services sociaux débarquent sur les lieux.

Rachel fut emmenée à l'écart à l'intérieur de la maison. Il n’avait pas obtenu l’autorisation pour être à ses côtés. Un agent lui avait bloqué le passage devant la cuisine où Rachel avait été entendu par un expert du bureau. Il avait pu voir Rachel du salon mais n’avait pas pu l’entendre. Il avait fait les cent pas, s’inquiétant que Rachel soit emmenée par les agents du bureau fédéral. Aux dernières nouvelles qu’il avait pu obtenir de Détroit, Rachel avait été lavé de tout soupçon concernant la mort de sa supposé mère, Melissa. Cependant, elle avait toujours été mentionné comme recherchée, ainsi que la femme qui l’avait kidnappé. Il avait été tellement sous tension qu’il avait failli mettre son point dans la figure à l'un des agents.

Il l’aurait fait si son attention n’avait pas été attiré par la fourgonnette de Canal 15. Les journalistes avaient déjà pris leur matériel pour interviewer les agents de l’ATF.

Il avait regardé sa montre : « Même pas 10 heures et les vautours sont déjà sur le pied guerre ».

Il s’était joué à l’extérieur un manège d’experts et de pompiers qui ramassaient les volatiles. Au loin, il avait vu Hank, Dawn et Jason attendre près de leur voiture. Ils avaient été calme mais exténués.

\- Détective Grayson ? 

Dick s’était retourné si vite à l’appel de son nom qu’il avait failli percuter son interlocuteur.

\- Je suis Lydia Despoulos des services sociaux, l’avait-elle salué d’une poigné de main ferme, Rachel voudrais que vous soyez présent.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Dick se rue vers la cuisine. Rachel avait été livide et pâle mais en le voyant, elle avait eu un petit sourire.

\- Rachel, est-ce que ça va ? avait-il demandé en prenant la chaise à côté d’elle.

\- Je suis fatiguée.

Dick avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Son seul désir avait été de la sortir de cette maudite maison. Et pour une raison purement égoïste, être seul avec elle.

\- Détective Grayson, je suis l’agent Hotchner, s’était présenté l’agent du FBI, et ma partenaire, l’agent Prentiss, nous aurions quelques questions également à vous poser.

Pendant presque une heure, Rachel et lui avaient répondu à leur question.

A la fin, la version officiel n’était pas si éloigné de la réalité :

//L’institut d’Adamson était composé de membres d’une société secrète qui vénérait le diable et commettait des exactions en son nom. La propre mère biologique de Rachel, Angela Azarath en était un membre actif. A la naissance de Rachel en 2005, sa sage-femme Melissa Brown s'était enfouie avec le bébé. Elle avait trouvé refuge auprès du couvent de St Paul à Convington dans l’Ohio. Elles y sont restées cachées pendant 4 ans. Durant cette période, Melissa se procura une nouvelle identité pour Rachel et elle sous le nom de Melissa Roth. Elle et Rachel quittèrent St Paul pour la ville de Traverse dans le Michigan où elle vécurent pendant 8 ans avant que le groupe de fanatique ne retrouve la trace de Rachel.

Melissa fut assassiné par un des adeptes de la société secrète d’Adamson.

Dick Grayson, pris l’affaire en main. Il mit Rachel en sécurité chez des amis de Washington, Dawn Granger et Hank Hall. Ils subirent une attaque par quatre des hommes de mains d‘Adamson.

Un homme, une femme et deux jeunes adultes ; un garçon et une fille. Cette « famille » en apparence, se rendirent chez l’inspecteur, Amy Rohrbach. Ils l’assassinèrent après lui avoir extirpé les informations nécessaire concernant la localité de Rachel et du détective Grayson.

Durant l’attaque, Dawn Granger fut grièvement blessé et Rachel kidnappée.

Kory Anders, une détective privé travaillant à son propre compte, fut envoyé à sa recherche à la demande des nones de St Paul. Retrouvant la piste de Rachel, Kory Anders la ramena en sécurité à St Paul après une altercation avec un des kidnappeur. Le détective Grayson, toujours à la recherche de Rachel, la localisa à St Paul. Cependant, toujours poursuivis par les hommes de mains d’Adamson, ils durent s’enfouir après que ces derniers provoquèrent une explosion au couvent.

Et plus tard, une autre attaque dans un motel de Wheeler dans l‘Indiana.

Échouant et étant exposé, le Dr Adamson les firent exécuter par une technologie avancé d’implants intracrâniennes.

Le détective Grayson, se rendit au domicile d’Adamson à Chicago dans l’Illinois pour lui soutirer des informations.

Kory Anders, Dick Grayson et Rachel Roth tombèrent alors dans un piège qui avait pour but de réunir Angela Azarath à sa fille.

Le Dr Adamson et Angela Azarath s’étaient convenu d’un plan pour attirer Rachel.

Angela s’était volontairement faite enfermer dans l’asile qu’Adamson gérait.

Le détective Grayson ainsi que Kory Anders, se rendirent à l’asile pour délivrer la mère de Rachel. Lors de l’extraction, un incendie prit dans les tunnels provoquant une explosion, tuant le Dr Adamson et son équipe.

Persuadé que la menace sur Rachel n’existait plus, le détective Grayson et Kory Anders se séparèrent à Chicago. Angela et Rachel se rendirent à son domicile de Killdeer. Sans surveillance, Angela prépara seul, le rituel sacrificiel prévus depuis 2005. Le shérif du comté, Tommy Carson rendu au domicile Azarath après le signalement des véhicules suspects, fut assassiné par Angela. Son corps dissimulé à la cave.

Rachel témoin du meurtre, s’était barricadé dans une des chambres à l’étage. Elle dut s’enfouir, lorsqu’un individu non identifié défonça sa porte. Rachel se cacha dans un placard. Elle n’a entendu ni vu quoique ce soit pour aider à l’enquête, mise à part l'explosion. Elle était restée caché jusqu’à l’appelle de son nom par le détective Grayson.

En effet, le détective Grayson était avec ses amis Dawn Granger et Hank Hall lorsqu’il reçut un appel à l’aide de Rachel. Ils se rendirent immédiatement au domicile d’Angela.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent, un groupe de super-héros, les Titans étaient sur les lieux. Angela Azarath était déjà décédée à leur arrivé. Ils n’ont pas connaissance des évènements ni du phénomène cathartique enrayés par les Titans qui se sont déroulés. Fin du rapport d'enquête//

Une fois les affaires criminels bouclés, les agents Hotchner et Prentiss avaient quitter les lieux en laissant les services sociaux prendre le relais concernant Rachel.

Dick avait dû batailler avec Lydia Despoulos pour garder Rachel à ses côtés. Et ça n’avait pas été facile, les services sociaux sont réputés pour être intraitable. Rachel lui avait pris la main avec une telle force que Dick avait pu sentir ses jointures virés au blancs. Elle avait suppliée Despoulos de la laisser avec lui. Et Dick avait été déchiré de la voir dans cette état. Elle avait semblée être encore plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Les larmes d’angoisses d’être séparés avaient coulés à flot sur ses joues. Dick avait alors enfermés Rachel dans une étreinte féroce, défiant quiconque d’essayer de les séparer. Et le quiconque avait été pour Lydia Despoulos.

\- Écoutez, avait-il dit alors que Rachel sanglotait dans ses bras, je suis moi-même un orphelin qui a vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux. Je sais ce que ça fait de se retrouver dans le système. Et je ne lui souhaites pas ça. J’ai eu la chance d’être adopter très rapidement par Bruce Wayne et... 

\- Bruce Wayne ? Comme dans le milliardaire Bruce Wayne, PDG de Wayne Tech ? avait coupé Despoulos les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes.

Dick avait acquiescé.

Despoulos s'était moquée :

\- « Vraiment ? Vous pensez que je suis si stupide Monsieur Grayson ! » 

Dick avait longuement soupiré. Elle n’était pas la première personne à ne pas croire sa filiation. Il avait fouillé dans sa poche pour saisir son portefeuille sans relâcher son étreinte et lui remis sa pièce d’identité.

Despoulos s’en était saisi et avait regardé le nom s’en réellement y croire.

Une belle expression de stupeur avait ornée ses traits !

\- Richard Wayne-Grayson, avait-elle lu à haute voix, totalement dans l’incrédulité.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux l’appeler pour qu’il vous le confirme ? 

\- Non, inutile, avait-elle dit contrite, ne le dérangez pas. J’étais juste étonné que votre nom... 

\- Il m’a adopté quand j’avais 12 ans, avait-il expliqué, son nom apparaît sur les papiers officiels, mais il a autorisé que je garde mon nom d’origine également. Je me présente comme le détective Dick Grayson, plutôt que Wayne afin d’éviter ce genre d’explications.

Despoulos avait viré au rouge, visiblement mal à l’aise.

\- S’il vous plaît, je ne veux aller nulle part sans lui, avait rajouté Rachel accablée de chagrin.

Le regard de Despoulos était passé de Dick à Rachel, prenant note du tableau qu’elle avait sous les yeux.

\- Très bien, avait-elle fini par concéder ignorant l’explosion de joie de Dick et Rachel, mais vous devez comprendre Monsieur Grayson que vous aurez besoin d’une tutelle temporaire pour que vous ayez le temps de mettre vos affaires en ordre. Si vous ne le faites pas, je ne pourrais plus rien pour vous.

Dick lui avait signalé qu’il avait compris. Lydia Despoulos les avaient quittés avec un dernier regard entendu. Dick étreignait encore Rachel dans ses bras lorsque Jason avait déboulé dans le salon.

\- Sérieusement ? Est-ce que tu vas la lâcher un jour ? 

\- Non.

Rachel avait éclaté de rire. Un son merveilleux aux oreilles de Dick. Il s'était juré de tout faire pour l'entendre souvent.

Il l’avait gardé contre lui pendant un long moment. Une étreinte étroite et confortable. Il aurai pu rester ainsi pour toujours mais ils durent se séparer pour collecter leur affaire. La maison allait être mise sous scellés.

L’ATF et les pompiers avaient été encore à s’activer autour de la maison, quand Hank, Dawn, Jason, Rachel et lui partaient. Sur la route, ils avaient rencontré, Donna, Kory et Gar, attendant patiemment sur le bas-côté.

Trigon partit, le 4x4 de Donna fonctionnait de nouveau.

Et Dick était épuisé, mais heureux et soulagé.

Ces 3 dernières heures passés avec le FBI et Despoulos avaient été pénible ajoutant un stress supplémentaire qu’il n’avait pas besoin. Mais l’affaire était classée. Rachel était libre.

Alors, pendant que ses amis se préparait à se séparer, il avait besoin de bouger.

Hank et Dawn allaient rentrer chez eux et prendre du repos, laissant derrière eux Hawk et Dove. Ils avaient besoin de changer d’air, de se reconstruire. Ils allaient s’offrir une nouvelle vie, loin de Washington.

Donna avait encore du travail à gérer avec son « Crocodile Dundee » et continuer de mener sa vie comme elle l’entendait. Quant à Kory, elle avait des projets.

Dick n’aimait pas les séparations, alors il essayait de faire vite à chaque fois. Donna lui laissait sa voiture. Bien sûr, qu’elle le ferait. C’était dans sa nature d’être un ange, il fallait bien qu’il ramène Jason à Gotham. Une charge que les autres étaient pressé de lui laisser.

\- Je dois l'admettre Rachel, tu sais organiser une fête, entendit-il Dawn dire à Rachel alors qu'il récupérait les sacs dans la voiture de Hank.

L'allusion à une fête était plutôt drôle, bien que ce n'est pas le terme qu'il emploierais. Rachel avait été malmenée, humilié et utiliser par Angela et Trigon. Donc, pas étonné qu'elle ait refusé l'invitation du coroner à venir voir sa mère à la morgue.

\- Ouais, faut le refaire. J'adore humilier Dick ! dit Jason portant toujours son costume de Robin.

Rachel roula des yeux.

\- Retourne dans ton bac à sable ! blagua à son tour Dick frappant le plastron rouge lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés.

\- C'est drôle, tu as de l'humour, surenchérie Jason.

\- Alors tu n’as pas fini de rigoler, continua Dick.

Des chamailleries entre frère qui amusèrent le groupe. Un moment rafraîchissant qui apaisait les tensions de ces dernières heures. Ils avaient tous vécu leur propre conflits intérieurs et se détendre était nécessaire.

\- Préviens-nous la prochaine fois que je me maquille toute seule, argua Donna à Rachel, ton démon de père n'a pas fait dans le détail.

Dick senti un frisson lui parcourir le dos alors qu'il arrangeait son sac et celui de Rachel sur la banquette arrière du 4x4.

Donna ne lui avait rien dit sur ce qu'elle avait enduré et il doutait qu'elle lui en parle un jour.

De plus, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Rachel pour savoir qu'elle devait se sentir mal et culpabiliser pour ce que Trigon leur avait fait. Et c'est justement ce que Rachel ressentait.

\- Tu trouves, intervint Kory pour alléger les émotions qui devaient tournoyer dans l'estomac de Rachel, tu avais un côté gothique qui n'étais pas inintéressant.

\- Heu, j'ai détesté ! émis Gar.

Le pauvre garçon était recroquevillé sur lui, assis sur la plage du coffre cherchant à se réchauffer. Ses blessures lui lançait même dans des endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas. 

\- En tous les cas, encore une fois, on est désolé, s'excusa Hank.

\- Pas de soucis, je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment vous, rassura Gar en se rapprochant d'eux.

Rachel grimaça malgré tout. Rien que de voir le visage meurtri de son amis, elle ravalait la bile au fond de sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas pu intervenir. Et Gar avait subi plus que des coups, il avait été aussi empoisonné.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, regardant Dick vérifier le moteur. Leur regard se croisèrent.

\- D'ailleurs la preuve, poursuivis Gar, Dick était plutôt marrant dans un genre plutôt déjanté.

Dick profita d'entendre son nom pour préciser un point :

\- « J'entends tout ce que vous dites ! »

La phrase était destinée à Rachel. Qu'elle sache qu'il était là et qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement. Leur lien aussi énigmatique qu'il soit, était comme une sorte de télépathie.

Rachel comprit le message et alla embrasser Dawn. Il était temps de dire "au revoir".

\- Amusez-vous bien, lui susurra Dawn.

\- Merci, remercia Rachel sincèrement.

\- Vous allez où ? demanda Hank.

Et Rachel réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle se laissait juste guider. Peu importe où ils allaient du moment qu'elle et Dick restaient ensemble. Et si Gar restait près d'elle aussi, alors tout allait pour le mieux.

\- Tu peux me dire où on va ? cria-t-elle

Dick qui vérifiait les huiles lorgna ne pas savoir en s'amusant de l’expression faciale de Rachel.

\- Euh, je n’en sais rien, c'est un mystère.

Il dû se cacher derrière le capot de la voiture pour rire. Rachel était adorable quand elle était dans l'incompréhension.

Elle se retourna vers Dawn accablé par l'attitude taquine de Dick envers elle.

\- C'est un mystère !

Dawn était amusée par leurs échanges. Dick venait de prendre conscience tout récemment de sa place auprès de Rachel et visiblement il allait en abuser volontiers. De son côté, Rachel était disposée d'avoir cette place depuis un bon moment. Dawn l'avait rapidement compris lors de leur petite conversation entre fille.

\- Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais.

Comme les scénarios de répétition de vie. _Dick va faire pour toi, ce que Bruce a fait pour lui. Mais en mieux, ajouta silencieusement Dawn._

Dick continuait de s'activer à préparer leur transport. Il gardait une oreille à l'écoute, s'assurant que les mots ne blessent pas. Ils étaient tous épuisés et une phrase de travers pouvait déclencher des émotions négatives. Ils avaient tous de la route à faire et Gotham n'était pas la porte à côté.

\- Ça y est, tu as attrapé le virus de la route, s'enquit Kory amusée de le voir pour la énième fois vérifié leur paquetage.

\- Café pourri et bouffes dégueulasses, ça fait rêver non ?! dit-il, bien conscient que c'est quelque chose qu'ils vont faire pendant une poignée de jour. Avec Jason à bord, il allait y avoir de l'ambiance.

\- C'est cool que t'embarques les enfants.

Dick n'était pas aussi sur. Bien qu'il sût qu'il ne quitterait plus Rachel, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir en gérer deux de plus. Même si Jason n'était que pour quelques jours sous sa responsabilité.

\- Oui, tu crois vraiment ?

Kory sourit à son manque de confiance en soi.

\- Ouais, tu es super avec eux ! affirma-t-elle

\- Tu as qu'à venir aussi ? Il me reste une place tu sais, proposa Dick avec espoir.

Autant il savait qu'il ne se passerait plus rien de romantique entre eux, autant avoir une amie pour l'aider avec les enfants n'était pas à déplorer. Kory aussi était génial avec eux. Et elle savait se faire obéir. Gar et Rachel l'écoutaient aux doigts et à l'œil.

Ce qui n'était pas son cas.

_Rachel va me bouffer tout cru, songea Dick, Gar aussi, en espérant que ça ne soit pas sous la forme d'un tigre._

Il espérait vraiment que Kory allait prendre l'invitation.

Malheureusement :

\- « Non, ça ne serait pas une bonne idée. Je dois bien réfléchir au prochaine endroit où je vais aller ».

Kory avait besoin de prendre ses distances. La veille, elle avait ses mains enroulés autour du cou de Rachel, décidé à tuer l'enfant. Et Trigon l'avait poussé à le faire dans son illusion. Même si ça n'était pas réelle, ça avait eu un impact désastreux. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour panser ses plaies. Kory tenait énormément à Rachel. La place de la grande sœur par excellence. Elle reviendrait, quand elle serait prête à laisser ses démons derrière elle.

\- Des idées ? demanda Dick

\- Hum, peut-être, plus ou moins ouais ?

\- Ah un second mystère, ironisa Dick pris à son propre piège.

\- Ouais, dès que je le saurais, je te le dirais.

L'un comme l'autre savaient que c'était un mensonge. Kory allait prendre ses distances et peut-être même retourner sur Tamaran pendant quelques temps.

C'était peut-être également un adieu et l'un comme l'autre le savait.

\- Décidément c'est à la mode les mystères, s'incrusta Rachel coupant la tension évidente entre Kory et Dick.

\- Faut t'y habituer, ça rends la vie passionnante, répondit Dick avec amusement.

Rachel roula des yeux.

\- Le genre de phrase que Batman aurait pu dire.

\- Tu crois qu'on va le rencontrer ? espéra Gar sachant qu'ils se rendaient à Gotham

\- Euh non, Superman.

\- Tu es sérieux ? hallucina Gar des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Non, répondit Dick satisfait de sa blague, on décolle.

Kory gloussa à l'air renfrogné et déçus de Gar. Elle savait que Dick allait faire des merveilles avec eux. Et eux, allaient le faire tourner en bourrique. Dommage qu'elle rate ça. C’étaient encore des enfants après tout.

La preuve :

\- « Je monte devant, avertit Gar courant pour prendre le siège à l'avant.

\- Non c'est moi, s'interposa Rachel en poussant Gar

\- Non, tu es sérieux, râla Jason constatant qu'il ne lui restait plus que le coffre du 4x4 comme place disponible ».

Des chamailleries bonne enfant qui fit rire le groupe.

\- Hey, bon voyage, vous me manquerez, salua Kory.

\- Salut Kory, dit Gar par la fenêtre, envoie-moi une carte de ta planète.

\- Promis, répondit Kory.

Et elle pourrait le faire. Peut-être ?

\- Ah merde ! s'exclama Jason bloquant le rabat de la vitre dans la porte du coffre.

\- Mais ce n’est pas vrai, tu le fais exprès, s'étonna Gar de la bêtise qu'était Jason.

Dick qui venait de fermer le capot du moteur, regarda les échanges entre les trois. Et effectivement, il était d'accord avec Gar, Jason était un cas à part. Le voyage allait être amusant pour ne pas dire stressant.

\- Tu es sûr que ta caisses ne va pas te manquer ? demanda-t-il à Donna en rejoignant ses anciens compagnons.

\- Non, en ville je ne m’en sert jamais. C'est à vous qu'elle sera utile, assura Donna en lui lançant les clefs.

Dick n'aimait vraiment pas les séparations. Mais encore une fois, il leur devait tout. Sans eux, il n'aurait pas pu aider Rachel.

Et si Donna n'avait pas trouvé les photos des parchemins de Tamaran sur son téléphone et insister pour les traduire, Rachel ne serait plus de ce monde. Certes, Trigon n'aurait pas pu entrer sur Terre, mais les conséquences auraient été atroce... pour son cœur.

Il préférait ne pas y penser. Jamais !

\- Merci et prenez soin de vous, dit-il sincèrement.

\- Hey Dick, le rappela Dawn, surtout ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire mais même si c'était cool, évitons de remettre ça avant un moment.

\- Je confirme, renchérit Hank.

Dick sourit, c'était comme au bon vieux temps.

\- Ça marche.

Un dernier salut et il se détourna pour trouver Jason en train de se débattre avec la fermeture du coffre.

\- Ah mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, s'exclama-t-il en arrangeant le problème.

Décidément, ça partant déjà bien.

\- Il l'a fait exprès, entendit-il Hank lui dire.

\- Bonne chance, lança Donna

Et il allait en avoir besoin avec le Robin amélioré qui trônait dans le coffre de la voiture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une enfant de 13 ans, orpheline après l’assassinat de son seul parent ne pouvait qu’aboutir à l’intervention des services sociaux. En outre, après un meurtre et la disparition d’une pré-adolescente, je voyais bien intervenir le FBI. En attente d’un crossover avec Esprit Criminel.


	6. La marque de ton âme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel dois composer avec sa culpabilité et son aversion physique. Dick trouve les mots pour qu’elle s’accepte.

Interlude épisode 1 saison 2 (Partie 3)

Dick roulait depuis presque une heure et ils étaient toujours sur des routes de campagnes avec des champs à perte de vue. Son GPS indiquait encore deux heures de routes avant d'arriver à Pittsburgh.

Il était exténué. Il était vraiment tenté de s'arrêter à Canton et trouver un motel pour la nuit. Et un restaurant également. Quand avaient-ils tous manger pour la dernière fois ?

Jason s'était changé tant bien que mal dans son espace exigus, rangeant soigneusement son costume de Robin dans sa mallette. Gar et lui avaient fait un bazar monstre pendant une vingtaine de minutes pour passer les bagages dans le coffre afin qu'il puisse s'installer sur le siège arrière. Cela avait tellement énervé Rachel qu'elle avait attrapé Jason par le col de son pull pour lui demander de se calmer. Dans sa défense, ce dernier lui avait mis un coup de sac dans la tête. La demoiselle n'avait pas appréciée.

Dick avait également était exaspéré par leur chahut à l'arrière, rappelant à l'ordre Jason plusieurs fois. Il était calme depuis, concentré sur un jeux vidéo en lignes avec Gar.

Rachel, quant à elle, était placide et silencieuse, son visage tourné vers le paysage. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Kory, Donna, Dawn et Hank. Sauf pour menacer Jason de lui arracher la tête s'il continuait son cirque.

Dick s'inquiétait de son silence. Elle était toujours très pâle, le visage livide. Après ce qu'elle avait enduré, son attitude n'était pas étonnante mais pas moins rassurante.

\- Rachel, tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et lui donna un léger sourire.

\- Fatiguée, répondit-elle tout bas.

\- Nous allons nous arrêter à Canton, prit-il la décision, tu pourras te reposer et manger quelque chose.

Elle sourit à nouveau comme seul réponse. Rachel avait dépassé les limites de la fatigue physique et émotionnel. Dick pouvait en témoigner. Il avait reporté son attention sur la route quand il sentit la main de Rachel saisir la sienne reposer sur l'accoudoir. Délicatement, il la laissa entrelacer leur doigts ensemble. Le geste était doux et lui apporta une chaleur dans la poitrine. Son plexus solaire vibrait réellement à ce contact. Il dû se retenir de porter leur main jointe et embrasser ses phalanges. Il faillit le faire mais se contenta d'échanger un regard plein d'amour avec elle.

\- Vous êtes écœurant de sève tous les deux, s'exclama Jason brisant ainsi leur moment de complicité.

Rachel se tourna vers lui, le toisant d'un regard noir.

\- Quoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

\- Jaloux de ce truc bizarre entre vous là, non ! C'est juste que si vous pouviez éviter d'en faire profiter les autres ça serait cool, répliqua Jason la mine renfrogné.

\- Ils ont vécu un truc dur, c'est normal, expliqua Gar dans la compréhension.

\- On a tous vécu un truc dur, contredit Jason avec un peu plus de brutalité, on va tous l'ignorer que le paternel à Rachel nous a retourner le cerveau ou quoi ?

\- Jason ! mis en garde Dick

Le ton avait était dur et sec. Conséquence logique en voyant Rachel se recroquevillé sur elle-même, plongée à nouveau dans la culpabilité.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai, tu as vu la tête de Gar ? renchérit Jason

\- Ça va, je guéris vite de toute façon, répondit le concerné pas très heureux d'être prit entre les eaux troubles.

Jason secoua la tête dans l'incrédulité de la situation. A sa place, il n'aurait pas pris bien les événements.

\- Ouais bien, si elle n'avait pas ramené son vieux on ne t’aurais pas passé à tabac.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas ramené Gar serait mort ! s'insurgea Rachel au bords des larmes se tournant vers lui avec colère.

\- Parce que ta cinglé de mère l'avait empoisonné. Super la famille !

\- Jason ! cria Dick.

Rachel était choquée. Il avait raison, elle avait laissé tout cela se produire.

\- Dick, arrête la voiture, lui demanda-t-elle en manquant d'air et s'arrachant de la ceinture de sécurité, faut que je sorte.

Dick se mit rapidement sur le bas-côtés. A peine la voiture s'était arrêtée que Rachel en sortait pour s'en éloigner presque en courant.

\- Rachel... cria Dick allant à sa suite.

\- Putain tu es vraiment con Jason ! s'exclama Gar en l'empêchant de quitter la voiture

Jason haussa les épaules débonnaires regardant Dick courir après Rachel pour l'arrêter.

\- Rachel, répéta Dick en l'attrapant par le bras

Elle était essoufflée, non pas par sa course mais par une crise d'angoisse. Ses joues baignaient de larmes, le corps tremblant et les yeux effarés.

\- Ça va aller Rachel, lui dit Dick en la serrant dans ses bras, je suis là, calme-toi. Tout va bien, tout va bien...

Dick tentait de la calmer, cherchant par des mots doux à faire cesser la crise. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, la soulevant presque de ses pieds.

Attends de voir ce que tu vas prendre Jason, s'enragea Dick pensant déjà à tout un tas de sévices qu'il allait faire à son frère adoptif.

Rachel tempéra lentement sa crise d'angoisse, prenant de longue et lente respiration suivant le rythme de Dick. Et doucement, elle se détendit dans l'étreinte reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda Dick en berçant sa tête dans ses mains.

\- C'est un connard, mugit-elle

Elle allait mieux.

\- On ne choisit pas toujours sa famille, plaisanta Dick en balayant le reste de larmes du revers de ses pouces.

\- Ouais, ça c'est sûr ! renifla Rachel.

Lorsqu'elle sourit, Dick relâcha un souffle.

\- Hum est-ce que ça va Rachel ? les interrompu Gar en s'approchant d'eux, n'écoutes Jason, c'est un gros con !

\- Ouais, je suis un gros con et je suis vraiment désolé, ajouta Jason en les rejoignant.

Il avait l'air contrit et réellement désolé.

Rachel prit un moment pour les jauger tous les deux. Puis finalement, elle combla l'écart entre eux et les enferma dans un câlin.

Dick gloussa en regardant le tableau devant lui.

Discrètement, il se saisit de son téléphone et captura en image les trois dans une accolade maladroite.

\- Bon, on reprends la route, proposa Jason, parce que j'ai tellement faim que mon estomac est en train d'attaquer les autres organes.

\- Et laisse-moi deviner, il a commencé par ton cerveau, claqua Rachel

\- Hey bien joué, gloussa Gar

\- Haha très drôle.

Décidément, les adolescents ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Quoique foncièrement, le seul adolescent du groupe était Gar. Rachel y entrait seulement et Jason était censé être un jeune adulte. Là était le problème "censé être".

Pour endosser le costume de Robin, il fallait faire preuve de sérieux et de maturité. Qualité que Jason n'avait pas encore acquise.

\- Allez, en route, intima Dick, allons chercher de quoi manger avant que Jason n'ai plus de matière grise.

\- Putain mec, s'indigna Jason.

***

Ils arrivèrent à Canton une cinquantaine de minutes plus tard. Le reste du trajet depuis l'incident _"Jason est un gros con"_ s'était passé entre taquinerie et discussion autour de séries TV.

Dick ne savait pas ce qu'était _"Stranger Things"_ mais il avait été suffisamment spoiler pour ne pas avoir besoin de le regarder. Rachel était une accros aux séries, elle semblait toutes les avoir visionnées. Dick se félicitait d'avoir maintenant plus de temps pour apprendre à connaître ses goûts et ses passions. Une opportunité qu'il allait chérir chaque jours afin de pouvoir les partager ensemble. Il ne savait pas où il allait vraiment avec Rachel, mais il allait profiter du moindre instant.

Il avait quelques petites choses à régler avant. Et ça commençait avec Bruce. Depuis s'être vu tuer son mentor/père, il avait besoin de le voir. La plaie béante de leur dispute grattait en réponse.

Dick s'arrêta au premier motel qu'il lui convenait selon ses critères stratégiques. A savoir, pas trop chic, silencieux, une seule route pour venir et repartir... Même sans une menace aux trousses, les automatismes avaient la dents durs. Le Quality Inn semblait répondre à ses attentes.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le parking du motel, Jason pesta :

\- "Attends, on ne va pas se poser là ?"

Gar et Rachel échangèrent un regard avec un sentiment de déjà-vu. Kory leur manquait déjà.

\- Il est très bien ce motel Jason, dit Dick déjà irrité.

\- Si c'est parce que tu es à court, moi j'ai ma Gold.

\- Comment ça ta Gold ? s'indigna Dick, tu ne vas pas me dire que Bruce t'as ouvert un compte bancaire ?

\- Bien si, Bruce m'a mis un solde de 10 000 dollars. Pourquoi ?

Dick dû prendre une longue et lente inspiration pour ne pas imploser.

\- Pour rien.

Il sentit le regard lourd de Gar et Rachel se poser sur lui. Il avait peut-être répondu un peu trop fort et un peu trop énervé. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais la jalousie courait sous sa peau. Jason était comme le petit dernier d'une fratrie ayant le droit de tout et pourri gâté, tandis que l'aîné était le crash test.

Nouveau costume en fibre de Zilon, une carte bancaire avec un plafond outrageusement indécent pour un garçon de 19 ans et le droit de conduire la Batmobile.

_Je n’ai jamais eu le droit, moi, de la conduire ! bouda Dick_

S'il gara la voiture de manière abrupte en décrochant sa ceinture de sécurité avec véhémence, ce n'était pas expressément pour témoigner de sa colère.

Jason eut au moins la décence de garder sa bouche fermé. Pour tout dire, le regard que lui avait jeté Dick avait été suffisant. Prenant leur affaires, Gar, Rachel et Jason suivirent Dick à la réception. Et par instinct de survie, ils restèrent calmes et silencieux.

\- Bonjour, quatre chambres s'il vous plait, demanda poliment Dick.

La femme d'une cinquantaine d'année leur sourit en guise de salut. Jetant un oeil à son registre, elle secoua la tête :

\- Je suis désolé, il ne m'en reste plus que deux, en lits double.

\- Que deux ? répéta Dick.

\- Les festivals de la saison a débuté cette semaine, expliqua-t-elle, chaque année, au mois de novembre c'est la même chose et c'est Thanksgiving, les hôtels affichent complet. Désolé.

Dick était contrarié. Il n'avait pas envie de reprendre la route pour trouver un autre hôtel avec le nombre de chambre adéquat. Rachel avait besoin de dormir. Ils en avaient tous besoin.

\- Jason et Gar peuvent en partager une, et nous on peut prendre l'autre, proposa Rachel sentant son embarras.

Dick se tourna vers elle. Rachel était blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine et les cernes sous ses yeux se marquaient de violet.

\- Tu es sûr ? s'assura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

Jason avait été sur le point de protester, mais Gar lui écrasa le pied.

\- Je vais prendre les deux chambres restantes, accepta-t-il.

Le petite groupe s'installèrent dans leur chambre respectif. Ce n'était peut-être pas un motel haut standing mais les pièces étaient accueillantes et les lits confortables. 

Regardant par la fenêtre, Rachel remarqua un restaurant de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Nous pourrions manger-là, indiqua-t-elle à Dick, j'ai tellement faim que je pense que l'estomac de Jason a atterri dans le mien.

Dick ri au commentaire. C'était une excellente idée, ils n'avaient pas loin à aller. Et comme en témoignait le ciel nuageux sombre et gris, le temps allait se dégrader. Autant rester à proximité de leur motel.

Jason et Gar mangèrent comme quatre sous le regard écœuré de Rachel. Ils avaient bien faillit lui couper l'appétit. Elle s'était contentée d'un repas simple mais voyant Jason avaler son cinquième cheeseburger dégoulinant de sauce elle avait rendu les armes. Lorsqu'il voulut en commander un sixième, Dick l'arrêta :

\- Jason, ça suffit tu vas être malade.

\- Mon record c'est huit, dit-il en plongeant ses frites dans son milk-shake et avalant une énorme bouché

\- Génial, je n'ai vraiment plus faim là, grimaça Rachel.

La tablé à côté de la leur ne se cacha pas pour montrer également leur dégoût. Jason était insortable.

Avec des ventres plein pour ne pas dire, débordant, ils regagnèrent leur motel... sous une pluie battante ! Ils eurent beau courir, ils arrivèrent dans le hall trempé jusqu'à l'os.

Gar et Jason ressemblaient à des rats mouillés se disputant pour être le premier à la douche. Les deux acolytes lancèrent un bref "bonne nuit" par-dessus leur épaule avant de disparaître vers leur étage.

Rachel n'avait pas à se battre pour passer en priorité à la salle de bain, Dick était un gentleman. Elle resta un long moment sous le jet chaud de la douche, frottant durement chaque centimètre carré de peau. Outre la sueur et la crasse, elle se sentait sale. La mémoire d'Angela posant maternellement ses mains sur elle était comme imprégner d'immondices. Elle voulait que cette sensation parte avec l'eau dans le siphon avec espoir que sa culpabilité l'accompagne. Elle se sentait tellement stupide d'avoir été aussi naïve. Elle n'avait été qu'un jouet dans les mains d'Angela, un moyen et un outil pour récupérer Trigon.

Quant à son père ? Par où commencer ?

\- La place est libre, dit-elle à Dick, je me brosserais les dents après.

Dick l'observa un instant de plus alors qu'il gagnait à son tour la salle de bain. Elle avait l'air un peu mieux malgré la fatigue. Il était presque sûr qu'après avoir pris sa douche, il la retrouverait dormant devant la télévision encore allumé, son petit sachet de crackers dans les mains. Il sourit en l'entendant croquer dans son snack préféré. C'était en effet plus facile de manger un petit quelque chose sans avoir Jason sous le nez. Sérieusement, le garçon était un gouffre sans fond.

Dick pouvait l'admettre, l'eau chaude coulant le longs de ses muscles aidaient à soulager certaines tensions. L'illusion que Trigon avait créer pour lui s'était rejoué plusieurs fois dans sa tête depuis leur départ de Killdeer. Il avait presque réussi à le maintenir dans ses ténèbres. Et il n’avait sûrement pas prévus que Rachel briserait le contrôle qu‘il avait sur lui. Audacieux de sa part de l’avoir replongé dans ce moment précis. Il avait tellement eu peur lorsqu’elle s’était saisi du trapèze. Il faut des mois d’entraînements pour apprendre à se balancer de la plate-forme. Et Dick le savait, les toutes premières fois vous lâchiez la barre à mi-chemin et tombiez dans le filet de sécurité. Il savait que Rachel allait tomber. Lorsqu’elle s’est élancée, tout son système nerveux s’est enrayé dans la terreur. Avant même qu’elle glisse du trapèze, il pouvait déjà entendre le son distinct de son corps se briser au sol. Un son qu’il ne pourra jamais oublier malgré les cris qu’il avait poussé. Il n’avait pas pu sauver ses parents, mais il a sauvé Rachel. Et il se sentait tellement apaiser comme enfin guéris d’une blessure de longue date.

La mort de Zucco n’avait pas aidé à son deuil. La vengeance n’avait pas aidé non plus. Mais sauver une enfant ; son enfant lui avait apporté la sérénité.

Vous pouvez continuer à vivre à la perte de vos parents, mais vous ne pouvez pas survivre à la perte de votre enfant. 

Dick avait compris.

Il n’était pas particulièrement croyant, à vrai dire, il ne croyait pas en Dieu. Mais après avoir rencontré Trigon, il pouvait remettre en question cette croyance. Et c’était agréable de se dire que peut-être, ses parents lui avaient mis Rachel sur son chemin.

Sortant de la salle de bain, Dick fut surpris de s'être trompé. Rachel ne dormait pas encore. Bien au contraire, elle zappait d'une chaîne à l'autre, ses jambes bougeant nerveusement. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle bondit sur ses pieds pour prendre sa place, fermant prestement la porte.

_Ok, songea-t-il perplexe, et bien quand il faut y aller, faut y aller._

Rachel rinçait sa brosse à dent brutalement à la limite de la casser en deux. Elle se sentait nerveuse et énervé. Tomber sur les infos du jour sur le canal 15 alors qu'elle cherchait un film à regarder, n'était pas l'idéal. Rachel avait ri malgré elle en voyant Jason faire comme toujours son show _"Les Titans sont de retour les poufiasses"_. La tête de l'agent de l'ATF à l'intrusion de Robin avait été encore plus risible. Elle aurait dû changer de chaîne à l'instant où le journaliste établissait son compte rendu des lieux. L'image montrait deux sacs mortuaires transportés par les coroners donnant le nom des personnes décédés, puis un zoom sur la maison où des agents s'activaient à collecter des pièces à convictions. Rachel pu reconnaître Dawn dans la foule de monde, parlant à un agent de police. Et finalement, elle se vit à l'écran, son visage s'affichant dans le coin à gauche. Une vielle photo de l'année dernière. Son histoire raconté et déformé à demi-mots par le journaliste. Et comme si ça n'était pas suffisant, la caméra les avait filmés Dick et elle quitter la maison. L'image n'était pas laide en soit, Dick l'entourait d'un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, l'aidant à s'installer dans la voiture de Hank. C’étaient les propos tenu qui était dérangeant. _"L'inspecteur Richard Grayson de Détroit, tenu de l'affaire n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer. Cependant, nous savons que la jeune Roth est suspecté des événements mystérieux qui se sont déroulés ici même à Killdeer"._

Trigon lui avait brisé le cœur et pourri la vie.

Son regard rencontra son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'y avait plus rien. L'autre ne se présentait plus. Cela aurait pu être un énorme soulagement si ce n'était la gemme rouge ornant son front.

Depuis que c'était là, elle avait la sensation désagréable d'avoir quelque chose de dur coller sur sa peau. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais gênant. Elle avait remarqué le regard des gens sur elle, leur yeux fixant le losange écarlate. Elle détestait ça ! C'était moche, grossier et inesthétique.

Trigon avait placé ça là, comme déposant sa marque sur elle.

Rachel essaya de le retirer en tentant de l'arracher, poussant et grattant jusqu'à irriter la peau autour. Mais rien n'y faisait. C'était profondément ancré. Elle voulait s'en débarrasser, faire disparaître cette chose qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été marqué comme du bétail. Elle se saisit de sa lime à ongle et chercha à faire levier. C'était douloureux et la pointe creusa dans sa chair si profondément que des filets de sang s'en échappaient.

Impossible de le faire sortir. Désemparé, elle laissa tomber la lime dans le lavabo laissant les larmes couler et se mêler à son propre sang. Les doux sanglots n'atténuèrent pas sa détresse alors elle cria pour l'évacuer.

Dick assis tranquillement à vérifier le trajet du lendemain, sursauta. Immédiatement en alerte, il se rua vers la salle de bain :

\- "Rachel"

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreurs, il vit le sang sur son visage. En deux pas, il était sur elle a vérifié la blessure autour du joyau.

\- Rachel, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? dit-il le timbre de sa voix brisé en voyant la lime à ongle couverte de sang dans le vasque. C'était plus une accusation qu'une question. Il avait compris ce que Rachel avait tenté de faire. Le tout était de comprendre pourquoi elle s'était mutilée de la sorte.

\- Je voulais la retirer, dit-elle en larme, enlever sa marque sur moi.

\- Rachel...

Dick, implorait presque.

Il saisit Rachel sous les bras et l'installa sur la console du lavabo. Il nettoya la blessure avec les moyens du bord regrettant de ne pas avoir un antiseptique. C'était profond, mais pas au point de devoir suturer. Plusieurs fois, il mouilla la serviette éponge et tamponna délicatement la zone jusqu'à ce que le sang cesse de couler.

\- Rachel, ça n'est pas sa marque, mais ton cœur, expliqua Dick, j'ai cette vision atroce de sa main plongé dans ton thorax pour l'en extraire.

Rachel était silencieuse et attentive, ne quittant pas des yeux Dick. Il avait vu cette partie.

\- Trigon l'a fait par l'image qu'il devait en tirer, continua-t-il, le briser et l'arracher de son âme. Ton cœur est toujours là, à battre fort.

Dick prit une de ses mains pour la recouvrir de la sienne et la posa sur sa poitrine. Ensemble, ils sentirent un battement, puis deux...

\- Ton cœur qui est aussi ton âme est devenu une pierre précieuse, belle et magnifique, placé là où tout le monde peut voir ta bonté. Ce n'est pas sa marque, c'est la tienne.

Dick prit son visage en coupe, ses grandes mains balayant les nouvelles larmes. Il se pencha lentement et embrassa la gemme d'un baiser chaste. Émue, elle l'encercla dans ses bras, nichant son visage dans son cou. Dick rendit l'étreinte avec la même douceur. Ils restèrent là pendant un petit moment, à attendre que le moment passe sans mot dit.

Lorsque son poids devint plus lourd contre lui, Dick n'hésita pas une seule seconde et porta Rachel dans ses bras. Appelez ça l'instinct, mais elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille pour s'accrocher à lui tel un koala sur sa branche d'eucalyptus préféré.

Lentement, comme profitant du moment, il l'a ramené dans la sécurité de son lit. Il prit le temps de la border, mémorisant chaque étape. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais plus d'autre occasion de pouvoir le faire ?

Rachel, les yeux mi-clos, lui sourit avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond.

Dick resta un moment assis sur le bord de son lit, à la regarder. Il déposa une douce caresse sur sa joue et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille :

\- « Bonne nuit ma puce ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous sommes tous d’accord pour affirmer que Rachel à subit l’horreur dans cet épisode. Sa transformation bien qu’épique à surement provoquer un SSPT. La place de Trigon comme étant son tortionnaire. Voilà un aspect que je voulais aborder.


	7. Au nom du père

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick affronte Bruce après une année de séparation.   
> Quelque chose lui est remis, quel choix fera-t-il ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to you and your support Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97 Killer_Moth and Prittchet

Interlude épisode 1 saison 2 (Partie 4)

Dick avait conduit pendant plus de six heures d'affilés de Canton à Philadelphie. Une heure de plus pour trouver un motel qui convenait à Jason. Il choisissait, il payait. Dick ne s'était certainement pas attendu à dormir une nuit au Sofitel. Un hôtel de luxe par excellence. Certes, Jason avait bon goût, mais ça avait été de trop pour Rachel qui n'avait pas l'habitude de baigner dans cette sphère d'opulence.

Sur le trajet, Rachel avait failli étriper Jason une paire de fois. A un moment, même Dick avait été séduit par l'idée d'abandonner le jeune homme sur le bord de la route. Sans l'intervention de Gar pour temporiser le conflit qui opposait Jason à Rachel, il l'aurait fait. Bien évidemment, au bout d'une dizaine de miles il aurait fait demi-tour.

Avec ce caprice supplémentaire, Rachel avait viré aux rouges. A la fois par un sentiment de malaise et de colère. Dick avait dû intervenir dans le hall avant qu'ils n'en arrivent aux mains.

Par acquis de conscience, Dick avait fait les enregistrements, reprenant comme la veille deux chambres doubles. Il avait voulu garder un œil sur Rachel depuis qu'elle c'était mutilé le front. Elle avait semblé beaucoup mieux cela étant dit.

En effet, Rachel avait eu l'air plus reposer, les marques de fatigues et de stress avaient totalement disparu. Elle avait été également plus souriante et détendu. Ce changement avait été le bienvenue.

C'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille en hurlant au beau milieu de la nuit. Le cauchemar avait été terrible, la rendant tremblante et en sueur. C'était quelque chose qui était en rapport avec la perte de contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Dick n'aurait su le dire car Rachel était plongée dans une crise d'angoisse sévère, ses explications et ses propos déformés. Il avait mis plus d'une vingtaine de minutes à enrayer la crise. Et lorsqu'il réussit à la calmer, elle s'était déjà rendormie dans ses bras.

Au matin, Rachel s'était tenue distante et silencieuse, ne répondant pas à ses questions. Dick avait eu l'impression de faire un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière dans la même foulée.

Dick roulait à présent vers Gotham. Rachel étaient installé à l'arrière, jouant avec Gar à la PSP. Jason, à ses côtés lui racontait ses aventures avec Batman. Dick, écoutait d'une oreille distraite, pensant à 1000 choses à la fois.

La première concernait Rachel, bien évidemment. Depuis leur rencontre, il savait que la peur de perdre le contrôle était quelque chose qui l'effrayait constamment. Le sentiment de n'appartenir à personne était également très présente. Rachel cherchait désespérément à entrer dans un groupe ou une famille. Elle aurait fait confiance à la mauvaise personne sans réfléchir si ça lui avait permis de combler ce vide. Rencontrer Gar avait été une excellente chose. Rencontrer Caulder beaucoup moins.

Rachel se sentait en marge de la société, sauf avec des personnes comme elle. Plus Dick y pensait, plus une idée lui venait pour permettre à Rachel de s'épanouir pleinement. Donna pourrait-être en accord avec ce point.

Recréer une nouvelle génération de Titans, permettrait à Rachel d'apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et appartenir à un groupe. Gar en avait également besoin. Ensemble, ils pourraient s'entraîner et grandir. Avec Gar sous le même toit, elle ne se sentirait plus seul.

La deuxième et pas des moindres, était Bruce. Il avait contacté Alfred tôt au matin pour lui signaler qu'il allait passer sans mentionner Jason. Dick voulait parler à Bruce seul à seul sans avoir l'énergumène de service qui monopoliserais l'espace et la conversation. Il ne savait pas comment allait se passer leur retrouvaille. Et il n'était même pas sûr de réussir à conduire jusqu'au manoir sans changer d'avis durant le trajet. Il avait peur !

Et pour cause, Bruce et lui... c'était compliqué.

Batman et Robin s'étaient séparé sur le toit de la banque de Gotham après une série de mots violents et insultants. Du moins de sa part. Batman était resté maître de lui et avait essayé de le calmer. Et plus il avait essayé de le réconforter, plus Robin était monté en pression. Sa colère s'était finalement achevée avec son poing heurtant le visage de Batman, se cassant une phalange au passage. Dick ce soir-là, n'avait pas regagné la Batcave, il était rentré directement chez lui. La semaine suivante, il emménageant à Détroit. Bruce avait essayé de le contacter et Dick avait ignoré les appels.

Avec le recul, Dick pouvait dire qu'il s'était enfoui non pas de Batman mais de Bruce. La peur des représailles du père pour le manque de respect. C'était il y a un an. Il était resté stagnant durant tout ce temps, jusqu'à ce qu'une frimousse gothique vienne bouleverser son existence. Elle lui avait enseigné la patience en premier lieu, puis le contrôle de soi en deuxième. La patience car ne pas s'énerver avec une enfant demande de prendre sur soi. Et le contrôle de soi pour ne pas perdre sa patience. Avoir la responsabilité de Rachel, l'avait obligé à enfiler les chaussures de Bruce et voir de son point de vue. Et maintenant, il pouvait certifier qu'il en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à son père adoptif.

Ils étaient en périphérie de Gotham lorsque Rachel demanda une pause pour Dame. Une pause nécessaire et urgente. Dick tourna immédiatement sur sa droite, sachant exactement où aller. En deux minutes, ils arrivèrent à un motel. Rachel sauta pratiquement de la voiture, dansant sur ses pieds.

\- Pense à autre chose Rachel, conseilla Gar remarquant que le bureau de réception était inoccupé.

\- Ça fait plus de 20 minutes que je pense à autre chose, grogna Rachel

Dick appela plusieurs fois avant qu'un homme dans la soixantaine ne se montre.

\- Bonjour, nous aurions besoin de deux chambres en lits double s'il vous plaît.

Le vielle homme les salua en retour, se tournant vers son ordinateur.

\- Alors, deux chambres en lits double, répéta-t-il en cliquant sur les touches si lentement que l'écran de veille aurait pu se réactiver. Dick et Gar regardèrent hagard le vielle homme. 

Rachel poussa un grognement, serrant davantage ses cuisses.

\- On y est presque Rachel ! encouragea Dick en croisant les doigts.

Jason soupira exaspérer et s'avança au guichet :

\- "Hey papy, t'as pas des toilettes pour elle avant qu'elle inonde ta moquette ?"

Le vielle leva les yeux vers lui et ensuite vers Rachel.

\- Oh, au fond du couloir sur votre droite.

Rachel sprinta.

Lorsqu'elle revint plus détendue, le vielle homme n'avait toujours pas fini d'enregistrer la première chambre. Elle s'avança vers Jason et embrassa sa joue.

\- Merci.

Il rougit sous l'attention. 

\- Et moi ? quémanda Gar

\- Tu ne m'as pas sauvé d'un moment extrêmement embarrassant.

\- Et ouais, désolé mec, je les faite toutes tomber.

Dick gloussa à leur échange. Ces trois-là ensemble était comme une sainte trinité pas si sage.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Dick avait enfin les clefs en main.

\- Tu sais, c'est con d'avoir pris des chambres, lui fit remarque Jason, on n'est qu'à 40 minutes du manoir. Alfred pourrait...

\- Non, coupa Dick en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, nous ne passerons pas la nuit au Manoir Wayne. Je vais aller voir Bruce pour régler deux ou trois choses avec lui. Seul à seul. Ensuite, je t'y conduirais soit ce soir ou demain matin.

Jason le regarda longuement dans l'incompréhension. Il haussa les épaules et gagna sa chambre avec Gar.

\- Tu sais, dit Rachel alors que Dick ouvrait leur porte, Gar est super déçu de ne pas rencontrer Batman.

Dick lui sourit en réponse connaissant l'intérêt que Gar avait pour les super-héros. Un jour peut-être, il aurait l'occasion de le rencontrer. Seulement si Dick arrive à se réconcilier avec le tôlier d'abord.

\- Je vais être partit pendant quelques heures, avertit Dick, Jason, Gar et toi vous pourriez aller aux arcades en attendant et aller manger une pizza. Celles du Othello sont supers, c'est à deux rues d'ici.

Rachel regarda les billets que Dick lui tendait.

\- Est-ce que je ne peux pas plutôt attendre dans la voiture, je me ferais toute petite.

Dick sourit largement à la moue adorable de Rachel.

\- Pas cette fois, dit-il en embrassant sa gemme sur le front

Rachel n'allait jamais se lasser de ce geste, pas avec ce que cela signifiait. A contrecœur, elle se saisit des billets et le regarda quitter la chambre. Elle avait pu sentir à quel point Dick était tendus comme un arc.

***

Dick avait roulé jusqu'au manoir, l'esprit tourmenté par sa futur conversation avec Bruce. Ses mains étaient moites et sa bouche sèche. L'idée de le revoir après tout ce temps était en train de lui provoquer des sueurs froides. Lente et constantes. Il se sentait même un peu nauséeux. L'image de lui en train de briser la nuque de Batman était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire. Une image qui ne partirait peut-être jamais.

Lorsqu'il se gara devant l'entrée du manoir, Dick n'était toujours pas sûr de lui. La brique grise soigneusement entretenu tranchait avec le verts des arbustes stratégiquement placés. Les fontaines continuaient d'arborer une richesse dans les jardins entourés par des parterres de fleurs. A travers les grandes fenêtres filtraient les lumières tamisés. 

Il ignore pourquoi cela aurait dû changer avec son départ mais c'était comme revenir dans le domaine pour la première fois. Le personnel du manoir était dirigé d'une main de maître par Alfred. Jamais, les lieux seraient laissés à l'abandon.

En un regard, des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, des bons et des mauvais. Et s'il devait trancher, il y avait plus souvent des rires et de merveilleux moments que des pleurs et de la tristesse.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Bruce sur le perron. Il sentit ses poumons se serrer dans sa poitrine et tachycarder. Un sentiment étrange entre le bonheur des retrouvailles et la peur d'être refoulé.

Leur regard s'accrochèrent et Dick retint son souffle. L'intensité du moment était écrasante.

Bruce eut un léger sourire comme pour dire "tout va bien, l'eau à couler sous les ponts". Dick, ressenti un énorme soulagement, sa peur descendant progressivement vers quelque chose d'autre.

Il sortit lentement de la voiture, presque timide de se retrouver devant l'homme. Lorsqu'il s'avança, Dick réalisa qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand tout se passait encore bien entre eux, ils se saluaient par une étreinte rapide. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne mette une droite à Bruce et l'insulte. Alors, ravalant sa salive aux allures de gravier, il tendit une main vers l'homme avec espoir qu'il la saisisse. Un soulagement lorsque Bruce referma sa main dans la sienne et une petite déception en arrière-fond.

Dick jaugea l'homme qui l'invitait à entrer. Il n'avait presque pas changer mise à part que le blanc avait un peu plus marqué ses tempes. Bruce était un homme qui vieillissait bien. A croire qu'être Batman la nuit entretenait l'élasticité et le tonus de la peau.

Est-ce qu'il a toujours été aussi grand ? pensa Dick alors qu'il marchait à ses côtés.

Bruce semblait avoir une bonne tête de plus. A mois que cette impression soit dû au fait qu'il se sentait misérable.

\- Maître Grayson.

Dick leva la tête à l'appel de son nom pour voir Alfred descendre les escaliers. Dick sourit de bonheur. C'était bon de revoir le majordome. Même s'il était plus une sorte de grand-père improviser qu'autre chose.

\- Ravie de vous revoir en ces lieux.

Dick avait la bouche trop sèche pour ravaler quoique ce soit à ce stade. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux d'Alfred que la petite rancœur était toujours brûlante. Le majordome n'avait pas caché sa colère face à son attitude dans une longue lettre qui soulignait son désappointement. Dick avait répondu avec de sincères excuses.

Ne jamais sous-estimé Alfred Thaddeus Crane Middleton Pennyworth comme étant un simple maître de maison. Rare son ceux qui connaisse son passé de militaire dans les lignes britanniques. Encore moins sont services actifs en tant que médecin. Autant dire qu'Alfred est le Bear Grylls de Gotham. Dick à plus souvent vu Alfred en Rangers et Treillis quand costume trois pièces.

Aussi, il n'a jamais bronché face à l'homme. Il pouvait être plus effrayant que Batman par bien des aspects.

\- Bonjour Alfred, salua-t-il en se faisant tout petit.

Le majordome leva un sourcil satisfait.

\- Je subodore qu'une leçon a été apprise ?

\- Vous subodorez bien.

Lorsque le sourire d'Alfred cassa son expression dur, Dick respira à nouveau. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait eu au téléphone pour lui demander un service, il avait entendu au son de sa voix qu'il n'était pas franchement le bienvenue. Avec ce sourire, il avait l'impression qu'il était pardonné.

\- Le service est servie au salon Maître Bruce.

\- Merci Alfred.

Et avec un hochement de tête, Alfred partait déjà vaquer à ses occupations.

Une petite pensée de savoir comment Jason appréhendait Alfred traversa son esprit. 

\- Je suis resté longtemps sans nouvelles, le coupa Bruce dans ses pensées, alors quand Alfred m'a dit que tu comptais passer, je reconnais que j'ai été fort surpris.

Voilà qui était nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre Bruce, d'être surpris, fit remarquer Dick

\- C'est vrai, il ne faut pas que ça devienne une habitude.

Le ton était léger. C'était une bonne chose. Cela donnait du temps à Dick de trouver les mots pour expliquer son comportement de l'année dernière.

\- Tu as fait toute les unes avec ta vielle bande de Titans, j'ai aussi vu des nouveaux.

_Et merde !_

Le seul sujet que Dick ne voulait absolument pas aborder. Un sujet de dispute systématique. Bruce n'avait pas apprécié qu'il quitte Gotham pour s'installer à St Francisco, estimant qu'il était trop jeune pour gérer une équipe. Encore moins quitter l'Université pour ce faire. Il venait de subir une rupture amoureuse douloureuse, c'était un bon moyen de remonter la pente mais Bruce n'avait pas vu ça du même œil. Et pour couronner le tout, Bruce avait remarqué "les nouveaux visages". Et par nouveaux, il devait sous-entendre Rachel. Cependant, le connaissant, il avait déjà dû faire des recherches et découvrir toute l'histoire de Gar et de Kory.

\- T'as dû avoir beaucoup de boulot.

Oh Ok, Bruce semble plutôt bien le prendre !

\- Beaucoup oui.

Étonnant, mais appréciable. Pas de sermon comme quoi il avait fait du ramdam, mal préparer ses plans... Il y avait du changement. Bruce ne jugeait pas.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu viens me voir ? questionna Bruce en entrant dans le salon

_On y est !_

\- Non, je n’ai jamais eu l'occasion de te dire pourquoi j'étais parti, répondit Dick, l'expression contrite.

Il dû reprendre un souffle nécessaire lorsque Bruce plongea son regard dans le sien. Ça n'était pas facile, la peur rampant à nouveau dans ses tripes.

\- On ne s’est pas quitter en bon terme.

_Je regrette vraiment d'avoir mis mon point dans ta figure_

\- Lorsque deux personnes se séparent c'est rarement l'entente cordiale, concéda Bruce.

Dick était perplexe. Bruce semblait faire des efforts pour se montrer compréhensible sans porter de jugements. Ce qui était nouveau car l'homme n'avait fait que ça durant toute sa jeunesse.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas en faire toute une histoire, je veux juste clarifier la situation, expliqua Dick en prenant place sur le canapé.

Ses jambes tremblaient tellement que c'était inconfortable de rester plus longtemps debout. Bruce fit de même et attendit visiblement que Dick soit près pour continuer.

\- Après mon départ, une fois à Détroit, une partie de moi était encore ici. Je cherchais des raisons à ce qui c'était passé, dans mon enfance. J'ai lutté. J'avais cette noirceur qui ne me quittait pas et j'ignorais comment la canaliser. J'en ai souffert. Et j'ai fait souffrir. J'ai toujours mis sur le compte de l'éducation que tu m'avais donné, l'embrigadement que j'avais dû endurer.

Le dire à haute voix rendait encore plus réelle les problèmes qu'il avait emmagasiner toutes ses années. Les mêmes qu'ils avaient su gérer pour Rachel mais dont il avait été incapable de faire pour lui-même. Admettre à Bruce qu'il avait fait souffrir, lui et son entourage n'était pas si simple. Encore moins expliquer qu'il avait tenu son mentor pour responsable de ses propres échecs. A la fin, le mot "endurer" est sorti malgré lui. C'était trop tard pour le récupérer. Dick espérait que Bruce ne prendrait pas ça pour une attaque. Il ne voulait plus se battre contre Bruce ou Batman, ça l'avait fait sombrer dans l'illusion de Trigon. La douleur avait empoigné son cœur d'avoir fait l'impensable.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses, accepta à demi-mot Bruce.

\- Le fait est que je t'ai reproché un tas de choses qui n'était pas forcément de ta faute.

Bruce se décomposa. Il avait l'air blessé et ce n'est pas du tout ce que Dick voulait. Bien au contraire.

\- Je vois, alors aujourd'hui tu penses avoir fait le tri et tu es venu rendre ton verdict.

\- Non, répondit Dick en prenant le temps de bien peser ses mots, ça n'a plus aucune importance, le pourquoi, le comment, t'as simplement fait ce que tu pouvais, ce que tu pensais être le mieux pour moi. Les entraînements... tout le reste. T'as fait ce qu'il fallait et je n'ai plus penser à autre chose qu'à la colère provoquer par la perte de mes parents.

C'était dit. Il acceptait ses erreurs et les assumait. Sa colère était la sienne pas celle de Bruce. Il le savait depuis longtemps, c'est juste que c'était plus simple de blâmer quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et cette noirceur que tu as mentionnée ? demanda Bruce

Bien sûr, l'homme allait s'inquiéter. Après tout, il l'a toujours fait, c'est juste que Dick avait été trop aveugle pour le voir ou l'accepter. D'où le traceur camouflé dans son bras à son insu.

\- Si je voulais avancer il fallait que je l'efface. Elle m'empêchait de voir les trucs formidable que t'avais fait pour moi.

Dick vit l'expression surprise de Bruce. L'homme était ému.

\- Je serais très curieux de savoir qu'elles sont ces trucs.

\- Peut-être une autre fois, en convint Dick.

\- Énigmatique. Bien joué.

\- J'ai eu le meilleur prof.

_Dieu, ça faisait si longtemps !_

Les plaisanteries légères qu'ils partageaient avant. A l'époque où Dick était tout aussi excité par les patrouilles avec Batman que Jason actuellement.

\- En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Le jour où tu es partit autour de moi tout a changé.

\- Tu parles de Jason Todd ?!

Bien sûr, il fallait parler du petite frère qui venait d'entrer dans la famille. Un électron libre qui pouvait se montrer plus coriace que l'ancienne version de Robin.

\- Oui, un garçon qui s'est avéré très prometteur, avec des imperfections très facile à corriger.

Houlà, je n'en dirais pas autant.

\- Ce qui est dans tes cordes bien sûr.

\- Peut-être qu'après cette conversation j'envisagerais une autre approche.

Voilà qui était drôle.

\- J'y croirais quand je le verrais, ria Dick.

Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec son frère adoptif avait été chaotique parfois même pénible. Et Rachel en avait fait un peu les frais sur le trajet pour Gotham.

\- Je sais, à mon âge c'est difficile. Et toi alors ? Tu as des projets ? demanda Bruce.

\- Peut-être ?

Dick en avait, en effet. Et tout tournait autour de Rachel. Il allait commencer par faire une tonne d'administration pour obtenir une tutelle provisoire. Et il savait où aller à Gotham pour la demander. Le tout était de savoir si l'homme en face de lui serait en accord avec sa décision. Quant à l'autre projet...

\- Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, préviens-moi.

C'était le moment où jamais et peut-être que ce début de réconciliation allait prendre une tournure négative rapidement.

\- En fait, en profita Dick, puisque t'en parles j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

Bruce attendit patiemment.

L'envie de lui dire : _"Crache le morceau fils"_ avait failli s'échapper.

De toute évidence, Dick hésitait à demander.

\- Ça fait un moment que je pense à San Francisco.

Bruce se raidit.

\- Encore les Titans.

\- Peut-être qu'il est temps de repartir du bon pied, tenta Dick.

Il essaya de donner des allures de "je suis sûr de moi" mais ça ne trompa pas Bruce. Il chercha à comprendre les avenants et les aboutissements. Le pourquoi dans cette décision. Il le jaugea longuement. Bruce était sûr que cela avait un rapport avec l’enfant Roth. Avec un peu d'encouragement et les bonnes motivations, peut-être que les Titans ne seraient pas un échec comme la dernière fois. Il se rappelait trop vivement l'état pitoyable de son fils lorsqu'il revint de San Francisco, annonçant que les Titans n'existaient plus. Quelque chose était mort en lui. Et ça n'avait fait qu'empirer par la suite.

Mais avec Rachel, Dick avait semblé changer. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Dick, il n'était qu'une boule de rage, stressé et violent. Aujourd'hui, il semblait calme, serein et paisible. Bruce se rappelait qu'il n'était pas très différent lorsqu‘ils se sont rencontrés la première fois au cirque de Haly. Adopter Dick l’avait sauvé de lui-même. La situation semblait se répéter.

\- A une seule et unique condition.

Dick fronça les sourcils. Il avait bien vu que Bruce l’avait scruté comme pour en percer les secrets. Un frisson parcourra sa nuque.

\- Tu prends Jason avec vous.

Dick faillit recracher son thé. Était-il sérieux ?

\- Jason n’est pas prêt à être Robin, dit Bruce très sérieusement, contrairement à toi, il manque de discipline, de patience et d’obéissance. Apprendre à travailler en groupe pourrait lui être d’une aide précieuse.

\- Bruce je ne crois pas que je sois le mieux placés pour l’entraîner, avertit Dick.

\- Et bien, tu te débrouilles très bien avec cette enfant que tu as pris sous ton aile, qu’elle est son nom ? Rachel ? 

Dick soupira longuement. Bien sûr ! Il n’aurait pas fallu longtemps à Bruce pour aborder le sujet.

\- Avoue ? Jason t’as tout raconté sur Chicago.

Bruce eut un rictus satisfait.

\- Plus ou moins. Disons que j’ai toujours gardé un œil sur toi.

Dick ne savait pas comment prendre cette information. Il avait pris connaissance très récemment du traceur planqué dans son bras gauche. Et apparemment, Bruce en avait implanté un autre dans une zone inaccessible. Où exactement, Dick ne voulait pas le savoir.

\- Oh, fut tout ce que Dick pu dire.

\- Si Jason désire devenir Robin aux côtés de Batman, il doit faire preuve de plus de sérieux. Son manque d‘obéissance sur le terrain pourrais lui coûter la vie.

\- C’est à ce point ? plaisanta Dick repensant à ses jeunes années en tant que Robin.

Il n’était pas toujours très sérieux. Et il désobéissant par moment.

\- Alfred a dû passer des heures à nettoyer le sol de l’entrée car il s’est amusé à conduire sa moto dans les couloirs, expliqua Bruce semblant soudain très fatigué, il utilise le Bat-ordinateur à des fins personnels pour des recherches pour le moins outrageantes, utilise les armes de la salle des armures, sort derrière mon dos avec la Batmobile... 

\- Tu ne lui as pas autorisé de la conduire ? coupa Dick subitement très intéressé

\- Absolument pas, c’est même une interdiction comme ça l’était pour toi.

\- Ah je le savais ! cria Dick soulagé et heureux de l’entendre.

Bruce souris d’amusement. Quelqu’un était-il jaloux ?

\- Part avec Jason, Garfield et Rachel pour San Francisco. Mon jet est à ta disposition lorsque tu seras prêt, dit Bruce en se dirigeant vers son bureau, Dick sur ses pas.

\- Très bien, concéda Dick

Il regarda Bruce ouvrir son tiroir et en sortir une grande enveloppe en papier kraft. Il la remis à Dick. Lorsqu’il l’ouvrit, il faillit tomber à la renverse.

Comment avait-il su ?

\- Bruce, est-ce que tu penses que je peux vraiment faire ça ? 

Dick regarda encore une fois les deux dossiers dans ses mains, l’une était une demande de tutelle temporaire de 6 mois et l’autre un dossier d’adoption.

\- Commence par cet essais de 6 mois. Regarde si c’est vraiment ce que tu veux et si tu te sens à la hauteur. Ensuite, commence à en discuter avec Rachel.

Dick sentait la bile au fond de sa gorge ne sachant pas exactement ce qui provoquait son trouble.

\- Est-ce que tu as su tout de suite que tu voulais m’adopter ? 

Bruce gloussa.

\- Non, j’ai commencé par la façon que je viens de t’énoncer. Mais comme tu avais moins de 13 ans, je ne t’ai pas expressément demandé la permission.

\- Et si elle dit non, enfin je veux dire, si je décide de le vouloir ? s’inquiéta Dick

\- Est-ce que ça changerait tes sentiments pour elle ? 

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il promptement

\- Alors, il n’y a rien à s’inquiéter.

Dick sourit apaiser, un poil rêveur. Le talent tactique de Bruce avait opéré à merveille. De plus, par cet acte il lui offrait son accord pour que Rachel soit une descendante Wayne. Dick avait une inquiétude en moins mais une responsabilité en plus. Jason !

Il s’en serait bien passé mais s’il pouvait l’aider à rester en vie, il le ferait. Jason avait du potentiel, même beaucoup. Avec de l’entraînement et des bases de stratégies solide, il pourrait faire une différence aux côtés de Batman. Mais pour l’instant, il en était très loin.

Bruce raccompagna Dick jusqu’à son véhicule après avoir salué Alfred. Il était arrivé avec un état de stress important, il repartait plus léger. Ils n’étaient pas totalement réconciliés, Dick ne s’était pas excusé sur ce qui s’était passé sur ce toit. Il n’était peut-être pas encore prêt à demander pardon à Batman. Mais il le ferait un jour, il avait déjà fait un grand pas aujourd’hui. Et cette fois, au lieu d’une poigné de main, Bruce l’encercla rapidement dans ses bras. Un brève étreinte mais que Dick savoura pleinement.

Il est vivant, je ne l’ai pas tué. Je ne l’ai pas tué ! se répéta Dick.

Il lui faudrait du temps avant qu'il oublie ce cauchemar.

\- J'ai encore deux ou trois choses à régler avant de partir pour San Francisco, avertit Dick, je dois retourner à Détroit pendant un moment et...

\- N'en dit pas plus, le coupa Bruce, j'enverrais une voiture prendre Jason à ton hôtel. Il attendra ton retour. Et j'ai quelques mots à avoir avec lui.

Dick ne fut pas surpris que Bruce sache qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés à un hôtel. C'était dans sa nature de se tenir informé. Quant à Jason, apparemment il était dans les ennuis. 

Dick donna un dernier salut à l'homme et quitta le manoir. Il poussa un long soupir de libération. Sa tête fourmillait d'un manque d'oxygène comme s'il avait monté l'Everest. L'adrénaline était en pleine chute maintenant, lui donnant la sensation d'avoir les muscles en guimauves. Il avait tellement transpirer à cause du stress que sa chemise collait sur sa peau.

Le moment qu'il avait tant redouté était passé.

***

A son arrivé à l'hôtel, les trois lurons étaient vautrés sur un des lits à jouer au carte au milieu de tas de sucreries. Il était parti à peine quatre heure et la chambre avait l'air d'avoir été cambriolé. La télé braillait en fond sur la chaîne MTV, la veste de Rachel reposant sur le dessus. Le sol était jonché de contenants vides et de bouteilles de soda. Leurs chaussures étaient semées à travers un dédale de vêtements explosés sur la table et les chaises. Et en suspens dans l'air, régnait une odeur nauséabonde de mélange de pizza et de nourriture Thaï.

\- On t'as gardé une pizza, l'avertit Gar tout sourire.

Un coup d'œil vers son lit et une grande boîte de chez Othello était déposé. 

\- Merci, dit-il, mais surtout ne vous ennuyez pas avec le foutoir, je vais nettoyer.

\- Pas de problème mec.

Dick secoua la tête, désappointé. Il n'avait jamais été bordélique mais les trois réunis ensemble pouvaient déclencher un tsunami de bazar. Et Bruce voulait qu'il prenne Jason avec eux ?! Eh bien, des règles allaient devoir être établi. A commencer par la propreté et le rangements.

\- Comment ça s’est passé avec Bruce ? demanda Rachel.

\- Bien, mieux que je l'espérais en fait, répondit Dick en baissant le volume de la télévision, d'ailleurs Jason, Bruce t'envoie une voiture pour te ramener au Manoir.

Sans lever la tête de son jeu, le jeune homme acquiesça :

\- Ok ! Quinte Flush Royal les loosers.

\- Non pas encore, s'indignèrent en cœur Gar et Rachel

Gar se leva retirant son t-shirt et Rachel sa chaussette. Dick sur le point de mordre dans sa tranche de pizza, resta bloqué le regard ahuri.

\- Mais à quoi vous jouez ?

\- Strip poker, tu veux jouer ? répondit Jason.

\- Nom de Dieu Jason ! s'insurgea Dick

\- Quoi ?

\- Faut vraiment j'explique pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme ne semblait visiblement pas comprendre où était le problème. Dick se leva de son siège et récupéra les cartes.

\- Gar remet ton t-shirt, dit-il d'un ton sévère, ils sont mineurs Jason, 13 et 16 ans donc pas de Strip Poker où je ne sais quoi d'autres. Je me fais bien comprendre ?

\- C'est bon, reste cool mec.

Un regard noir et Jason se renfrogna.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, vous trois, vous me nettoyez tout ce bordel, dit-il avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain. Dick était vraiment en colère.

Rachel et Gar s’exécutèrent à la seconde commençant à ranger le désordre. Jason qui regardait son téléphone eut un large sourire.

\- Désolé les gars, je vous aurais bien aider mais mon transport est là.

\- Tu plaisantes ? maugréa Rachel

\- Et non, fanfaronna-t-il en montrant son message, saluez le Robin obsolète pour moi.

Sans un regard en arrière, Jason quitta la chambre laissant les deux amis dubitatifs. Ils nettoyèrent les lieux rapidement, soucieux de devoir se faire sermonner par un Dick maniaque. Lorsque ce dernier sortit de la douche, Gar et Rachel étaient sagement assis sur le lit, les mains jointes sur les genoux. Les deux arborèrent un sourire crispé comme s'ils avaient fait une bêtise. Dick était soudain suspicieux.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait encore comme connerie ? Je m'inquiète ou pas ? 

La chambre était remise en ordre, les vêtements soigneusement rangés, Rachel portaient à nouveau ses chaussettes, rien ne semblait être cassé...

A première vue, tout semblait correct mais, il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel :

\- "Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas tué Jason et caché son corps sous un des deux lits ?"

Gar et Rachel se regardèrent.

\- Le transport de Jason est venue le chercher, s'empressa de répondre Gar, il te salut au fait.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous avez ou allez faire encore une ânerie.

\- Comment ça encore ? s'insurgea Rachel

\- Encore, comme dans "je t'ai interdit d'aller à l'asile mais vous y êtes allés tous les deux"

Oh ! Voilà qui n'était pas prévu. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Dick voulait souligner mais la petite réprimande attendait le bon moment pour être dite. Seulement, il le regretta presque aussitôt. Rachel baissa la tête déconfite. Peut-être un peu honteuse que ça soit mentionné. Était-il réellement en train de la gronder ? 

\- On n'a rien fait de mal, on le jure, dit Gar venant au secours de Rachel, c'est juste que tu étais vachement énervé alors on se tient tranquille.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Dick, journée stressante et Jason n'aide pas vraiment.

Les deux amis ne pouvaient être que d'accord. Et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine avec le nouveau Robin.

Cependant, sa colère avait eu des effets inattendu sur Gar et Rachel. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, ils n'avaient jamais bronché lorsqu'il était soumis à sa rage destructrice. Avec le masque ou non, il avait tué sous leur yeux, violemment et brutalement. Que ce soit Gar ou Rachel, ils n'avaient jamais eu peur de lui. Toutefois, ça semblait avoir changé.

Les récents événements n'avaient pas dû être en sa faveur. Après tout, il avait brutalisé Gar sous les yeux de Rachel et même si c'était Trigon aux commandes, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Le visage terrifié de Rachel ne quitterait jamais sa mémoire. La culpabilité d'avoir laissé Gar être battus à sang, encore moins.

\- Écoutez, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas faim avec tout ce que vous avez mangé, alors est-ce que ça vous tente de visiter Gotham ? leur proposa-t-il gentiment.

Le yeux de Gar s'illuminèrent comme un sapin de Noël

\- On verra Batman ?

\- Peut-être le Bat-signal ?

Le jeune homme était tellement excité qu'il bondit sur ses pieds pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

\- Le Bat-signal fonctionne mieux la nuit, tu sais, ri ouvertement Dick.

Dick profita de cette visite pour conter des anecdotes prenant soin de rester éloigner du manoir Wayne. Rachel et Gar étaient tout ouïes aux aventures de Batman et Robin dans le Gotham criminel et sociopathe. Les plus drôle étant toujours celles ou le Pinguoin ou le Riddler étaient impliqués. Il parla presque de tous les super-vilains sauf du Joker. Celui-ci était toujours un sujet sensible.

Il mentionna également leur futur séjour sur Détroit afin de régler de la paperasserie administrative.

Ils mangèrent dans le restaurant préféré de Dick, où Ernesto passa près de dix minutes à pincé les joues de Rachel et lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Elle était tellement choux et adorable qu'il lui remis un sachet d'une vingtaine de Cannoli lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'établissement.

Quant à Gar, les accolades virils faillis lui casser une clavicule une ou deux fois.

Rachel était rouge d'embarras ne sachant comment remercier l'homme à l'accent qui faisait voyager.

\- Ne sois pas gêné Rachel, dit Dick le sourire aux lèvres, quand j'étais gamin et que je venais ici avec Bruce, Ernesto me bourrais de pâtisserie. Je ne sentais plus mes joues non plus.

Les trois éclatèrent de rires, les ventres pleins après avoir mangé des saladiers de spaghettis. Sur le chemin de retour à leur hôtel, Gar ne quitta pas le ciel de Gotham des yeux.

Et lorsqu'ils furent dans leur chambre, Rachel était persuadée que Gar était pendu à la fenêtre en attente de voir le Bat-signal.

Enfin seul avec Dick, elle lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres alors qu'il l'accompagnait à son lit pour la border.

\- Alors, Bruce et toi, c'est arrangé ?

Il soupira longuement remontant les couvertures sur elle.

\- Je pense que oui, répondit-il en prenant place à ses côté et l'encerclant d'un bras, c'était un peu maladroit au début mais je lui ai dit ce qu'il devait savoir. Je lui devais de m'expliquer et il a été très compréhensible. J'ai l'impression que Bruce à pris un coup de vieux.

\- Ou bien ton départ l'a fait réfléchir, songea Rachel, Melissa me disait toujours qu'on savait à quel point on aimait une personne qu'une fois qu'on l'avait perdu.

\- C'est vrai.

\- J'ai eu peur de te perdre chez Angela, avoua-t-elle avec émotion.

Dick sourit à l'aveux. Il s'abaissa pour reposer son front sur le sien communiquant ainsi son affection.

\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes en pleine contemplation de ce que cela signifiait l'un pour l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand je pense Batman/Bruce Wayne, je pense comme Zack Snyder. Aussi, j’imagine l’acteur Ben Affleck dans les fanfictions des Titans (TV). Attention, j’adore Ian Glenn et il est génial dans son interprétation de Bruce Wayne. Cependant, pour que ça fonctionne avec mes écris j’avais besoin de m’être en action Dick Grayson interpréter par Brenton Thwaites Et Bruce Wayne par Ben Affleck.


	8. Le corbeau n'aime pas l'eau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout comme Superman, chaque super héros à sa kryptonite. Rachel va découvrir le sien alors qu’elle s’interroge de son avenir auprès de Dick.

Interlude épisode 1 saison 2 (Partie 5)

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé lorsque Dick réveilla Rachel et Gar. Ils avaient une longue route à faire jusqu'à Détroit et Dick voulait y arriver avant la tombée de la nuit. Gar avait la banquette arrière pour lui seul, s'allongeant confortablement pour récupérer un peu de sommeil. Le jeune homme à veiller tard avec l'espoir de voir le Bat-signal transpercé la nuit. Malchance, les services de Batman n'avait pas été demandé. Il dormait à peine depuis vingt minutes avant que Dick tambourine à sa porte pour le déloger de son lit. Gar n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, déambulant comme un zombie vers le 4x4. Rachel était un peu plus alerte que son amis. Suffisamment pour prendre une photo compromettante de Gar dormant comme une loutre orné d'un filet de bave glissant de sa bouche. Elle pourrait l'utiliser contre lui plus tard. C'étaient des petites taquineries entre eux qui renforçaient chaque jour leur amitié.

Rachel essayait de s'occuper l'esprit alors que Dick était attentif à la route, bien qu'il semblât être plus perdu dans ses pensées. Leur relation avait fait un virage à 180° depuis leur affrontement avec Trigon. Au début, il n'était que le "garçon du cirque" devenu policier qui allait lui apporter son aide. Mais au bout de quelques jours, il est rapidement devenu plus. Elle s'était accrochée à lui comme à une bouée, croyant ses belles paroles d'espoir. Un espoir qu'il lui avait laissé croire et qu'il avait repris avec couardise. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui lorsqu'il apparut comme par magie dans la vielle maison Caulder. Il était venu pour elle, pour la sauver. Il n'avait pas hésiter à plonger dans sa nuée ténébreuse ouvrant un vortex sur une dimension inconnu. Il l'avait saisi par les bras, plongeant son regard mortifié dans les siens. Dick avait fait à nouveau des promesses, qu'il ne la laisserait pas et c'était la première fois qu'elle le sentait sincère. Il s'y était plus ou moins tenus. Il avait fait des efforts. Néanmoins, il était resté distant, presque intouchable. Mais depuis Trigon, les choses avaient vraiment évoluées. Elle avait toujours souhaité secrètement qu'il deviendrait plus. Une figure paternel qui lui avait cruellement manqué. Ce vide était comblé chaque jour depuis, et Dick semblait prendre à cœur de l'être. Elle pouvait le sentir dans tout son être, palpable et immuable.

Rachel était cependant bouleversée depuis la veille. Il y avait eu une sorte de confession, des choses dites à demi-mot et sous-entendu. Cela pouvait rester son imagination, mais Dick avait réellement comblé l'écart entre eux par un câlin d'ours, reposant son front sur le sien, prenant fin avec un baisé sur sa pierre rouge.

Dieu ce baiser, Rachel n'allait jamais se lasser de sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres sur son front.

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle était jalouse et envieuse de ses camarades de classe. A chaque fois que la cloche retentissaient, elle les regardaient toutes courir vers leur pères qui les embrassaient, là, sur leur front !

Et elle regagnait son domicile, seul, attendant que Melissa rentre de l'hôpital.

Aujourd'hui, elle savait enfin la sensation que cela faisait de se sentir "aimer" par un "père". Et ça la laissait dans tous ses états car Rachel ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si Dick cessait d'être aussi tactile avec elle.

La peur de perdre ces petits moments faisaient rage dans sa tête assombrissant ses pensées d'un voile noir. Elle pourrait faire de si vilaine chose si quelque chose ou quelqu'un venait briser cela.

Cette gemme sur son front avait eu l'aspect le plus immonde qui soit, avant que Dick n'en fasse la plus belle chose qui la représente. C'est ce que Dick fait : il transforme l'obscurité en lumière. Il offre de l'espoir à ceux qui n'en ont plus.

La nuit les entouraient encore lorsqu'ils passèrent la frontière du New Jersey à la Pennsylvanie. Derrière elle, un doux ronflement se faisait entendre. C'était comme un ronronnement apaisant. Malheureusement, ça ne l'aida pas à chasser son trouble.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils adviendraient de Gar et d’elle ensuite ? Dick n'avait donné aucune information depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Killdeer. Peut-être que lui-même ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire des deux adolescents ?

Rachel avait peur... vraiment peur de finir dans les familles d'accueil, de les enchaîner sans jamais trouver sa place. La peur effroyable que Dick leur trouve un foyer et les quitte.

Il était sur le point de passer une vitesse, lorsque Rachel saisit sa main avec force.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il immédiatement inquiet.

Dick s'était levé aux vibrations de son téléphone. Il avait voulu partir le plus tôt possible se maudissant de devoir réveillé Rachel qui dormait comme un ange. Gar et elle n'ont pas protesté, obéissant calmement à sa volonté matinale. Gar s'était évanouie sur la banquette arrière maugréant quelque chose sur le fait de ne pas avoir vu le Bat-signal.

Rachel, visiblement plus réveillée, jouait sur le téléphone de Dick. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait auparavant mais depuis sa rencontre avec Gar, elle avait pris goût au jeux vidéo. Bien que, jetant un coup d'œil, il semblait plus que Rachel coloriait des illustrations codés. Une autre chose qu'il avait remarqué chez elle, Rachel aimait dessiner. Il s'était promis qu'une fois arriver à San Francisco, il lui offrirait tout un tas de matériel pour peindre. Si ça la rendait heureuse, alors il ferait tout pour la combler.

Tout comme, il pourrait contacter Rita de la Doom Patrol pour lui faire parvenir les effets personnels de Gar. Le garçon serait sûrement heureux de retrouver son petit monde "vintage". Ses pensées étaient tournées vers la réalisation d'une check-list et dans l'ordre qu'il allait faire les choses. Gérer son transfert ne prendrait que quelques jours. Il aurait également son dernier rapport à rédiger concernant l'affaire Roth. Rapport qui allait devoir être en concordance avec celui du FBI. Les papiers de mises sous tutelle provisoire avec les services sociaux allaient prendre du temps également. Bruce avait fait le plus gros en faisant la demande de dossier pré rempli, mais Rachel et lui allaient devoir faire le reste, c'est-à-dire signatures et recherches des antécédents juridiques et psychiatriques. Beaucoup de travail l'attendait arriver à Détroit. Et il espérait que Rachel et Gar trouveraient de l'occupation sans créer d'explosions ou se mettre dans les ennuis. Quelque chose d'autres devait également être fait et il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Rachel. Peut-être qu'elle refuserait et dans quel cas, il n'insisterait pas.

Il était perdu dans cette dernière pensée lorsque Rachel lui saisit la main si fort qu'il faillit ne pas réussir à passer sa vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage dans la pénombre de la voiture mais, sa réaction était parlante. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Oui, ça va, répondit Rachel, juste... dans combien de temps nous serons à Détroit ?

Dick ne fut pas dupe. La réaction de Rachel n'avait pas été normal. Il lui manquait un élément ici.

\- Dans un peu moins de huit heures, à peu près, lui répondit-il tout en prenant soin de garder sa main dans la sienne, as-tu besoin de t'arrêter ?

\- Non, ça va. Peut-être tout à l'heure pour faire le plein de café.

Il acquiesça, ça serait une excellente idée de faire une pause petit déjeuné. De toute façon, avec le métabolisme de Gar, l'arrêt serait inévitable.

Dick remarqua que Rachel s'accrochait à sa main avec une certaine ténacité. Elle était perturbée, il pouvait le sentir. Peut-être que le retour vers Détroit faisait remonter des mauvais souvenirs. Il allait changer ça. Peu importe le travail qui l'attendait, il trouverait du temps pour apaiser ses craintes.

Ils roulèrent pendant deux autres bonnes heures dans un silence confortable, l'aube se levant à l'horizon. Gar dormait encore profondément lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à Clearfield pour se restaurer. Ne plus avoir de sociopathes aux fesses aidait grandement à pouvoir s'installer dans un restaurant et profiter pleinement de regarder Rachel engouffrer des gaufres et du poulet fris. Gar partageait ce petit déjeuner avec sérénité sans la menace constante d'un Jason qui volerais discrètement un ou deux pancakes dans son assiette. Dick prenait plaisir à les regarder. La vie lui semblait si simple et si agréable qu'il peinait à croire qu'il avait le droit à cela. Rachel semblait plus détendue, elle riait des blagues de Gar avec un jolie son mélodieux. Dick était persuadé qu'il souriait un peu trop en notant l'expression rougissante de Rachel prit en flagrant délit de bonheur.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent la route, Gar demanda à Dick de mettre une station de radio passant de vieux morceaux. L'instant nostalgie où Rachel fut vite dépassée. Dick semblait connaître les années 80-90 sans aucun soucis, chantant à tue-tête dans la voiture avec Gar en accompagnement. Rachel riait aux éclats en les écoutants. Dick avait une voix douce et suave, tandis que Gar chantait des notes trop hautes. Une horreur sans nom pour les oreilles de Rachel. Toutes les chansons étaient teintés d'optimismes et de gaieté jusqu'à _This isn't the end de Owl City_ , passe sur les ondes. Comme les autres, la musique était joyeuse mais Rachel pris alors conscience des paroles. Au premier couplet, elle se décomposa. Elle pâlit en quelques seconde, sentant son petit déjeuner remuer dangereusement dans son estomac. Dick vit le moment où Rachel passa du rire, à un sourire qui se transforma en un masque de peur et de chagrin. Il changea immédiatement la station de radio, peu importe sur quoi ça tombait. Gar, toujours à l'arrière ne prit pas connaissance de l'état de Rachel sur le moment. Mais l'attitude changeante de Dick l'alerta. En un coup d'œil, il remarqua les yeux luisants de Rachel dans la réflexion de la vitre.

Un regard entendu avec Dick, et les deux commencèrent une conversation sur les plans prévus à Détroit. Rachel semblait avoir besoin d'un moment pour se recentrer. Dick ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait bouleversé Rachel de cette manière, mais il avait fait attention aux paroles. Un doute sur sa courte relation avec Trigon ou Angela, peut-être Melissa. Il n'était pas sûr et il connaissait suffisamment Rachel maintenant pour savoir que prendre l'enfant de front n'était pas une bonne idée. Pour avoir des réponses, il devrait attendre qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux. Cependant, il répondit par l'instinct en prenant la main de Rachel dans la sienne afin de lui offrir du réconfort. Leurs doigts entrelacées se serrèrent comme une machinerie bien huilé. Dick dessinait des petits cercles sur le dessus de sa main avec son pouce dans un geste apaisant. Il ne relâcha sa poigne que lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans Détroit.

***

Ils se rendirent directement à l'appartement de Dick. Le grand bâtiment qui semblait à l'abandon, avait un système de sécurité Wayne Tech ; soit une forteresse impénétrable. Rachel y était déjà venue quelques semaines auparavant et elle avait dû rester sur le palier en attendant Dick. C'était étrange pour elle de revenir dans ces lieux après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Lorsque Dick activa l'ouverture du garage, tous les trois restèrent momentanément surpris. Là, trônait en plein milieu de la zone était la Porsche Silver.

Une lettre était glissée sous l'un des essuie-glace. Dick lu la note : "L'héritage de la famille reste dans la famille - B"

Dick eut un large sourire, posant délicatement une main sur la voiture. Une caresse nostalgique sur la carrosserie où les souvenirs revenaient à la surface. Il avait été persuadé de ne plus jamais pouvoir la conduire. Ça lui avait arraché le cœur de devoir s'en séparer, mais il avait eu "une famille" à mettre en sécurité. Un regard vers Rachel et Gar et son cœur manqua un battement. Même si Bruce l'avait récupéré et du même fait, racheté, il savait qu'être un jeune homme fougueux au volant d'une voiture de sport était fini. Il était temps pour lui, avec sa nouvelle responsabilité de posséder une voiture spacieuse et confortable. Comme tous les jeunes pères faisaient. Maintenant, la Porsche était l'héritage de Rachel.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a récupéré ta voiture ? dit Gar incrédule, comment a-t-il fait ?

\- C'est un des multiples talents de Bruce, répondit Dick en les invitants à monter dans l'ascenseur, ça et sa dizaine de satellites.

Rachel gloussa à l'expression ahuri de Gar. Il n'allait jamais être au bout de ses surprises. Ce qui valait également pour elle alors que Dick leur ouvrait sa porte.

L'allure modeste contrastait complètement avec l'appartement de luxe où ils avaient séjournés. C'était un immense loft au mur décharné d'un vert sépulcral et aux vitres délavés séparé par des cloisons de verres fumés. Entre salon et cuisine, s'invitait de toute évidence une micro-salle de sport où siégeait un immense sac de boxe. L'espace était sombre et teinté d'une aura de tristesse mélancolique. Cet ancien immeuble logistique des docks maritimes transpirait le Dick d'avant, désenchanté et funeste. Quant au froid ? Gar et Rachel, se pelotonnèrent sur eux-mêmes. Cela faisait un bon moment que la chaudière ne tournait plus.

Rachel remarqua sur la console de l'entrée une affiche encadré "The Flying Graysons". Elle échangea un regard avec Dick alors que ses doigts effleurait le verre. Elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés, mais elle les a avait connu dans leur dernier instant. Et d'une certaine manière, elle était tombée avec eux du trapèze, où elle seule fut sauver. Comme porté par John et Mary afin que Dick la rattrape.

\- Gar, tu pourras dormir sur le canapé, invita Dick en sortant des couvertures et un oreiller, il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais il est confortable. Rachel, tu prends ma chambre.

Rachel poussa la porte que Dick lui indiquait. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le côté éclectique explosait dans toute sa splendeur. Elle déposa son sac sur le fauteuil qui avait vécu plus d'une vie et prit une longue inspiration. La pièce était oppressante. C'est comme si Rachel pouvait voir le bureau à son époque glorieuse où le vieux contremaître hurlait à ses ouvriers leur manque de productivité. Elle alla vers la fenêtre pour regarder vers l'extérieur. Elle dû frotter fort pour décoller la crasse collée sur le carreau. La vue était perdue entre la végétation qui avait récupéré ses droits et les docks abandonnées. Dick avait vécu vraiment comme un reclus pendant toute cette année.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Dick en se hissant à ses côtés.

\- Où vas-tu dormir ?

\- Dans le salon, avec Gar, répondit-il, j'ai un futon, ne t'inquiète pas.

Rachel acquiesça. Malgré la superficie, Dick n'avait pas prévus d'y inclure une chambre d'amis. Ce lieu était le sien, le repère de Robin, secret et solitaire. Elle redoutait que le futon ne soit qu'un vulgaire sac de couchage et que Dick dorme à même le sol mais l'homme avait vécu sûrement pire. Un coup d'œil vers le lit et elle sut que si nécessaire, elle n'hésiterais pas à exiger que Dick dorme de l'autre côté du matelas.

\- Hey, interpella Gar, frigo et placard vide. Où on peut se ravitailler ?

Un coup d'œil à sa montre et Dick attrapa ses clefs de voiture.

\- J'en ai pour une heure ou deux. Vous deux pas de bêtises.

Ils hochèrent la tête en cœur, ornant un sourire qui laissait présager des catastrophes. Dick soupira en prenant l'ascenseur et croisa les doigts.

\- Oh fait, demanda Gar, tu sais où est la télévision ?

Rachel balaya la pièce des yeux.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y en a pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour s'occuper ? demanda Gar.

D'un regard entendu, ils se mirent à courir dans les pièces du dernier étage, fouillant les placards et tiroirs. Si cela n'était pas une jolie chose à faire, au moins ils se réchauffaient. Dick avait actionné le système de la chaufferie, mais il faudrait du temps pour réchauffer un espace aussi vaste. Alors parcourir les différents étages étaient amusant bien que décevant. Tout avait été laissé à l'abandon, bureau, table, casier...

Certains carreaux de fenêtres étaient cassés laissant le givre et la neige rentrer. Gar et Rachel s'amusèrent avec des chaises à roulette se poussant dans les immenses salles, firent des batailles de boule de papier et construisirent une pyramide de chaise.

Sortirent à l'extérieur, sur le bord des docks leur semblèrent une bonne idée sur le moment. Le crépuscule flirtait avec le jour lorsqu'ils atteignirent le ponton. Il y avait encore des caisses et des tonnes de ferrailles dispersés sur le sol. La neige qui tombait par petit flocon, donnait un aspect fantomatique au lieu. La grande échelle pour monter sur les conteneurs longeait la bordure des eaux, tout près des grandes grues. Rachel s'amusait tellement tel une enfant de son âge, qu'elle n'aperçut pas le danger lorsqu'elle grimpa les barreaux de l'échelle. Elle voulait voir de l'autre côté des entrepôts, là où les docks maritimes étaient toujours actifs.

\- Rachel, fais attention, lui cria Gar alors qu'elle longeait une des poutrelles des grandes grues.

Elle s'assura ses prises alors qu'elle poursuivait son chemin sur la poutre. Elle était à 12 mètres de haut au-dessus des eaux noires et opaques. Elle regardait la multitude de lumières qui perçaient progressivement l'obscurité descendante. De l'autre côté, les docks avaient des allures de villes étincelantes.

\- Gar tu devrais venir voir ça, lui cria Rachel.

Au sol, Gar secoua vivement la tête, tremblant comme une feuille.

\- Non merci, je vois très bien d'ici et ça serait super si tu venais m'y rejoindre.

Rachel lui jeta un coup d'œil, amusée. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle entendit un crissement retentirent autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta net. Voilà qui n'était pas normal !

Un autre claquement plus sec se fit entendre.

\- Rachel descends. Vite ! lui cria Gar alors qu'il vit les boulons de la poutre casser.

Elle et lui ne l'avaient pas remarqué avant mais les croisillons étaient rongés par la rouille et l'érosion. Rachel prit un long souffle et commença à faire le chemin inverse le plus lentement possible. A chaque mouvement, l'armature en acier faisait des bruits inquiétants.

Aucun des deux firent attention à la silhouette qui venaient de sortir du bâtiment. Rachel amorçait un autre pas lorsque la structure s'arracha de la poutre principal. Avant même qu'elle ne le réalise, Rachel tombait dans les eaux glacés accompagnés par une masse de métal lourde et mortel. Avant que les eaux ne l'engouffrent, elle entendit son nom être criée dans une voix déformés par la terreur pure.

***

Dick avait fait le plein de courses, s'assurant de prendre tout ce dont ils avaient besoin durant leur séjour à Détroit. Il avait regardé sa montre plusieurs fois alors qu'il essayait de faire vite en caisse, mais "mamie gâteau" avait visiblement choisit ce jour et cette heure pour venir au Target. Qui payait encore en petite pièce ?

C'était mignon dans une certaine mesure mais pas avec deux adolescents laissés seul dans son appartement. Son attention fut attirée sur la file de droite, apercevant un père et son fils vivant visiblement le même problème.

N’étais-ce pas une réalité ? C'est bien connu, le troisième âge sort faire ses courses au moment où le flux de monde est le plus conséquent. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas le temps le reste de la journée pour les faire ?

Voilà un sujet où les chercheurs pourrait se pencher : _Le mystère des retraités qui attendent l'heure de pointe pour venir faire leur emplettes._

Outre l'amusement face à cette constatation, Dick était rêveur en regardant le père occuper son jeune fils par des jeux en attendant que l’hôtesse de caisse finisse l'encaissement. L'enfant riait en mordillant l'oreille de son ours en peluche.

L'image d'une Rachel petite assise sagement dans le caddie s'imprima dans son esprit. Il souriait à la pensée lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge. L'hôtesse de caisse le dévisageait.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, j'étais pensif.

Elle passa ses articles un a un, lentement, un peu trop au goût de Dick alors qu'ils s'échangeaient poliment des banalités. Alors qu'il payait, il la vit se pencher pour écrire quelque chose sur la boîte de céréales.

\- Appel-moi, lui dit-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Gêné, il la remercia et quitta rapidement le magasin. L'état d'esprit de l'homme au conquête était révolus depuis un moment. A vrai dire, c'était depuis l'entrée d'une enfant dans sa vie. Mise à part Kory, qui était une erreur sans vraiment l'être.

Il roula rapidement vers ses appartements.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il remarqua immédiatement l'absence de Gar et Rachel dans la pièce principal. Il rangea les produits frais dans le réfrigérateur alors qu'il appelait leur nom.

Aucune réponse.

Un poids s'installa soudainement dans son ventre. Une sensation de déjà vu qui avait découlé vers une situation périlleuse. Il descendit à l'arrière du bâtiment, constatant que la grande porte en métal était repoussée laissant glisser l'air hivernal. Lorsqu'il sortit, il aperçut Gar près de la berge la tête et les bras dirigés vers le haut.

Et il la vit !

Rachel était agrippée à la poutrelle d'une grue prête à s'effondrer. Un bruit tonitruant grinça comme des ongles sur un tableau noire et la structure s'effondra avec Rachel.

Dick hurla courant à en perdre haleine vers la berge où sans une once d'hésitation, plongea. 

***

A l'instant où son corps fut enfoui sous les eaux, Rachel fut saisie par le choc et l'adrénaline. La glace courra sur sa peau la transperçant comme des lames. Le peu de visibilité était obscurcie par les immenses structures qui glissait lentement à ses côtés alors qu'elle se débattait pour regagner la surface. Chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait semblait vain, ralenti voir paralysé par le froid. Puis, quelque chose de lourd percuta son épaule, l'entraînant vers le fond. La douleur momentané fut rapidement engourdi par ses muscles tétanisés. Elle chercha à canaliser ses pouvoirs malgré sa peur et faire surgir sa nuée noire pour l'extraire des eaux, mais rien ne se passa. Son autre était comme éteins. Elle hurla laissant la glace liquide s'infiltrer dans sa bouche et obstruer ses voies respiratoires. Ses bras et ses jambes continuaient de se débattre inutilement, lorsqu'elle senti une main chaude agrippé fermement la sienne et la tirer vers le haut.

 _Gar ! pensa-t-elle, aveuglée par le contact de l'eau gelée_.

Il l'a saisi contre lui, battant ses jambes de toutes ses forces pour les sortir des eaux. Le bras qui l'entourait à la taille était ferme tandis que l'autre semblait vouloir gravir les derniers mètres qui les séparait de la surface.

Lorsqu'ils percèrent les eaux, Rachel toussa, cracha et prit une grande bouffé d'air.

\- Rachel...

Elle tourna la tête, se sentant soudainement fatiguée

_Dick, c'est Dick ! réalisa-t-elle._

Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, elle se laissa guidée par son sauveur. Une fois de plus, Dick était apparu comme par magie tel un ange gardien. Son ange gardien !

\- Donne-moi la main, lui cria Gar, toujours sur la berge.

Rachel leva les yeux vers lui, ses membres refusant de coopérer.

\- Allez Rachel, l'encouragea Dick, juste un dernier effort.

Dick la souleva par les bras. Le mouvement l'obligea à s'engouffrer une fois de plus la tête sous les eaux glacés afin que Gar puisse l'attraper.

Gar la tira de toute ses forces pour la mettre en sécurité sur la berge et aida Dick à faire de même. Les lèvres de Rachel avaient virés aux bleus, le corps tremblant et en état de choc. Dick, était dans un état similaire mais souleva malgré tout Rachel dans ses bras et courra rapidement vers le bâtiment.

\- Gar, va de l'avant, cria-t-il la voix cassé par ses tremblements, fais couler un bain chaud, vite.

Sans attendre, il fonça poussant les portes et gravissant les escaliers quatre à quatre laissant l'ascenseur à Dick. A peine arriver dans les appartements, il déboula dans la salle de bain. La baignoire était remplie à moitié quand Dick arriva portant toujours Rachel. Elle et lui étaient en train d'entrer en hypothermie. Bientôt, Dick le savait, leurs muscles ne répondraient plus.

\- Gar... aides... vêt...ments ! claqua-t-il des dents _*(Comprendre à l’aide de Google Translate : Gar aides-nous à retirer nos vêtements)_

Gar compris. Malgré sa gêne et son rougissement, il aida Rachel et Dick à se débarrasser des plus encombrants les laissant en sous-vêtements. Sans attendre davantage, Dick saisi Rachel sous les bras et s’engouffra dans la baignoire. L’eau chaude se rependant sur leur peau fut comme un choc électrique. Rachel se débattit.

\- Rachel, stop, ça va aller, calma Dick la maintenant contre lui.

Et effectivement, doucement, progressivement, la chaleur du bain détendit leur muscle et remonta la température de leur corps.

Rachel se sentait épuisée, l’envie de dormir était tentante. En particulier avec les bras fort qui l’entouraient, sa tête poser contre le torse de Dick. Chaque battement de cœur était en résonance avec le sien jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne forment plus qu’un écho synchroniser. Son souffle chaud venait caresser ses cheveux encore froid, provoquant des frissons qui lui descendait le long de la nuque. Une des mains de Dick caressait son dos par des cercles apaisants. Elle se sentait comme dans une bulle de chaleur et d‘amour inconditionnel. Peau contre peau. Aucunes barrières, comme le bébé qui vient de naître et qu’on dépose sur la poitrine de sa maman. Rachel ressenti ce sentiment de plénitude à l’infini, comme si Dick l’avait apporté au monde dans une deuxième naissance.

Elle aurait vraiment pu dormir si ce n’était une épaule lancinante qui s’éveillait avec sournoiserie. Un tout petit mouvement et Rachel crut que son bras allait s’arracher de sa clavicule.

Elle gémit se tenant instinctivement la blessure comme pour l’arrêter.

\- Rachel ! s’inquiéta Dick.

\- Mon épaule.

La décalant de son coffre, Dick regarda l’étendue de la zone lésée.

Gar qui n’avait pas bougé de son tabouret en attendant d’avoir des directives, observa Dick faire un diagnostic en manipulant Rachel. Au premier mouvement, elle cria.

\- Gar, l’interpella Dick, je vais avoir besoin de toi, Rachel à une luxation de l’épaule.

Le jeune homme pâlit alors que Dick aidait Rachel à sortir de la baignoire l’enroulant déjà dans une immense serviette. 

\- Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il en laissant son tabouret à Rachel.

Elle était maintenant blanche comme une morte, les yeux embués de douleurs.

\- Tu maintiens Rachel contre toi, ton bras autour de sa taille, expliqua Dick, et tu ne bouges pas tant que je n’ai pas remis son bras en place.

Gar acquiesça malgré la peur rampante à travers tout son être de mal faire.

\- On pourrait l’emmener à l’hôpital ?

\- Ouais, vous pourriez, renchérit Rachel voyant la position dans laquelle elle était.

Elle n’était pas rassurée et la peur de Gar était communicative. 

\- Je sais remettre une épaule démise Gar. Et Rachel n’endurera pas le transport jusqu’à l’hôpital.

\- Ça va faire mal ? demanda Rachel

Dick la jaugea. Elle était vraiment pâle, les lèvres encore teintés de bleus et quelques tremblements, stigmate d’hypothermie. Il faudrait encore quelques heures sous d’épaisses couvertures, un repas chaud et une bonne nuit de sommeil pour qu’elle récupère une thermogenèse correct.

\- Quelques secondes seulement, rassura Dick, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Robin et Batman se sont luxé une épaule et l’ont remise en place.

Rachel prit de longue et lente respiration alors que Dick soulevait son bras et... elle hurla alors qu’un craquement écœurant résonna dans leur oreilles.

Gar cria avec elle, manquant de s’évanouir.

Le bras remis en place, Dick posa un genoux au sol et attira Rachel dans ses bras. Une étreinte farouche où il berça sa tête dans sa main.

\- Tu m’as fichu une de ces trouilles, chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux.

L’image de Rachel tombant de la grue était gravé au fer rouge. Décidément, voir quelqu’un tomber des hauteurs serait toujours sa perte. Lorsqu’il avait plongé, il avait dû éviter les débris qui continuaient de pleuvoir sur eux. Voir la silhouette de Rachel être emporter dans les profondeurs lui avait apporté la force nécessaire pour nager jusqu‘à elle. Il n’était pas sûr, peut-être que son esprit lui avait joué des tours, mais il avait cru voir les ailes d’un corbeau se déployer derrière Rachel, comme agonisant.

Dans son étreinte, Rachel se détendit, la douleur s’estompant. Son bras semblait enfin pouvoir se mouvoir un peu plus, bien qu’elle n’osât pas faire de mouvements brusques ou supplémentaires. Le câlin était réconfortant chassant presque l’effroyable moment qu’ils avaient passés.

Gar aida Rachel à rejoindre sa chambre afin qu’elle se repose au chaud sous sa couette. Dick, après avoir enfilé des vêtements épais, prépara un dîner. 

_J’aurais dû les embarquer avec moi, songea-t-il alors qu’il préparait un bouillon de poule pour Rachel, à chaque fois que je les laisses tous les deux seuls, c’est le chaos._

Après la peur que Rachel lui avait une fois de plus provoqué, il pouvait sentir la colère bourdonner en fond. L’envie de réprimande était forte. Mais les papiers de tutelles n’étaient toujours pas signés et par conséquent, il pouvait sermonner mais pas punir. Et que Dieu l’aide, mais il voyait un éventail de punition à infliger pour son manque d’auto-préservation. Lorsqu’il commettait une infraction ou désobéissant à un ordre, Batman lui infligeait une mise à pied. A l’inverse, Bruce était plus direct et avait la main lourde. Non pas qu’il irait jusqu’à mettre Rachel sur son genoux, il en serait incapable de toute façon.

Quoique ? Elle lui avait fait tellement peur qu’il pourrait être à deux doigts de passer à l’acte.

Il soupira longuement. C’était une lourde responsabilité qu’il voulait prendre.

Une responsabilité qui pouvait durer 6 mois, peut-être renouvelable, ou une responsabilité de toute une vie ?

Dick ne savait pas encore mais avec cet incident supplémentaire, la balance penchait plus d’un côté.

Gar, Dick et Rachel mangèrent tous les trois en silence dans la chambre. Gar avait improvisé une écharpe pour maintenir le bras de Rachel en place. Elle ne semblait pas avoir d’appétit, l’esprit tourmenté par sa chute et l’absence de ses pouvoirs.

Elle remarqua à peine lorsque Gar récupéra les plateaux, prétextant qu’il voulait faire la vaisselle. Il semblait se tenir occupé afin de balayer cette mauvaise aventure. Lui-même, dans ses propres conflits de ne pas avoir réagis rapidement. Il avait vu Rachel tomber et était rester paralysé. Une chance quand une fraction de seconde, Dick avait plongé pour la récupérer. Il aurait pu faire tant de chose, comme se transformer en dauphin ou autre. Après tout, il avait réussi à prendre la forme d’un serpent alors pourquoi pas un animal marin pour sauver Rachel ?

Sans la rapidité de Dick, Rachel n’aurait pas survécu.

Et si Dick n’était pas rentré à ce moment-là ? S’il avait fait un détour ? Qu’est-ce qui se serait passé ?

Pour le moment, le principal intéresser saisi l’opportunité d’être seul avec Rachel. De nombreux points devait-être mentionner, à commencer par son manque flagrant de réflexion.

\- A quoi tu pensais Rachel ? Grimper sur une structure aussi délabrée ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça allait casser, répondit-elle penaude, ça semblait solide.

Dick se pinça l’arête du nez. Avec elle, il était sûr de vieillir très rapidement. En quelques jours, elle lui avait fait prendre au moins vingt ans.

\- Rachel, tu as failli mourir !

Dick n’avait pas voulu que ça sorte aussi fort ni aussi accusateur mais dans sa défense, Rachel poussait ses boutons un peu trop loin. En particulier ceux qui concerne sa sécurité.

\- Ça ne serait pas la première fois, rétorqua-t-elle presque amusée par la situation.

\- Rachel...

Dick était désemparé à ce stade. Il ressemblait beaucoup au Dick qui venait tout juste de la retrouver près de la cage à oiseaux de Dawn. Presque suppliant pour comprendre ce qui n’allait pas. Juste avant qu’elle ne lui mette sa lettre sous le nez et qu’il ait au moins la décence de s’être senti honteux. Ce qu’elle ressentait maintenant.

\- D’accord, je sais que j’ai été imprudente, accepta-t-elle, et je suis désolé.

Un long silence s’installa entre eux. L’un sur le bord d’exploser dans une colère justifié, l’autre honteuse de s’être mise inutilement en danger. Et elle pouvait le sentir qu’il était très énervé, sa mâchoire était si serrée qu’elle aurait pu entendre ses dents grincer. Ses pouvoirs semblaient manquer à l’appel, mais si en plus Dick commençait à crier sur elle...

Elle était sûr de ne pas continuer à tenir le flot de larmes qui voulait sortir.

\- Hypothermie, épaule luxée, apeurée... énuméra Rachel tout bas, je crois que j’ai été assez puni.

Croise les doigts, croise les pieds, croise tout ce que tu peux si ton allure de petite fille fragile et repentante attendrit le patriarche.

Rachel leva ses yeux de chiots vers lui et c’était fini.

Dick combla les quelques mètres qui les séparait pour la prendre dans une douce étreinte. 

\- Oui ma puce, tu l’as suffisamment été.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, savourant la chaleur qui leur avait fait défaut pendant un laps de temps trop long. Dick fut le premier à se reculer de l'étreinte, bordant Rachel sous les couvertures.

\- Dors maintenant, demain est une longue journée.

Lorsqu'il éteignit les lumière et ferma la porte, Rachel resta longuement pensive. Elle se redressa sur son bras valide et regardant intensément le mur en face d'elle, fixant un point au hasard. Elle se concentra à l'appel de sa nuée faute d'un autre mot pour définir ce nuage noire. Elle entendit des chuchotis, incapable de savoir si ça venait de la pièce d'à côté où dans sa tête. Puis, les syllabes se transformèrent en runes dans son esprits. Un dialecte incompréhensible semblait se graver dans le mur en face d'elle. Alors seulement, la nuée noire s'extrayait de sa poitrine, virevoltant en cercle autour d'elle comme un film protecteur. Les chuchotis répétant plus distinctement _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_.

Cela ne dura qu'un battement cœur, mais ses pouvoirs étaient toujours là. Ils étaient différents, comme plus complets. Alors pourquoi elle n'avait rien pu faire pour s'extirper des eaux glacés ?

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas la réponse à cette question, Rachel était rassurée dans une certaine mesure que ses dons ne lui soient pas retirés. Aussi curieux que cela puisse être, elle avait toujours désiré être normal, de ne plus avoir cette noirceur. Mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait ses origines, elle désirait garder son identité. Et si elle était totalement humaine, peut-être que Dick ne regarderait pas à deux fois avant de la placer dans une famille d'accueil. A cette dernière pensée, elle se cacha sous les couvertures pour camoufler ses sanglots.


	9. Une charge imposée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel se met dans les ennuis, Dick la confronte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention de fugue et de violence physique sur les enfants. C’est juste suggérer en quelques phrases, cependant, si vous n'êtes pas à l’aise avec ces notions, ne lisez pas ce chapitre.

Interlude épisode 1 saison 2 (Partie 6)

Il s'y reprenait pour la quatrième fois. Son rapport sur le cas Roth était en train de lui pourrir la vie. La veille encore, il évitait la noyade à Rachel. Son retour dans le commissariat était acclamé par les agents et le chef de service qui saluaient ses actions. Une maigre consolation sachant que Rohrbach l'avait payé de sa vie. Son visage placardé sur le mur des disparut avec les deux bougies brûlant pour elle, était une mortification supplémentaire. Elle n'avait pas mérité ce que cette famille de malade lui avait fait.

C'était indirectement sa faute. Pour sauver Rachel, de nombreuses personnes avaient été blessé ou l'avait payé de leur vie. Et à chaque fois qu'il commençait à taper son rapport, il se sentait désarmé face à la vérité de tout cela. Il espérait que Rachel n'en soi pas consciente. Elle culpabilisait déjà suffisamment pour les événements qui s'étaient déroulés à la maison d'Angela.

Il effaça à nouveau une partie de son rapport. Son clavier d'ordinateur était à deux doigts de faire une envoler à travers le bureau. Cela faisait déjà quatre heures qu'il était coincé sur son siège, appelant Gar toute les demi-heure pour s'assurer qu'ils ne commettaient aucunes bêtises stupide. Et la réponse qui venait était toujours la même : "Rachel et moi, on est sage. Promis !".

Il soupira, lace. Rien n'était plus difficile que de rédiger un rapport dont l'affaire, avait été repris par le bureau fédéral et qui plus est par les affaires criminels. L'agent Prentiss avait eu la courtoisie de lui envoyer un double, ce qui l'aidait grandement pour n'omettre aucun point. Un détail différent et il devrait passer devant les affaires internes. Les deux agents du FBI sur le terrain n'ont à aucun moment soupçonner un quelconque élément surnaturel, bien trop terre à terre pour cela. Leur explication sur le meurtre d'Angela allait se poursuivre sur des recherches visant un groupe de sociopathes satanistes. De son côté, l'affaire ne le regardait plus et était classé. 

Finir son rapport lui demanda une heure de plus. Une fois remis à son chef de service, il prit l'air un moment dehors. Il avait besoin de souffler, mettant derrière lui une bonne fois pour toute cette affaire.

Avec un énième appel, il s'enquit de savoir si Gar et Rachel n'avaient pas fait exploser le bâtiment ou inonder l'appartement. Lorsque la tonalité retentit deux fois de suite, son sang commençait à geler. A la quatrième, Gar décrocha.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, on est toujours en vie avec les murs debout, se moqua Gar, visiblement agacé des appels incessants.

Dick entendit Rachel glousser à l'arrière.

\- J’ai encore quelques dossier à remplir, expliqua-t-il, ça va me prendre une heure tout au plus.

Dick entendit un bruit sourd en fond.

\- Ok, pas de soucis, prends ton temps, tout va bien ici... répondit rapidement Gar.

Dick commençait à sentir que quelque chose n’était pas clair.

\- C’était quoi ce bruit ? demanda-t-il alors qu’un espèce de cliquetis comme un outil tombant au sol, retentit dans le combiné. Immédiatement, il pensa à ses altères. Et une multitude de scénarios se jouait dans sa tête. Un altère tombant sur le pied de Rachel, Gar transformer en tigre où Rachel lui envoyait les altères comme un bâton à rapporter...

\- Quel bruit ? dit innocemment Gar

\- Un cuillère, j'ai fait tomber une cuillère, cria Rachel pour se faire entendre dans le téléphone.

\- Oui, c’est ça, c’est la cuillère ! 

Dick grinça des dents. Gar ne savait absolument pas mentir et il se passait vraisemblablement quelque chose qu’ils ne voulaient pas lui dire.

Il était sur le point de lever un peu le ton pour faire craquer Gar, quand il reconnut très distinctement la fermeture d’un coffre. Et pas n’importe lequel, le coffre de sa Porsche.

Et les pièces du puzzle se mettait en place, coffre, caisse à outils, un Gar stressé...

\- Dites-moi que vous n’essayez pas de faire une virer avec la Porsche ?! 

Les bégaiements de Gar était révélateur.

\- Non ! Enfin, pas vraiment... enfin... 

\- Gar ! coupa sévèrement Dick.

\- Ce n’était pas mon idée, c’est Rachel..., cria Gar

\- Non, ce n’est rien, on n’a rien fait, coupa Rachel

Dick pouvait entendre que les deux se disputer le téléphone entre des « tais-toi », « arrête Rachel », « ne fais pas ça », « faut lui dire ».

Il imaginait très bien la scène et quoique les deux aient encore fait, c’était suffisamment assez grave pour qu’ils lui mentent. Les nerfs déjà bien remonter après s’être enlisé dans un rapport sans fond, son stress de laisser Rachel et Gar seul après les événements de la veille et maintenant ce suspens sans saveur, Dick était au bord de pété un plomb.

\- Arrêtez immédiatement tous les deux, hurla-t-il stoppant tous les agents qui marchait innocemment à ses côtés, vous me dîtes ce qui se passe tout de suite parce que si je me déplace ? 

A l’autre bout, Rachel et Gar étaient soudainement très silencieux. Dick n’avait pas besoin d’y être pour savoir qu’elle et lui étaient figé comme des statuts.

Il suffisait qu’il regarde ses collègues pour le savoir.

\- Les gosses..., leur dit-il pour expliquer sa récente poussé de colère.

Entre les agents qui riaient et les autres qui compatissaient dans la compréhension, il était servi. Dick pris la décision de rentré à son appartement, laissant le dossier de son transfert pour le lendemain. A tenter que ce soit possible.

\- Rachel a trouvé les clefs de la Porsche, expliqua Gar

A l’arrière, il entendit la jeune fille pousser un soupir résignée.

\- Et ? demanda Dick en démarrant sa voiture.

Il était sûr que s’il devait encore attendre deux minutes une réponse, il allait les mettre au pilotis tous les deux.

\- Elle m’a convaincu qu’on pouvait faire le tour des docks mais ça ne s’est pas fait. Rachel à comment dire ? Raccrocher l’aile droite contre la porte du garage et on est resté coincé. Mais on a réussi à la dégager, elle a juste une toute petite rayure, trois fois rien.

Dick ferma un instant les yeux, reprenant le contrôle de sa colère face à la bêtise des deux enfants.

_C’est juste une Porsche 911 carrera de collection à 125 000 dollars, ragea-t-il, imaginant ce que le trois fois rien de Gar pouvait ressembler._

De plus, s’ils étaient restés coincé, c’est que la petite rayure devait avoir des allures d’aile arraché.

Rachel initiait, Gar suivait.

Et dans la plupart du temps, ils étaient couverts d’hématomes, de plaies et traumatismes osseux.

\- Est-ce que l’un de vous deux est blessé ? demanda-t-il essayant de ne pas paraître plus énervé qu‘inquiet.

\- Non, répondit Gar rapidement, c’est juste la Porsche qu’est mal en point.

Autant dire que le jeune homme en était malade. Ce qu’il pouvait comprendre. Dick venait tout juste de retrouver sa voiture, comme si son père adoptif lui offrait une seconde fois et il n’était pas si désireux de voir les dégâts. La vendre pour acheter un mini-van était une chose, la voir abîmée en est une autre.

\- Je verrais ça en rentrant, dit-il sur un ton si amer qu’il était persuadé de faire la grimace, en attendant, je vous veux tous les deux, dans le salon sans bouger. Est-ce que je suis clair ?

\- Très clair Dick, s’empressa de répondre le pauvre Gar, on est vraiment désolé.

\- Oh vous allez l’être, je vous le garantie.

Et il raccrocha. Il espérait seulement qu’avec la dizaine de kilomètre qui lui restait à faire, il ait le temps de se calmer. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Rachel roulant avec la Porsche et perdant le contrôle. Une chance dans son malheur qu’elle n’ait pas réussie à aller plus loin que le garage. Cette enfant allait être sa perte !

***

Ils s’ennuyaient. Dick était parti tôt au matin, n’attendant pas que Rachel se réveille et avait remis une série de consignes à Gar avec de nombreuses interdictions. 

Ils leur étaient interdit de se rendre dans les étages inférieures, même pour faire de l’Urbex. Encore moins mettre les photos sur Instagram. Interdiction totale de se rendre sur les berges des docks, de démonter quoique ce soit dans l’appartement, de se transformer en un quelconque animal, de faire des essais culinaire et risquer de mettre le feu, de sauter sur le lit ou les meubles...

La liste était longue, trop longue !

Et rapidement, Rachel et Gar étaient à cours d’option pour faire passer le temps. Son bras était encore douloureux mais elle pouvait le bouger alors elle s’attaqua à faire quelques taches ménagères. Les poussières n’avaient pas été faites depuis un moment, et elle voulait faire quelque chose de bien pour Dick. Jetant un chiffon à Gar, elle l’invita à la rejoindre. Au bout d’une trentaine de minutes, elle et lui en avaient vu le bout.

Mais après une pause et une tasse de café, ils tournaient en rond.

\- Nous pourrions faire un gâteau ? proposa Gar

Rachel soupira.

\- Non, numéro 4 sur la liste des interdictions.

\- Tu veux t’essayer au sac de boxe ? 

Rachel roula des yeux.

\- Avec mon épaule ?!

Gar grimaça, c’était en effet une mauvais idée. Ils avaient vraiment épluché toutes les activités possible et l’envie de regarder encore des vidéos sur l’ordinateur portable de Dick était un « non » catégorique.

\- Dick a mentionné les essais culinaire, pas le savoir culinaire. Et je connais une recette de gâteau yaourt par cœur.

Rachel soupira. L’envie de passer derrière les fourneaux ne la tentait absolument pas.

Et malencontreusement, une idée lui vint. Un objet qu’elle avait trouvé lorsqu’elle faisait les poussières. Elle l’avait reposé dans la coupelle de l’entrée.

\- Dick a mentionné les berges des docks, pas sur la route des docks, dit-elle pour détourner les interdictions de Dick comme Gar l’avait fait.

Quelque chose dans le sourire de Rachel ne rassura pas le garçon.

\- A quoi tu penses Rachel ? 

Il la regarda aller vers l’entrée et fouiller dans le vide poche. Elle se retourna vers lui, montrant triomphalement une paire de clefs.

\- Ne me dis pas que ce sont les clefs de la Porsche ? 

\- On va faire un tour ? proposa Rachel.

Gar eut un sourire espiègle avant de se renfrogner.

\- Non, non c’est une mauvaise idée.

Mais avant qu’il ne soit à dire son point de vue sur cette balade, Rachel était déjà dans l’ascenseur. Il essaya vainement de l’empêcher de commettre une erreur qui allaient les mettre tous les deux dans les ennuis.

Une fois dans le garage, pourtant, l’envie de faire une petite promenade était plus forte. Rachel ouvra la portière et s’installa derrière le volant. Gar prit place à ses côtés totalement surexcité après avoir ouvert la porte du garage.

Rachel ajustait son siège afin que ses pieds touchent les pédales. Malgré sa taille, la manœuvre n’était pas si simple. Elle mit la clef dans le neiman et la tourna. La Porsche émis un vrombissement. Rachel enclencha la première, abaissa le frein à main et appuya sur la pédale de vitesse. Elle calla !

\- Attends, dit Gar réalisant un détail, tu as déjà conduit ? 

Elle le regarda longuement, se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué. Il suffit juste d’appuyer sur la pédale et changer les vitesses quand l’aiguille bouge.

Gar resta bouche bée, presque horrifié.

Dans la théorie, c’était correct. Dans la pratique, Rachel allait les tuer.

\- Je devrais peut-être prendre le volant, souffla-t-il alors que Rachel démarrait à nouveau.

Mais lorsqu’elle appuya un peu trop fort sur la pédale de vitesse, Rachel fut si surprise qu’elle braqua le volant sur sa droite s’encastrant dans le montant de la porte du garage.

Après le choc, Gar sortit immédiatement du véhicule. Il constata horrifier les dégâts.

\- Dick va nous tuer, dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

A son tour, Rachel sortit de la Porsche et observa complètement désoler ce qui c’était passé

\- Et bien, c’est plus compliqué que je le pensais.

Gar passa son regard de Rachel à l’aile défoncée.

\- Dick va nous tuer ! cria-t-il.

\- Ça va, calme-toi. On va la remettre à sa place et voir si on peut réparer l’éraflure.

Gar était en expectative devant l’assurance et le calme de Rachel alors que les conséquences de leurs bêtises étaient visibles comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- L’éraflure ? Rachel, l’aile est complètement déformée... et le phare est sur le sol. Comment tu veux réparer ça avant que Dick ne rentre ? 

Elle eut au moins la délicatesse de paraître enfin catastrophée. Ils restèrent un moment devant le désastre de leur action sans savoir réellement quoi faire.

Finalement, Gar prit les choses en mains. Il s’installa derrière le volant et délogea la Porsche tant bien que mal. Il prit soin de la remettre à sa place. Seulement, ça n’allait pas comme par magie arranger les choses, ni leur situation.

Gar vérifia le mécanisme de la fermeture automatique de la porte du garage qui heureusement n’avait aucun dégât à déplorer. Ramassant les pièces au sol, Gar et Rachel se mirent à chercher un moyen de réparer l’aile.

\- Dick va vraiment nous tuer, repris Gar alors qu’il prenait le crique du coffre pour surélever la roue avant.

De son côté, Rachel s’était saisie de la desserte à outil pour trouver un tournevis. Peut-être qu’elle pourrait remettre le phare en place. Très rapidement, elle constata par elle-même que c’était impossible.

L’aile était trop déformée pour que la base puisse s’imbriquer à sa place. Gar essaya de remodeler l’aile sans y parvenir. La carrosserie était résistante pour des mains inexpérimentés. Rachel et Gar, tous les deux assis l’un à côté de l’autre contre la pauvre aile cabossée, déclarèrent forfait.

Et alors, comme en sonnant le glas, le téléphone de Gar retentit.

Dick, bien sûr.

Depuis le début de la matinée, il ne cessait d’appeler pour s’assurer qu’ils se tiennent tranquille. Quelle réussite !

Avant qu’il ne décroche, Rachel lui dicta de gagner du temps. De faire son Gar !

Bien qu’il ne sache pas ce que cela signifiait vraiment, il essaya de paraître nonchalant. Alors qu’il prenait l’appel, il se leva laissant la tôle froissée se faire entendre. Rapidement, Gar donna une réponse sarcastique à Dick tentant de le distraire. Rachel lui fit un signe « bien joué », mais en se redressant elle laissa tomber la clé à douille au sol.

L’un et l’autre se regardèrent, retenant leur souffle. Rachel à immédiatement vu que Gar paniquait, bégayant presque à sa réponse. Elle tenta une explication plus rationnelle pouvant expliquer le bruit qui avait dû résonner dans le combiné.

Il fallait bien que quelqu’un garde son calme. Elle indiqua à Gar de commencer à ranger les outils qui étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Et dans un automatisme solennelle, lorsqu’il remit le crique à sa place, il rabaissa la portière du coffre. Rachel rattrapa de justesse le phare qui manqua de tomber. Elle dévisagea longuement Gar.

Et comme lui, elle entendit Dick demander s’ils n’avaient pas l’idée de prendre la Porsche pour faire un tour. Décidément, ses compétences de détectives étaient vraiment une plaie par moment.

Pris de panique Gar s’enlisa, bafouillant des propos incompréhensible.

Dick cria son nom avec une telle colère que Rachel et lui sursautèrent, les traits figés dans une expression de peur panique. Gar lâcha prise tentant d’expliquer tant bien que mal ce qui s’était passé.

Rachel, qui à son tour était dans le désarroi le plus totale, tenta d’empêcher Gar de dire la vérité. Elle avait gardé son calme jusqu’à présent, cherchant une solution pour couvrir ses actions. Mais maintenant, elle était rongée par la réaction de Dick aux aveux. Entendre Dick hurler une seconde fois, l’arrêta instantanément de se débattre. C’était trop tard, elle allait devoir faire front.

C’était curieux d’écouter Gar expliquer ses bourdes. Elle se sentait comme le vilain petit canard qui faisait bêtises sur bêtises. Elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à en commettre, elle voulait juste pendant un laps de temps vivre comme une adolescente insouciante. Après tout ce qu’elle avait enduré, elle voulait juste s’amuser et se détendre.

Elle en avait assez de fuir, d’être sur la route, rester à un endroit quelques jours, puis un autre et encore un autre pour être baladée ici et là sans point de chute définitif. Elle n’avait certes plus la mort aux trousses, mais être plongée dans l’ignorance et l’incertitude était peut-être pire.

Alors, à bien y réfléchir, peut-être que ses bêtises à répétition étaient pour attirer l’attention d‘une personne en particulier.

Dick plus précisément. Et quoi de mieux que de lui désobéir volontairement.

Seulement le revers de la médaille c’est qu’elle était allée trop loin. Et même leur lien ne pourrait peut-être pas résoudre ce qu’elle venait de faire. De plus, elle avait entraîné Gar dans ses mauvaises actions.

Elle l’entendit s’excuser et l’instant d’après il la regardait avec pitié. 

\- Dick a dit que nous devions l’attendre tous les deux dans le salon, sans bouger, dit-il, et je pense que cette fois nous devrions l’écouter. Il était vraiment en colère.

C’était suffisant pour Rachel. Elle courra vers l’ascenseur sans attendre Gar. Il la regarda interloquer. Il rangea le reste des outils dans la desserte et monta à l’appartement.

Rachel n’était pas dans le salon mais il pouvait voir sa silhouette se dessiner à travers les fenêtres opaques des cloisons.

\- Rachel ? il appela, inquiet qu’elle ne fasse une autre bourde.

Il courra vers la chambre, la trouvant en train de remplir son sac de ses affaires.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il de plus en plus soucieux.

Rachel ne répondit pas.

Elle était si blanche que son teint c’était marbré. Ses épaules étaient tellement tendues que son dos avait l’air d’être bloqué. Toute sa gestuelle transpirait la panique.

Gar l’obligea à s’arrêter.

\- Hey calme toi.

\- Il faut que je m’en aille !

\- Quoi ? 

\- Je dois partir, je ne peux pas rester.

Gar resta stupéfait. Quoique pense Rachel ou qu’elle veuille faire, Dick allait vraiment être furieux si elle fuguait. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c’est qu’il l’accompagnerait.

***

Dick avait roulé si vite qu’il avait dû griller un ou deux feu rouge. Mais la colère et l’inquiétude n’étaient pas un mélange qui se mariaient bien. La première chose qu’il nota lorsque la porte du garage se leva était la barre transversal qui bloquait légèrement. La deuxième, était malheureusement sa Porsche qui avait méchamment souffert.

Il inspecta rapidement les dégâts. De toutes évidences, les deux lurons s’étaient mis en quête de réaliser une réparation improvisé.

Une discussion s’imposait quant au limite à ne pas dépasser. Il était bien placé pour savoir que l’ennuie chez un adolescent pouvait conduire à ce genre d’ânerie. Pardonnable mais seulement avec une belle punition.

Il montait à l’étage se préparant à sermonner les deux enfants avec véhémence. En particulier Rachel qui en était l’auteur. Elle devait comprendre que l’investigateur était celui qui prenait la peine la plus grande.

Lorsqu’il passa l’entrer, il entendit immédiatement les cris provenant de la chambre. Gar et Rachel semblaient se disputer.

\- Tu te trompes Rachel, ça n’arrivera pas. Il ne ferait jamais ça.

\- Tu n’en sais rien, rétorqua-t-elle

Plus Dick se rapprochait, plus il était conscient que Rachel était bouleversée. Il n’avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu’elle devait-être qu’un masque de larmes. Et qui ne ferais jamais ça ? Et quoi ?

Dick s‘arrêta, écoutant ce qu’ils se disaient. Les sueurs froides sur sa nuque était un bon indicateur que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer.

\- Laisse-moi Gar, reprit Rachel, je peux me débrouiller seul.

\- Rachel, ne fais pas ça ! Dick ne... 

\- Je suis une charge imposée pour lui, il sera soulagé d’être enfin débarrassée de moi.

Dick sentit son estomac se retourner plusieurs fois comme cherchant à s’enfoncer vers ses poumons. La peur était si écrasante que ses bronches se comprimaient. Avant même que son cerveau n’opère la fonction, ses jambes étaient déjà en marche.

Lorsqu’il passa le seuil de porte, il remarqua Rachel portant son blouson et son sac à dos dans la main prête à s’enfuir. Gar se tenant fasse à elle, bloquant le passage.

\- Nous pourrions retourner chez Caulder ? l’entendit-il dire

\- Quoi ? s’insurgea Dick totalement effaré.

Gar et Rachel sursautèrent, ne s’attendant visiblement pas à le voir arriver si tôt. Dick s’avança vers Rachel qui lâchant son sac recula de plusieurs pas. Gar s’écarta du chemin, réalisant que Dick semblait plus abattu qu‘en colère.

\- Non, ne me touche pas, je ne veux pas, cria-t-elle entre ses sanglots.

Mais Dick ne voulait pas entendre, il saisit Rachel dans ses bras. La serrant contre lui de toute ses forces, incapable de trouver les mots pour la soulager de sa torpeur.

Elle se débattit quelques instants dans son étreinte avant de s’y engouffrer. Les pieds ballants, elle s’agrippa à son cou secouée par ses violents sanglots. Elle était dans une telle détresse que Dick sentit ses yeux s'arroser.

Il ignorait réellement ce qui avait causé cela mais les mots avaient fait mal comme une chienne.

Est-ce qu’il lui avait fait tellement peur qu’elle était prête à retourner dans la vielle demeure Caulder ?

Pensait-elle vraiment qu’elle n’était qu’une charge imposée ?

La manière dont elle avait crié « non, ne me touche pas » en reculant lui avait empoigné le cœur. Elle avait réagis comme une enfant battus et il aurait pu vomir à la pensée. 

Avant de faire quoique ce soit d’autres, il allait devoir mettre les choses au clair avec Rachel. A commencer par le fait que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal ou porterais la main sur elle.

\- Je crois que je devrais vous donner un moment, balbutia Gar en quittant discrètement la pièce.

Dick aurait pu le remercier s'il n'était pas bouleversé par l'état de Rachel. S'il était retourné à son bureau pour remplir les dossiers de transferts plutôt que de suivre son instinct, elle aurait eu le temps de fuguer.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait partir ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'admonesta Dick._

Il ferma les yeux, terrassé par le sentiment de perte qui se frayait un chemin dans sa tête. Si Rachel voulait partir, que pourrait-il y faire ? Il ne la retiendrais jamais de force mais son cœur et son âme abandonnerait tout combat. Oh, il le savait, si un jour elle devait lui tourner le dos dans un adieu, plus rien n'aurait de sens

Alors, pendant qu'elle versait ses larmes dans son cou, Dick la serra plus fort. Tant qu'elle était encore dans ses bras, il pouvait arranger les choses. Mais pour cela, il devait comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

\- Rachel, dit-il, est-ce que s'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec la voiture que tu veux t'enfuir ?

Il sentit les doigts de Rachel griffer le tissus de son sweat pour toutes réponses. Elle tremblait dans ses bras, les sanglots étouffant sa respiration.

\- Parle-moi bébé, encouragea-t-il.

Rachel se figea dans ses bras. Les pleurent cessèrent une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre de plus belles.

_Merde, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

De plus en plus désarmé, Dick ne vit plus qu'une dernière option. L'affrontement visuel !

Le plus délicatement possible, il la manipula pour qu'elle repose sur ses genoux l'obligeant à déloger son visage de son cou. Dick dû prendre une grande inspiration pour ne pas s'effondrer. Rachel était dans un sale état. Son visage était un faciès de larmes et de morves, rougis par leurs passages constants. Quelques cheveux étaient mêmes collés sur ses joues, barbouillées de mascara et de blush. Quant à son regard ? Dick n'avait jamais vu autant de peine miroités dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, la rassure-t-il avec tellement de douceur que Rachel hoqueta.

Techniquement, il l'était. Cependant, surprendre sa protégée s'apprêtant à s'enfuir avec de tels propos avait chassé toute envie de réprimande. Sauf que, il y avait toujours la bonne dose d'inquiétude qui chatouillait en arrière-fond.

\- Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda Dick en chassant larmes et cheveux de son visage d'une caresse de la main.

Il attarda son geste avec bienveillance, voulant changer cette expression de pure chagrin par son minois fripon.

Par cette douce attention, les sanglots de Rachel semblaient lentement se calmer.

\- J'ai eu peur, répondit-elle enfin, la voix cru et cassé d'avoir autant pleuré.

\- Peur ? De moi ?

Dick allait faire un coma si c'était le cas.

\- Oui... enfin non..., j'ai eu peur que tu...

\- Rachel, jamais je ne lèverais la main sur toi, s'empressa de dire Dick en voyant l'hésitation de Rachel, peu importe ce que tu fais. Jamais je ne ferais ça. Tu me crois n'est-ce pas quand je te le dis ?

Rachel plongea enfin son regard dans le sien. Elle hocha la tête si timidement que Dick faillit le manquer.

Elle voulut lui dire plus, mais sa gorge était sèche avec l'impression d'avoir avaler des chardons. Avec un raclement de gorge qui se finit par une petite toux, elle porta une main à son cou.

Dick la déplaça sur le lit, prenant soin de l'aider à retirer son manteau. Inutile qu'elle ait un coup de chaleur après l'hypothermie de la veille. Demi-humaine ou non, elle tomberait malade.

\- Je vais te chercher un verre d’eau, je reviens tout de suite, lui dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il eut un léger sourire en retour. Dick pouvait compter cela comme une petite victoire.

Dès qu'il passa la porte, Gar bondit de son siège. Le jeune homme était sur le pied de guerre. Il était anxieux à en constater la multitude de petit morceau de papier mouchoir déchiré qui ornait l'îlot de la cuisine.

\- Tu lui as parlé ? 

Prenant un verre dans le placard, Dick avait envie de lui balancer au visage. Il était vraiment frustré et Gar n'aidait vraiment pas en faisant toujours à 100% les quatre volonté de Rachel. Il était le bon sens, celui qui réfléchissait avant d'agir, mais dès que Rachel voulait faire quelque chose, il suivait bêtement.

\- Plus ou moins, rétorqua-t-il non sans mordre un peu sur les mots.

\- Elle t’as dit pourquoi elle voulait s’enfuir ? 

\- Non !

Le verre d'eau qu'il venait de remplir claqua fort sur la table. Ce n'était pas la faute de Gar, Dick le savait. Le jeune homme avait déjà trop subit. Son animosité était mal placée.

Il espérait que son explosion de crier "non" soit excusé par son regard de Calimero. S’il devait apprendre quelque chose de Rachel, ça serait d’avoir la maîtrise de faire les yeux de chiots. Elle excellait dans le domaine.

Gar, pour ce que ça valait, accepta l’excuse non-dits.

De toute façon, le jeune homme n’allait pas le ménager non plus.

\- Elle est persuadé que tôt ou tard, tu vas nous remettre aux services sociaux ou dans une famille d’accueil.

Avait-il bien entendu ?

Gar lâchait l’information comme une bombe. Du moins, c’est exactement ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Si les onomatopées prenaient forme dans la vie réelle, il y aurait eu un énorme « boum » apparu derrière sa tête.

Tout dans son expression exprimait le choc. Pas très différent du moment où il prit conscience de qui était Angela dans le vaisseau de Kory.

\- Merde ! 

Il était passé à côté de cela aussi. Il pensait que c’était clair pour elle lorsque Dick avait parlé avec Despoulos. De toute évidence, ça ne l’était pas.

_Tôt ou tard ? se répéta-t-il, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir moi-même si je peux assumer ce rôle de « père ». Je foire déjà tellement actuellement. J’ai juste besoin d’un peu de temps. Est-ce que Rachel l’a ressenti ?_

Dick se morfondait. Même s’il n’irait pas jusqu’à l’adoption, il ne lâcherait pas Rachel. Il avait trouvé un moyen de la garder près de lui ; en recréant les Titans !

\- Merci de me l’avoir dit Gar.

Il alla fouiller dans son sac pour prendre quelques feuillet d'une enveloppe de papier kraft. Il prit le verre d’eau et retourna vers la chambre.

Rachel était recroquevillée sur elle, les yeux perdu dans le vague. Le sentiment de déjà vu était émétique. Il détestait qu'elle soit recluse sur elle-même en proie à la culpabilité et la peur.

Il prit soigneusement place sur le bord du lit et lui tendit le verre d'eau. Rachel le but goulûment, assoiffés d'avoir tant vagit.

\- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? s'inquiéta Dick.

Rachel haussa les épaules, évitant le contact visuel. Apparemment, effilocher les mailles de sa manche semblait passionnante. Dick prit le temps de calmer sa frustration par une lente respiration. Le mutisme de Rachel n'était jamais bon. Dick offrirait la dernière console de jeux vidéo à Gar pour le remercier de lui avoir dit le fond du problème. Il pouvait au moins travailler avec ça, même si elle refusait de parler.

\- Tu veux bien me dire maintenant pourquoi tu voulais... t'enfuir ?

Elle détourna la tête.

\- Rachel... ?

Combien de fois allait-il prononcer son prénom sur ce ton ? Il y a quelque chose d'humiliant à devoir supplier de cette manière pour obtenir des réponses. La plupart du temps, ça se passait dans des rues sombres, plongés dans la nuit avec un malfrat crachant son sang. Ou encore en étant faussement compatissant, enfermé dans une pièce de 6m3 avec un jeune délinquant.

Rachel lui apprenait la patience de la manière la plus stressante qui soit.

Concluant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune explication, il lui tendit l'ensemble de feuillet.

Rachel regarda avec curiosité ce qui lui était tendus. Ses yeux se plissèrent en lisant les premières lignes, puis son expression changea de surprises à la réalisation.

Elle tenait dans les mains le dossier de tutelle provisoire. Tout étais déjà rempli, il ne manquait plus que sa signature. Celle de Dick était déjà inscrite à l'encre noire dans une magnifique calligraphie.

Elle le regarda, choquée.

Dick retint son souffle.

\- Gar a peut-être mentionné que tu...

Avant même qu'il puisse se justifier, Rachel avait plongé dans ses bras avec une telle force qu'il bascula en arrière. Par réflexe, il la rattrapa laissant son dos frapper le matelas. Leur corps rebondit dans un enchevêtrement de membres désordonnés.

L'entendre rire fut comme un tsunami de soulagement et de bonheur qui balaya toutes ses craintes. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, profitant de cet apaisement.

\- J'étais tellement sûr que tu allais te débarrasser de moi, avoua Rachel, je sais que je me suis imposée dans ta vie et que je suis une responsabilité lourde, encombrante...

Dick fronça les sourcils.

Il les roula sur le côté pour que Rachel repose sous lui et la contraigne à le regarder dans les yeux. Pas de fuite cette fois.

\- Rachel, tu ne t'es pas imposée dans ma vie, dit-il très sérieusement et avec un telle fermeté qu'il ne pouvait pas être contredit, et encore moins une charge. Je sais dans quoi je m'engage. Je l'ai su le jour où je t'ai vu dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte à l'époque mais toi et moi, c'est pour toujours. Je renouvellerais cette tutelle autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire.

Rachel versait des larmes, sans savoir si c'était parce qu'elle était soulagée ou parce qu'elle était dans le déni.

\- Mais je cause des problèmes tout le temps et...

Dick posa un doigts sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

\- Rachel non ! JE... NE... T'ABANDONNES... PAS... ! Ok ?

Il appuya sur chaque syllabe pour se faire comprendre. Rachel hocha la tête acceptant lentement tout ce que cela signifiait. Le choc était toujours là, son cœur tachycardait avec une telle ferveur qu'elle haletait.

Avec douceur, Dick l’aida à se redresser. Il était loin d’avoir fini. Il lui restait beaucoup à dire pour chasser une bonne fois pour toutes, tous les doutes de Rachel. Elle en était suffisamment hantée pour prendre des décisions irraisonnés.

Retourner chez le Dr Caulder en était une parmi d’autres. L’idée même qu’elle et Gar remette les pieds là-haut lui faisait monter sa tension. Quant à la pensée de Rachel errant dans les ruelles sordides pour trouver un squat, ou mangeant à la soupe populaire, lui donnait des torsions d’estomac. Il savait pertinemment qu’en fuguant, la plupart des jeunes filles tombaient sur des prédateurs sexuels ou des macros. Entre drogues, alcool et sexes, il y avait l’embarras du choix pour sombrer dans les bas fond d’une société qui n’en avait rien à faire. Les journaux étaient remplis de ces visages de jeunes filles fugueuses, leur corps retrouvés quelques mois plus tard dans un terrain vague ou près d’une vois ferrés. Dick avait eu sa part de présenter ses condoléances aux familles.

\- Rachel, reprit-il, je ne veux plus que tu doutes de mon affection pour toi. C’est là et je peux te garantir que ce n’est pas près de partir. Comme jamais en fait.

Le sourire décontracté que Dick arbora fut communicatif. Elle lui saisit ses mains dans les siennes. Il profita de ce geste pour entrelacer leur doigts ensemble.

\- Je sais aussi que je t’ai souvent menti, indépendamment de ma part, et je comprends que sur ce point tu peux ne pas avoir confiance en moi. J’ai promis et rompu ces promesses. Mais je peux te garantir que ça ne se reproduira plus. Et si je dois te répéter ces mots tous les jours pour que tu les crois, alors c’est ce que je ferais.

Rachel ajouta un peu plus de pression à leurs mains entrelacés en signe de compréhension.

\- Je suis conscient que tu as fait confiance à beaucoup de monde qui se sont retournés contre toi à un moment où un autre, continua Dick sur le même ton, et je sais qu’il te faudra du temps pour cicatriser de ces trahisons. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu’en traversant ce type de traumatisme ce qui se passe dans la tête.

Rachel acquiesça en poussant un long souffle qui pesait lourd depuis un moment. L’enclume qui siégeait dans son estomac était enfin en pleine digestion.

\- Je vais t’aider Rachel, avec tes pouvoirs, tes soucis quel qu’ils soient. Tu n’auras plus à craindre de perdre le contrôle, ou de blesser quelqu’un. Je t’enseignerais tout ce que je sais. Je t’apporterais une éducation et nous partagerons tellement de chose ensemble... Je suis là Rachel, et je ne pars pas. Tu n'es plus seule. Plus de séparation.

Lorsqu’une larme solitaire glissa sur la joue de Rachel, Dick la chassa avec tendresse d’un revers de main. Elle était émue et il pouvait constater avec joie qu’elle était enfin détendue.

Il aurait dû avoir cette conversation plus tôt. Il avait laissé traîner les choses pensant que tout allait bien. Il avait eu tort. Rien n’était jamais acquis. Et Rachel était une enfant très complexe. En tant que nouvellement figure parental, il n’avait pas pris la solution la plus facile.

\- Cependant, dit-il un peu plus gêné, tout ça, ce truc de famille est très nouveau pour moi, donc je risque de merder souvent. J’ai déjà fortement foiré.

Rachel eu un léger rire en roulant des yeux.

\- J’ai foiré encore plus, se lamenta-t-elle.

L’entendre enfin s’exprimer était un ravissement. Il lui sourit, ses yeux lui disant milles choses tendres.

\- Je suis désolé pour ta voiture, s’excusa Rachel, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j’ai fait, ni comment j’ai pu y mêler Gar. Je rembourserais les réparations.

Dick pouffa de rires.

\- Crois moi, Bruce pourrait te dire une chose ou deux à mon sujet sur l’emprunt de la Porsche. Cette voiture à un truc avec les pré-adolescents. Je crois qu’elle désigne son futur propriétaire.

Rachel le regarda dans l’incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Toutefois, dit-il plus sévèrement, je ne veux plus jamais te voir derrière un volant sans que tu aies obtenu ton permis de conduire. Clair ? 

\- Comme du cristal Monsieur, répondit Rachel, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Les mots qui devaient être prononcés étaient fait. Rachel avait semble-t-il, compris qu’elle ne serait plus jamais seul. Confessions, réconfort, excuses... beaucoup de choses avaient été abordés.

Mais il en restait une.

Celle qui avait mis le feu au poudre en premier lieu sur cette journée.

Les doigts de Dick tapota nerveusement son genoux. Il était passé de la douceur à un visage qui exprimait une certaine exaspération. Rachel le sentit monter comme un orage pointant à l’horizon.

Dick se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Lorsque Gar les vit sortir de la chambre, il alla vers eux vérifier si Rachel allait bien. Elle lui sourit mais son haussement de sourcil et les lèvres serrées lui indiqua que c’était LE moment qu‘ils redoutaient tous les deux.

Dick leur intima sans un mot de s’asseoir sur le canapé. Prenant appui sur le dossier d’un des fauteuil en face, il les toisa d’un regard sévère.

\- Tout les deux, vous m’avez désobéi, leur dit-il cinglant, je vous avais donnés des directives que vous avez délibérément ignorés.

Les deux comparses ne mouftaient pas, les yeux baissés honteux de leur mauvaise action. Pire encore, Dick était réellement en train de les gronder. Gar en était mal à l’aise, Rachel en appréciait chaque secondes. Après avoir passé toute sa vie avec Melissa qui avait peur d’elle, être sermonnée et peut-être puni, était un changement plaisant.

\- Gar, interpella Dick, cesse de plonger tête baissé lorsqu’il s’agit de suivre les conneries Rachel. Réfléchies, raisonnes et n’essais plus de couvrir ses fautes. Compris ?

\- Reçu 5 sur 5 Dick, désolé Rachel.

\- Non ne t’excuses pas, tu as raison, répondit Rachel contrite, je devrais plus t’écouter comme un Jiminy Cricket.

Les deux étaient adorables, serrés l’un contre l’autre, penaud et rouge de honte. Il était difficile pour Dick de ne pas craquer et d’enfermer les deux dans une étreinte câline.

Mais leur inconscience aurait pu être grave.

\- Rachel ! poursuivit Dick, et cette fois le ton était vraiment dur, tranchant comme une lame. Tes actions et ton attitude sont à la fois puéril et inconsciente. Tu as pris ma voiture sans avoir la moindre notion de conduite. Tu aurais pu avoir un accident grave. Vous tuant tous les deux. Et tu obliges Gar à couvrir tes arrières en me mentant. Ne me refais jamais ça Rachel. Ni désobéissance, ni mensonge. Est-ce clair jeune fille ?

_Finalement, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, pensa Dick, une belle imitation de Bruce... oh Merde !_

La réalisation était comme une douche froide. Il devait vraiment de plates excuses à son père adoptif pour toutes ces années où il avait été un mauvais garçon.

\- Promis, répondit Rachel, tentant de garder un immense sourire qui faisait tout pour se dessiner sur son visage.

Ce n’était absolument pas la réaction que Dick attendait. Une expression de mortification ou une attitude qui témoignerais sa culpabilité, peut-être même quelques larmes... mais sûrement pas ce qui ressemblait à un fou rire retenu.

Était-il si risible dans ce rôle ?

Ne prenait-elle pas au sérieux ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

Dick était à la fois furieux et incrédule.

\- Est-ce que le fait de presque tuer Gar est risible ? 

\- Non, répondit immédiatement Rachel, cette fois avec les émotions que Dick attendait d’elle, c’est juste que c’est une première pour moi et je sais que c’est bête mais ça me donne l’impression d’être normal et... peu importe.

Holà, il se passait quelque chose d’inattendu et Dick n’allait pas laisser perdurer une autre situation qui allait, vraisemblablement, aboutir à d’autres conflits intérieurs dans un futur proche.

\- Rachel, ça importe. Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? 

Dick était passé d’un homme en colère qui allait en découdre à un ours en peluche en une fraction de seconde. Le timbre de sa voix était doux et compatissant. Il était clair ici, que Dick l’encourageait à parler.

\- Ce que je veux dire ? Eh bien, que je suis heureuse que quelqu’un se soucis réellement de moi pour me gronder si je fais quelque chose de mal.

\- Attends, personne ne t’a jamais puni quand tu faisais des trucs interdit ? demanda Gar

\- Melissa avait trop peur de moi, expliqua Rachel, alors au lieu de me faire un sermon, elle me demandait de prier.

Dick poussa un long soupir, la tête jeté en arrière dans l’irritabilité. Rachel n’avait jamais eu une enfance normal, même de loin. Certes, Melissa avait fait ce qu’elle avait pu, mais elle avait enfermer Rachel dans un cercle inapproprié, la déconnectant de la société.

Cependant, elle avait fait des progrès prodigieux, apprenant chaque jours à s’ouvrir d’avantage aux autres sans avoir peur d’être rejetée. Fallait-il encore qu’elle ne perde pas l’amis fidèle.

\- Gar, je suis vraiment désolé, s’excusa platement Rachel, ce qui s’est passé ne se reproduira plus.

Gar haussa les épaules, le sourire en quoi.

\- Pas de problème, dit-il, la prochaine fois, je serais intraitable.

Dick sourit à l’échange amical, l’un et l’autre se soutenait depuis le début. Et il doutait que la prochaine fois, il soit réellement intraitable envers elle.

Rachel se leva et se hissa face à lui, les bras s’ouvrant maladroitement comme cherchant à saisir un objet invisible. Elle semblait mal à son aise, presque timide.

\- Dick, je suis désolée, dit-elle, je me rends compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver et...

\- C’est suffisant si tu as compris Rachel, coupa Dick en la prenant dans ses bras.

Le réconfort était le bienvenue. Comprendre et visualiser ce qui aurait pu arriver, avait été mis en image dans la tête de Rachel. Le ton furieux de Dick croyant qu’elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux, avait déclencher la vision. Elle pouvait voir très clairement la tête de Gar s'écraser contre le pare-brise.

\- Je me sens tellement mal de ce que j’ai fait.

\- C’est bon, tout va bien bébé.

\- Bébé ? s’interrogea Gar, surpris et amusé

Dick réagis au commentaire. Il n’avait pas fait attention, le mot c'était glissé involontairement. C'était à son tour de se sentir rougir, la crainte d'avoir dépassé une limite.

\- Oh euh, désolé, je ne voulais pas... 

\- Non ça va, j’aime bien, rit Rachel à l'air gêné de Dick, je crois que tu ne t'en est pas rendu compte, mais tu m'as déjà appelé par des surnoms mignons. Bien que celui-là m'ais surprise. Ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire.

Soulagé, il lui sourit. C'était une excellente nouvelle qu'il soit autorisé à être si démonstratif, parce qu'il était sûr que d'autres glisseraient inconsciemment.

Rachel et Dick, se regardèrent intensément comme pour communier avant de s'enfermer dans une étreinte ou même l'air ne passerait pas.

\- Et si on préparait le dîner, s'imposa Gar se sentant un peu exclus et embarrassé, je connais une recette de gâteau yaourt...

Rachel explosa de rire.

***

La préparation du dîner c'était passé dans la détente. Pendant que Gar et Rachel recouvraient la cuisine de farine pour la réalisation du fameux gâteau yaourt, Dick avait contacté le garage le plus proche pour les réparations à effectuer sur la Porsche. Elle serait prise dès le lendemain en première heure de matinée.

Le repas se passait dans une bonne ambiance, les vieux vinyles de Dick passant sur sa platine. Rachel avait rie aux éclats lorsqu'elle dansa avec Dick sur un vieux tube des années 60, _Papa Oom Mow Mow de The Rivingtons_. Elle ne pensait même pas qu'une chanson pouvait-être aussi entraînante. Gar bien évidemment connaissait les paroles par cœur, chantant à tue-tête en se déhanchant comme un diable.

La soirée se passait vraiment mieux que le milieu d'après-midi. Dick avait fait en sorte que les deux adolescents se décontractent et s'amusent un peu.

Tranquillement assis sur le canapé, ils regardaient un vieux films en streaming sur le portable de Dick. Rachel se tenant au milieu avait un énorme bol de pop-corn sur les genoux.

Détente total, les pieds en éventails !

\- C’est quoi le programme de demain Dick ? demanda Gar en engouffrant une énorme poignée de pop-corn.

\- J‘ai encore quelques documents à remplir au commissariat et vous viendrez avec moi. Et si tout se passe sans problème, nous pourrions aller faire quelque chose... comme allez au parc zoologique de Royal Oak.

\- Génial, s’écria Gar surexcité, on sera super sage.

\- Je vais attendre de voir, murmura Dick

Il eut un léger rictus en voyant Rachel et Gar préparer déjà la liste des endroits où ils voulaient aller. Apparemment, le parc aquatique obtenait la première place.

\- Et ensuite ? demanda Rachel.

\- Nous retournerons à Gotham pour prendre un avion, répondit Dick avec nonchalance, se préparant mentalement aux questions sans fin qui allait débuter.

\- Un avion ? Pour aller où ? 

Ça commençait.

\- C’est une surprise.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent interloqués, l’excitation se lisant dans leur yeux à la destination surprise de Dick. Gar arborait un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles tandis que Rachel pâlissait.

\- Dick, je n’ai pas de passeport, avertit-elle catastrophée.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Jet privée Wayne, sur un tarmac privé Wayne, avec sa propre tour de contrôle et son propre service d’embarquement... visa ou pas, passeport ou non, ça ne posera pas de problème.

\- La vache ! s’exclama Gar en tenant son passeport qui avait déjà bien servie dans les mains

Rachel hocha la tête dubitative. Décidément, s’il suffisait de dire Wayne pour que toutes les portes s’ouvrent, elle n’allait pas être déçu.

Lorsque le film fut fini, Dick leur conseilla d’aller se coucher. Il se lèverait tôt au matin. Rachel leur souhaita une bonne nuit et alla dans sa chambre.

Tandis que Gar s’occupait de remettre oreiller et couverture sur le canapé pour dormir, Dick se martelait la tête. Il n’avait toujours pas demander à Rachel une chose importante. Et le délais commençait à se réduire inévitablement. Elle aurait peut-être besoin d’y réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse. Dans les mêmes temps, il n’avait pas eu d’occasion pour lui poser la question. Entre-le road trip avec Jason, parler à Bruce, Rachel qui manque de se noyer, Rachel qui tente une folie avec la Porsche, Rachel qui veut fuguer... Dick s’était retrouvé coincé.

Il ne voulait pas parler de ce sujet pendant leur visite au zoo, c’était trop intime pour cela. Attendre au soir, pourrait apporter encore son lot d’empêchement.

La lumière de la chambre était encore allumée. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Gar. Le garçon dormait déjà emmitoufler dans les couvertures. Ce garçon était étonnant. Il s’endormait en quelques minutes dès que sa tête touchait un oreiller. Ça prenait des heures à Dick.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Rachel et frappa deux coups.

\- Entre !

Dick pénétra dans la pièce, s’assurant rapidement qu’elle soit visible. Même si son corps n’était pas encore formé, elle avait commencé la puberté.

Elle était assise en petit indien sur le lit, un livre en guise de sous-main en train d’écrire. Lorsqu’il s’approcha pour s’asseoir sur le bord du lit, Dick réalisa que Rachel signait les papiers de mise sous tutelle provisoire.

Il ne le mentionna pas mais le sourire était en réponse à ses yeux pétillant de joie.

Ce sentiment allait peut-être rapidement changer. Il lui prit stylo et sous-main improvisé pour le mettre de côté.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Rachel ressentait son anxiété profonde.

\- J’ai quelque chose à te demander, dit-il, ou plutôt une proposition à te faire.

La dernière fois qu’il avait eu cette posture et cette expression sur le visage, il lui annonçait que sa mère biologique était encore en vie. Rachel hocha la tête, se préparant à entendre ce qu‘il avait à lui proposer. Elle se courbant en avant pour lui témoigner toute son attention.

\- J’ai l’adresse où Melissa a été inhumé à Traverse, dit Dick dans un souffle, si tu le désires, je peux t’y emmener.

Un silence de mort envahie la pièce, seul le ronronnement des néons était audible.

Dick observait Rachel. Son regard était perdu vers un point quelconque sur les couvertures. Elle semblait longuement réfléchir, ses traits du visage tirés par une soudaine fatigue et une certaine forme d’insécurité.

Dick se demandait s’il n’avait pas commis une erreur lorsqu’elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- J’aimerais ! Même si elle n‘était pas ma vrai mère, elle a tellement fait pour moi.

\- Nous irons après-demain.

Il se pencha et embrassa sa gemme rouge.

\- Faut dormir maintenant.

\- Encore une minute, demanda Rachel, il ne me reste que deux feuilles à signer.

Dick hocha la tête.

\- Bonne nuit ma puce.

Le sourire de 2000 watts qu’elle lui fit en réponse valait la peine de toute cette misère produite en amont. Demain serait un jour plaisant, où il espérait qu’aucun nuage noire ne vienne perturber leur journée. Quant au jour suivant ? Dick savait d’avance que ça n’allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Il se coucha dans son futon, les yeux rivés au plafond. Le sommeil tardait à venir tandis que son esprit imaginait divers scénarios du deuil de Rachel. Elle n’en avait même pas amorcé les premières étapes et presque un mois s’était écoulé depuis la mort de Melissa. Le choc allait être dur à encaisser. Dick ferma les yeux terrassé, avec la certitude que ça allait très mal se passer.


	10. La barjot est de retour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel endure le deuil de Melissa dans un profond déni. Dick et Gar se tiennent à ses côtés lorsque la situation lui échappe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Mention d’attaque de panique.

Interlude épisode 1 saison 2 (Partie 7)

Le réveil avait été difficile, les yeux embuées, la bave sur le coin de la bouche... Malgré les deux appels de Dick de se lever, Gar et Rachel s'étaient retournés dans leur lit, se cachant sous leurs couvertures. Et tout le monde aurait fait pareil à 5h30 du matin. Cependant, secoué comme un prunier, Gar n'eut d'autres choix que de ramper hors du confort de sa nid douillet. Quant à Rachel, le flash de lumière en plein visage accompagné d'un son de corne de brume, fut suffisant pour lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Pour faire simple, The Walking Dead pris d'assaut la cuisine maudissant leur geôlier, tandis que ce dernier, s'occupait des démarches logistiques de la Porsche avec le garagiste.

Il n'était même pas 6 heures du matin et l'homme courrait déjà partout. Arrivé au commissariat, Dick les avait installés près de sa zone de travail, afin de garder un œil sur eux. Après les deux derniers événements, mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Ils reçurent l'interdiction formel de toucher à quoique ce soit et de ne pas parler aux personnes menottés.

Gar vautré sur une chaise avait joué sur son téléphone. Il avait tendu l'oreille plusieurs fois en écoutant le récit d'agents qui avaient travaillé toute la nuit. Leur aventure lui avait fait passer le temps. Rachel, épuisée par sa propre série de malchance sur les deux derniers jours, s'était rendormi sur le bureau de Dick. Elle avait semblé paisible, la tête posée sur ses bras. 

A ses côtés, Dick avait pris soin de garder un rythme constant en tapant sur les touches de son clavier. Il avait souri en entendant Rachel légèrement ronfler et donna un regard désapprobateur à Gar lorsqu'il voulut l'enregistrer en vidéo.

Tout le service du 5e étage avait été attendri en voyant la jeune fille assoupie. Le fait que Dick avait peut-être caressé affectueusement la tête bleuté devant un publique n'avait sûrement pas aider à la discrétion. Tous les agents avaient voulu voir l'incorruptible et l'asocial détective Dick Grayson avec cette enfant Roth dont tout le monde parlait.

Ils en avaient eu pour leur compte. Estomaqués de voir leur collègue aussi docile et "papa ours" avec les deux adolescents.

Dick avait ignorer les rondes constantes autour de son bureau et les petits commentaires taquins : "La paternité te va à ravir Grayson" - "Tu ramasses des chiens errants adorables" - "Hey Greg, regardes comment elle est joufflue la môme"... 

Fignoler son dossier de transfert n'avait pas été de tout repos. Toutefois, une fois remis à son chef de service, il avait pu préparer son carton pour récupérer ses effets personnels. Gar l'avait aidé en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Rachel.

Peine perdu, car dès que le carton fut plein, des applaudissements et des salutations réveillèrent Rachel en sursaut. Les futurs ex-collègues lui avaient préparés un pot de départ. Il avait espéré partir comme il était arrivé, à savoir dans le plus grand anonymat. Raté !

Rachel et Gar s'étaient tenu calme, voir même un peu timoré. Après tout, les locaux de la police reste impressionnant. Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant qu'ils étaient au zoo du Royal Oak.

A peine ils sont arrivés, que les deux enfants avaient courus d'enclos à enclos pour observer les différents mammifères.

Concrètement, Dick avait du mal à les tenir. Rachel et Gar courraient partout avec une belle énergie. Et les trois tasses de cafés que Rachel avait ingérées n'allait pas aider à la rendre moins active.

Dick suivait tant bien que mal et pensait à Kory avec regret. Si elle avait été là, Kory les aurait recadrés.

Alors que Dick venait enfin d'arriver à leur hauteur, devant l'enclos des chimpanzés, il prit un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait l'impression d'avoir au moins cinquante ans.

\- J'aurais dû les mettre en laisse, s'exclama-t-il à lui-même.

Le groupe de jeunes parents à ses côtés rires de sympathies.

Rachel et Gar semblaient se poser. Gar prenait des photos avec son téléphone, Rachel griffonnait sur un carnet. Dick y jeta un coup d'œil, l'esquisse était vraiment belle. Elle était talentueuse en dessin.

Voyant qu'ils étaient occupés tous les deux, Dick prit discrètement un selfie. L'image était belle, Gar observant les chimpanzés assis à côté de Rachel en train de dessiner et sa grosse tête qui apparaissait en premier plan.

Il était en train d'écrire un message à Donna accompagné de la photo lorsqu'une dame lui fit un léger signe.

\- Vous savez, lui dit-elle, les enfants c'est comme le lait sur le feu, il ne faut jamais les quitter des yeux.

Dick sourit à cette dame qui devait-être dans le début de la quarantaine lorsqu'il réalisa ses propos. Il porta son regard là où devait se trouver Gar et Rachel. Plus là !

Dick remercia la dame, cherchant des yeux les deux enfants indisciplinés. 

_Mais qu'elle idée j'ai eu de les faire venir ici ? s'admonesta-t-il repartant à leur chasse._

Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Il se sentait vraiment comme le père qui cherche continuellement après ses enfants sur une fête foraine. Il en avait fait suffisamment dans son enfance avec le cirque de Haly pour se souvenir de ce fait. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois, où les membres du cirques s'étaient mis ensemble pour retrouver un enfant disparu. Et aussi drôle que cela était à l'époque, c'est Sonja l'éléphant de 4,5 tonnes qui le retrouvait et le gardait à l'abri.

Au bout de cinq longue minutes de recherches et d'inquiétudes, il aperçut Rachel devant la zone réservée aux tigres. Il y avait un attroupement de monde autour de la plate-forme d'observation qui semblait dans l'expectative. Il se fraya un chemin à travers eux pour rejoindre la jeune fille.

\- Rachel, dit-il en mettant sa main sur son épaule la faisant sursauter, où est Gar ?

La jeune fille qui mâchouillait un bâton de réglisse avait les yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Pas loin, comme vraiment tout proche, fut sa réponse pusillanime.

Dick fronça les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont encore inventé ?_

Sa vision périphérique capta un mouvement sur sa gauche, suivie d'un rugissement.

Quand ses yeux virent le tigre vert parmi les autres, son cœur stoppa net.

Horrifié sur l'instant, énervé sur le moment suivant.

\- Gar, dit-il en serrant les dents, reviens tout de suite.

Seule Rachel pouvait l'entendre, amusé de le voir tenter de se faire comprendre auprès de Gar. Ses bras gesticulaient par de bref accoue pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Lorsque son rire fut trop fort, Dick la toisa d'un regard noir. Rachel, se figea.

Gar finit par revenir sous les traits du jeune homme, sortant innocemment d'un buisson.

Dick l'attrapa par le bras se mettant à l'écart du groupe d'observateur.

\- Mais à quoi tu pensais ? sermonna-t-il sévèrement, tu vas attirer l'attention des soigneurs et nous ne...

\- Ils ne sont pas heureux, coupa Gar, aucun ne l'est !

Le garçon était triste et peut-être plus en colère que Dick ne pouvait l'être.

\- Je n'étais jamais venu dans un zoo auparavant. J'ai toujours vu les animaux dans leur habitat naturel durant les voyages avec mes parents, expliqua-t-il, et maintenant avec cette modification de mon ADN, je peux les comprendre.

Dick encercla Gar par les épaules dans une douce accolade. Rachel se glissa de l'autre côté pour enfermer Gar dans un câlin. Un maigre réconfort pour un tel ressentiment envers la bêtise de l'Homme.

\- Je suis désolé Gar, dit Dick, je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient malheureux dans des zoo à espace ouvert.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de barreaux à une cage que ça ne reste pas moins une prison, grogna Rachel.

Dick se mordit la lèvre, il ne ce n’était pas rendu compte qu'au fur et à mesure de la visite, leur engouement s'était transformé en amertume.

\- Sortons d'ici, soumis Dick

Le début d'après-midi au zoo n'avait pas été une si bonne idée. Rachel était en colère et Gar se morfondait. Les deux extrêmement silencieux.

Il avait pensé bien faire, maintenant il regrettait. Même pas 14 heures et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour remonter le moral du jeune homme. Combattre zoo et delphinarium c'était une bataille perdu. Des ligues de la sauvegarde des animaux avaient souvent protester devant le cirque de Haly. Et Dick les avaient souvent jugés d'extrémistes sans cervelle car Sonja l'éléphant, Toto, Bella, Max et Louis les singes, Hercule et Jonas les tigres étaient tous très bien traités et aimées. Même si enfant, Dick avait eu une très mauvaise aventure avec Jonas où il s'était retrouvé avec une douzaine de point de sutures, les animaux étaient heureux. Seulement, le revers de la médaille, c'est qu'il n'avait que son point de vue et celui de ceux qui s'en occupaient. Uniquement la vision de l'Homme. Avec la réaction de Gar qui peut dialoguer avec eux comme Elisa Delajungle ou Yakari, il voyait les choses différemment. C'est lui qui avait eu tort toutes ces années. Lui et tous les autres qui se permettaient de les capturer sous prétexte qu'ils pouvaient les protéger et les soigner. Dick était remué, le petit pincement au cœur ne devait pas être très différent de ce que ressentait également Rachel.

Il était sur le point de tournait à sa gauche, sur la rue Ferry pour regagner les vieux Docks désaffectés, lorsqu'il vit le panneau du Musée des Sciences du Michigan. Il désactiva son clignotant et continua d'aller tout droit provoquant un regard interrogateur de Rachel.

\- Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle

Dick eut un large sourire, cette fois, il était sûr qu'ils allaient tous s'amuser et oublier, a tenter que cela soit possible, leur mauvaise expérience au Royal Oak.

\- Vous verrez.

Trois minutes plus tard, Dick se garait devant le musée scientifique de Détroit. Le sourire et l'engouement qui se dessina sur leur visage valait tout l'or du monde pour Dick.

Et il eut raison. Rachel et Gar s'étaient réellement bien amusés, passant de salle en salle et dévorant chaque seconde les découvertes scientifiques. Voir leur yeux s'émerveiller étaient vraiment quelque chose que Dick ne voulait jamais oublier. Pouvoir participer avec eux sur certaines expériences était encore mieux. Rachel s'était amusée sans retenu dans l'univers des petits. Gar avait frisé le nez en l'observant.

\- Elle est encore entre deux âges, lui avait dit Dick, elle joue les adultes mais elle est encore une enfant. Ça fait plaisir de la voir comme ça.

C'était gravé dans sa mémoire, ce tout premier matin après une nuit complète à conduire, où Rachel et lui s'était arrêté dans un restaurant de Middleburg Heights.

\- "Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

\- Juste un café. Noir.

\- Je paris qu'ils ont des chamallows

\- J'ai plus 5 ans, d'accord ?!

\- D'accord, un café alors !"

Et derrière cette attitude de grande Dame, elle mettait l'équivalent de 20g de sucres dans sa tasse. Quand il y repensait ça le faisait toujours sourire. Je ne suis plus une enfant, mais j’ai encore un petit ours en peluche dans mon sac. Je ne suis plus une enfant mais je regarde Bob l’éponge entre deux épisodes de Games of Thrones. Je ne suis plus une enfant mais je mange des snacks toute la journée. Dick avait des exemples comme ceux-là par dizaines.

Ils restèrent au musée des sciences jusqu’à sa fermeture. La nuit était déjà tombée à 17 heures et une neige épaisse avait recouvert les trottoirs. Dick suivit une saleuse pour faire son chemin. Ils étaient tellement tous les trois fatigués de cette journée, que Dick s’arrêta à une pizzeria pour le dîner du soir.

Ils mangèrent dans une conversation animé, retraçant leurs expériences au musée. Rachel avait récupéré tout un tas de petits prospectus et son ticket d’entrée qu’elle glissa dans un carnet de note. Dick ignorait ce qu’elle conservait dans ce petit carnet reliés mais il débordait d’un tas d’autres cartes et papiers colorés. Quant à Gar, il s’était endormi comme une masse dès qu’il s’allongea sur le canapé. Il était encore tout habillé mais Dick n’allait sûrement pas le réveiller pour si peu. Le garçon avait besoin de dormir. Outre cette longue journée qui fut par moment chaotique, se transformer lui demandait beaucoup d’énergie.

Quant à la journée de demain ?

Dick appréhendait.

***

Au matin, Dick qui venait de réveiller Gar, alla vers la chambre de Rachel pour faire de même. Cela prendrait plus de temps car l’enfant avait le sommeil lourd. Il fut surpris de la voir déjà, débout et prête. De toute évidence, elle était tout aussi stressée que lui. Elle toucha à peine au petit déjeuné, son café à moitié bu.

Les plans de Dick était de se rendre directement au cimetière et revenir ensuite à l’appartement. Il préparerait un bon dîné et mangerait devant des films qu’il avait mis de côté sur un disque dur externe. Soirée cocooning en perspective pour se réconforter d’une journée, qu’il allait être chargé en émotion.

Sur le chemin, ils avaient une conversation banal. Le thème « défense des animaux » fut abordée et Dick prit le partie de Gar pour lui donner son soutien. Il ne s’attendait pas à 29 ans de changer sa vision du monde sur les zoo. Il se battait et s’était déjà battu pour d’autres causes à caractère humaine mais jamais envers l’exploitation animal.

_Qu’est-ce qu’on ne ferait pas pour les gosses !_

Lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans Traverse, l’atmosphère changea radicalement du côté de Rachel. Dick la vit reprendre son souffle plusieurs fois luttant contre une crise d’angoisse.

Il saisit sa main dans la sienne, ignorant la direction que lui donnait son GPS. Il gara la voiture sur le bas-côté, attendant patiemment qu’elle reprenne le contrôle.

Gar posa une main maladroite sur son épaule, l’accès limité par les appui-têtes.

\- C’est bon, leur dit-elle, désolé.

\- Ne t’excuses pas Rachel, on y va, dès que tu es prête.

Ils attendirent encore une dizaine de minutes avant qu’elle ne donne son feu vert. Elle était vraiment pâle, ses doigts tricotant un fil de son sweat. Sa nervosité était communicative car Gar mordillait le coin de sa veste.

Après presque une vingtaine de minutes de routes compliqués par un sol verglacé et enneigé, ils arrivèrent devant le cimetière d’Oakwood.

L’endroit a une apparence monacale, simple et recouverte d’une poudreuse blanche. Le grand panneau bleu et blanc à l’entrée se fond dans le paysage glacé. Les arbres ont des allures de fantômes gigantesques où les rayons du soleil les frappent d’une aura aveuglante. Dick, Rachel et Gar doivent plisser les yeux alors qu’ils pénètrent timidement dans le cimetière. La neige craque sous leur pas, leur pied gelant par le froid.

Le vieux cimetière sur leur gauche, orné de son arche métallique se perd parmi la vielle pierre et les statues brisées par le temps. Les mausolées sinistres s’éparpillent ici et là, marque d’une différence de castes sociales. Malgré leur richesse de s’offrir une sépulture digne d’un roi, ils finissent au même endroit que les autres plus modeste.

\- Ta mam... Melissa, se reprit Dick, est inhumé dans la section Catholique parc 1.

Rachel hocha la tête. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à la carte du cimetière que Dick avait pris à l’entrée. Apparemment, Melissa était enterré dans la nouvelle portion de terre.

Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus Rachel ralentissait. Dick la jaugea, ses pommettes et le nez étaient rougie par le froid et ses yeux étaient fuyants. Lorsqu’elle chercha à agripper sa main sur la dernière dizaine de mètre qu’il leur restait à faire, il n’y réfléchi pas à deux fois et la saisit, enfermant leurs doigts dans une poigne ferme.

Ils s’apprêtaient à se diriger vers le numéro d’emplacement de la tombe de Melissa, quand Gar les arrêta.

\- Attendez, on a oublié quelque chose. Ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite.

Rachel et Dick regardèrent interloqués, Gar partir en courant vers l’entrée du cimetière. Rapidement, il n’était plus visible. Ce moment d’interruption permis à Rachel de prendre une minute pour elle.

\- Ça va ? demanda Dick

\- Stressée ! 

Dick comprit ce qu’elle ressentait. Il n’avait pas pleuré devant la tombe de ses parents. Il avait voulu rester avec Clay mais l’homme voulait vraiment qu’il est une meilleure vie. Il était tellement plein de haine sur cette période, que le chagrin n’avait pas eu sa place. Au lieu de faire son deuil, il s’était entraîné à différentes forme de combat sous l’enseignement sans fin de Bruce. Trois mois après les obsèques de ses parents, lors d’une nuit d’été, il avait craqué. C’était sa première sortie en tant que Robin aux côtés de Batman. Ils avaient combattu des trafiquants de drogues et avaient mis fin à leur petite entreprise. Il y avait eu, des cris, des coups de feu, du sang et... la peur ! Lorsque sur un toit, observant en contrebas, le commissaire Gordon embarquer les trafiquants, il avait enfin réalisé. Réalisé que ses parents ne seraient plus jamais là, que sa vie ne serait vraiment plus la même. Il était seul, abandonné ! Il avait pleuré pour eux, pour lui cette nuit-là, enfermé dans les bras de Batman.

Alors il comprenait Rachel mieux que personne d’autres. Voir la tombe de Melissa allait rendre les choses très différentes. Mais il était temps qu’elle commence les cinq premières étapes du deuil.

Ils restèrent au milieu du chemin à attendre Gar dans un silence confortable. Et c’était apaisant. Il n’y avait personne mise à part eux. Aucun regard indiscret qui aurait pu mettre mal à l’aise, aucune brise dans les arbres... juste la paix.

Ils entendirent la neige craquer sous les pas de Gar qui courrait vers eux, un bouquet de Lys blanc dans la main. Rachel sentit les larmes monter en le voyant.

\- J’ai pensé que ça ferait plaisir à ta maman, enfin Melissa.

Rachel hocha vivement la tête retenant tant bien que mal les sanglots. Gar lui tendit le bouquet. Délicatement, elle se saisit des Lys relâchant la main de Dick. Ce dernier sourit à l’initiative de Gar. C’était un très beau geste.

En particulier avec le choix des Lys.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la sépulture de Melissa. Ce n’était qu’une plaque sur le sol recouverte de neige. Dick la chassa d’un revers de manche laissant apparaître _« Melissa Roth - 6 août 1975 - 1er novembre 2018 - Mère et Amies »._

Il y avait un vase en marbre noir sur la gauche de la plaque, avec un vieux bouquet de ce qui avait dû être des Tournesols et une multitudes de petites bougies dispersés tout autour.

Rachel déposa le bouquet sur le dessus de la plaque, ne retenant plus ses larmes.

Gar et Dick l’entourèrent en soutien.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, ignorant le froid et les nuages lourd de neige qui envahissaient le ciel.

\- Rachel ? fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois.

Une femme dans la cinquantaine, dont la beauté n’avait pas fané, se dressait de toute sa taille devant eux. Elle était comme une orchidée sauvage qui perçait le blanc immaculé avec son long manteau rouge et son chapeau bleu.

Elle avait un bouquet de tournesol dans les mains.

_Les fleurs préférés de Melissa ! remarqua silencieusement Rachel._

\- Rachel, redit la femme, je suis Nancy McNally, la superviseur de l’hôpital général. Ta maman travaillait dans mon service.

Rachel restait muette, les larmes gelant sur ses joues.

Dick s’avança vers McNally pour se présenter, laissant Rachel récupérer de cette intrusion.

\- Bonjour Madame McNally, je suis Dick Grayson et le jeune homme ici c’est Gar Logan, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

La chef de service de l’hôpital serra une poigné de main en guise de salutation.

\- Je vous ai vu à la télé monsieur Grayson, vous êtes l’inspecteur qui a aidé Rachel contre ses fous qui ont fait ça à Melissa.

\- En effet Madame.

Elle le regarda avec tellement d’admiration que Dick dû détourner le regard, gêné.

\- Ta maman nous parlait tout le temps de toi tu sais, dit McNally en retournant son attention vers Rachel, son casier était recouvert de tes dessins et de tes photos. Elle était si fière de toi.

Rachel dû ravaler la boule de bowling coincé dans sa gorge. Elle n’avait jamais rencontré cette personne et elle n’avait pas souvenir que Melissa ait même parler d’elle.

\- Est-ce que c’est vous qui... ? demanda Rachel en pointant la plaque mortuaire du doigt.

McNally acquiesça en remplaçant le vieux bouquet de fleurs par les fraîches. Elle sortit une bouteille d’eau de son sac et en remplis le vase.

\- Nous nous sommes tous cotiser pour offrir une sépulture digne à ta maman. Melissa était notre amie et elle faisait tant pour les malades.

\- Merci, remercia Rachel émue.

Délicatement, McNally caressa la joue de Rachel, les yeux se remplissant de larmes.

\- Elle a eu de beaux obsèques. De nombreuses personnes sont venus lui rendre un dernier hommage, des sans-abris qu’elle voyait souvent, d’anciens patients, des collègues, des voisins... 

Les mots auraient pu être réconfortant mais ça ne l’était pas. Rachel ne ressentait aucun soulagement à savoir que sa mère adoptive n’avait pas fini dans une fausse commune. Elle n’avait pas été présente à l’enterrement !

\- Je vais te laisser avec ta maman, dit-elle en s’éloignant.

Des années au sein d’un hôpital lui avait permis de reconnaître les signes d’un envahissement. Rachel ne voulait pas vraiment d’elle ici et maintenant. Peut-être plus tard, lorsqu’elle aurait des questions.

En passant à côté de Dick, elle lui tendit sa carte de visite.

\- Quand elle le voudra, elle pourra m’appeler.

Dick saisit la carte en la remerciant.

\- Prenez soin d’elle ! ajouta-t-elle

\- Je le ferais Madame.

Nancy McNally les quitta avec grâce. Sa marche était si légère qu’elle semblait glisser sur la neige. Gar la regarda longuement avant qu’elle disparaisse derrière un bosquet. Cette femme lui avait donné la sensation d’être la Marraine la bonne fée de Cendrillon aux couleurs du drapeau américain. 

Rachel, était à nouveau tournée vers la tombe de Melissa, les yeux toujours dégoulinant de larmes. Elle était silencieuse et son visage ne traduisait pas vraiment d’émotions. Ses mains étaient engouffrées dans ses poches, le buste rentrer vers l’avant.

\- Tu veux lui dire un mot Rachel ? demanda Gar.

Elle haussa les épaules, ressuyant le flux de nouvelles larmes.

\- On va te laisser un moment, chuchota Dick en la serrant contre lui et déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Rejoins nous devant la statue de l’Ange à l’épée quand tu seras prête.

Elle acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

Dick et Gar laissèrent Rachel seul et marchèrent sur la centaine de mètre pour rejoindre la statue.

Et ils attendirent !

Au bout de vingt minutes, Gar sautillait sur ses pieds pour se réchauffer. Dick soufflant dans ses mains pour récupérer un peu de chaleur dans ses doigts gelés.

Si eux étaient frigorifiés, Rachel devait-être dans le même état. Dick ne voulait pas qu’elle tombe malade, il voulait lui laisser de l’espace mais pas au risque de mettre sa santé en danger.

\- Allons la chercher, proposa Dick en marchant rapidement vers la sépulture de Melissa.

Arrivé sur place, il y avait un problème : Rachel n’était plus devant la tombe.

Dick courut rapidement vers l’emplacement, Gar sur ses talons. 

Et il l’a senti au fond de ses tripes, cette monter d’angoisses profondes. Il tourna et se retourna dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir une silhouette habillé de noire, à travers le dédalles de tombes. Il était essoufflé de sa course, le givre brûlant sa gorge, mais il l’ignora.

\- Rachel ! cria-t-il.

Il attendit quelques secondes afin d’entendre peut-être sa voix en retour. Gar repris l’appel derrière lui. L’écho sonnant dans le vide du cimetière. Ils attendirent à nouveau une quelconque forme de sons.

Silence total.

Dick regarda le sol. Des traces de pas allait vers l’extérieur du parc 1. Rachel n’avait jamais été dans leur direction, elle s’était même éloignée d’eux.

_Pourquoi ?_

\- Rachel ! cria-t-il à nouveau avant de détaler si vite que Gar manqua le mouvement.

Dick suivit les traces de ses pas, qui marquaient des enjambés larges. Elle avait couru. Lorsqu’il arriva près du muré le séparant de la route Parsons, il remarqua que les pas avait cesser, mais que la neige sur le murée avant été balayée. Comme si Rachel était passé par-dessus. Sans attendre, il gravit en un saut le petit mur et rejoignit la route. Elle l’avait visiblement traversé. Il s’apprêtait à faire de même lorsqu’il vit un bus de la ville passer. De l’autre côté de la route, il y avait dans l’angle qui donnait sur l’aérodrome, une station de bus de ville.

A bout de souffle, les poumons en feu, Dick eu un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Rachel... murmura-t-il.

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Gar paniquer.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait Dick ?

Courant à nouveau vers l’intérieur du cimetière, Gar suivit sans poser d’autres question. L’homme avait une enjambé et un rythme incroyable. Arrivé vers la voiture, Gar était sur le point d’avoir une crise d’hypoxie. L’air ne semblait plus avoir la force d’aller dans ses poumons. Avec incrédulité, il regarda Dick, se mettre au volant, contrôlant toujours sa respiration et démarra en trombe.

Il sentit le regard lourd de Gar sur lui, incapable de prononcé un seul mot, le souffle coupé.

\- Je sais où elle est allée, dit Dick en se dirigeant vers la rue Willow Drive. Il y serait vite. Une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Dick espérait juste qu’il arrive à temps.

***

Rachel entendait le craquement des pas de Gar et Dick s’éloigner lentement. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la plaque mortuaire. C’était comme-ci tout cela n’était pas réelle. C’était faux !

Une partie d’elle, celle qui était la plus ancré à la réalité, savait que tous les évènements de ces dernières semaines étaient vrais. Mais une autre, celle qui était lié à l’irrationalité, se disait qu’elle avait fait un horrible cauchemars et qu’elle allait se réveiller. Peut-être que tout cela, c’était dans son esprit ?

Peut-être même que c’était son autre côté qui jouait avec elle ?

Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à compter pour calmer le tumulte de ses émotions et de ses pensées contradictoires. Bien évidement que tout cela était réelle. C’est juste qu’elle n’arrivait plus à se souvenir comment sa mère avait été tuée. Elle avait beau y réfléchir, essayait de se souvenir, tout était flou. Elle se souvenait de l’article paru le 2 novembre qu’elle avait lu sur l’ordinateur de Dick. Il mentionnait qu’elle avait dû surprendre un individu en train de la cambriolé et qu’il l’avait tué d’une balle dans la tête. Et elle ne s’en rappelait pas. Comment elle ne pouvait pas s’en rappeler, elle était là. Et elle n’a rien fait. Son autre côté lui avait même dit. Comme une accusation. Et ne pas se souvenir, rendait tout cela irréelle, inacceptable et impossible. Rachel était dans un tel déni qu’avant qu’elle ne le comprenne, elle courrait à travers les pierres tombales. Elle n’irait pas rejoindre Dick et Gar près de l’Ange à l’épée, elle ne pouvait pas.

Fuir, aussi vite et aussi loin que possible d’eux avec une seule destination : la maison !

Elle trébucha près du murée, se blessant durement les genoux sur la pierre grise déchirant le vêtement. Elle traversa la route manquant de se faire renverser par une voiture. Elle ne la vit pas, ne prit même pas conscience du coup de frein et de l’homme qui lui hurlait de faire attention. Elle vit juste, le bus argenté de la ligne bleu 3 Tom’s East Bay. Ignorant la douleur à son genoux gauche et le sang s’en écoulant le long de son mollet, elle grimpa dans le bus, achetant rapidement un ticket. Elle descendit près du Musée Dennos où le lycée Est de Traverse était à quelques rues en parallèles. Elle courut à en perdre haleine vers l’immense bâtiment, repérant l'arrêt des bus scolaires en attentes. Ils embarquaient déjà quelques lycéens pour qu’ils regagnent leur domicile. Elle devait faire vite, car un seul élève du lycée prenait le bus scolaire. Le seul joueur de l'équipe des "Chevaux de Troie" qui n'avait toujours pas de voiture. Elle monta dans le sien allant sur la voix 37. Essoufflée, apeurée, elle releva la capuche de son manteau. Le conducteur du bus la regarda longuement mais ne dit rien. Son cœur battant si vite, son esprit courant encore un mille qu’elle ne remarqua pas le garçon qui la dévisageait avec aversion. Elle se glissa sur le siège devant lui. Lorsque le bus démarra moins d’une minute après y être monté, Rachel serra ses mains l’une contre l’autres pour faire cesser les tremblements. Elle n’entendait même pas les autres chahuter, trop concentrer sur sa détresse. Elle regardait le paysage défiler à travers le carreau. Le même qu’elle avait vu des milliers de fois. La vielle ferme Black Star, était perdu dans un immense champs blanc, tachés par les murs rouges de l‘immense Manoir. Elle avait l’impression que la veille encore, elle y voyait les vignes.

\- Tu ne veux pas dire bonjour la barjot ? vint une voix au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle le reconnut immédiatement.

Kyle, la sale brute qui ne cessait pas de la harceler. Du moins lorsqu’elle allait encore au collège. Elle ne lui répondit pas, tentant de l’ignorer comme elle l’avait toujours fait. Il lui avait toujours fait peur, s’attendait à ce qu’un jour il l’attaque ou lui fasse du mal. Elle n’était pas dans le meilleur état d’esprit pour prendre ses injures.

\- Hey la pute, dit-il en lui frappant la tête

La seconde suivant, Kyle avait sa trachée bloqué par la main de Rachel autour de son cou. Elle serrait si fort que l’air ne passait plus. Elle s’était retournée si vite vers lui que le mouvement avait semblé anormal. Malgré la capuche qui couvrait son visage, Kyle put très nettement voir luire quelque chose de rouge sur son front. Et ses yeux ?

Ils n’avaient rien d’humain. Ses iris brillaient d’un rouge scintillant et meurtrier.

\- Je vais te tuer, chuchota-t-elle si doucement dans son oreille, que personne d'autres que lui ne pouvait l'entendre. D’un regard en coin, Kyle vit que ces camarades ne faisaient pas attention à eux, tous trop occupés à discuter ou jouer sur leur téléphone. La peur panique monta d’un cran lorsque Rachel le souleva littéralement de ses pieds.

Alors seulement, elle hurla si fort que toutes les vitres du bus implosa. Kyle perdit connaissance, son corps s’effondrant sur la banquette.

Le conducteur s’arrêta instantanément après l’explosion. Tous les enfants étaient choqués.

Rachel regarda horrifiés Kyle inerte, son cou marqué par un cercle noir. Elle n'était même pas sûr de ce qui venait de se passer. Juste que ça venait d'elle. Un pouvoir comme elle n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant, accompagnés de murmures indistincts. La peur l'envahie, elle quitta sa place au fond du bus et se précipita vers la porte.

\- Ouvrez la porte, hurla-t-elle au chauffeur.

L'homme dans la trentaine que les élèves appelaient Otto Mann, à cause de sa ressemblance avec le personnage de dessin animé les Simpson, était encore abasourdi et regardait Rachel avec des yeux exorbités.

En proie à la panique de ses actions et des dernières semaines monstrueuses qu'elle avait subi, Rachel se sentait perdre le contrôle. A la fois de ses émotions et de sa raison. Elle pouvait sentir son corps trembler, son souffle s'accélérer au rythme des battements de son cœur, trop rapide et trop intense.

\- Rachel ?

Elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de prononcer son nom.

_Matt !_

Le jeune homme avait le front couvert de sang, des éclats de verres avaient tranchés sa peau comme des lames de rasoirs. Il était blanc comme un mort, se tenant le bras contre sa poitrine en protection. Les émotions de Matt la frappèrent de plein fouet. Confusion, peur, angoisse, incompréhension...

S'en était de trop, Rachel se tourna vers la porte et leva sa main vers elle. Sa nuée noire et gluante glissa le long de son bras avant de frapper les battants avec une telle force, qu'elles furent projetées à cinq mètres du véhicules.

Avec les hurlements de terreur qui se levèrent, Rachel courut si vite vers les champs qu'elle disparut rapidement de leur yeux terrifiés. Elle ne vit pas Matt sortirent à sa suite, ni que le garçon s'était saisi de son téléphone pour filmer les dégâts.

Ses pieds dérapèrent plusieurs fois sur la neige, tombant lourdement. Elle ne cessa pas de courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénètre dans la rue de Willow Drive.

Éreintée par sa course frénétique, elle marcha lentement en boitant vers sa maison. Son genoux gauche était lancinant, ses poumons brûlaient par le gèle qu'elle avait inhalé et son poignet droit, semblait être luxé. Elle était tellement engourdie, pris de vertiges qu'elle faillit vomir, là, en plein milieu de la rue. Elle se courba en avant, mais rien ne sortit. Même la bile sembla vouloir rester à sa place. Elle était en sueur, tout était trop chaud, sauf l'air qui s'infiltrait dans ses bronches comme des glaçons. Elle avança, la vision embrouillé, la tête tournant sans cesse.

Et elle vit enfin, les murs en latte de bois vert tilleul et la barrière blanche de la terrasse. Elle fit des pas hésitant vers sa maison, quand sa vision fut obscurcie par le visage de son voisin, Monsieur Brody.

Elle voyait ses lèvres remuer mais ses oreilles ne captait aucun son. Les acouphènes dont elle était atteinte, avaient des allures de têtes sous l'eau. Les traits du visage de Monsieur Brody, ne semblait pas menaçant pourtant, elle sentit quelque chose monter en elle comme une rage folle. Il avait toujours été désagréable, virulent et acariâtre envers elle et Melissa. A vrai dire, tous les voisins de ce tout petit cul de sac, ne les avaient jamais appréciées. Elle allait pouvoir rajouter hypocrite à la liste.

C'était ce que le journaliste du Traverse Times avait écrit _: "Mme Roth était une fervente catholique et était connue dans la communauté pour son dévouement à son travail et son bénévolat auprès de plusieurs organismes de bienfaisance locaux. Les voisins ont exprimés leur consternation que quelque chose d'aussi horrible soit arrivé à une femme dont ils se souviendront toujours pour sa gentillesse et sa spiritualité"_

C'était une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ?!

Les traits du visage de Rachel, se déformèrent sous la colère haineuse qui se déployait en elle comme les ailes d'un oiseau. Elle vit Monsieur Brody pâlir et reculer de plusieurs pas.

\- La barjot est de retour, cracha-t-elle.

Elle le regarda courir vers sa maison, apeuré. Il ferma la porte si vite derrière lui que ça la fit rire. Un son étrange, entre cris et apnéique. Elle reprit sa marche vers sa demeure, remarquant que la porte était recouverte de ruban jaune _« crime scene do not cross »_. Montant la première marche, elle remarqua que cette immonde fleure en plastique rose que Melissa avait planté en août dernier, pour ajouter de la couleur était toujours là. Tout comme les citrouilles d’Halloween qui avaient pourris dégoulinant sur le perron de sa moisissure noire. Elle alla devant la porte et arracha en un geste les rubans. Elle voulut l’ouvrir, mais celle-ci était verrouillé. Une nouvelle serrure avait été installé.

Elle n’eut pas besoin de lever sa main cette fois, la nuée noire s’enroula autour d’elle avant de frapper le verrous. Sous l’impact, il sauta en y arrachant le bois.

Rachel poussa un peu plus la porte pénétrant doucement dans la maison. Elle boitait davantage et son poignet avait enfler. Elle ignora la douleur, elle ignora l’inflammation car là, devant-elle sur le sol de la cuisine, la grande trace de sang était encore visible sur le damier jaune et vert.

Et comme projeter en arrière, elle revit la scène.

La porte du frigo ouverte, des denrées éparpillés sur le sol, un pot de glace à la vanille s’écoulant de l’îlot et se répandant sur le sol dans une flaque... Melissa qui apparaît de la buanderie suivit de près par un homme de grande taille, chauve et habillé en noir. Il est menaçant, dangereux et tient Melissa par l’épaule.

\- "Rachel, dit l’homme d‘une voix grave, c’est comme ça qu’elle t’appelles, non ? Sauf que ce n’est pas ton nom.

\- Laissez ma mère s’en aller.

\- Cette femme n’est pas ta mère, dîtes-lui.

Melissa est terrorisé.

\- Dites-lui.

\- Je ne suis pas ta mère... mais ça ne m’empêche pas de t’aimer...

\- Non ! 

\- Il n’y a que de la bonté dans ton cœur, mon ange. Ne fais pas... »

La balle traverse son front et Melissa tombe. Rachel hurle si fort, qu’elle sent son âme quitter son corps et frapper quelque chose de lourd. Le corps de l’homme éclate contre la fenêtre de la buanderie, où il tombe évanouie.

Et la scène se rejoue encore. Melissa, l’homme, « je ne suis pas ta mère », la balle, Melissa tombe, hurlement. Et encore, Melissa, l’homme, « je ne suis pas ta mère », la balle, Melissa tombe, hurlement. Et plus la scène se répète et plus elle devient rapide, comme une boucle sans fin.

Son esprit est emprisonné dans la vision et son corps chute à genoux devant l’endroit où Melissa était tombé. Le sang de sa blessure coulant sur le parquet et rejoignant la tache sombre, pourpre et pourri qui appartenu jadis à Melissa.

Elle ne peut plus respirer, elle ne peut plus sortir de la boucle temporelle...

***

Dick roule comme un fou sur la 37, il double les voitures trop lentes à son goût, obligeant Gar à se tenir contre la portière. Ils l’ont laissé pendant vingt minutes, seul. Il leur fallut dix minutes de plus pour suivre les empreintes de Rachel dans la neige, dix autres pour faire demi-tour et courir vers la voiture. En tout presque quarante minutes où il pouvait se passer n’importe quoi. Dick était en transe, respirant fortement, son expression faciale figé dans une angoisse profonde.

Ils durent ralentir en arrivant à la hauteur de la ferme Black Star. Un agent de police faisait la circulation. Dick montra sa plaque pour qu’on le laisse passé en priorité. Un rapide appel au talkie-walkie à son collègue et il les laissèrent passer.

Un bus scolaire était à arrêt dans sa voie, les vitres cassés, le verres répandues sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres. Des élèves attendant sur le côté étaient sécurisés par des agents de police. Les pompiers étaient sur place prenant en charge des enfants en état de choc et blessés. Deux jeunes filles étaient serrés l’une contre l’autre, en pleurs, avec un inspecteur de police qui prenait leur déposition.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que c’est Rachel ? demanda Gar

Dick la cherchait déjà des yeux à l’instant où il comprit. Elle n’était pas parmi eux, mais un coup d’œil sur le GPS montrait que la demeure des Roth était de l’autre côté des champs. Comme pour faire valoir son intuition, il vit les deux jeunes filles montrer de la main la vaste étendu de terre enneigée.

Il appuya sur la pédale d’accélération la seconde suivante. Passant devant la caserne des pompiers, il prit la première à droite sur East Bay. Les virages étaient serrés et Gar se retrouvait plaqué contre la portière une paire de fois. Lorsqu’il vit devant lui l’eau bleu foncé du Bras Est de la Grande Baie de Traverse, il sut qu’ils étaient à quelques mètres de la maison. Il tourna à droite en gardant ses 80 miles à l’heure au compteur, laissant Gar frapper une énième fois la portière. Le garçon était sûr de finir avec des bleus ou pire, dans la baie. Trente seconde de plus, et Dick tourna encore une fois à droite. Il freina sec lorsqu’il reconnut la maison que la presse avait fait paraître dans les journaux. Les banderoles jaunes étaient arrachées et la porte était entrouverte. Après le passage de Kory, la police avait remis la maison sous scellé. Rachel était là !

Sans attendre, il descendit de la voiture en laissant sa portière ouverte courant vers l’entrée.

\- Rachel, cria-t-il en entrant dans la maison.

Il fit quelques pas de plus vers une autre pièce et la vit.

Là, à genoux devant une mare de sang séchées.

\- Rachel, s'alarma-t-il en se ruant vers elle.

Elle ne répondait pas, les yeux fixes dans le vide, hoquetant pour tenter de prendre de l’air. Son corps était raide et dur comme de la pierre. Les muscles étaient tellement tendus que sa devait être douloureux.

\- Rachel, répéta-t-il une fois de plus en la saisissant par les épaules.

Elle était plongée dans une crise de panique, incapable de s’en défaire. Son teint avait viré au gris bleuté. Gar resta figé dans l’encart de la porte.

Dick, la manipula pour l’allonger dans ses bras, laissant sa tête reposer dans le creux de son coude. Il lui tapota la joue pour tenter de la faire revenir à elle.

\- Rachel, allez mon cœur, reviens. Il faut que tu respires.

Aucune réaction. Ses paupières battaient à peine.

\- Gar, trouve-moi de l’eau potable.

Le jeune garçon alla au robinet de l’évier. Apparemment la compagnie des eaux en avait coupé l’arrivé. Dick le vit partir en courant, sûrement pour aller chercher une bouteille d’eau dans la voiture. Il ne savait pas, il était trop soucieux de faire revenir Rachel à elle.

\- Rachel, brailla Dick totalement désespéré, reviens, allez. Je suis là, Rachel, entends-moi...

Toujours aucune réaction et ses lèvres viraient dans un bleu inquiétant.

\- Mais putain reviens ! hurla Dick en la secouant.

Il eut un hoquet d’air provenant de sa trachée, suivie d’un battement de paupières, une fois, deux fois et ses yeux se fixèrent sur Dick. Son corps se mit à trembler et ses mains chercha à le saisir.

\- Rachel, oui c’est bien, sourit Dick soulager de la voir enfin réagir, je suis là, d’accord. Faut juste que tu respires avec moi.

Il posa sa paume sur son sternum et appuya en rythme.

\- Un, deux, trois, respire, encore une fois, un, deux, trois, respire... 

Il ne quittait pas Rachel des yeux, leur regard connectés l’un à l’autre. Il entendit Gar sur sa droite, il avait l’air de s’être installé sur une des chaises.

\- C’est bien Rachel, encouragea Dick, prends ton temps. Tout vas bien, on est là.

Doucement, elle reprit une respiration un peu plus normal. Sa tête tournait si vite que le plafond bougeait. Elle ferma les yeux, pouvant enfin commencer à bouger les membres. Sa main chercha à saisir celle de Dick toujours posée sur sa poitrine.

Dick changea de position, s’asseyant sur le sol et attirant Rachel entre ses jambes. Une replier en équerre, l’autre étendus afin de permettre à Rachel de reposer confortablement contre son torse. Il prit sa main gauche dans la sienne et les laissèrent reposer contre sa taille.

Rachel était molle contre lui, se laissant peser de tout son poids. Sa tête ballotait mais elle récupérait lentement une respiration correct.

\- Gar, l’eau s’il te plaît.

Le jeune homme dévissa la bouteille d’eau et mis le goulot sous les lèvres de Rachel.

\- Rachel, prends des petites gorgées.

Elle en but un peu avant de toussoter. Récupérer de cette crise de panique allait prendre du temps.

\- Gar ! murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il lui sourit.

\- Salut, tu nous a manqué !

Elle essaya de tourner la tête vers le haut mais un vertige sournois l’en empêcha.

\- Dick... ? 

\- Je suis là, tout va bien, répondit-il en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu’à ce que Rachel soit un peu plus alerte. Dick et Gar avaient remarqué le genoux gauche sanguinolent et le poignet droit présentant une inflammation conséquente.

\- Gar, aide-moi, demanda Dick en se relevant.

Une fois debout, Dick saisit Rachel dans ses bras, la soulevant délicatement. Il regarda rapidement la disposition des pièces et pris les escaliers pour aller à l’étage. Une des portes était recouverte de croix avec deux gros loquets. Aussi horrible de le constater, ça ne pouvait-être que la chambre de Rachel.

La pièce baignait dans la lumière de milieu d’après-midi. Elle était petite et austère. Il se dirigea vers le petit lit en bois blanc et y allongea Rachel. Elle était très pâle avec des cernes noires sous les yeux. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle était exténuée.

\- Gar, essais de trouver un sac en plastique, demanda-t-il, tu le remplis de neige et tu me le ramènes. Il faut faire dégonfler l’œdème à son poignet. Moi, je vais voir si je trouve une trousse de secours.

Ils se séparèrent.

Dick trouva rapidement la salle de bain. Ce n’était pas une trousse mais une valise complète qui était rangé sous le lavabo. Un rappel que Melissa était infirmière. En l’ouvrant, il trouva tout ce dont il avait besoin pour désinfecter, suturer et panser. Il y avait également des antalgiques, antipyrétiques, anti-inflammatoires, anxiolytiques, bêta-bloquants... c’était une véritable pharmacie dans cette armoire.

Il retourna auprès de Rachel qui était en train de sortir de la crise.

\- Rachel, je vais nettoyer ta blessure au genoux, elle continue de saigner alors je pense que je vais devoir faire un ou deux points de sutures. Ok ? 

Elle hocha la tête. Même ce mouvement avait l’air de lui être difficile.

Dick déchira le tissus de son pantalon sans ménagement. La blessure était vraiment vilaine. Il prépara toute ses fournitures sur la table de chevet, repoussant les petits objets qui y étaient disposés. Si Rachel avait des difficultés à revenir vers le monde des vivants, au moment où il allait désinfecter la plaie, elle ferait un grand acte de présence.

De son côté, Gar était retourné dans la cuisine, fouillant placard et tiroir jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve des sacs de congélation. Il courra dehors pour les remplir de neige. Il était sur le point de fermer la porte derrière lui lorsqu’il vit une voiture de police se garer derrière la voiture de Dick.

Il monta les marches quatre par quatre.

\- Dick ! appela-t-il pas trop fort

Dick se tourna vers lui, alors qu’il était en train d’ouvrir le sac de compresses.

\- Il y a une voiture de police qui vient d’arriver.

\- Merde ! 

Ce n’était pas le moment, mais ce n’était pas étonnant non plus. Il s’attendait à ce qu’une voiture soit envoyée, pour donner suite à la déposition des témoins. Mais pas aussi rapidement.

\- Reste avec Rachel, je m’en occupe.

Dick descendit les escaliers au moment où deux agents pénétraient armes en main dans l’entrée. Lorsqu’ils le virent, ils le tinrent en joue.

\- Mains en l’air ! 

\- Je suis le détective Dick Grayson, ma plaque est dans ma... 

\- On me la déjà faites celles-là, tonna le plus grand des deux, et j’ai fini en bas de CES escaliers avec une fracture du nez, une côte et deux dents en moins.

Dick souffla exaspérer. _Kory !_

\- Dans ma voiture qui est à l’extérieur, repris Dick, dans la boite à gants.

\- La voiture avec la portière grande ouverte ? demanda l’agent de police.

Dick acquiesça, se souvenant d’avoir tout laissé ouvert. Son arme de service, avec sa plaque. Son transfert de dossier n’était pas encore envoyé à San Francisco qu’il allait peut-être avoir un avertissement.

Le second agent retourna à l’extérieur.

_Et Rachel est en train de pisser le sang, allez grouilles ! s’impatienta Dick_

Il revint après deux longues minutes, Dick toujours immobile au milieu des escaliers avec les mains en l’air. Il avait son arme de service et sa plaque dans les mains.

\- C’est bien lui, dit-il en montrant l’insigne à son collègue, désolé.

Dick pu enfin baisser les bras et descendre les quelques marches qui les séparaient des agents. Il récupéra sa plaque et son arme de service.

\- Désolé, je suis l’agent Martin et voici l’agent Rosebud, s’excusa à son tour le plus grand, la dernière fois que je suis venu dans cette maison, j’ai fait la rencontre d’une femme haut en couleur qui m’a passé à tabac.

Dick acquiesça. Kory était très loin de passer inaperçu.

\- Nous avons eu un signalement concernant Rachel Roth qui aurait été vu dans le quartier. Elle a été également mentionner par des camarades de son école comme ayant provoqué... l’explosion d’un bus !

\- Les fenêtres du bus scolaire, corrigea Rosebud.

Dick devait penser rapidement à une sortie, une histoire qui tiendrait la route.

\- J’ai été chargé du dossier Rachel Roth à Détroit. Le FBI avait repris l’enquête. L’affaire a été bouclé il y a quelques jours. Rachel était en danger de mort et je l’ai gardé à couvert durant ces dernières semaines. Elle n’avait pas pu assister aux funérailles de sa mère alors je l’ai amené sur sa tombe en début d’après-midi. Elle a pris le bus de l’école pour revenir chercher quelques affaires. Pour ce qui s’est passé dans ce bus, Rachel sait juste que les vitres ont explosés. Elle a pris peur, elle s’est enfuie.

Les deux agents se regardèrent.

\- Donc, elle est ici ? demanda Martin

Quelque chose tilta dans l’esprit de Dick.

\- Elle se repose à l’étage.

\- Nous pourrions la voir, pour lui poser quelques questions ? 

Lorsque Martin fit un pas vers les escaliers, Dick bloqua le passage.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous le ferez sans ma permission.

Martin et Rosebud le toisèrent d’un regard tellement noire que le principe de collègue dans la police, semblait s’être perdu entre les murs de la maison Roth.

\- Elle est mineur, moins de 16 ans. Il vous faut l’accord d’un adulte préposer par les services sociaux ou son représentant légal avant de convenir d’un rendez-vous au département de police. Et ça tombe bien, je suis son tuteur légal.

De la vapeur sortait des oreilles de Martin.

\- Très bien, vous devrez vous rendre dès demain à nos bureaux. Rachel Roth devra être entendu par l’inspecteur Davidson en charge du dossier.

\- Nous y serons, conclut Dick

Les deux agents quittèrent les lieux non sans un dernier regard de suspicion vers lui.

Dick retourna au chevet de Rachel.

Elle n’était toujours pas sortie de sa crise. Cela devenait inquiétant.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il à Gar.

\- Elle s’est mise à respirer mal à nouveau. J’ai fait comme tu fais avec tes 1, 2, 3 souffles mais ça ne fonctionnait pas et elle a tourné de l’œil et puis elle est revenue à elle et a dit un truc bizarre... et j’ai gardé la pression sur son genoux et mis le sac froid sur son poignet...

\- Gar, respires ! ordonna Dick tout en récupérant la place du jeune homme.

Inutile qu’il se mette à paniquer aussi.

La plaie continuait de saigner. Sans plus attendre, Dick la désinfecta. Rachel, comme il s’en doutait, ouvrit grand les yeux et poussa un cris, à la fois de surprise et de douleur.

\- Salut ma puce, tu es revenu parmi nous ? demanda Dick en préparant le kit de suture.

Rachel regarda Gar puis Dick avant de balayer la pièce des yeux. Sa respiration était encore difficile mais l’antiseptique sur la plaie avait eu des effets miraculeux. Cela avait détourné l’attention de la crise.

\- Dick... chuchota-t-elle, comme le voyant pour la première fois depuis des heures.

Il lui sourit en se penchant vers elle.

\- Tu as une plaie ouverte sur ton genoux qui demande quelques points. Tu me laisses prendre soin de toi ?

Rachel jeta un œil sur son genoux et jaunis. La vue était écœurante. Elle reporta son attention vers Dick et hocha la tête.

\- Ok, juste deux petits points.

Dick se mit à la tâche, prenant soin de causer le moins de douleur possible. C’était désagréable et retournait l’estomac de Rachel comme un gant. Gar sur sa droite, tenant un sac glacé sur son poignet.

Lorsque Dick finit de panser son genoux, il regarda avec attention si l’œdème avait dégonfler et si les os carpiens n’avaient pas de fractures ou d’autres lésions. De toute évidence, Rachel avait une belle entorse. Dick improvisa une attelle avec le matériel qui était à sa disposition.

Rachel semblait beaucoup mieux. Son teint grisâtre avait disparus. Gar l’avait emmitouflé sous les couvertures qu’il avait pu trouver. Elle se reposait, encerclant un vielle ours en peluche qui avait visiblement vécu d’incroyables aventures. Elle était juste très silencieuse et particulièrement docile.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? demanda Dick les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, humidifiant ses lèvres, avant de porter son attention sur la fenêtre donnant à l’extérieur.

\- Fatiguée, dit-elle après un moment.

Oui, elle l’était. Dick pouvait le certifier. Il quitta sa place contre le mur, pour se rapprocher d’elle. Elle semblait si fragile dans ce lit. C’était étrange de la voir toujours habillé de noire alors que le mobilier de sa chambre était blanc. Même les murs étaient peints dans une couleur blanche un peu sale. Il y avait un bureau où était posé un aquarium... Gar avait eu l’intelligence d’esprit d’enterrer Monsieur Bubulle dans le jardin. Inutile qu’elle doive également revenir à cela. Elle avait fui les lieux pour sa survie. Revenir n’était pas une bonne idée. Du moins pas toute seule pour gérer le flux d’informations qu’elle allait devoir absorber.

Ils n’allaient pas pouvoir rester ici non plus. La nuit tombait et la maison était dépourvu de chauffage. Outre le confort, rester pour une nuit pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques pour la santé mental de Rachel. Quant à retourner à Détroit, la question ne se posait plus depuis l’irruption de deux agents de police zélés. Apparemment, Traverse n’avait pas fini de régler ses comptes avec les Roth.

Il devait maintenant l’expliquer à l’enfant qui était sur le point de s’endormir.

\- Rachel, dit-il en posant un genoux sur le sol pour être à son hauteur, il s’est passé beaucoup de choses aujourd’hui. Et la police à des questions à te poser. Je suis sûr que ce n’est rien qu’on ne peut gérer. Demain, nous irons ensemble au département de police. Comme nous ne pouvons pas rentrer à Détroit, je vais nous trouver un hôtel pour y passer la nuit. Tu comprends ? 

Rachel se crispa vaguement, avant que ses yeux ne se remplissent de larmes et qu’un sanglot ne s’échappe malgré elle.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle si bas que Dick dû se rapprocher pour entendre, fallait que je me souvienne...

Dick balaya les larmes de son visage, se pencha et embrassa sa joue.

\- Tout va bien Rachel, rien à être désolée. Repose-toi un peu.

Il resta jusqu’à être sûr qu’elle se soit endormie. Il descendit rejoindre Gar dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme regardait les photos de Rachel accrochés au mur.

Elles n’étaient pas nombreuses et elle ne souriait sur aucunes d’entre elles. C’était triste. L’ensemble de la maison était triste si vous regardiez de plus près. Tous semblaient vieillots, démodés et sombres. Il était évident que Melissa n’avait jamais fait entrer qui que ce soit dans sa maison. Ses collègues compris. Les moyens devaient manquer chaque fin de mois.

\- Ne restons pas plus longtemps que nécessaire, dit Dick en regardant la tache de sang sur le sol, je prends quelques affaires pour Rachel et nous partons.

Dick remonta à l’étage. Il ouvrit quelques tiroirs de la commode de Rachel pour prendre des sous-vêtements et de son armoire un ensemble de t-shirt et pantalon. Elle n’avait vraiment pas grand-chose pour affronter les froids de l’hiver. Il n’y avait même pas un pull en laine. Il allait devoir remédier à cela rapidement. Il repéra un sac de voyage dans un placard et prit également quelques accessoires dans la salle de bain.

En redescendant, il croisa Gar avec un carton.

\- Il y avait encore des trucs secs et non périmés dans les placards.

Dick roula des yeux. Le carton contenait que des boites de céréales et des snacks.

\- Va mettre ça dans le coffre, je descends avec Rachel et laisse la porte arrière ouverte.

Gar obtempéra, prenant le sac à son épaule.

Dick alla chercher Rachel toujours profondément endormi. Il prit soin de l’envelopper dans la couverture et la porta jusqu’à la voiture, l'allongeant délicatement sur la banquette arrière.

Lorsqu'il prit la route, en quête de trouver un motel, Dick avait une drôle de sensation qui nouait son abdomen. Toutes ses années passées aux côtés du Batman avaient développé chez lui un 6e sens et ce dernier lui dictait d'être très prudent.

Ce sentiment se renforça à la vue du bus scolaire, expertisé par une équipe de médecine légale (forenscic). Un énorme travail d'investigation allait être menée et à voir des agents du département de police installer des projecteurs, ils allaient y passer la nuit. Un évènement grave s'était passé dans le bus, ce n'était pas qu'un simple dégât de verre brisé.

_Rachel qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?_

Il sentit Gar se tendre comme un arc en passant lentement près du bus. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que le jeune homme était dans le même état d'inquiétude que lui.

Il parcourut les trois derniers kilomètres jusqu'au motel Knights Inn qu'il avait repéré près du cimetière d'Oakwood. Pour l'instant, la priorité était de garder Rachel en sécurité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre va marquer un tournent dans l’esprit de Rachel. Nous allons enfin pouvoir assister à l’arrivé de ses pouvoirs.


	11. De l'autre côté du miroir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel fait face à l’inspecteur Davidson. Dick se tient inébranlable à ses côtés et devient témoin d’un phénomène inexpliqué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : mention du harcèlement scolaire

Interlude épisode 1 saison 2 (Partie 8)

Dick s'était rendu directement au Knights Inn, intiment l'ordre à Gar de rester dans la véhicule avec Rachel. Le crépuscule était tombé comme une masse sombre, occultant le peu de soleil disponible. Il avait rapidement fait l'enregistrement de deux chambres en lit simple. Enfin, rapidement si on pouvait dire. La jeune femme à l'accueil lui avait proposé un éventails d'option qu'il avait rarement vu dans un motel. En particulier avec ce prix si bas.

Rachel était toujours endormie lorsqu'il la transporta à travers le dédale enneigé du parking. Gar s'était élancé en premier, gravissant les escaliers, car bien sûr, on leur avait donné les clefs pour l'étage.

Il avait lâché un "whao" significatif en voyant le lit king size qui trônait fièrement dans la chambre. Dick était arrivé moins d'une minute après lui. Il l'avait déposée délicatement sur le grand lit, en la débarrassant de ses bottes, avant de repousser les couvertures sur elle. Gar s'était laissé tomber sur un des fauteuils, prenant un moment pour digérer les événements de la journée. Il s'était désintéressé de Dick qui comme à son habitude, avait fait le tour de la chambre, s'assurant que la zone soit sécurisée. Et dès que Dick avait fait ses repérages de fuites au cas où ils devaient partir à la seconde, il avait mis en marche la télévision sur le journal local. Le son au plus bas, Gar et lui avaient écoutés les journalistes qui racontaient l'étrangeté d'un accident sur la 37 engageant des élèves du collège de Traverse.

Dick et Gar avaient retenus leur souffle en voyant les images des élèves blessés pris en charge par les pompiers de la ville. Il y en avait beaucoup plus qu'ils n'en avaient aperçu au premier abord.

Et le coup fatal était tombé :

\- "Un des élèves a été transportés au centre hospitalier de Traverse dans un état critique. Son pronostic vital est engagé".

Dick qui était resté debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine avait dû s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Une alarme avait sonné dans sa tête. La sensation de froid lui avait parcouru de l’échine.

Et lorsque le nom de l'inspecteur Davidson en charge de l'enquête fut donné, Dick avait relevé la tête vers l'écran. L'homme dans la cinquantaine, avait le regard vif et des traits secs. Il avait repoussé la demande du journaliste pour un commentaire ou une information sur les événements du début d'après-midi. L'homme travaillait avec efficacité sur le terrain. Il n'y avait nul doute qu'il était très bon dans son travail. Dick en avait pu reconnaître tous les signes d'un excellent détective. Rachel allait être dans son collimateur. La réaction des agents Martin et Rosebud au domicile des Roth, avaient été parlante. Les pièces du puzzle s'étaient mises lentement en place. Et Dick avait pu voir nettement l'image qui s'en dessinait.

Ce n'était pas un témoin de plus qu'ils cherchaient, mais un suspect.

Son visage s'était tourné vers l'enfant plongée dans les songes et son corps frissonna. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, ils faillaient encore qu'ils se battent !

Il avait eu besoin de prendre l'air, la sensation d'étouffement lui comprimant la poitrine. Il avait laissé la surveillance de Rachel à Gar. L'excuse d'aller leur chercher des ravitaillements avait été parfaite.

Il était maintenant parti depuis une heure et sa pression n'était toujours pas retombée. Il s'était arrêté au centre commercial "le village Garfield" pour prendre quelques changes pour eux. Une coïncidence qui aurait pu être amusante, si le sujet de conversation dans les rayons n'impliquait pas indirectement Rachel. En arrivant sur le parking du motel, il avait commandé à la pizzeria That'sa et s’était cloitré dans le 4x4 depuis. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, sans bouger dans un habitacle qui prenait le froid. Mais voir une vielle Ford Pinto verte placardé du logo de la pizzeria se garer près de l'entrée, était un bon indicateur que ça faisait un moment.

Dick soupira longuement et s'empressa d'intercepter le livreur avant qu'il n'arrive à la porte de sa chambre. Gar était devant la télévision et Rachel toujours profondément endormi.

Gar vint l'aider avec les paquets, saisissant les deux boites à pizza en premier.

\- Ils ont donnés d'autres informations le temps que tu étais partit.

\- Quels autres informations ?

\- Nous devrions manger d'abord et ensuite...

\- Gar !

\- Ils ont parlé de Rachel.

Dick se crispa. Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant que tous les médias ne s'emparent de l'affaire. Le scoop était trop juteux. Les projecteurs étaient tournés vers elle et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

\- Elle a été reconnu par des élèves de sa classe, expliqua Gar mal à l'aise par le silence de Dick, et il y en a une qui a témoigné pour dire que Rachel avait eu une attitude étrange et qu'elle avait fait peur à tout le monde avant de s'enfuir.

\- Et merde, cracha Dick, excédé.

Gar et lui se restaurèrent en silence.

Dick n'avait pas envie de parler et Gar respectait cela. Il quitta Dick une demi-heure plus tard pour gagner la tranquillité de sa propre chambre. Il embrassait l'idée d'être un peu seul avec entrain.

Dick, n'avait pas le même état d'esprit. Il était plongé dans la pénombre, assis nerveusement sur le fauteuil. Il en grattant le velours avec ses ongles.

Ses pensées couraient à toutes vitesse, élaborant des plans sur la comète car il n'avait pas toutes les pièces en main. Et ça l'agaçait à un tel point...

Rachel remua dans son sommeil, balbutiant quelques mots incompréhensibles. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et il fut surpris de constater qu'elle dormait depuis presque cinq heures.

Il alla vers elle, testant une main sur son front. Elle avait chaud, la peau moite de fièvre. Rachel était trop couverte.

Dick pouvait dire que déshabiller quelqu'un qui est en plein sommeil, n'est pas facile. Il s'arma de patience pour retirer son manteau et son sweat-shirt sans trop la bouger. Qu'elle n'ouvre même pas les yeux ou ne grogne était un miracle.

Le pantalon fut une manipulation bien plus simple. Il la repoussa sous les couvertures, vérifiant à nouveau sa température. Elle était un peu mieux.

Dick croisa son reflet dans le miroir. C'est à peine s'il se reconnaissait. Se tourmenter n'allait servir à rien, il le savait mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'allongea de l'autre côté du lit, gardant un œil sur Rachel.

\- Je te protégerais toujours, lui chuchota-t-il, peu importe ce que ça me coûte.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue où elle se laissa aller à son touché. Il sourit à sa réaction. Avant qu'il ne songe même à éteindre la chevet, Dick tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

***

Un hurlement déchira l'air. Dick se redressa d'un bond en alerte. A sa gauche, Rachel se débattait dans les couvertures, criant et pleurant.

\- Rachel, s'écria Dick en la saisissant par les épaules, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, calme-toi, tout vas bien.

Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, tremblante et effrayée. Sa peau était recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur, ses cheveux emmêler autour de son visage. Son souffle court, elle regarda tout autour d'elle comme cherchant un éventuel danger.

\- Tout vas bien, répéta Dick.

Elle le regarda, avalant l'air par grande bouffé. Ses doigts agrippaient toujours férocement les draps. Ses phalanges auraient pu casser sous cette prise.

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, d'accord. Tu vas bien Rachel.

Dick la saisit dans ses bras, calmant son réveil brutal par des mots doux. Lui-même, prit un moment pour ralentir les battements de son cœur. Même dans son sommeil profond, il avait reconnu les cris de Rachel. Il avait eu peur. Un sentiment qui ne le quittait plus depuis un bon moment maintenant.

Il caressa son dos dans des cercles apaisants afin que ses petits sanglots disparaissent. C'était quelque chose qui fonctionnait bien. Il avait au moins cela pour l'aider à aller mieux dans les moments de chagrin. Ce qu'elle traversait trop souvent. Il se doutait que revenir à Traverse n'allait pas être simple, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la situation lui échappe complètement.

Il regarda sa montre discrètement.

Déjà 5h17 du matin. Il était surpris d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps. Et Rachel aussi, la nuit avait été plutôt bénéfique avant qu'un cauchemar ne s'empare de ses songes.

Elle se recula de son étreinte, passant ses mains sur son visage pour en retirer la sueur et les larmes. Elle donna un petit sourire à Dick.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais, ouais, je crois. J'étais... je ne sais plus. Je ne me rappelle pas.

Dick repoussa un mèche collé sur son front.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est même mieux si tu ne t'en souviens pas.

Elle acquiesça avant de balayer la pièce des yeux. Son front se plissa dans la confusion.

\- On est où ? Et où est Gar ?

\- Dans un motel, nous sommes toujours à Traverse et Gar dors a deux chambres de celle-ci.

Dick la vit plonger dans une profonde réflexion. Elle était de toute évidence à remettre les événements de la veille en ordre.

\- Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé hier ? demanda Dick.

\- Nous étions au cimetière. Et il y avait cette femme avec qui Melissa travaillait ensuite... c'est un peu flou !

Dick s'attendait à ce qu'elle ait une perte de mémoire. Sa crise de panique avait été conséquente, forçant son esprit à se mettre en sécurité. Un état de choc avait tendance à créer des brèches. Avec un peu d'aide, elle pourrait retrouver les manques.

\- Tu as quitté le cimetière, sûrement peu de temps après qu'on t'ai laissé, Gar et moi, expliqua Dick, tu as pris un bus de ville avant de te rendre au lycée. Là, tu es monté dans une correspondance. Le bus de ton collège. Est-ce que ça te reviens ?

Rachel se concentra sur sa mémoire, cherchant à mettre les pièces manquantes au bon endroit.

\- J'avais besoin de retourner à la maison, dit-elle, je me souviens d'être monté dans le bus et... les vitres, elles ont explosés. Je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose mais, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler.

Rachel saisit ses cheveux dans ses mains, les tirants de frustrations. Une vive douleur à son poignet droit l'arrêta net. Elle regarda surprise l'attelle qui y était placé. Puis repoussant les couvertures, elle vit l'énorme pansement qui recouvrait son genoux. Elle secoua la tête en signe de refus.

\- Tout vas bien Rachel, la rassura Dick, ça va te revenir.

Il la replaça sous les couvertures, étonné qu'elle ne mentionne pas le fait qu'elle soit qu’en sous-vêtement. Elle aurait pu être vexée ou gêné, mais elle ne l'avait même pas relevé. Certes, ils avaient développé un lien symbiotique, mais Rachel était à l'âge de la pudeur, elle aurait pu lui arracher les yeux.

Elle était visiblement trop désorientée pour s'en soucieux. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle irait mieux, elle pourra reprendre ce moment pour lui mettre en plein visage. 

\- Écoute, je t'ai pris quelques vêtements, lui dit-il en lui montrant son sac sur la table et un gros sachet, tu pourrais prendre une douche, te détendre et je referais ton bandage.

Rachel hocha la tête. C'était une excellente idée, elle se sentait collante et puante. En sortant du lit, elle remarqua deux problèmes : la première, ses jambes lui faisaient mal, surtout son genoux gauche. La deuxième, les vertiges.

Elle chancela sur ses pieds dangereusement.

\- Je te tiens, préviens Dick en la rattrapant dans ses bras, je vais t'aider et je pense qu'un bon petit déjeuner ne serait pas inutile.

\- Ouais, je pense que je pourrais avaler une dizaine de gaufres.

Elle avait faim, c'était une excellente nouvelle. Il prit son sac au passage et l'aida à gagner la salle de bain.

\- Je reste à côté, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.

Elle roula des yeux.

Bien sûr Dick n'allait plus la lâcher après le coup qu'elle lui avait fait. Sa mémoire était encore embrouillée mais des fragments revenaient peu à peu. Et sa fuite du cimetière, malheureusement, elle l'avait bien en tête. Sa blessure au genou était un bon rappel.

Elle prit une longue douche bien chaude, décollant la crasse et le sang séché. Ses cheveux avaient été si gras, que la texture en était dégoûtante. Après deux shampoing et plusieurs passage de savon, elle se sentait plus fraîche.

Se sécher n'avait pas été simple, son poignet était un handicap pour attraper la serviette. Elle força son esprit à se remémorer le passage du bus et ce qui s'était produit ensuite, mais ça restait très vague.

Elle fut surprise de trouver dans son sac ses sous-vêtements. A croire que Dick avait pris la pille, trop timide pour fouiller dans le tiroir à lingerie. Elle avait aussi une série de chaussettes, un jean et deux t-shirt manches longues.

_Ç_ _a fera très bien l'affaire. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose. Le peu de vêtements que Kory m'a acheté à fini déchiré, songea tristement Rachel._

Son attention se tourna vers le sac en plastique d'une taille conséquente. A l'intérieur, deux gros pull en laine noire, une écharpe et une paire de gants en cuir. C'était sa taille. Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander à Dick pour le savoir. Les vêtements étaient féminins et trop petit pour convenir à Dick ou à Gar. Pas leur style également. Elle sentit un petit pincement sur son cœur. Elle avait fait du shopping avec Kory et cela restait un très bon souvenir. Mais savoir que Dick avait fait des achats pour elle, la remplissait de joie.

A cloche pied, elle retourna dans la chambre en tenant son pantalon dans sa main valide. Dick était assis dans le fauteuil, regardant la télévision. A l'instant où il la vit, il changea de chaîne.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il en allant vers elle.

Il eut un grand sourire qu'il chercha à camoufler. Elle était toute mignonne dans son gros pull noire, son shorty violet et ses chaussettes hautes sérigraphiées Stitch.

\- Beaucoup mieux, même si je n'arrive vraiment pas à bouger ce genou.

Dick tira une chaise et l'aida à y prendre place.

\- Je vais regarder et changer ton bandage.

S’installant à genoux sur la moquette, Dick retira délicatement les pansements. Les sutures avaient tenu mais la plaie était encore rouge et gonflée. Rachel eu un haut de cœur en regardant sa blessure. Dick récupéra le nécessaire de secours dans le sac et donna les soins nécessaires. Ce n’était pas agréable. L’image de Dick en train de faire les sutures dans sa chambre lui revint en tête, ainsi que Gar tenant un sac de glace sur son poignet. Ils avaient pris soin d’elle. Elle se voit passer la porte de sa maison et ensuite... le noir total.

Mais la sensation de Dick, sa chaleur, sa voix, peu importe ce qu’il a dit, elle sait qu’il était là.

\- Merci pour les pulls et le reste, dit-elle alors qu’il bandait son genoux.

\- Tu avais besoin de vêtements chaud et je n’en ai pas trouvé dans ton armoire. C‘est mon rôle d‘y remédier.

\- Ton rôle ? répéta Rachel interloquée.

Dick lui sourit, ses yeux brillants de bonheur.

\- Tu es ma pupille Rachel, je dois m’assurer que tu ne manques de rien.

Sa bouche dessina un « oh » de surprise à la réalisation de ce que cela impliquait, à savoir la concrétisation des papiers signés. Et Dick avait fait transmettre les dossiers aux juges des tutelles par coursier avant leur sortit au zoo. Mais techniquement, ça n’était pas encore officiel, le juge allait envoyer des tiers chargés de faire une enquête avant de donner son approbation. Cela pouvait prendre des semaines. Dick ne s’en souciait pas, il avait pris très au sérieux son rôle de tuteur.

\- Je vais me préparer, lui dit-il une fois les soins finis, ensuite petit déj'.

Lorsqu’il ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, Rachel enfila son pantalon avec précaution. La zone lésé était douloureuse et tiré trop fort sur le jean bloquait son poignet.

\- Je ne me suis pas raté, s’admonesta-t-elle en boitant vers le fauteuil, une paire de béquilles seraient la bienvenus, si encore je pouvais m’appuyer dessus.

Elle se saisi de la télécommande et zappa sur les chaînes en attendant que Dick se prépare. Rachel cessa son zapping en voyant le bus scolaire sur 7&4\. Elle écouta le journaliste Marc Schollett établir les nouvelles informations que la chaîne avait obtenu auprès des témoins et de la police de Traverse. Elle reconnut des élèves de son collège qui racontait leur version des faits et l’incompréhension de ce qui leur étaient arrivés.

Marc Schollett fournit une information qui ébranla Rachel :

\- « Le jeune Kyle Green, 15 ans est toujours dans le coma... » 

Et tel une cascade d’événements successifs, sa mémoire lui revint dans les moindres détails.

Son déni au cimetière, sa fuite pour retourner chez elle, attaquer Kyle, revivre la mort de Melissa en boucle et tomber dans la panique la plus sombre...

Et ses pouvoirs !

Rachel regarda ses mains, plongeant vers les profondeurs de sa noirceur. Elle était tellement perdue dans son tourment qu’elle n’entendit pas tout de suite que quelqu’un frappait à la porte.

\- Hey oh, c’est Gar vous dormez encore ?

Rachel se leva tant bien que mal et sautilla pour atteindre la porte. Quand elle l’ouvrit, elle encercla Gar dans un câlin.

Le jeune homme fut surpris mais rendit chaleureusement l’étreinte.

\- Tu as l’air d’aller mieux, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Non ! Ça ne va pas du tout.

L’expression tragique et d’effroi sur le visage de Rachel, lui fit perdre sa gaieté. Et Gar vit la télévision sur la chaîne des infos qui parlait de l’incident de la veille.

\- Oui, je peux comprendre pourquoi.

Rachel secoua vivement la tête en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je me rappelle tout.

Dick sortit de la salle de bain en même temps. Son regard passa de la télévision à Rachel et Gar. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne semblaient avoir remarqué sa présence. Et Rachel semblait commencer à paniquer.

\- Rachel, intervint-il

La jeune fille manqua de tomber en se retournant trop vite. Gar attrapa son bras pour la stabiliser. Ses yeux trahissait une certaine forme de peur et Dick était prêt à parier que c’était d’elle-même.

\- Je me souviens, dit-elle à nouveau, j’ai attaqué Kyle et j’ai fait sauter les portes du bus avec mes pouvoirs.

Sa voix montait vers les aigus, ses émotions roulant aussi vite qu’une voiture de course.

\- Rachel, calme-toi, lui dicta Dick en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes

\- Ils ont tous vu ce que j’ai fait et... 

\- Rachel...

\- ... les flics... je dois...

\- Rachel, coupa Dick un peu plus fortement, nous allons faire ça ensemble.

Rachel était effrayée. Son souffle était rapide respirant fortement par le nez. Elle regarda vers Gar qui lui sourit avec compassion. Il serait toujours là pour elle, elle le lisait dans ses yeux.

Les mains de Dick, tenant toujours les siennes étaient chaudes et elle sentit sa force couler à travers elle. C’était comme si Dick lui fournissait sa sérénité et son courage. Cela envahissait son corps dans les moindres recoin.

Elle hocha la tête en acceptation, se sentant plus calme et prête pour affronter ce qui allait suivre.

\- Tu vas devoir être entendu par un inspecteur Rachel, expliqua Dick, et il y a des choses que tu ne pourras pas mentionner. Comme le fait que tu as attaqué Kyle avec tes pouvoirs.

Rachel détourna la tête, accablé de ne pas savoir comment gérer cette situation.

\- Mais comment elle va faire ça sans dire qu’elle a un nuage noire mortel qui sort d’elle ? demanda Gar

Dick prit le visage de Rachel en coupe afin qu’elle le regarde dans les yeux.

\- En trouvant une histoire concrète et en s’y tenant. Et pour ça, on va passer toute la matinée à s’entraîner.

Rachel et Gar se regardèrent étonnés. Et cette initiative venait d’un policier.

\- Tu me demandes de mentir ? demanda Rachel.

Dick se détourna des deux adolescents pour prendre son blouson et celui de Rachel.

\- Absolument ! Mais d’abord, petit déj'.

Abasourdi, Rachel ne se renfrogna pas lorsque Dick la porta dans les escaliers. Encore moins, lorsque Gar fit un commentaire outrageusement vexant sur sa capacité à gérer les problèmes.

Durant le petit déjeuner, rien ne fut abordé. Il y avait trop de monde dans la salle de restauration. Gar animait la conversation à lui seul. Rachel savait qu’il cherchait à détendre l’atmosphère. Cela a fonctionné pendant un moment. Jusqu’à ce que cette fichu télé accroché au mur, programmé sur la chaîne d’information, y placarde sa photo. Elle se sentit très mal à l’aise, cherchant à se faire la plus petite possible à côté de Gar. Elle regarda autour d’elle si quelqu’un l’avait remarqué.

Dick s’aperçut de son trouble. Il tourna la tête vers l’écran et comprit. Il jaugea rapidement si une personne avait repéré Rachel. Bien qu’elle n’eût plus vraiment la même teinte de cheveux, elle était facilement reconnaissable pour une personne physionomiste.

Dick attendit que la chaîne change de sujet. Bruce lui avait enseigné la patience face à ce type de problème.

\- _« Si un jour tu vois ton visage et ton nom apparaître sur un écran, alors que tu es dans une salle bondé de monde, ne bouges pas. Attends et observe. Si tu es démasqué, sort, sans courir. Si personne ne te reconnais, reste tranquillement à ta place. Une fois que ton visage n’est plus disponible à l’écran, quitte les lieux, tranquillement sans faire de geste brusques. Sans un visuel de comparaison, ils ne feront pas attention à toi. Et si y en a un qui te remarque, il te verra si tranquille qu’il pensera se tromper »._

Bruce lui avait enseigné tellement de choses pour être un fugitif et rester en sécurité. Cela faisait partie de toutes le choses formidables qu’il avait faites pour lui. Aujourd’hui, pour sa pupille, cette méthode allait être utile.

\- Allons-y, dit-il en se levant calmement, Rach tu restes près de moi et Gar tu te mets devant elle pour la cacher un maximum.

Gar et Rachel acquiescèrent, prenant exemple sur Dick.

Il passa sa main autour de sa taille pour l’aider à marcher. Elle serra les dents à chaque pas mais personne ne sembla remarquer la petite famille qui quittait le restaurant. Une fois à l’arrière du motel, Dick souleva Rachel dans ses bras. C’était devenu une habitude où elle ne se plaignait pas.

Rester incognito était une chose, se préparer à rencontrer l’inspecteur Davidson en était une autre. Et elle allait passer toute la matinée pour avoir une histoire tangible à lui raconter.

***

Le département de police était plus petit que celui de Détroit. Il semblait cependant plus impressionnant et moderne. Les locaux avaient été récemment remis à neuf comme pouvait l’indiquer les peintures fraîches. Lorsqu’ils se présentèrent à l’accueil, Rachel avait commencé à avoir les mains moites. L’agent de police avait l’air gentil au début, très cordial jusqu’à ce que Dick mentionne l’inspecteur Davidson et la raison de leur venu.

\- Tout va bien se passer Rachel, t’es prête, lui chuchota Dick dans l’oreille pendant que l’agent appelait un collègue

Gar lui fit un clin d’œil et offrit une accolade rapide.

Un agent habillé en civil, portant sa plaque autour de son cou vint les chercher. Il était jeune, à peu près du même âge que Dick. Il avait des allures de gars cool, une carrure de sportif et un sourire qui devait toutes les faire tomber.

\- Monsieur Roth, Mademoiselle Roth, je suis l’agent Watkins, veuillez me suivre s‘il vous plaît.

Dick se figea tout comme Rachel. L’un et l’autre réprimèrent un fou rire. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de craqué pour une simple erreur de nom.

Dick se tourna vers Gar, qui se mordait lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

\- Gar, attends-nous dans la salle d’attente.

\- Ça marche, gloussa-t-il en exhibant son téléphone

Le cour moment d’amusement changea rapidement, lorsque Dick et Rachel passèrent dans un dédalle de couloirs. Un vrai labyrinthe. Rachel sentit Dick se tendre à l’instant où ils arrivèrent devant une porte où se tenait un agent en uniforme. On aurait dit un videur devant l‘entrée d‘une boite de nuit. L’agent en civil, les invita à entrer. La pièce était petite, sans fenêtre et les murs en revêtement gris. Au centre, deux chaises disposés de part et d’autre une petite table. La lumière n’était pas forte, donnant une atmosphère étrangement malaisante. Sur le pan d’un mur, un grand miroir rectangulaire surplombait la salle.

\- Je vais aller vous chercher une chaise Monsieur Roth.

\- Grayson, corrigea Dick

\- Pardon ? 

\- Je suis le détective Dick Grayson, répéta-t-il en montrant sa plaque.

L’agent regarda l’insigne. De toute évidence, il ne s’attendait pas à cela. 

\- Mais elle... 

\- C’est ma pupille, avertit Dick

\- OK 

L’agent Watkins les laissa sous la surveillance du policier en uniforme. Rachel pouvait ressentir les émotions de Dick et elles n’étaient pas bonnes. Il lui sourit, mais elle ne fut pas dupe. Il était inquiet.

Watkins revint deux minutes plus tard avec une chaise supplémentaire.

\- « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, l’inspecteur Davidson ne va plus tarder ».

Rachel et Dick prirent place, en face du miroir comme ça leur étaient indiqués.

_Non, il est juste derrière le miroir à nous observer avant de faire sa grande entrer pour impressionner Rachel, ragea Dick silencieusement._

Il avait suffisamment fait ça pour en connaître tous les rouages. Mais pour Rachel, mieux valait qu’il reste silencieux.

Et ils attendirent.

Rachel avait été bien briffée, Dick lui avait dit au matin de rester calme et détendu. De ne pas montrer de signes d’anxiétés ou de peur. Rester maître de soi. Ce qu’elle fit en se connectant à Dick. Watkins était dans le coin gauche de la pièce, sirotant tranquillement son café. Pas un seul mot échangé depuis qu’ils avaient posés leurs fesses sur les sièges inconfortables.

Rachel soupira, las.

\- Elle font mal au cul ces chaises, s’exclama-t-elle surprenant Dick.

Il se mit à rire malgré lui. Dick était vraiment fier de Rachel. Elle opérait son naturel à merveille.

Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit avec force laissant entrer l’inspecteur Davidson, suivie par un autre agent qui ferma derrière lui. Il prit place sur son siège en face d’eux sans le moindre regard.

_Le dédain, méthode d‘intimidation du suspect, pensa Dick_

L’autre agent, portant un costume noire resta accoudé à la porte.

\- Je suis l’inspecteur Davidson, se présenta enfin l’homme que Dick avait vu aux infos, nous avons quelques petites questions à vous poser Mademoiselle Roth sur les incidents encourus hier après-midi soit le 29 novembre 2018 dans les environs de 14h30 près de la Ferme BlackStar sur la 37.

Rachel regarda Dick. Elle était inquiète, ça se lisait sur son visage. C’est ce que Dick avait redouté.

Davidson posa un dictaphone au centre de la table, la regardant enfin dans les yeux. Dick voulait intervenir, pour s’opposer à l’enregistrement, mais il savait qu’en faisant cela, il pousserait Rachel à se fermer.

\- Veuillez d’écrire votre nom, prénom, âge, date et lieu de naissance, domicile et statut.

Rachel regarda à nouveau Dick qui lui fit signe d’obtempérer.

\- Roth, Rachel, 13 ans, née le 27 octobre 2005 à Chicago, Willow Drive à Traverse... euh, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire statut ? 

L’inspecteur Davidson poussa un soupir d’exaspération en claquant ses doigts sur la table.

\- Niveau scolaire, nom de l’école... 

\- Collégienne à Traverse Est en 5ème _(Middle School 7th grade)_

Dick n’aimait vraiment pas son comportement envers Rachel. Il était désagréable et volontairement bourru.

\- Depuis quand n’êtes-vous pas aller en classe Mlle Roth ? 

\- Depuis la mort de Meli... ma mère.

\- Vous appelez votre mère par son prénom ? 

Rachel se renfrogna. Il avait eu un ton moqueur qui n’énerva pas qu’elle. Depuis qu’elle et Dick étaient entré dans cette pièce, c’était comme si elle était connectée à ses émotions. Si l’inspecteur Davidson la jouait trop « menace », ça pourrait très mal se finir avec Dick.

\- Vous devriez réclamer une copie du rapport auprès de l’agent Hotchner au FBI, tout y est mentionné, proposa Rachel faussement innocente.

Dick aurait danser le Jerk* sur la table, tellement il était fier. Rachel avait de la reparti.

_Jolie, ça c’est ma fille bande de nase !_

Quand a l’agent en costume noir et Watkins, ils essayèrent de ne pas paraître trop amusé par la situation.

\- Je le ferais, mais répondez à la question.

\- Je n’ai pas été en cours depuis la mort de ma mère adoptive, précisa Rachel en appuyant sur le mot « adoptive ».

\- Votre mère a été tuée le 1er novembre 2018 ? 

\- Oui.

\- Et vous n’êtes pas retourner en cours depuis ?

\- Non.

Davidson regarda son comparse dans l’entré et ouvrit les bras comme voulant témoigner son incrédulité

\- Pourquoi avoir pris le bus hier dans ce cas ?

\- Je voulais retourner chez moi.

\- Vous vouliez retournez chez vous ?

Rachel secoua la tête, replongeant malheureusement dans ce sentiment qui l’avait envahie devant la sépulture de Melissa. Dick la vit commencer à perdre ses repères. Il posa une main encourageant sur son bras.

\- Je n’arrivais plus à me souvenir de ce qui s’était passé, dit-elle, j’avais besoin de savoir, de me rappeler.

Watkins se déplaça de son coin de mur et se rapprocha du miroir. Il fit discrètement un geste, mais Dick le capta. Quel que soit la personne qui était derrière, ils avaient un code pour communiquer.

\- Racontez moi ce qui s’est passé dans le bus, demanda Davidson.

Rachel se mordit les lèvres, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

\- Je suis montée à l’arrêt au lycée Est de Traverse. J’étais bouleversé après mettre rendu au cimetière pour la première fois et j’étais perdu dans mes pensées quand ça s’est produit.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est produit ? demanda soudainement Watkins

\- Quelque chose qui a cassé les fenêtres du Bus.

\- Avez-vous été blessé ? demanda l’agent en costume noir.

\- Non, répondit Rachel vaguement troublé

\- Qu’avez fait après que cette incident ce soit produit, demanda Watkins

\- J’ai paniquée, je suis sorti du bus et j’ai couru jusqu’à chez moi.

\- Et c’est tout ? repris Davidson

\- Oui.

Dick remarqua qu’ils passaient à la vitesse supérieur. Ils s’y mettaient tous les trois pour l’interroger. Ce n’était vraiment pas de bonne augure. Sa main toujours posée sur son bras, il la caressa discrètement. Elle le regarda, cherchant son soutien. Avec un sourire, elle l’eut.

Davidson prit le dossier qu’il avait en entrant dans la pièce et lui mis une photo sous les yeux.

\- Vous connaissez ce garçon ? 

Rachel acquiesça. L’entraînement du matin, allait payer. Dick lui avait dit que dès que l’inspecteur commencerais à parler de Kyle, qu’elle devait garder son calme et répondre à ses questions le plus naturellement possible. Des réponses simples et courtes.

\- Oui c’est Kyle Green, il est dans mon collège.

\- Et actuellement dans le coma, rétorqua brutalement Davidson, il était dans le bus avec vous. Êtes-vous entré en contact avec lui ? 

Rachel prit l’accusation en pleine poitrine. Pour Davidson elle était coupable, ce qui était vrai mais elle ne pouvait pas expliquer le pourquoi du comment sans montrer ses pouvoirs. Et a fortiori, finir enfermer dans un laboratoire pour être analyser.

Elle se remémora les répliques de Dick et les ajusta à sa personnalité.

\- C’est plutôt lui.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Watkins

Lorsqu’elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle eut un choc. Quelque chose n’allait pas dans le reflet du miroir. Cela n’avait durée qu’une fraction de seconde, avec un murmure résonnant dans sa tête.

Watkins et l’agent en costume se tournèrent vers le miroir, cherchant à comprendre la réaction soudaine de Rachel. Même Davidson était surpris. Dick qui connaissait le problème de Rachel avec les surfaces réfléchissantes se crispa. Il déplaça sa main de son bras à son dos et frotta entre ses omoplates.

Rachel se composa l’instant suivant.

\- Et bien, j’étais assise devant lui, je crois. J‘avoue ne pas avoir fait attention, expliqua-t-elle avec une telle assurance que Watkins fronça les sourcils, et il m’a vu. Il m’a dit : _« Tu ne veux pas dire bonjour la barjot »_ mais je n’ai pas répondu. Il m’a ensuite insulté et c’est là que les vitres ont cassées.

\- Insulté ? 

\- « _Hey sale pute »_ répondit Rachel à Davidson en imitant Kyle.

Cette fois, Watkins sortit de la pièce. Dick pu voir que son visage se tordait pour se retenir de rire. L’agent en costume le laissa passer et vint prendre sa place derrière Davidson.

\- Des camarades de votre école, nous ont dit que Kyle vous embêtait quelque fois, informa-t-il sur un ton suave.

\- Changez _"embêtait"_ par harceler et _"quelque fois"_ par tout le temps.

Dick se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- Quoi ? Rachel, pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ?

\- J’étais habitué, s’empressa-t-elle de répondre, et je n’étais pas la seule à qui il s’en prenait. Kyle est une grosse brute. Et je ne te connaissais pas il y a quelques semaines. J’ai vraiment eu plus psychopathe après moi que Kyle.

\- Vous n’étiez pas la seule ? demanda l’agent en noir

Rachel secoua la tête en soupirant longuement.

\- Kyle aimes s’en prendre au plus faible. Dès qu’il en voit un ou une en difficulté, il s’acharne dessus. Une fois, il a ramené l’arme de son père à l’école pour faire peur à Dyson parce qu’il sait qu’il est asthmatique.

L’agent en costume, se frotta les mains l’une contre l’autre. Il semblait perplexe. Et sans un mot quitta la pièce.

\- Donc Kyle était la brute de l’école ? repris Davidson.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que quelqu’un aurait voulu s’en prendre à lui ? Le faire payer pour toutes ses mauvaises blagues ?

\- Blagues ? cracha Rachel, vous appelez le harcèlement d’école, une blague ? Il y en a qui finisse par se suicider avec des garçons comme lui.

\- Et d’autres qui tuent pour se venger des garçons comme lui, dit posément Davidson en déposant une autre photo de Kyle sur la table.

Cette fois, elle montrait le jeune garçon intubé, avec un cercle noir bleuté qui faisait tout le tour de son cou. La trace était impeccablement dessinée. Rachel avait pâlit portant une main à sa bouche.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que vous avez cherché à faire ? 

\- Ça suffit ! cria à son tour Dick en se levant, vous n’avez aucunes preuves qui implique Rachel dans cette accident. Rachel pèse 48 kg pour 1,65 m, dites-moi comment elle aurait pu faire ça ? 

Et Dick balança la photo au visage de Davidson. Rachel en était restée figée. Dick était monté progressivement en pression, l’accuser ouvertement avait fait exploser la jauge.

Davidson récupéra les photographies et se leva à son tour.

\- Excusez-moi, je reviens rapidement.

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant Rachel dubitative. Dick a son inverse était prêt à tout brisé dans la salle.

\- Est-ce qu’ils peuvent nous garder ? demanda Rachel la voix si fine que cela bouleversa Dick.

\- Non, la rassure-t-il en se glissant à genoux à ses côtés, s’ils n’ont pas d’autres questions, ils doivent nous laisser partir.

Rachel frotta son visage dans ses mains, épuisée par cette entrevus. Dick commença à faire les cent pas, manquant de creuser une tranchée.

_« Metrion »_

\- Quoi ? demanda Rachel

Dick s’arrêta de marcher, souriant à son visage de confusion

\- Je n’ai rien dit.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était persuadée d’avoir entendu Dick parler.

_« Metrion »_

Cette fois, Rachel regarda Dick. Le chuchotis ne venait pas de lui, mais était proche de lui. Il était adossé au mur près du miroir et il tapait un message sur son téléphone.

_« Metrion »_

Rachel regarda le miroir, ça venait de là. Elle se leva, voyant son reflet, net et impeccable. Son autre côté n’était plus là, mais il y avait quelque chose d’étrange malgré tout. Elle s’approcha du miroir jusqu’à en être proche.

Dick remarqua son air étrange, elle agissait bizarrement.

Derrière le miroir, dans la salle d’observation, l’inspecteur Davidson la scrutait. Il y avait toujours du bon à laisser les suspects attendre. Parfois ils faisaient des aveux ou des confessions sans savoir qu’ils étaient surveillés. Cependant, cette fois, il se demandait réellement ce qui se passait. Rachel regardait dans le miroir comme si elle voyait à travers.

Elle posa ses doigts sur la surface du miroir et au touché, de la glace se répandit, s’étalant progressivement. Dick retint son souffle en s’approchant d’un bond d’elle.

\- Rachel, l’appela-t-il pour la faire sortir de cette transe.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, les yeux grands ouverts sur son propre reflet. Derrière la vitre, Davidson était saisi de surprises. Ce n’était pas normal. Il voyait la glace se répandre de plus en plus, étirant le givre comme une toile d’araignée.

\- C’est quoi ça ? souffla-t-il à lui-même.

Rachel passa à travers le miroir, sans que son corps ne bouge d’un iota. Elle se retrouva dans une chambre, où la fenêtre était gardée par des barreaux en croisillons. Les murs peints dans un blanc terne, étaient recouvert de feuilles de papier vierge. Le lit avait des entraves pour les poignées et les chevilles. Rachel vit un homme agenouillé au sol, qui lui tournait le dos. Il griffonnait quelque chose sur du papier répandu tout autour de lui, perdu entre des dizaines de crayon gras. Tous noirs. Rachel s’approcha de l’homme, il avait l’air d’être jeune, peut-être 17 ou 18 ans. Retenant son souffle, elle posa une main sur son épaule. Lorsqu’il se retourna, elle le reconnut immédiatement. Il était un peu plus vieux, mais c’était Kyle. Quand il l’a vu, il se mit à crier : _« Le corbeau, le corbeau se réveil... le corbeau… »_ encore et encore, sans relâche cherchant à agripper Rachel. Et la pièce fut rapidement envahis par du personnel soignant. Ils plaquèrent Kyle à terre, enfonçant une aiguille dans sa cuisse pour le calmer. Une ombre sortit de son corps, pour glisser sur les murs. Les feuilles vierges accrochés révélèrent leur vrais nature, arborant des oiseaux noirs aux ailes déployés. Kyle avait dessiné des centaines de corbeaux. Répétant continuellement _« le corbeau se réveil »_ tendant les mains vers elle. Les soignants ne la voyaient pas, elle était complètement invisible pour eux, mais Kyle lui, la voyait et ses yeux étaient comme suppliant. Les infirmiers, attachèrent Kyle à son lit alors qu’il hurlait encore, dans une agonie sans fin.

\- Kyle... dit-elle

Dick à ses côtés, tentait de la ramener. Accablé de ne pas pouvoir l’aider. Elle était comme inerte, son visage ne traduisant aucune émotion.

Et Davidson observait Rachel de l’autre côté du miroir, le cœur battant un cent alors que son cerveau n’arrivait pas à analyser ce qu’il voyait. Jusqu’à ce que la Rachel de l’autre côté, apparaisse soudainement du sien. La différence, celle-ci, tourna son visage vers lui. En un bond, elle sauta sur Davidson et plongea ses mains dans sa poitrine.

Davidson regarda horrifier l’autre Rachel toujours à sa place, prononçant le prénom de la victime. Et celle qui avait les mains dans sa poitrine, serrait son cœur si fort que son rythme cardiaque était difficile. Ses yeux changèrent en un rouge flamboyant, la pierre sur son front devint plus brillante et son sourire malfaisant. Elle ouvrit la bouche et des milliers de plumes noires en sortirent pour venir s’infiltrer dans ses poumons. Il sentait tout, l’étouffement, les doigts dans sa poitrine remuant...

Rachel regarda Kyle s’engouffrer vers un état léthargique, les drogues injectés dans son corps commençait à faire effet. L’ombre du corbeau tomba sur lui comme un linceul, l’engouffrant dans la part des ténèbres.

Rachel n’était pas consciente qu’elle était en train de faire l’expérience de la projection tridimensionnelle. Où le temps et l’espace n’existe plus.

Dick tenta de l’arracher du miroir, la glace commençant à recouvrir ses doigts.

\- Rachel, cria-t-il, en la tirant vers l’arrière.

Mais, elle ne bougeait pas et il craignait de la blesser s’il forçait.

Davidson vit l’autre Rachel être tiré en arrière par Grayson tandis que ses poumons entraient dans un véritable braiser. Il n’avait jamais connu pareil douleur. La seconde suivante, elle n’était plus là. L’autre Rachel était toujours à sa place dans l’autre pièce mais ne touchait plus le miroir. La glace avait disparu. Elle était solidement prise dans les bras de Grayson.

Il avait du mal à respirer, son cœur ne battait plus correctement. La peur et l’effroi de ce qu’il venait de vivre le poussa à sortir de la salle d’observation. Cherchant à fuir. Lorsqu’il passa la porte, il vit Watkins discuter avec un autre agent.

\- Monsieur, vous allez bien ? S’inquiéta le policier qui surveillait la porte de la suspecte.

Davidson fit un pas de plus et s’écroula sur le sol. Les yeux dans le vide, le cœur ne battant plus.

\- Allez chercher de l’aide, cria Watkins en courant vers son collègue.

Dick ne savait plus quoi faire, alors il la prise dans ses bras. La position était maladroite, il sentit pour la deuxième fois la différence de taille. Facile lorsqu’elle était sur la pointe des pieds, se hissant pour être à sa hauteur et poser sa tête contre son épaule. Compliqué lorsqu’elle ne bougeait pas, comme dans la maison Caulder.

\- Rachel reviens-moi, lui susurra-t-il dans l’oreille.

Et elle l’entendit, alors que Kyle sombrait dans un sommeil forcer. Dick l’appelait. Elle se retourna vers sa voix et elle vit son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était dans ses bras.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer mais, ça la bouleversait.

\- Dick ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

Il se décala de son étreinte pour la regarder.

\- Oh putain de merde, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? 

\- Je ne sais pas, j’étais plus là, gémit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Dick hocha la tête avant de la reprendre dans son étreinte.

\- Ouais, tu n'étais plus là ! soupira Dick, bouleversé par ce qui venait de se produire.

***

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils attendaient toujours dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Dick et Rachel avaient pu entendre le chahut qui provenait du couloir. Cela avait duré un bon moment. Lorsque Dick avait tenté d'aller voir ce qui se passait, l'agent de surveillance l'avait repoussé dans la salle.

\- Veuillez attendre dans la salle, s'il vous plaît.

Dick n'avait posé aucune résistance. Il était retourné auprès de Rachel qui tentait de reprendre des forces. Après cette chose étrange avec le miroir, elle s'était sentie vidé d'énergie.

Elle avait titubé sur ses jambes, manquant de faire un malaise. Dick l'avait incité à s'asseoir et avait fait un rapide check-up. Elle avait à nouveau des cernes noires sous les yeux, son teint légèrement grisâtre. Mais c'était la peau autour du joyau qui l'avait intrigué. Il y avait comme une inflammation ou comme une sorte de brûlure. Dick n'avait su dire. Lorsqu'il avait passé sa main sur son front, la pierre n'était pas chaude, mais gelée.

\- Dick, j'ai vu un truc étrange..., avait-elle commencé à raconter

\- Non, ne dit rien. Pas ici.

N'importe qui pouvait écouter derrière le miroir. Pire encore, quelqu'un avait peut-être même assister à ce phénomène surnaturel. Comment expliquer cela ?

Dick y réfléchissait depuis. Il avait contacté Donna pour qu'elle fasse des recherches dans le livre de Kory. Peut-être qu'il y avait des éléments dans les Oracles de Tamaran qui pourrait expliquer les troubles comportementaux de Rachel. C'était peut-être même dû à l'énergie déployé pour renvoyer Trigon dans sa dimension, qui causait tous ses problèmes ?

Elle avait rapidement répondu qu'elle s'en chargeait.

Pour le moment, Dick était dans l'ignorance. Une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Un trait de caractère qu'il partageait avec Bruce. De plus, l'état de Rachel n'avait pas empiré, mais ne ce n’était pas amélioré non plus. Elle semblait avoir besoin de nutriments et de repos.

Il envoya un message à Gar pour lui dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux en attentes, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gar lui transmis un message avec une photo à l'appui de l'intervention des urgences dans les locaux. Apparemment, un homme aurait fait une crise cardiaque.

_Voilà qui explique tout ce bazar, songea Dick en reprenant le pouls de Rachel._

Elle était si pâle qu'il pouvait voir les petites veines se teintés de bleu sur la peau de son poignet. Sa tension semblait trop basse et elle était prise de frisson. Dick retira sa veste et lui déposa sur les épaules.

\- Ils vont nous garder ici encore longtemps à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

Au même moment, Watkins pénétra dans la salle. Voilà qui allait peut-être répondre à sa question.

Il avait l'air troublé, un peu désorienté.

\- Détective Grayson, Rachel, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Je vais vous raccompagner.

Dick et Rachel se regardèrent, dubitatif.

\- Excusez-moi, mais quand est-il de Rachel ? demanda-t-il à Watkins.

L'homme regarda Rachel puis Dick en poussant un long soupir résigner.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Nous n'avons pas d'autres questions, affirma Watkins en les invitant à sortir de la salle

\- Et l'inspecteur Davidson ?

\- L'inspecteur Davidson vient d'être emmené à l'hôpital général, expliqua Watkins visiblement choqué, il... eh bien, il a fait une crise cardiaque.

\- Une crise cardiaque ?! répéta Dick ahuri

Watkins hocha la tête.

\- Écoutez, il avait des doutes concernant Rachel dans l'implication de l'agression du jeune Green. Mais, nous n'avons ni fibres, ni empreintes de main autour de son cou. On ne sait absolument pas ce qui a causé cette marque noire. C'est inexplicable. Quant à son coma...

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quoique ce soit ?

Watkins sourit à la proposition.

\- Non, mais occupez-vous bien de cette gosse, elle a assez morflé je pense.

\- Oui, en effet, acquiesça Dick en aidant Rachel à se déplacer à travers les couloirs.

Lorsque Gar les aperçut, il courra vers eux.

\- Merci pour votre coopération, salua Watkins

\- Mes condoléances, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de perdre un collègue, ajouta Dick avant de quitter les lieux.

Watkins les salua de la main et retourna vers les bureaux.

Cela allait être un triste jour pour le département de police. A ses côtés, Rachel était très silencieuse. Elle ne répondait même pas aux questions de Gar. Elle détournait les yeux, dès qu'il cherchait à accrocher son regard.

\- Rachel, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Dick en l'aidait à prendre place dans le 4x4

Elle émis une sorte de gémissement.

\- Je me sens vachement faible. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un à pomper toutes mes forces.

Dick la jaugea tandis qu'il accrochait sa ceinture de sécurité. Elle n'avait même pas l'énergie pour le faire elle-même. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient toujours très marqués. Il posa une main sur son front, elle était glacée.

\- Ok, dit-il, et si nous allions manger quelque chose. Une envie particulière ? Rachel tu choisis.

Elle se tourna vers Gar.

\- Oui, le Slabtown Burgers, j'y allais souvent avec Melissa. Ce n'est pas très loin de l'hôpital.

Dick ne perdit pas de temps et s'empressa de se rendre au restaurant qu'il soupçonnait être le préféré de Rachel. Une manière de faire découvrir ses lieux favoris sans le montrer. Même épuisé et vidé, Rachel conservait son caractère revêche.

Le restaurant avait des allures de maison familiale. La terrasse était déserte, le mobilier caché sous l'épaisse couche de neige. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et le personnel charmant et serviable. Dick avait rarement aussi bien mangé. Quant à Gar, il avait dévoré ses frites de patates douces. Cependant, Rachel était restée très lunatique, pour ne pas dire distante avec une légère tendance à la froideur verbale.

Vers la fin du repas, elle avait manqué de respect à Dick, choquant Gar. L'insulte était tombée avec méchanceté et le désir de blesser. Dick avait été si surpris qu'il n’eût pas répliqué.

La seconde suivante, Rachel se levait prétextant le besoin de se rafraîchir et quitta la table en boitant vers les toilettes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'ébahie Gar

Dick haussa les épaules, inquiet de son comportement et très agacé également. Dick régla la note et attendit avec Gar qu'elle revienne. Dix minutes, puis cinq de plus et toujours pas de Rachel.

Dans un sursaut de colère, Dick bondit vers les toilettes des dames et y pénétra sans gêne. Les deux femmes blondes qui se remaquillaient devant le grand miroir s'offusquèrent.

\- Rachel, cria-t-il en poussant chaque battant des toilettes.

Elle n'y était pas.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-il enfin aux deux femmes, auriez-vous vu ma fille, elle a les cheveux bleus, gothique...

\- Hum, non, dirent-elles en cœur.

\- Attendez, si, corrigea la plus grande, elle porte un blouson noire avec une capuche large et des grandes bottes avec plein de boucles ?

\- Oui.

\- Je l'ai vu sortir par la porte arrière qui donne sur le parking.

Dick se figea un instant.

\- Et merde, ragea-t-il réalisant une fois de plus qu'elle s'était sauvée.

Il courra vers l’entrer où Gar attendait toujours.

\- Elle est partit, lui indiqua-t-il en l'entraînant dehors.

Gar faillit tomber à la renverse.

\- Elle est partit ? Où ça, chez elle ?

Gar courait derrière Dick vers la voiture. Le sentiment de déjà vu était vraiment très frais.

\- Non, grommela Dick par-dessus le vrombissement du 4x4, à l'hôpital, elle est partie voir Kyle.

La petite pointe de _"j'en ai marre"_ se lisait sur leur visage à tous les deux. C'était exténuant et exaspérant de devoir courir après Rachel.

\- Tu sais, c'était une belle connerie de la faire revenir à Traverse, claqua soudain Gar à bout de nerf de se faire trimballer.

\- Ouais, je sais !

L'agacement de Dick s'était transformé en une boule de colère. Son instinct lui dictait de se rendre à l'hôpital général de Traverse. Rachel était restée très silencieuse après que Watkins avait eu annoncé la mort de l'inspecteur Davidson. Et ce n'était peut-être pas une coïncidence.

Dans la voiture, lorsqu'ils se rendaient dans le restaurant, elle avait rapidement dit qu'elle avait vu Kyle dans une chambre capitonné, plus vieux et semblait être devenu délirant. L'expérience du miroir avait eu des effets néfastes sur Rachel. Quoiqu'il se soit passé dans son esprit ou dans l'expérience de ses pouvoirs, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'en réjouir.

Et Dick ne voyait que cet endroit où Rachel pouvait aller. Le choix du restaurant était judicieux, à quelques dizaines de minutes à pied. Comme elle boitait, elle aurait besoin de plus de temps.

Dick pouvait dire que Gar et lui, y seraient en même temps qu'elle. Cela ne se jouerait pas de beaucoup.

Dès qu'il se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital, Gar et lui coururent vers l'entrée. Il utilisa sa plaque pour passer avant tout le monde, demandant à l'hôtesse d'accueil la chambre de Kyle Green.

Il espérait empêcher Rachel d'avoir accès à Kyle. Les parents devaient être au chevet de leur fils, et l'inspecteur Davidson leur avait sûrement parler de Rachel comme étant impliquée. Si les places avaient été inversé, Dick aurait fait le même chose si son flair l'entraînait sur une piste.

L'hôtesse leur donna le numéro de la chambre et avant même qu'elle leur indique le chemin, Gar et lui étaient déjà au fond du couloir. Lire les plans en un coup d'œil était facile pour Dick. Un apprentissage de Bruce qui s'était souvent avéré utile. Gar suivait tant bien que mal, à travers les étages et les escaliers.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur le bon étage, Dick et Gar s'avancèrent vers la chambre de Kyle. Derrière eux, l'ascenseur retentit. Par instinct, Dick se retourna et aperçut Rachel derrière deux autres personnes. Il poussa Gar vers le couloir adjacent, lui faisant signe de rester silencieux.

Dès que Rachel fut à porter de main, Dick l'a saisi par la taille, portant une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

\- C'est moi Rachel, dit-il immédiatement.

Avant même qu'elle ne réagisse en se débattant, il la conduisait vers un renfoncement du couloir, près des fenêtres.

\- Lâche-moi, dit-elle la voix déformée par son bâillon de fortune, faut que je voie Kyle.

\- Non, rétorqua sévèrement Dick en la relâchant.

Gar surveillait le couloir, s'attendant à ce que Rachel et Dick entres dans un conflit virulent.

\- Il faut que je le voie, repris Rachel en le toisant d'un regard noir

Dick ferma les yeux, prenant une longue et lente respiration pour calmer ses nerfs. Il était réellement à deux doigts de commettre un châtiment corporelle qui rendrait Rachel rouge de honte. Et une autre partie de son anatomie pourrait être susceptible de prendre la même teinte.

\- Rachel, ses parents doivent-être près de lui et je ne pense pas qu'ils veuillent te voir près de leur fils.

Il essaya d'être le plus calme possible, mais le timbre de sa voix était vraiment furieux.

\- Mais je peux l'aider, cracha Rachel

Dick perdait patience.

\- Comment Rachel ? En aggravant ta situation ?

\- Je ne te demande pas la permission, rétorqua-t-elle brutalement.

\- Rachel ! cria Dick sur le ton de l'avertissement.

Gar sursauta. Il avait observé la situation se désagrégé en un claquement de doigt, mais l'explosion de Dick était surprenante. Il avait toujours sut être maître de lui les concernant. En particulier avec Rachel. C'était une première qu'il se montre aussi autoritaire envers elle. Quant à son expression, son regard était si sombre que même Rachel baissa les yeux. Dick avait dépassé le stade de la colère. Elle avait poussé ses boutons un peu trop loin cette fois. Des personnes dans les chambres les plus proches étaient sorti pour voir qui avait hurlé aussi fort. Mal à l'aise, Gar avait maladroitement sourit.

\- Mais c'est ma faute..., murmura Rachel.

Lorsque les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues pour tomber sur le linoléum, Dick se décomposa.

_Psychologiquement très fort, belle approche parentale. Je réagis comme Bruce l'était avec moi, songea Dick abattus par ses réactions._

\- Rachel, dit-il plus doucement, je vais aller voir en premier et si ses parents sont présents je leur demanderaient s'ils sont d'accord pour que tu viennes voir Kyle. Est-ce un bon compromis pour toi ?

Rachel releva des yeux de chiots vers lui et hocha timidement la tête en accord.

\- Très bien, Gar et toi vous attendez ici.

Dick alla directement vers la chambre de Kyle. Essayant de concilier sa récente explosion de colère avec le sentiment misérable qui jaillissait du fond de ses tripes, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte.

\- Entrez ! se fit entendre une voix fluette.

Dick pénétra dans la chambre. Kyle était allongé sur un lit, perfusé, intubé et branché à tout un tas de machine. Une femme dans la quarantaine, brune coiffé d'un chignon et à l'allure distinguée, tenait la main droite de son fils.

\- Madame Green ?

Elle acquiesça. Elle semblait épuisée, l'état mental déchiré par le coma de son enfant.

\- Je suis le détective Dick Grayson, dit-il en lui présentant sa plaque, je voulais prendre des nouvelles de Kyle. Comment va-t-il ?

La question était stupide, il n'y avait qu'à regarder le jeune garçon pour en juger.

La femme renifla.

\- Les médecins m'ont dit qu'il était stable. Mais qu’ils ne pouvaient pas dire s’il se réveillerait un jour. Je penses qu’ils se trompent cependant....

Dick se mordit les lèvres.

\- Ont-ils une idée de ce qui a provoqué cela ?

Madame Green leva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait l'air de l'analyser. Sa manière de le regarder était troublante.

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous ne travaillez pas avec l'inspecteur Davidson !

Dick s'avança vers elle, dans un geste de neutralité. Il avait besoin d'alimenter sa confiance et il ne pourrait pas le faire s'il n'était pas sincère avec elle.

\- Non en effet, mais ma... pupille était dans le bus et elle a été convoqué à témoigner. Elle n'a rien vu mise à part cet étrange explosion qui lui fait une peur bleu. Elle ne savait pas pour Kyle, c'est l'inspecteur Davidson qui nous en à parler. Elle voulait...

\- Rachel Roth ! coupa-t-elle.

Il retint son souffle. Ses craintes étaient fondées.

\- L'inspecteur Davidson pense qu'elle a un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé à mon petit.

Dick baissa les yeux vers le sol, cherchant une issue qu'il n'aurait pas. Que Rachel ait encore foncé tête baissé dans les ennuis devenait une habitude. Une mauvaise habitude qui allait finit par être lourde de conséquences. C'était déjà le cas.

\- Elle a été disculpé de tout soupçon Madame Green.

Elle sourit, las et exténuée.

\- Vous avez dit qu'elle était votre pupille ?

\- J'ai été chargé de l'affaire Roth après le meurtre de sa mère. J'espère pouvoir... l'aider.

Madame Green soupira, se levant si doucement que Dick était sûr qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Elle se pencha sur son fils et déposa un baiser sur son front. Un geste que lui-même ne cessait de répéter sur Rachel.

\- Lorsque l'on devient mère, ou père, expliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui, on sait qu'on fera tout pour protéger son petit même s'il est coupable de choses pénalisables. N'est-ce pas Monsieur Grayson ?

Dick ne savait quoi répondre. Elle était à quelques centimètre de lui, pas assez proche pour qu'elle soit dans son périmètre d'intimité, mais pas assez loin pour être une posture convenable.

\- Les médecins nous ont dit à mon mari et à moi, qu’ils n’avaient aucune explication pour mon fils. Aucun trauma crânien, aucunes drogues, pas de maladies connu qui expliquerais un coma. Quant à sa blessure au cou, personne n’a jamais rien vu de tel. Elle était encore là hier soir et ce matin, il n’y avait plus rien.

Dick tourna son attention vers le jeune garçon. Son cou n’avait rien, en effet. Pourtant la photo montrait une blessure loin d’être anodine, comme dessiné à l’encre indélébile.

\- Mon mari, qui est un croyant pense qu’il s’agit d’une punition divine. Une punition pour les mauvaises actions de Kyle. Que c’est la main de Dieu qui s’est abattu sur lui dans le bus.

Madame Green se mit à rire de manière hystérique.

\- Vraiment, un châtiment divin, dit-elle avec dédain, et pourquoi pas une attaque extraterrestre tant qu’on y est.

Dick pouvait voir une femme, une mère, au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- L’inspecteur Davidson, m’a dit qu’il pensait que Rachel avait quelque chose à voir avec le coma de mon fils. Et j’ai beau retourné cela dans tous les sens, je ne vois pas comment ? 

\- Je l’ignores Madame Green, mais Rachel n’a pas pu faire cela comme aucun autre élève de ce bus.

Elle acquiesça, ressuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Rachel voulait voir Kyle, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Non, ça ne l‘est pas pour elle, rétorqua-t-elle gentiment, je sais que Kyle lui a fait du tort au collège. Il a dit des choses dégoûtantes à son sujet. Je l’ai surpris une fois à lui lancer des œufs. Des œufs qu’il avait gardés pendant plus d’un mois au garage avant de les utiliser sur elle. Et encore, ça ce que j’ai pu prendre sur le fait. Je l’ai puni, et j’ai payé le teinturier à Melissa.

\- Vous connaissiez sa mère ? demanda Dick, essayant d’ignorer les agressions que Rachel avait subi par Kyle.

\- Nous faisions du bénévolat ensemble. Une femme gentille et dévouée. J’étais à son enterrement et j’ai suivi l’affaire jusqu’aux nouvelles de Killdeer. Je sais ce que vous avez fait pour Rachel, Monsieur Grayson. Je suis contente que quelqu’un se soucie et prenne soin de cette enfant. Rachel ne mérite pas toute la misère qui s’est abattu sur elle. Mais je sais aussi que vous ferez tout pour la protéger. Donc, si elle a un quelconque lien avec ce qui arrive à Kyle, je sais que vous ne me le direz pas. Aussi, je vous demanderait, de quitter cette chambre et de nous laisser tranquille.

Dick donna un dernier regard à Kyle. Si les positions étaient inversées, il ne serait sûrement pas aussi cordial.

\- Je comprends, dit-il, nous ne vous importunerons plus.

Dick quitta rapidement la chambre, laissant Madame Green au chevet de son fils. Elle ne tarderait pas à prendre connaissance du décès de l’inspecteur Davidson. Et si elle était aussi fine à percevoir les choses comme lui, ce qu’il ne doutait pas, elle ne tarderais pas à mettre deux et deux ensemble.

Il retourna à l’endroit où Gar et Rachel l’attendaient. Évidemment, lorsqu’elle vit Dick, elle accourra vers lui.

\- Je peux aller le voir ? 

Dick posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Non, sa mère ne veut pas. Elle pense que tu es liée à l’état de Kyle, mais ne veut rien savoir. Elle nous demande de les laisser tranquille. Ce que nous allons faire Rachel. Cette femme souffre et il faut respecter son souhait.

\- Mais...

\- Rachel, coupa Gar, tu as entendu Dick, elle ne veut pas. Alors pour une fois, écoute ce qu’on te dit.

Dick fut tellement surpris par la réaction de Gar, qu’il en resta bouche bée. C’était une première. Il croisa les doigts pour qu’elle ne tente encore rien de stupide. Comme par exemple, s’échapper et foncer directement vers la chambre de Kyle pour faire plier Madame Green. Dick savait qu’elle en était capable.

\- Rachel, rentrons à Détroit, proposa Dick, prêt à faire les quatre heures de routes pour quitter une bonne fois pour toute Traverse.

Sans un mot, Rachel accepta prenant le bras de Gar pour marcher vers l’ascenseur. A chaque pas, elle gémissait. La douleur à son genoux l’obligeant à boiter.

Dick voulut la porter mais elle refusa.

_C’est moi le méchant maintenant ? s’insurgea Dick, contrarié d’être repoussé._

Gar le remarqua et lui donna une expression contrits.

Une fois dans la voiture, ils n’avaient pas à se soucier de retourner au motel Knights Inn. Leur affaire était déjà ranger dans le coffre du 4x4 et ils avaient même un carton de petites choses à grignoter pendant le trajet.

\- Rachel, tu voudrais peut-être récupérer des affaires à toi dans ta maison avant qu’on retourne à Détroit ? demanda Gar avant qu’ils arrivent sur l’autoroute.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Ouais, je ne sais pas. Peut-être ? Je n’en sais rien.

Rachel ne semblait pas pouvoir prendre une décision. Dick l’a pris pour elle et tourna à gauche sur S. Division pour rejoindre E Grandview Pkwy. Il longea la baie jusqu’à rejoindre la 37.

Rachel resta silencieuse tout le trajet, regardant par la fenêtre le paysage défiler. Le regarder probablement pour la dernière fois. Une fois sur place, elle évita de rentrer dans la cuisine et alla directement dans sa chambre. La nuit était sur le point de tomber et le crépuscule enfermait déjà la maison dans la pénombre.

\- Gar, interpella Dick, trouve un carton et mets-y toutes les photos que tu trouves.

Le jeune homme alla directement vers la buanderie.

\- Je sais où il en a plein.

Dick, regarda dans le petit salon. Sur une étagère, il remarqua un album de famille. Il l’ouvrit et il n’y avait que quelques pages de remplis. Une dizaine de photos tout au plus. Elles étaient toute de Rachel, où elle n’arborait aucun sourire, les yeux dans le vague, triste et... apeurée. Dick soupira et alla rejoindre Gar dans la cuisine qui décrochait les cadres. Il glissa l’album dans le carton.

\- Qu’est-ce qui va arriver à la maison ? demanda Gar.

\- D’ici quelques jours, elle sera vendue, expliqua Dick connaissant la manœuvre, une entreprise sera embauchée par l’agence immobilière, pour récupérer les meubles et autres affaires qui seront restés sur place. Ils seront vendus aux enchères. La maison, sera nettoyé et remise à neuf. Une fois leur commission prise, le reste de l’argent reviendra à Rachel. L’argent sera bloqué sur un compte en banque qu’elle pourra récupérer à sa majorité.

Gar regarda Dick avec tristesse.

\- C’est sûrement ce qu’est arrivé à la maison de mes parents.

Dick posa une main sur l’épaule de Gar. Désolé que le garçon ait traversé son deuil seul et qu’il soit tombé entre les prouesses machiavéliquement et scientifiques de Caulder.

\- Donc, vaudrait mieux qu’elle récupère tout ce qu’elle veut garder ? Moi, je n’ai plus rien d‘eux mise à part une photo.

Dick acquiesça. Et ils allaient prendre tout ce qu’elle voulait garder avant qu’une patrouille de police passe et que ce soit à nouveau l’enfer.

Dick monta à l’étage s’assurer que Rachel aille bien. Il la trouva assise sur son lit, un casque audio sur les oreilles. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était étrangement fébrile, blanche comme un linge avec des yeux maladifs.

Il prit place à ses côtés. Elle le regarda et coupa son mp3. Il ne savait pas ce qu’elle écoutait mais c’était suffisamment assez fort et bruyant pour qu’il puisse dire que ça n’était pas de la musique mais du bruit.

\- Ma vie c’est ça, dit-elle en montrant un carton sur le sol, juste une boîte de chose insignifiante.

Dick l’encercla dans son bras en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Peut-être parce que ta vie ne fait que commencer ?

Elle se laissa tomber dans son étreinte, accablée et triste. Dick jeta un coup d’œil au carton et fronça les sourcils. Il n’y avait qu’un ordinateur portable, quelques livres et un bloc note.

Il se leva, regarda tout autour de lui et vida l’armoire en jetant tout sur le lit.

\- Dick qu’est-ce que tu fais ? dit-elle en riant.

\- Je te prends deux ou trois choses.

Rachel le regarda faire, vidant tiroir et étagère. Très vite, son lit fut recouvert d’un tas de choses divers.

\- Gar remonte avec des cartons, cria-t-il du haut des escaliers.

En moins d’une minute, il s’engouffrait dans le petit couloir avec une pile de carton à déplier.

\- J’imagine qu’il faut prendre tout ça, remarqua Gar pâlissant au bazar qui régnait sur le lit.

Rachel roula des yeux et se mit à la tache de remplir les cartons. Au fur et à mesure, ils étaient descendus à la voiture, Dick jouant à Tetris pour qu’ils tiennent tous dans le coffre.

Dick pouvait remercier Donna d’avoir une voiture avec une bonne capacité de volume. Avec deux valises sur le siège arrière, Gar allait se sentir un peu à l’étroit.

La nuit était tombée et il faisait nuit noire dans la maison. Gar était resté à la voiture, s'arrangeant pour placer un dernier carton sur la banquette arrière. Dick retourna chercher Rachel toujours à l'intérieur. Avec son genoux, les marches allaient se montrer récalcitrant. Armé de sa lampe torche, il rentra dans le salon.

\- Rachel ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Rachel ? cria-t-il à nouveau en gravissant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Vide !

\- Rachel ! craqua-t-il en faisant toute les pièces jusqu'à s'arrêter à celle qui appartenait à Melissa.

Elle était assise sur le sol. Sa lampe torche éclairant un trou dans le parquet, près d'une boîte en bois ouverte. Dick fit le rapprochement avec les propos de Kory. Elle avait trouvé une cachette sous les lattes du parquet.

\- Rachel, dit-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, on peut encore emporter cette boîte si tu veux. Gar n'est plus à ça près.

Elle sourit avec ce qui aurait pu ressemblait à un petit rire si elle n'était pas prise par une énorme vague de chagrin.

\- Tu veux emporter autre choses de ta mère... je veux dire, Melissa ?

Rachel balaya la pièce de la lampe torche alors que Dick l'aidait à se relever.

\- Son chapelet sur la table de chevet.

Suivant le faisceau lumineux, Dick repéra l'objet.

\- Ok, je te descends à la voiture en premier.

Il porta Rachel dans ses bras qui cette fois ne le repoussa pas mais l'encercla fermement par le cou. Ils regagnèrent la voiture sous l'œil attentif d'un voisin.

\- Dick, je crois qu'on nous a repéré, indiqua Gar en montrant la petite vielle dame d'en face.

Il se tourna vers sa direction. Elle avait un téléphone à son oreille.

\- Je reviens vite.

Il retourna à la chambre de Melissa, se saisi de la boite et s'apprêtait à prendre le chapelet lorsque ses yeux remarquèrent le cadre à côté. Une photo de Rachel, peut-être à 7 ou 8 ans. Elle était différente des autres. Sur celle-ci, Rachel souriait, les deux canines manquantes. Elle était adorable avec la joie des dents de lait. Il enfonça le chapelet dans sa poche et prit la photo avant de dévaler les escaliers en un bond. Il rabattu la porte avec les moyens du bords avant de courir jusqu'à la voiture.

Rapidement, il démarra comptant les minutes dans sa tête. Il roula sur 400 mètres avant de se garer d'un coup de volant dans l'allé d'une maison et coupa le contact. Rachel et Gar le regardèrent interloqués avant qu'ils n'entendent une voiture de police toute sirène hurlante passer sur la route. Hébété, les deux adolescents en restèrent couac. Une fois qu'elle n'était plus en visuel, Dick redémarra et quitta le périmètre à vive allure. Il ralentis qu'une fois qu'ils furent sur l'autoroute.

\- Je crois que la petite vielle nous a vendu, s'exclama Gar encastré dans les cartons, comment tu savais que les flics allaient arrivés à ce moment ?

\- Parce que je suis flic !

\- Et parce que Batman lui a enseigné, ajouta Rachel

\- Il y a de ça aussi, rit Dick.

Un silence confortable s'installa dans la voiture. Gar somnolait, la tête sur une valise et Rachel regardait à l'extérieur massant par moment son poignet. Quitter Travers était comme une délivrance. Dick le ressentait de cette manière, mais il ne savait pas si c'était lui où Rachel qui lui endiguait ce sentiment. Elle semblait plus légère, plus sereine.

Et finalement, ça vie ne tenait pas que dans un carton.

La sienne avait tenu dans un baluchon lorsqu' Elsa des services sociaux l'avait amené au manoir Wayne. Il s'était retrouvé propulser dans une vie de luxe qui l'avait révulsé. Mettre les pieds dans son dressing l'avait rendu nauséeux et en colère. Trop d'un coup. Par la suite, il avait commencé à apprécier la richesse, à la fois technologique et les avantages d'être un Wayne. Avec Rachel, Dick n'allait pas commettre la même erreur que Bruce avec lui. Il y irait progressivement. Lorsque Rachel serait prête à accepter le monde où elle n'avait plus à se soucier des fins de mois difficile.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle soudain, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Quoi ? demanda Dick perplexe.

Rachel se tourna vers lui, son regard perclus de culpabilité et puant de fièvre. Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait voir qu'elle était épuisée, le corps relâché mollement contre le siège.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé. J'ai mal agit plusieurs fois et j'ai vraiment été atroce.

Dick ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ce fait. Elle les avait accumulés en très peu de temps. Il avait failli perdre son calme plusieurs fois.

\- Disons que je n'ai effectivement pas apprécié la phrase : "Va te faire foutre espèce de branleur".

Rachel était mortifiée. Dick avait été patient et compréhensible sur ces dernières 48 heures. Il l'avait soutenu tout au long et elle n'avait fait que le repousser, fuir et manquer de respect.

Elle voulait corriger cela. Être meilleure pour lui.

\- Dick, pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît.

Il soupira, las.

Rachel était à la mendicité pour son pardon. Au cimetière, elle avait eu besoin de lui en premier lieu. Et il l'avait quittée des yeux alors qu'elle n'était pas apte à gérer ses émotions seules. Tout cette enchevêtrement de problèmes étaient arrivés car il n'avait pas compris sa souffrance.

\- Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon Rachel. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te faire des excuses. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

Rachel prit une douche froide. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Dick culpabilisait à sa place !

Elle entendit Gar marmonner quelque chose comme : "Bah tiens, voilà autre chose".

Apparemment, lui aussi ne devait pas croire que Dick se molestait pour son comportement inacceptable. Gar n'avait pas mâché ses mots lorsque Dick s'était rendu dans la chambre de Kyle. Il lui avait demandé d'arrêter d'être stupide et d'agir égoïstement. Elle s'était déjà excusée auprès de Gar, elle attendait le bon moment pour parler à Dick. Cependant, il semblait que Dick allait prendre le blâme à sa place.

Pourquoi faisait-il cela à chaque fois ?

\- Mais Dick, c'est moi qui ait fait n'importe quoi, corrigea Rachel, j'ai eu un comportement puéril.

\- Ça c'est clair, vint la voix de Gar, un brin endormi.

Rachel roula des yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment que Gar adopte la punchline de Jason.

\- Dick ?

Il avait l'air de se débattre avec lui-même. Ne sachant pas comment répondre à sa protégé. Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, qui allait grandir bien trop vite. Son innocence avait été brisé depuis si longtemps, que son impertinence était un moyen de se défendre lorsqu'elle se sentait acculée. Il connaissait bien la situation pour l'avoir vécu. Comme Bruce.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, l'attirant vers lui pour y déposer un baiser sur ses phalanges. Il était parfois plus simple de répondre par un geste qu'avec des mots. Il sentit également que sa peau était moite, sa paume un peu trop chaude.

\- Comment va-t-on poignet ? demanda-t-il.

Rachel n'était pas heureuse qu'il se désapprouve de cette manière pour ses propres erreurs. Mais elle ferait avec pour le moment. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Une étape à la fois.

\- Ça me gratte.

Dick sourit.

\- Et le genoux ?

Rachel grimaça. Depuis sa course pour rejoindre l'hôpital, ce n'était pas seulement sa rotule qui hurlait d'agonie, mais sa jambe. Elle ne pouvait presque plus plier le membre. Elle n'osait même pas y toucher. Elle posa sa main tout doucement juste au-dessus de sa blessure et le contact était sensible, mais également moite. Comme-ci le tissus de son pantalon était humide. Tâtonnant timidement sur les côtés, elle s'aperçut que ça n'était pas qu'une impression. Elle touchait quelque chose de chaud et de visqueux. Dans la pénombre de l'habitacle, elle ne voyait rien.

Dick qui l'avait observé faire, actionna la lumière du plafonnier.

Les doigts de Rachel était rouge de sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Le Jerk, est un ancien « Step » de Hip Hop. 
> 
> Nous arrivons bientôt à la fin. Il ne reste qu’un chapitre plus l’épilogue qui ouvre sur de futurs œuvres.   
> J’ai également d’autres projets en cours lié au MCU et à Star Wars. Cependant, la relation de Dick et Rachel a vraiment eu un impact énorme sur moi. La saison 1 était très forte dans leur développement mais c’est dans la saison 2 que j’ai remarqué leur lien extrêmement étroit. Certes, ils ont peu d’interactions, mais si vous écoutez attentivement, vous remarquerez que Dick et Rachel sont connectés l’un à l’autre. Aussi, je ne compte pas m’arrêter à cette œuvre. D’autres suivront prochainement.


	12. La maison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick et Rachel commencent à comprendre qu’ils ne peuvent plus être séparés. Ils vivent enfin quelques jours de plénitudes bien mérité. Cependant, à l’horizon le danger guette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous pour votre soutien.

Interlude épisode 1 saison 2 (Partie 9)

Dick avait dépassé les 120 milles à l'heures sur l'autoroute. Il était amendable si une patrouille DPD le contrôlait. Bien qu’entre collègue, il y aurait moyen de s'arranger. Après tout, il était encore lié à Détroit avant de rejoindre la SFPD de San Francisco. Tant que le transfert n'était pas fait, il disposait toujours de sa plaque.

Il était encore à quinze minutes de Détroit et la blessure au genoux de Rachel continuait de saigner. Elle était devenue d'une pâleur inquiétante. Elle avait des difficultés à rester éveillée, sa tête ballottant de gauche à droite. Il passa une main sur son front, Rachel était brûlante de fièvre. A l'arrière, Gar avait imbibé un linge pour la rafraîchir. Le jeune homme se contorsionnait pour tamponner délicatement son visage.

L'hôpital Henry Ford n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de minutes lorsque Rachel poussa un gémissement plaintif. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Traverse, elle n'avait qu'une sensation de picotement. Quelques vertiges accompagnées de bouffés de chaleur. Mais maintenant, la brûlure à sa jambe devenait insupportable. Les maux de tête poussaient son estomac à se révolter. Les phares des autres automobilistes ainsi que ceux de la ville de Détroit la plongeait dans un kaléidoscope de lumière aveuglante. Peut-être que tout cela serait plus supportable si Dick ne comprimait pas sa blessure avec sa poigne ferme. La serviette qu'il avait utilisée pour faire compression était taché de sang.

Comment une blessure si minime pouvait-elle saigner autant ?

\- Dick..., gémis Rachel manquant de tourner de l'œil.

\- On y est bébé.

Vous savez ce que c’est que de se garer à l'arrache ? Eh bien Dick en avait fait son mot d'ordre ce soir-là, laissant le 4x4 de Donna devant l'entrée des urgences.

Il porta Rachel dans ses bras, faisant irruption devant le bureau des admissions. Il essaya de rester calme afin de donner toute les informations dans l'ordre. Malheureusement, tout est sorti dans un désordre affligeant. Dick Grayson apprenait à faire connaissance avec une nouvelle amie : la panique.

\- Hey, faut que vous déplaciez la bagnole ! leur cria un EMT Paramedic.

Dick et Gar se retournèrent vers l'homme. Il était agacé pour une excellente raison, le 4x4 gênait l'accès. Se débattant sur la meilleur façon d'agir, Dick déposa Rachel sur un siège de la salle d'attente.

\- Je reviens tout de suite. Gar reste près d'elle.

Rachel avait passer le stade de la blancheur acceptable pour un être humain. Chaque mouvement lui tirait les larmes. Elle regarda Dick disparaître derrière le sas tenant fermement la main de Gar dans la sienne. 

\- Rachel Roth, fut-elle appelé.

Elle secoua la tête dans l'abnégation. Dick n’était pas là, il venait tout juste de partir.

_Non, non pas maintenant !_

\- Rachel Roth ! répéta l'infirmière.

\- Ici, interpella Gar

Il passa son bras sous ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Non, attends, il faut attendre que Dick revienne.

\- Rachel, tu pisses le sang. Allez...

L'infirmière vint aider Gar à déplacer Rachel, leur indiquant à la suivre vers un box.

\- Mais il va me chercher, il ne va pas savoir où je suis, supplia-t-elle en regardant en arrière.

Rachel priait pour qu'elle voit Dick passer le sas d'entrée, bien consciente que c'était impossible. Il était dans la voiture à chercher une place au moment où elle était conduite vers un box libre. Elle ne voulait pas être prise en charge sans que Dick soit présent. Une réaction immature qui l'étonnait elle-même. Elle avait fait face à bien d'autres événements de ce type auparavant. Bien avant que Dick ne fasse partie de sa vie. Maintenant, elle était dépendante qu'il soit présent pour la prendre par la main.

Allongée sur une table, l'infirmière n'y alla pas par quatre chemin et découpa le pantalon. Le pansement était complètement recouvert de sang. Gar faillit faire un malaise. La vue du sang restait véritablement un problème.

\- Asseyez-vous jeune homme, indiqua l'infirmière à Gar, ça n'aidera pas votre amie si vous tombez dans les pommes. Gar s'éloigna d'un bon mètre et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Il préféra regarder ailleurs lorsqu'elle retira les gaz du genoux.

Rachel poussa un faible cri, ne sachant pas si c'était par appréhension ou par la sensation de la plaie coller à la gaz.

\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Matthews, salua l'interne pénétrant dans le box, tu me dis ce qui t’es arrivé ?

\- Je suis tombée et on m'a fait des points de sutures, expliqua Rachel, j'ai peut-être couru et cassé les points.

Le docteur Matthews observa longuement la blessure, avant de palper le genoux laissant Rachel serrer les dents.

\- Température 38.5, tension 9.8..., mentionna l'infirmière qui prenait les constantes.

Le docteur Matthews hocha la tête avant d'appuyer sur la partie haute de la plaie. Rachel poussa un cri à la douleur, ses mains planant inutilement au-dessus de son genoux. Elle les retenaient depuis un bon moment déjà, mais les larmes coulèrent en abondance sur ses joues. Elle se sentait seul, même avec la présence de Gar. Il lui envoyait des sourires compatissant, mais ça ne cessa pas le sentiment de vide qui l’oppressait.

Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’une voix se fasse entendre dans les blocs. 

\- Rachel !

\- Par ici, cria-t-elle essayant de se faire entendre à travers les immenses rideaux séparant les box.

Gar sauta de son siège pour donner un signe visuel à Dick.

Un instant plus tard, il apparaissait du couloir, visiblement soulagé de la retrouver.

\- Rachel, dit-il en se hissant à ses côtés.

Il lui saisit la main dans la sienne, balayant les larmes avec l’autre. Il jeta un bref coup d’œil vers la blessure. Il grimaça.

\- Vous êtes ? demanda le docteur Matthews.

Dick regarda enfin le médecin qui poursuivait son analyse.

\- Son tuteur.

Il semblait complètement ignorer par les deux infirmières et le docteur Matthews.

\- Joanne, dit-il, vous me nettoyez la plaie en profondeur s’il vous plaît, et remplacez les points de sutures. Une injection d’antibiotique pour combattre l’infection. Faites-lui passer une radio également afin de s’assurer qu’il n’y ait aucune micro-fracture.

L’infirmière s’attela à prendre les ustensiles chirurgicaux dans les dessertes. Rachel resserra sa prise sur la main de Dick en voyant les deux seringues être préparés.

Le docteur Matthews se présenta enfin à Dick.

\- Je suis le Docteur Matthews, pédiatre. Elle a de la température élevé car son corps est en train de lutter contre une infection, commença-t-il énumérant son diagnostic, mais rien d’inquiétant. Nous allons lui donner des antibiotiques pour combattre l’infection. Elle a un hématome qui va se résorber très rapidement. Je lui fais passer une radio pour m’assurer d’aucune complication ultérieur éventuelle. Dans deux à trois jours, votre fille ira beaucoup mieux.

Dick remercia le docteur Matthews ne cherchant plus à ignorer le fait que les gens voyait Rachel comme sa fille et non comme sa pupille. Étais-ce si différent finalement ?

Il avait besoin que ce soit différent. Juste quelques temps pour s’assurer qu’il soit réellement sûr de ce qu’il voulait vraiment. Comme Bruce l’avait fait pour lui. Un moment de réflexion nécessaire avant de se précipiter et de briser une vie.

\- Et on ne fais pas la course avec des points de sutures jeune fille, dit le docteur Matthews en claquant gentiment son dossier sur la tête de Rachel.

Il lui fit un énorme sourire avant de quitter le box.

Dick tint la main de Rachel tout au long du processus. L’infirmière Joanne tenta de causer le moins de douleur possible, discutant avec Rachel, Gar et Dick pour détourner l’attention de ses soins.

Au nettoyage de la plaie, Dick avait mordu ses lèvres, regardant les ongles de Rachel pénétrer sa peau.

A l’application des points, Rachel manqua de se sentir mal. Elle s’était laissé tomber contre l’épaule de Dick, sa tension chutant d’un jet.

Une fois que l’infirmière pansa son genoux, Rachel se remit à respirer plus calmement. Elle se laissa bercer tranquillement dans l’étreinte de Dick en attendant d’être transférée à la radio.

\- Il n’était pourtant pas vieux ce pantalon, dit-elle en regardant le tissu découpé jusqu’à mi-cuisse.

Dick gloussa.

Lorsqu’un infirmier vînt la chercher pour la conduire à la radio, elle fut parcourue par un frisson. Dick ne pouvait pas entrer avec elle dans la salle.

\- Non attendez, je veux que Dick vienne avec moi.

Le brancardier ria d’un air taquin et amusé. L’homme ressemblait à Hagrid des romans Harry Potter. Grand, robuste, une barbe gigantesque et un sens de l’humour facile.

\- Ce n’est pas autorisé ma chérie. Mais tu vas être une grande fille et tout va bien se passer.

Rachel regarda Dick avec pitié.

\- Ça va aller Rachel. Juste une radio et on rentre, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Le brancardier se mit à chanter d’une voix grondante.

Gar et Dick regardèrent la porte se refermer derrière l’homme.

\- C’est Itsy Bitsy Spider..., remarqua Gar.

Dick resta dans l’expectative, se demandant comment Rachel allait prendre cette comptine et si l’homme n’allait pas finir coller au plafond pour l’avoir traité comme une enfant en bas âge.

Il fallut une heure à la radio pour établir un cliché correct. Un problème informatique semblait s’être insinué dans l’opération du balayage des ondes. A chaque fois qu’ils lançaient le processus, la cellule tombait en panne. Et lorsque tout semblait bien fonctionner, la radio ressortait avec une énorme tâche noire en son centre.

Les deux radiologues regardaient incrédules les clichés.

Le premier était un grand brun à la peau ébène, dans la trentaine. L’autre était blond, plus petit venant à peine de sortir de l’université de médecine.

\- Sur celle-ci, on dirait qu’il y a comme un... visage, observa le blond

\- Paréidolie ? proposa l‘autre.

\- Et ça... ça ne ressemble pas à des yeux ? 

Les deux hommes regardèrent intensément la radiographie, ressentant un profond malaise en émaner. Le grand brun prit les trois clichés et les plaça dans le conteneur de destructions.

\- On réinitialise le système et on refait une radio, commanda le brun.

Les deux radiologues observèrent la totalité du procédé, observant intensément la jeune patiente.

Lorsque le cliché sortit enfin sain, les deux poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Pas de micro-fracture à déplorer.

\- Faites descendre les radios au docteur Matthews, dit le brun au brancardier sans quitter Rachel du regard.

Tout autour de lui, les halogènes vacillaient d’intensité. Ce n’était pas flagrant mais dans la pénombre de la salle de radiologie c’était visible.

Et lorsqu’elle fut sorti, les lumières cessèrent leur jeu. Retournant rapidement dans la salle d’examens, il récupéra les clichés de la patiente Roth du conteneur à déchets et les rangea discrètement dans son casier. Il avait un drôle de sentiment grouillant dans son ventre.

***

Dick était à bout de patience dans la petite salle d’attente attenante à la salle de radiographie. Cela faisait presque une heure qu’il tournait en rond. Des infirmiers se relayant pour lui signaler qu’un problème technique retardait les radios. Rachel était seul dans cette pièce sombre et froide avec personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Il avait demandé à la rejoindre le temps qu’ils arrangent le problème, mais l’accès lui avait été refusé. Sans la présence de Gar pour le retenir, il aurait franchi la porte. Au moins ce dernier s’occupait. La télévision installé au mur proposait une émission de divertissement qui semblait captiver le jeune homme. Le son était trop bas pour qu’il entende les propos des commentateurs. Néanmoins, les images des Monster Jam à Las Vegas étaient suffisantes.

Grave Digger venait d’amorcer un back flip lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

Donna !

Un coup d’œil sur l’horloge : 22h35

\- Donna, tu as trouvé quelque chose dans le livre de Kory ? 

A l’autre bout, il pouvait entendre le sifflement d’une bouilloire alors que Donna lui donnait ses premiers constats.

\- Je n’ai pas trouvé grand-chose. Après la défaite de Trigon, il ne mentionne rien de concret concernant les pouvoirs de Rachel. J’ai contacté Kory. Elle va venir me rendre visite pour qu’on essaie d’en découvrir davantage. Mais pour elle, s’est liés à cette entraînement guerrier.

Dick se pinça l’arête du nez dans la frustration.

\- Les 400 jours de l’entraînement guerrier.

\- Kory pense qu’à l’instant où Rachel l’a renvoyé dans sa dimension, elle a activée cette entraînement.

\- Mais comment ? demanda Dick.

\- Nous l’ignorons pour l’instant. Kory et moi, nous allons faire des recherches. Nous t’aiderons avec tout ce qu’on trouveras. Comment va ta fille ? 

Dick poussa un soupir à la fois amusé et exaspéré.

\- Vous vous êtes passé le mot.

\- Pas avec moi Dickie.

Le surnom dit sur ce ton, Donna le connaissait tellement bien.

\- Fatiguée, émotionnellement instable, déprimée... Je ne sais pas comment faire pour apaiser son chagrin.

\- Avec patience, affirma Donna, il lui faut du temps pour cicatriser et accepter tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Et elle a surtout besoin de stabilité. Être tout le temps sur les routes ce n‘est pas bon pour elle.

Il y avait longuement réfléchi. Il espérait qu’elle soit en accord avec lui sur ce point.

\- Puisque que tu abordes le sujet, je l’emmène à San Francisco. Un endroit où elle pourrait se sentir bien, en sécurité et développer ses capacités dans un environnement contrôlé.

\- Tu vas la faire vivre là-bas ?! 

Dick se mordit la lèvre, il y avait du reproche à la limite d’une accusation.

\- Pas seulement, il y aura Gar et... Jason.

\- Dick qu’est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? rétorqua Donna d’une voix plus ferme.

\- Rien, juste lui offrir un endroit où elle se sente chez elle.

Il l’entendit soupirer. Il ne pouvait pas dire si c’était par lassitude où par angoisse.

\- Ne fais pas l’andouille Dick !

Une petite remontrance, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

\- Promis. Pourquoi c’est toujours toi qui... 

\- Tu connais le refrain, le coupa-t-elle, parce que c’est moi la plus intelligente, plus sage blablabla. Je t’appelles dès que Kory et moi nous avons du nouveau.

Lorsque Dick raccrocha, il leva les yeux au ciel dans un remerciement silencieux. Parler de San Francisco à Bruce n’avait pas été simple, aborder le sujet avec Donna encore moins. Si elle avait refusé, il l’aurait accepté même s’il n’avait pas de plan de secours.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand il vit Rachel allongé sur le brancard sortirent de la salle de radiologie. Il exhala de soulagement.

\- Tout va bien ? 

\- Je crois que j’ai dû m’endormir un à moment, répondit Rachel si fébrilement que Dick dû se pencher plus près pour l’entendre.

Il était vraiment temps qu’ils regagnent son appartement.

\- Le docteur Matthews va venir vous voir et je pense que vous serez libéré, compatis Hagrid le brancardier.

Dick acquiesça.

Seulement, ils ne s’attendaient pas à devoir attendre une heure de plus. Gar s’étaient effondré sur les coussins de la banquette, tournant les pages d’un vieux magazine de 2014. Rachel était nichée dans son bras, endormi. Dick avait fini par fermer les yeux, posant sa tête contre le dossier du brancard. Un peu de repos ne ferait pas de mal.

\- Monsieur Roth ?

Dick ouvrit les yeux aux murmures qui s’étaient répandue sur son oreille droite. Le docteur Matthews lui sourit avec bienveillance.

\- Non, pas Roth, je suis Dick Grayson, corrigea-t-il, conscient qu’il ne s’était pas présenté la première fois.

Le docteur en prit note et lui tendis une série de feuillet.

\- Il n’y aucune lésion osseuse à déplorer. Elle devra suivre un traitement anti-inflammatoire pendant quelques jours et un antibiotique sulfamide à appliquer localement une fois par jour sur la plaie lors du changement de pansement. Elle doit rester calme pendant la durée du traitement. Pas de geste brusque, ni de choc. Et nous pourrons retirer les sutures dans une vingtaine de jours.

Dick regarda l’enfant endormi dans son bras.

\- Nous partons pour San Francisco dans moins d’une semaine. Aucun danger de prendre l’avion ?

\- Absolument aucun. Voyez un médecin sur place pour soustraire les sutures et vérifier que tout va bien. Avec du repos et une bonne alimentation, tout rentrera dans l’ordre. Bon retour chez vous.

Dick remercia le pédiatre.

Il réveilla Gar qui avait fini par capituler. Le jeune homme s’était levé et étiré comme un chat faisant craquer les os de sa nuque. La banquette de l’hôpital n’était pas aussi confortable qu’elle laissait paraître.

\- Gar, tu prends les ordonnances et mes clés de voiture, lui dit-il en tendant le trousseau et le feuillet, je te laisserais nous ouvrir les portes.

Avec précaution, Dick manipula Rachel pour l’envelopper dans son blouson. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller alors qu’elle avait grandement besoin de sommeil. Il la porta dans ses bras, longeant les couloirs vers la sortie la plus proche du parking.

Comme convenu, Gar ouvrit les portes du 4x4 aidant Dick à installer Rachel au mieux dans le siège passager. Avec l’assise reculer au maximum et le dossier incliné vers l’arrière, Gar n’avait presque plus de place pour s’installer.

\- Nous serons à l’appartement dans vingt minute Gar, encouragea gentiment Dick.

Arrivé à destination, Gar sortit du véhicule en poussant un long souffle de libération. Il s’était retrouvé à l’étroit, bien pire que dans la Porsche. Ses grandes jambes le tiraillaient dans tous les sens. L’envie de se transformer et d’aller piquer un 100 mètres toutes pattes déployés s’était fait ressentir.

Au lieu de cela, il aida Dick à transporter Rachel à l’étage, ouvrant les portes et allumant les lumières.

Premier constat sur l’instant, il faisait un froid terrible dans l’appartement.

En deuxième et un peu plus tard, le frigo était vide !

Gar était descendu à la chaufferie pour relancer le chauffage. Le système était simple et très fonctionnel. Aussi facile que d’allumer un feu de cheminée.

Pour Dick, la manœuvre était plus délicate. A chaque mouvement, Rachel gémissait, son front se plissant dans la douleur. Une fois allongée sur son lit, il avait pu retirer ses bottes sans trop de difficultés. Agir, sans la sortir de son sommeil était comme jouer à ne pas réveiller le chat. Il sortit Rachel de son blouson et c’était peut-être la première fois qu’il pensa « petite » par la taille dans ses pensées. Elle semblait complètement se perde dans sa parka.

Le pantalon lui donna plus de fil à retordre. La découpe aux ciseaux faites par l’infirmière de l’hôpital avait emmêler les fibres en un nœud compliqué. Extraire la jambe sans frotter le tissus sur le bandage lui demanda de l’agilité. Il essaya de faire le plus rapidement possible pour emmitoufler Rachel sous les couvertures.

Lorsqu’elle fut installée, il la regarda longuement. Prenant le temps de souffler des journées interminables qui s’étaient succéder à un rythme effréné. Dick était exténué. Il n’arrivait même plus à penser rationnellement. Ni concrètement d’ailleurs. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux sur le côté et se pencha pour embrasser son front. Un doux baiser tendre et chaste.

\- Bonne nuit mon petit cœur, chuchota-t-il.

Il se leva et ferma doucement la porte. Il pouvait sentir les premiers effluves de chaleurs remonter le longs des tuyaux. Gar étaient complètement évanouis sur le canapé. Les couvertures jeter au hasard autour de lui.

Dick alla rapidement à la salle de bain pour enfiler quelque chose de plus décontracté.

Se coucher dans son futon était une bénédiction pour ses muscles. Il ne tarda pas à trouver également le sommeil, les songes le conduisant vers une pièce à barreaux où sur les murs, un oiseau était gravé.

***

Dick ne sait pas ce qui la sortit de ses songes. Il dormait si bien, plongé dans un brouillard sans bruit sur un rêve étrange qui se perdait au réveil.

Gar ronflait tranquillement, le nez engouffrés dans les oreillers. La lumière frappait fort les surfaces du salon, baignant la pièce d’une aura chaleureuse et aveuglante.

Frottant ses yeux pour en chasser l’humidité, il fut surpris d’y voir des larmes. C’était la première fois que cela lui arrivait sans que des cauchemars l’assaillent. Sa montre indiquait 8 heures 30. Il avait finalement plutôt bien dormi. Beaucoup plus qu’à son habituel. Il se leva prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Gar et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine.

Préparer le petit déjeuner avec un frigo vide n’était pas idéal pour débuter la journée. Dick ouvrit quelques placard. Ils y avaient des céréales et des biscuits mais pas de lait ou de crème pour aller avec.

\- Il va être sec le petit déj ! murmura-t-il en préparant la cafetière.

Et tout comme Melissa, Dick n’aimait pas que Rachel boive du café. Il ne refusait pas qu’elle en consomme. Il savait qu’elle raffolait du goût acre qui s’en dégageait. Il y avait mis une condition cela étant dit, qu’elle le coupe avec d’autres ingrédients, tel que la crème, le caramel chocolaté, du lait... chose qu’il n’avait pas en stock.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, entrouvrit la porte et fut surpris d’y trouver Rachel assise sur le bord du lit. Elle lui tournait le dos.

\- Rachel, l’appela-t-il inquiet qu’elle ne bouge pas d’un pouce.

Il se dirigea vers elle rapidement, mettant un genoux à terre pour être à sa hauteur. Elle était toujours aussi pâle et son front luisait de sueur.

Il posa une main pour tester sa chaleur. Elle était chaude mais pas brûlante.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il

Elle secoua la tête, sa respiration laborieuse.

\- Ton genoux ?

\- Ça entre autres choses, sa voix cassa sur la fin.

Dick n’aima pas ce qu’il voyait. Elle avait l’air malade et abattu d’une manière qu’il n’avait pas encore vue jusqu’à présent. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes non versées et ses lèvres étaient gercés à force d’être mordillées.

\- Rallonge-toi pour l’instant, lui intimât-il en l’aidant à s’installer confortablement contre les oreillers, je vais aller te chercher de quoi te réhydrater.

Il la quitta quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un verre, une bouteille d’eau et de la Gatorade. Elle but goulûment l’eau et en réclama un autre. Rachel était assoiffée comme si elle avait traversé le désert africain.

\- Mieux ? demanda Dick.

Elle secoua une fois de plus la tête, l’air si triste que Dick était prêt à tout pour lui rendre ne serait-ce qu’un léger sourire.

\- Ça me lance vraiment et je n’arrive pas à poser le pied par terre. J’ai essayé de me lever mais je n’ai pas réussi à faire un pas. Et ma tête, j’ai l’impression que Woody Woodpickers à décider d’y faire un trou.

Si Dick ne pouvait pas la faire sourire, elle y arrivait parfaitement.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d’utiliser la salle de bain ? 

Rachel ouvrit grand les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Et ça n’avait rien à voir avec la fièvre.

\- J’ai envie d’aller aux toilettes depuis que je suis réveillé, comme il y a vingt minutes.

Dick la souleva du lit en la portant dans ses bras et la conduisit à la salle de bain.

\- Je reste à proximité. Dès que tu as fini, appelles moi, d’accord ?

Rachel hocha la tête en acceptation, bien trop en mauvaise état pour s’offusquer de sa surprotection.

Entre temps, Gar s’était levé et avait regroupé les couvertures en un tas sur un fauteuil.

\- Comment va Rachel ? demanda-t-il en rejoignant Dick.

\- Épuisée, dans la douleur... l’infection l’affaibli beaucoup.

Gar était peiné de l’apprendre. Il avait espéré qu’après une bonne nuit de sommeil Rachel soit en meilleur forme.

Les deux entendirent la chasse d’eau s’écouler avant qu’un claquement suivie d’un grand _« Et merde »_ se fasse reconnaître derrière la porte.

Sans hésitation, Dick ouvrit la porte pour voir Rachel allongée à plat ventre sur le carrelage. Gar détourna immédiatement le regard en constatant qu’elle était dans une simple culotte, son t-shirt ne recouvrant pudiquement rien.

\- Rachel ! cria Dick en accourant vers elle.

\- J’ai perdu l’équilibre, expliqua-t-elle pour son embarras, je voulais juste me laver les mains.

Dick la souleva du sol et vérifia si elle n’avait pas cogner sa blessure dans sa chute. Il l’aida à faire une rapide toilette, avant de la reconduire dans le confort de son lit.

\- Tu as besoin de repos Rachel, lui conseilla-t-il, dors un peu et tu pourras manger quelque chose ensuite.

A l’idée d’avaler quoique ce soit, elle grimaça de dégoût. Elle ferma les yeux, ignorant les nausées qui s’invitaient méchamment dans son estomac.

\- Gar, je vais passer à la pharmacie pour prendre son traitement, indiqua-t-il en fermant la porte de la chambre, pendant mon absence garde un œil sur elle.

Gar hocha la tête la bouche pleine de céréales. Un coup d’œil vers le bol et Dick vit que le pauvre garçon les avait mélangés à de l’eau.

\- Je ferais un détour à l’épicerie aussi.

Gar lui fit un pouce en l’air, les yeux grands ouvert en reconnaissance. Les Trix et l’eau n’étaient pas compatible. Même avec du lait, ces céréales étaient vraiment immondes. Mais c’étaient les préférés de Rachel alors... ils pouvaient faire un effort.

Dick s’était préparé rapidement et alla à la pharmacie Midtown de la rue Alexandrine. Il connaissait la propriétaire suffisamment pour qu’elle connaisse ses habitudes de consommation. Bandes, antiseptiques, antalgiques... il n’y avait jamais de répits pour un Robin.

Il évita de se rendre dans le Target où l’hôtesse de caisse lui avait laissé son numéro. Il n’avait pas envie de répéter la conversation amicale qui fut si gênante. Elle était gentille, mais lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux. Et du temps, il n’en avait pas à fournir sur ce bon matin.

Il fit les rayons avec un talent tactique à tout épreuve. Son caddie était rempli à ras bord de produit sain et malheureusement de tout un tas de cochonneries que les deux adolescents étaient friands. Tout pour faire plaisir à Rachel qui était vraiment mal en point. Alors, s’il avait peut-être un peu exagéré sur les frais en achetant une nouvelle garde-robe à Rachel, un petit écran plat et une console de jeu. Qui l’en aurait blâmé ?

De plus, il avait beaucoup à expier vis à vis de Gar. Sa culpabilité était comme du poil à gratter dans le dos. Il n’y avait aucun mal à être gentil. En particulier lorsqu’il s’agissait de leur trouver une occupation. C’était même primordial. Qui savait quel genre d’autres bêtises ils étaient capable d’inventer ?

Dick mit moins d’une heure pour boucler ses emplettes et rentrer à son appartement. Rachel dormait encore sous la surveillance de Gar qui n’avait pas quitter le fauteuil de sa chambre. Fidèle et loyal amis !

En le voyant, le garçon bondit de sa place pour l’aider à porter tous les paquets. 

\- Descends avec moi au garage, intima Dick, il y en a beaucoup d’autres comme ça.

Gar suivit sans poser de question. Rachel était en sécurité, dormant à point fermé.

Les yeux du garçon s’écarquillèrent à la vue de la télévision dans le coffre et de la console PlayStation 4. Avant même que Dick puisse ouvrir la bouche, Gar sautait dans ses bras.

Ils montèrent le reste des paquets. Les courses rangés, Dick prépara un petit déjeuner pour Rachel tandis que Gar s’occupait de l’installation de la télévision.

Il ignorait combien de temps ils allaient restés à Détroit. De toute façon, ils n’iraient nulle part tant que Rachel ne serait pas remise de ses blessures.

\- Ah zut, ils n’ont pas fourni de jeux avec la PS, déchanta Gar.

Dick eut un large sourire, il avait gardé la surprise caché dans le sac de la pharmacie.

\- Voilà qui est ennuyeux.

\- C’est dommage, expira tristement Gar, nous aurons au moins la télévision pour aujourd’hui. Demain j’irai chercher un jeu, j’ai encore un peu d’argent sur moi et... 

\- Avec lequel tu crois que Rachel voudrais jouer ?

Gar regarda bouche bée, les trois jeux que Dick tenait dans ses mains comme un éventails de choix : Assassin’s Creed Origin, Fortnite et Crash Bandicoot.

\- Oh euh tous ! répondit Gar un peu trop excité.

Dick lui remis les jeux, satisfait d’avoir eu la meilleur idée de la semaine.

Il laissa le garçon faire tous les branchements et se rendit dans la chambre de Rachel avec un plateau repas. Elle dormait toujours, le font maculer de sueur.

\- Rachel, réveil toi ma puce.

Elle grommela, repoussant les couvertures étouffantes.

\- Tu vas manger un peu et prendre ton traitement. Je changerais tes pansements plus tard.

Rachel se redressa, Dick gonflant les oreillers pour plus de confort.

Non seulement, elle était très pâle mais aussi silencieuse. Elle semblait si triste, tellement abattus. Dick chercha à faire de l’humour, trouver une conversation qui plairait à Rachel, sans grand succès. Elle restait terne. Ça lui brisait le cœur de la voir ainsi. Les paroles de soutient que lui avait témoigné Donna n’allait pas être suffisant. Voir Rachel dans un tel état de déprime, était de la torture. Dick ne la quitta pas des yeux, prenant soin de vérifier qu’elle mangeait un maximum entre la prise de ses comprimés. Il réfléchissait comment changer cette expression mélancolique en un peu plus de couleur et de gaieté.

Ils firent un bond en cœur, lorsque les enceintes de la télévision retentirent. Gar avait fait l’installation en moins d’une demi-heure. Même Dick était impressionné.

\- J’ai peut-être acheter une console de jeux pour que vous vous amusiez un peu, expliqua Dick à stupeur de Rachel.

Il vit immédiatement l’expression de la jeune fille changer. Elle repoussa le plateau avec empressement et voulut se lever totalement exaltée, le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

\- Doucement Rachel, gloussa Dick.

\- Je veux jouer.

Il la souleva dans ses bras avant que dans son enthousiasme, elle se blesse davantage. Dick riait presque à l’attitude tellement enfantine de Rachel. Il l’amena dans le salon où Gar faisait les premiers tests.

\- Hey Rachel, cria Gar tout aussi enjoué, regarde ce que Dick nous a ramené.

Il l’installa confortablement sur le canapé, utilisant la table basse pour reposer sa jambe. Il y avait un tas de câble partout qui courait sur le sol, les emballages déchirés qui allaient de la poubelle à la table de la cuisine dans un foutoir de détritus, mais Dick ne s’en soucia pas le moins du monde. Rachel et Gar étaient heureux, jouant avec bonheur.

_Si j’avais su, j’aurais commencé par leur offrir ce jeu ! songea Dick_

Puis la réalisation le prit de cour. Ils étaient à quelques semaines de Noël. C’était vraiment tout proche. Ils savaient déjà ce qu’il allait mettre sous leur sapin et dans leur chaussette. Ça allait être leur premier Noël ensemble. Quelque chose gonfla dans sa poitrine sans qu’il puisse y mettre un nom. Mais c’était chaud et réconfortant.

***

Les journées s’étaient succédé à un rythme effrénés. Six jours où Dick n’avait pas vu les jours passer tant la charge de travail c’était accumulée. Rachel et Gar avaient passés une grande partie du temps à jouer à la console PS4. Il avait dû batailler avec eux pour qu’ils prennent l’air lors de petites sorties. Il avait réussi l’exploit de les faire cuisiner un peu. Rachel avait même fini plusieurs fois de suite, son assiette de légumes. Peut-être parce que Dick l’avait averti qu’elle serait privée de Crash Bandicoot si elle ne mangeait pas ses brocolis. La convalescence de Rachel se déroulait très bien. Elle avait récupéré des couleurs, marchait sans trop de difficulté et l’infection était partie en deux/trois jours.

Dick avait également récupéré sa Porsche. Le garagiste avait fait un travail fantastique sur l’aile droite. La note avait été salé mais ce n’est pas comme s’il avait des problèmes d’approvisionnement sur son compte bancaire. Après tout, avec le nom Wayne apparaissait sur les documents, ce n’était pas difficile de savoir d’où provenait les fonds.

DaddyBat ne laisserait jamais son fiston sans le sous !

En outre, les services sociaux de San Francisco l’avaient déjà contacté pour fixer les dates de visites. Son interlocutrice, Madame Bianca Torres, lui avait envoyé un émail avec une liste de document à fournir lors de leur première rencontre. Dick, s’était retrouvé à courir dans Détroit et retourner à Traverse pour aller récupérer les documents nécessaires. Finalement, Bruce n’avait pas tout fait et il comprenait pourquoi. C’était une collecte de papiers d’état civil et d’infrastructures à contacter. Lors de sa journée à Traverse, il n’avait pas cessé de joindre les deux adolescents restés à l’appartement. Il était parti très tôt au matin pour arriver à l’heure d’ouverture du collège de Rachel pour déposer une demande de radiation. Il avait longuement réfléchi à sa reprise scolaire et lui trouver un collège à San Francisco fut vite oublié. Rachel avait besoin de temps avant de retourner dans un établissement scolaire, du moins jusqu’à ce qu’elle maîtrise mieux ses pouvoirs. Elle était trop instable pour se retrouver devant une population de jeune de son âge sans que le cas Kyle Green se répète.

Il était également vital qu’elle se fasse oublier des médias pendant plusieurs mois. Le mieux qu’il ait trouvé pour Gar et Rachel, était les cours en lignes. Les services sociaux n’avaient aucune connaissance de l’existence de Gar, pourtant Dick était vraiment soucieux qu’il continue un cursus scolaire pour obtenir un diplôme et aller à l’Université.

Il avait d’ailleurs eu un argument de taille pour les services sociaux de San Francisco, prétextant que Rachel devait se remettre de son traumatisme avant de retourner dans une classe bombé d’élève. Bianca Torres avait totalement adhérer à la scolarisation à domicile. Seulement, Dick devait fournir les coordonnés de son percepteur. Sans l’aide de Bruce, il n’aurait pas trouvé rapidement une personne de confiance.

Et sa course dans les administrations ne s’étaient pas arrêtés là. Il avait dû fournir la preuve d’un casier judiciaire vierge, l’attestation d’un médecin signalant un bon état de santé, les assurances et mutuelles qu’il avait contractés pour Rachel ainsi que les siennes et à quel organisme il était relié...

Bref, Dick était épuisé chaque fin de journée, l’oreille gauche rouge d’avoir tenu son téléphone pendant des heures d’affilés.

Lorsqu’il était à Traverse, il avait fait un détour à la maison Roth. Le panneau « vendu » était déjà planté sur le gazon. A l’évidence, elle avait été nettoyée entièrement. Un rapide tour de la demeure et il avait constaté que tous les carreaux avaient été remplacés et la porte d’entrée changée. En rentrant le soir, il avait attendu que Rachel aille se coucher pour lui signaler la vente de la maison. Elle avait juste hocher la tête ne témoignant aucune émotion. Mais Dick savait mieux maintenant, alors il avait attendu à côté de la porte jusqu’à ce qu’il entende ses sanglots. Il avait rapidement comblé l’écart pour la réconforter.

La veille de leur départ, il avait contacté Bruce pour lui signaler qu’ils étaient parés à partir.

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous sur le tarmac Wayne, le jet privée attendant patiemment sur la piste. En voyant Jason au pied de la rampe, lunette de soleil malgré le temps grisâtre et le perfecto en cuir, Rachel faillit ravaler sa langue.

Elle avait regardé Dick à la fois suspicieuse et colérique.

Le petit sentiment fut vite balayé lorsqu’elle monta à bord du jet privée. Dick était passé à un interrogatoire pour savoir où il se rendaient exactement. Il garda précieusement le secret. Gar et Jason étaient habitués à l’avion mais pas Rachel qui au décollage avait planté ses ongles dans le bras de Dick avant d’éclater de rire à la joie d’être en altitude. Le vol s’était bien passé.

A leur arrivée, Rachel nota instantanément la différence de température avec Gotham. Il faisait doux, le climat un peu couvert mais agréable. Elle était même trop couverte.

Une voiture au nom de Richard Wayne-Grayson attendait sur le parking. Dick avait ri en voyant le sms reçu à l’instant où les clés lui fut remise par le gardien.

« Donna Troy ayant retrouvé son 4x4, j’ai pensé qu’il te fallait une nouvelle voiture - B »

Jason avait fait le tour de la Porsche 911 Cabriolet noire avant de regarder Dick d’un air renfrogné.

\- Il y en a toujours que pour toi !

Dick n’avait pas compris le sens mais avait senti une petite pointe de jalousie émanant de son frère adoptif. Leur sac dans le coffre, ils avaient profités d'une virée dans la nouvelle voiture de Dick. Gar et Jason sur la banquette arrière n'avaient pas cessé de parler tout le chemin. Les deux garçons avaient été excités comme des puces à la surprise que Dick leur réservait. Même si Jason mentionnait le contraire. Lorsqu'ils reconnurent le Golden Gate de San Francisco, Rachel s'était mordu la lèvre. Peu importe où Dick les emmenait, elle avait été heureuse de quitter le Middle Est pour enfin voyager sur la côte Ouest. Apparemment, Bruce n'avait rien dit à Jason concernant le projet, il était même devenu dubitatif en voyant le pont.

Lorsque Dick gara la voiture au pied d'une immense Tour, trois pairs de yeux levèrent la tête vers son sommet. Elle était gigantesque. Pénétrer à l'intérieur était un dédalle de coursives impénétrables sans les codes d'accès. Dans l'ascenseur spartiate qui gravissait les étages, Dick attendait avec impatience qu'ils découvrent les lieux.

Gar et Jason furent les premiers à foulés leur pied dans l'immense appartement. D'un regard entendu avec Dick, ils partirent chacun de leur côté pour découvrir l'étage.

Mais Rachel n'avait remarqué qu'une seule chose : la vue panoramique.

Elle s'avança timidement vers la grande baie vitré.

Dick prit quelques pas, ressentant une vive émotion le prendre. Le service d'entretien des entreprises Wayne avaient tout préparer pour leur arrivé. Nul doute pour Dick que les placards étaient plein à ras bord de nourritures et le réfrigérateurs/congélateur débordant de produits frais pour une semaine. L'air était chaud et contrôlé et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le feu de bois qui se consumait dans la petite cheminé d'appoint. Bruce avait fait beaucoup plus que de lui procurer une nouvelle voiture. Dick observait Rachel se diriger vers les grandes fenêtres, son pas un peu chancelant sur sa jambe gauche. Il sourit en constatant qu'elle s'émerveillait de la vue. Ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Elle était toujours restée dans l'obscurité, se cachant des autres. Ici, elle montait dans la lumière, surplombant les autres. C'est là où Rachel méritait de se tenir.

Dick se sentait enivré d'une sérénité profonde en étant dans ses lieux avec Rachel. Seulement eux deux, comme au tout début. Il était conscient que les deux autres garçons s'étaient déjà faufilés à travers les dédalles des pièces, mais la sensation était bien réelle.

Il alla d'un bon pas rejoindre Rachel, tellement heureux de voir son expression sereine et apaisée. Il ferma ses bras sur sa poitrine, la fierté gonflé à bloc d'être à ses côtés.

\- Tu me dis où on est ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Dick la regarda rapidement, le sourire manquant de lui faire mal à la mâchoire d'essayer de le retenir. Il se sentait si heureux.

\- Chez nous.

Au fond de la pièce, il pouvait entendre les pas de Jason et Gar se rapprocher. Mais le "chez nous" n'avait été que pour Rachel et lui. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux sur lui à la fois dans l'étonnement et l'expectative.

Il croisa son regard et lui transmis télépathiquement _: "Fini les routes et les motel sordides. On est enfin à la maison ma puce"._

Rachel entendit sa pensée comme un écho, ignorant la présence de Gar et Jason derrière elle. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que ce soit la réalité.

\- La maison, murmura-t-elle

Et c'était tout. Elle sentait Dick à ses côtés et elle sut que sa vie allait enfin commencer. Elle boita jusqu'à lui, et pris sa main dans la sienne.

\- La maison, murmura-t-il à son tour.

Ils se regardèrent intensément. Et Dick se promettait qu'il ne commettrait pas les mêmes erreurs que Bruce avait faites avec lui. Il allait faire mieux. Il l'encercla dans son bras, lui témoignant toute l'affection qu'il avait pour elle.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Jason se diriger vers le couloirs.

\- Je prends la grande chambre !

\- C'est ça rêve ! tonna Rachel en boitant légèrement pour lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

Gar courra vers Jason pour le retenir.

\- Vas-y Rachel fonce !

La jeune fille gloussa en marchant le plus rapidement possible vers le couloirs menant aux chambres.

Dick resta à sa place, observant avec gratitude les trois jeunes gens se chamailler. C'était bon de revenir. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant Rachel rire alors qu'elle semblait avoir trouvé sa pièce, faisant grommeler Jason.

Dick était heureux !

Épilogue

L'appartement de Donna Troy était plongé dans la pénombre. Les quelques lumières tamisés dispersés ici et là, apportaient une ambiance chaleureuse et romantique. Une douce musique se jouait en fond et quelques bougies parfumés enivraient la pièce d'une odeur rappelant le Noël approchant. Dans le salon, Kory et Donna dégustaient un thé Matcha devant une pile de document et de livres anciens. La table en était recouverte. Les parchemins rédigés dans un dérivé sumérien étaient scrupuleusement traduits et analysés. Donna avait fait un excellent travail depuis l'appel de Dick. Kory les avait contrôlés et corrigés. Elle avait visiblement rapporté ses propres archives.

Et les deux femmes argumentaient sur leur contenus depuis des heures.

A l'appel de Donna, Kory avait immédiatement laissé tomber tous ses projets en cour. La situation avait semblé chaotique et Dick avait réclamé discrètement leur aide.

Kory n'avait pas aimé entendre les problèmes d'instabilités émotionnelles de Rachel. L'enfant avait vécu un profond traumatisme et les conséquences pouvaient encore apporter son lot de violence.

Donna avait remonter chronologiquement tous les événements depuis 2005. Elle avait également fais des recherches sur Angela avant la naissance de Rachel. Premier problème rencontré, avant 2004 elle n'avait rien trouvé sur Angela Azarath. Le deuxième, avant cette date, elle ne semblait même pas avoir existé. Utilisant les registres de propriétés de Killdeer, Donna avait constaté que la maison appartenait à Monsieur et Madame Howland, décédé dans un accident de voiture en septembre 1998. Donna avait approfondie ses recherches pour constater que la maison était léguée à leur fille, Angela Arella Howland. Cette dernière vivait à Chicago au moment du décès. Après novembre 1998, Angela ne laissa plus aucune trace de son existence. Elle réapparaît sous le nom d'Angela Azarath en janvier 2004. Donna ne retrouva absolument rien d'elle durant six longues années. Comme si elle avait totalement disparut de la surface de la Terre.

Kory et Donna étaient arrivé à la théorie qu'Angela avait dû être kidnappé par les sbires d'Adamson et conditionné afin de servir d'incubateur.

Ensembles, elles avaient épluchés chaque parchemin disponible dans le Codex de Tamaran.

Kory en était arrivé à une affirmation :

\- "A l'instant où Rachel à renvoyer Trigon dans sa dimension, je suis convaincue qu'elle a enclenché le processus des 400 jours de l'entraînement guerrier".

Donna regarda une fois de plus les dernières pages du Codex.

\- Et il nomme cet entraînement "L'éveil du corbeau", c'est écrit ici.

\- Rachel l'a déjà commencé, observa Kory.

\- Ce qui signifie qu’on n’en a pas encore fini avec Trigon, exhala Donna.

Kory poussa un long soupir. Dick venait tout juste de comprendre sa place auprès de Rachel. Elle avait remarqué ce lien symbiotique qui s'était construit jour après jour entre eux. C'était amusant, dans une certaine mesure, que la toute première fois où elle avait abordé le sujet de Dick Grayson à Rachel, Kory l'avait mentionné comme son père. L'enfant avait eu l'air blessé par le mot et l'avait corrigé rapidement. Kory avait vu sur ses jeunes traits un souhait se dessiner, mais aussi un rêve se briser. Rachel lui avait raconté sa mésaventure à Washington et la manière dont Dick avait été sur le point de l'abandonner à des amis de longues dates. L'histoire de Rachel lui avait serré le cœur. Son empathie pour l'enfant avait été présente dès les premiers instants. _Elle avait adoré cette gosse_. La surprise fut de taille, lorsque Dick était apparu au Skate Park lui demandant où était Rachel. Et pour un homme qui avait voulu la laisser derrière lui, il se montrait pugnace à vouloir la protéger. N'avait-il pas casser la figure à un chasseur pensant qu'il lui avait fait du mal ?

Il était devenu un père bien avant qu'il ne le comprennes lui-même. Ce fut un réel soulagement que Kory constate qu'il reconnaisse enfin ses sentiments. Il avait beaucoup à apprendre, à la fois sur lui mais également à son rôle de tuteur.

De plus, rien n’était encore joué. Rien n'était officiel. Et Donna était déjà devenu une tante qui allait écraser toute les personnes qui oseraient blesser sa nièce.

Alors s'il arrivait malheur à Rachel, comment Dick vivrait-il la situation ?

Donna ne serait pas d'un grand réconfort, perdu elle aussi dans une profonde tristesse.

La question était de savoir si Donna et elle devaient alors aborder le sujet avec Dick. Peut-être qu'il serait plus judicieux qu'elles attendent d'avoir plus d'informations sur le sujet, avant d'avertir les concernés.

\- Je voulais rentrer sur Tamaran, mais je crois que je vais m'attarder un peu sur Terre.

\- Envie d'un job ?

Donna et Kory se lancèrent mutuellement un sourire, satisfaite de ce futur partenariat.

**FIN**

**Prochaine Oeuvre**

****

PS : En aide pour les auteurs de fanfictions qui seraient intéressés par le contenus de l’article que Rachel découvre dans l’épisode 2 saison 1.

Journal du Net Traverse Times.

La police laisse un avis de recherche

// Melissa Roth, 43 ans, a été retrouvée assassinée à son domicile hier matin, après que ses collègues de l'hôpital général de Traverse aient demandé à la police d'effectuer un contrôle de santé, lorsque Roth ne s'est pas présenté à son quart de travail et que les appels téléphoniques à son domicile sont restés sans réponse.

 _« Melissa était l'infirmière la plus fiable de mon personnel, quand elle ne s'est pas présentée, j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas »,_ a déclaré sa superviseure, Nancy McNally. Les responsables de l'hôpital n'ont pas encore fait de déclaration officielle, mais le représentant à qui nous avons parlé, a également confirmé l'emploi de Mme Roth et a déclaré qu'elle manquerait beaucoup.

La police est entrée dans la maison sur Willow Drive vers 10 h 45. m. et ont été immédiatement accueillis par une scène d’horreur. Une autorité proche du dossier, s'exprimant sous couvert d'anonymat, a déclaré au Times que Mme Roth avait reçu une balle dans la tête par un intrus au cours des dernières 24 heures. Alors que les responsables de la police attendent les résultats de l'autopsie avant de faire une déclaration officielle sur la cause du décès, ils travaillent avec la théorie selon laquelle Mme Roth a peut-être interrompu un cambriolage en cours et l'a payé de sa vie. Il y avait des signes de lutte et les enquêteurs travaillent toujours pour découvrir ce qui s’est déroulé et si quelque chose a été volé à la maison. Mme Roth était une fervente catholique et connue dans la communauté pour son dévouement à son travail et son bénévolat auprès de plusieurs organismes de bienfaisance locaux. Les voisins ont exprimés leur consternation que quelque chose d'aussi horrible soit arrivé à une femme dont on ils se souviendront pour sa gentillesse et sa spiritualité. Un voisin, qui a demandé à ne pas être nommé car le tueur est toujours en liberté, a déclaré que le quartier était en état d'alerte après ce crime dévastateur sur ce qui était autrefois un pâté de maisons de banlieue calme.

_"Des choses comme ça n'arrivent pas ici. J'espère qu'ils attraperont le gars très bientôt pour que nous puissions tous nous détendre un peu"._

La fille adolescente de Mme Roth, Rachel Roth, n'a pas été vue depuis le meurtre et est présumée portée disparue et potentiellement en danger. Elle est une élève du lycée local. Rachel Roth a été vue pour la dernière fois quittant son école

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous sommes arrivés à la fin d’un grand chapitre. D’autres histoires viendront s’ajouter par la suite. Nos continuerons à découvrir leur aventures. Dick apprendra à être un « père » avec ses joies et ses peines tout en luttant contre de vieux ennemis. Il devra composer également avec toutes les situations de l’adolescence. Quant à Rachel, elle va rapidement découvrir ce que signifie les termes « discipline » « éducation » et « respect ».


End file.
